The Uzumaki Ghost!
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: Naruto with modified version of Kamen Rider Ghost's powers in the form of a bloodline. NarutoxHarem. Includes characters from WITCH, Teen Titans, History and Video games. And update may be inconsistent. Changed rating to M
1. C1: A soulful discovery and journey

**The Uzumaki Ghost.**

- _Thoughts_ -

"Speech"

" _Written words or speaking in memories"_

' **Techniques** '

 _-_ _ **Demon/Ghost thoughts-**_

" _ **Demon/Ghost speech"**_

-Sound Effects-

(Note)

( **Author's Note** )

area/time skip

( **I do not own Naruto or Kamen Rider Ghost, or any other content from other publications. I am just a fan writing some fan fiction.)**

Story Start

The village of Konoha, since it was established it has been the greatest of ninja villages. With the training of some of the greatest ninja clans and even the ninja themselves that were orphaned since birth, have become legends. The forth Hokage(Fire Shadow)is one such legend, with his victory against the Kyuubi no kitsune (nine tailed fox) at the cost of his life, thirteen years ago, has made his story immortal in the eyes of history.

Konoha is still the greatest of the five ninja villages, even with most of their forces obliterated by the Kyuubi; they have yet to fully recover their numbers, are still the most powerful against their enemies. To see the village from its main gates is to witness the Hokage monument, with faces of the previous leaders of the village, watching over the future carved into the cliff face of the village.

But if any of the other villages were to witness what has been done to the monument, they would be laughing on the ground at what a fifteen year boy has done to said monument. The Monument was covered in painted graffiti, giving the first been a bloody nose, the second a derp tonge, the third a bloody nose with tears, and the last spirals on each cheek.

The boy has blond hair, deep blue eye, whisker birthmarks on each cheek and wearing a (kill me now) orange jumpsuit. This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, who is currently running faster than any of the current members of the AMBU corps. He then runs into the only person that he would willingly catch him after pulling any of his many pranks, his teacher at the academy, Iruka Umino. He is then tied up and taken to class, and then scolded for pulling pranks before graduation.

"Naruto if you want to be more conscious of what your actions do to others." Iruka scolded Naruto and then turned to the rest of the class and said "now class we will now review the transformation technique, just transform into someone else."

We now proceed to witness most of the students transform into perfect or almost perfect versions of Iruka, and all the crazy fan girls change into a certain Emo teme. Then last but not least we see Naruto step up and change into an older naked female girl with long blond hair in pigtails with the only thing covering her is the cloud of smoke. This in turn sends Iruka through the wall behind him with a bloody nose, Naruto and the rest of the class is laughing aswell.

Two Hours later-Hokage Monument

After being scolded by Iruka once again we find Naruto tied to some rope around his waist, scrubing the paint off of the Hokage Monument with Iruka supervising.

"Hurry up Naruto, it's getting late and we have to be at the academy tomorrow morning." Iruka yelled down to Naurto.

"Then head on home Iruka sensei, it will be cleaned up by morning," responded Naruto then whispered, "it's not like there is anyone waiting for me at home."

Iruka looked down at Naruto, for a moment as he heard what Naruto had whispered, and then thought to himself – _I'm sorry Naruto, I wish I could do more to help you, maybe...-_ "hey Naruto, sooner you get this done the sooner we can go for ramen" Iruka yelled down to Naruto.

"Alright, then it is a good thing I used a paint the can be washed off," Naruto revealed to Iruka, who was shocked.

"Wait, you used paint that would wash off," Iruka questioned Naruto, who nodded and continued to scrub, then Iruka asked "Did you know you were going to be caught doing this to the monument.'

Naruto replied, "I heard some guy in green tights talking to a older kid, about how it was going to rain tonight. So I figured it would wash off by morning."

"That pretty smart of you Naruto, using Intel to make plans and retrieving the necessary components, to succeed," Iruka Complimented and Naruto continued to scrub with a smile on his goofy face.

Later-Ichiraku Ramen

Iruka and Naruto were currently eating some Miso Ramen, when Iruka asked Naruto why he defaced the Hokage Monument.

"I wanted my final prank to be remembered for years to come, and to prove that I have the skills to become a ninja." answered Naruto honestly.

This shocked Iruka into silence, until he asked Naruto why he really did it, and got the same response. The Ichiraku's were equally shocked.

As Naruto finished his fifth bowl of ramen, he got up to leave and said, "I will see you tomorrow Iruka sensei." Leaving the still shocked teacher and chefs.

Half Hour Later-Naruto's Apartment

Naruto's Apartment is in the most poorest locations in the village, it had running water and electricity, but no hot water and it was robbed from at least once a month.

"I'm home," Naruto said to the one person who has helped him survive for as long as he has, which is strange since this person died several millennia ago. The ghost of Musashi.

" **I see you were caught, like I said you would,** " replied Musashi.

Musashi is a humanoid shadow with red eyes and a hooded red vest coat with a katana handle sticking on top of the hood ( **for better description look up Kamen Rider Ghost for the Musashi parka ghost** ) and is currently sitting on one of the two chairs. Also Naruto is the only one that can see him.

"Least I used the washable paint otherwise I would still be washing it of the giant stone faces," Naruto responded, "and some free ramen, so I don't need to go into my supplies."

Musashi nodded and told Naruto to get some rest for tomorrow is the big day.

The Next Day-Academy Classroom

Naruto entered the class room. In the classroom is Iruka along with a complete scumbag of a teacher Mizuki Tsuiseki, who all the more wealthy students know excepts bribes to pass the students, or fail Naruto (we all know who). To pass the exam all Naruto had to do was the simplest clone jutsu (technique) know to Konoha, which made mirages of the caster. Naruto concentrated as hard as he could, but with his high levels of chakra (life energy), he failed. Even if Muzaki didn't sabotage him, he would have failed any way; he just has too much chakra. Then Muzaki tries to reason with Iruka into passing Naruto, knowing that it wouldn't work, to make his plans for Naruto to come to completion.

Ten minutes later-outside the academy

We find Naruto watching the other students talking to their parents about passing the final exams. Then Muzaki goes up to Naruto and tells him a secret way in becoming a ninja for the village.

Several hours later-Forest inside Konoha

We find Naruto covered in dirt and scuff marks exhausted. Then Iruka arrived.

"Naruto do you know what you have done?," Iruka asked concerned for his student.

"I was told by Muzaki-sensei that if I steal the forbidden scroll and learn one of the jutsus' in the scroll you would pass me, and I would get to become a ninja." Naruto answered. Then he was knocked out of the way of a barrage of kunai (throwing knives) by Iruka who was hit by said kunai.

"Naruto hand me the scroll and you pass," Muzaki yelled to Naruto.

"Naruto don't, he's betraying the village and is using you as the scapegoat," Iruka yelled.

Naruto stopped wide eye, as he realises what he has done.

"Hey Naruto want to know why the village hates you," Muzaki yells.

"Muzaki don't its forbidden," yells Iruka.

"It's because the Forth Hokage couldn't kill the kyuubi no Kitsune, so he sealed it into a new born baby and that child is you. You killed hundreds of ninja and civilians. You Killed Iruka's Parents. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune!" finished Muzaki.

Naruto is shocked, and soon Naruto realises that there is some truth to what Muzaki said. The beatings on his birth day, the treatment from most of the adults and the hatred directed at him, it all makes sense to him. During this realisation Muzaki draws one of the two large shriken (throwing star) and throws it at Naruto, who doesn't move to dodge the blade. Though he was saved by Iruka, who got the blade to the shoulder blade, this shocked Naruto and he could only ask, "Why?"

"Naruto, we are the same. Like you I smile to hide the pain of being alone, no one to lookout and support me," Iruka confessed, "Now take the scroll and keep it away from Muzaki."

Naruto nodded and ran. He found a spot and hid his chakra so that no one could find him. Then a couple minutes later found Iruka disguised as Naruto staring down Muzaki, before undoing the transformation.

"Why do you protect the Kyuubi brat?" Muzaki yelled.

"I'm not. I'm protect my student from being forced down a path that was not of his choosing," Iruka exclaimed with conviction, "I'm protecting Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage of Konoha!"

Naruto was shocked that Iruka has so much faith in him, and with determination made a decision.

"Then die you demon follower," Muzaki yelled, but when he went to throw his second large shuriken, he was hit in the back of the head by two sandaled feet of Naruto.

"Stay away, from my sensei," Naruto says in frightening determination.

"Or what," Muzaki replies in a mocking tone.

"This! ' **Shadow Clone Jutsu** '!" yells Naruto and he creates a thousand physical clones and proceeds to beat up Muzaki. Iruka is shocked that not only did Naruto do a clone jutsu, but the most complex and chakra intensive clone jutsus'.

After Naruto is finished beat Muzaki to a pulp, he walk up to Iruka and says "I think I over did it."

Then Iruka tells Naruto to come closer and close his eyes. Iruka then takes off his headband and ties it to Naruto's head. Naruto opens his eyes after and sees Iruka smiling.

"Congratulations Graduate, let's go and get ramen to celebrate," Iruka congradulated.

Then behind Naruto, Muzaki starts to get up shaking and yells, "you both are going to die by my hand," pulls out a vial of glowing liquid, "and Orochimaru has given me the power to do it." He then drinks the vial and transforms into a humanoid tiger. After his transformation is done he attacks with enhanced speed and knocks Naruto away, before holding Iruka in the air by his throat.

Secret Underground Bunker under Konoha-exact same moment

An orb of glowing orange energy shot out of a seal vault and headed up through the roof towards the surface. Once it emerged from the ground, it went straight to Naruto's Location in the forest.

With Naruto

The orb landed in Naruto's hand, and changed into a black robotic eye ( **Search Ghost Eyecon from Kamen Rider Ghost** ) then he press a button on the side of the eye and the eye had a capital 'G' appear in it. As well as a belt that looks like a ghost with a closed eye.

-Bacchiri Minaa-(Let's Watch) stared to sound in the back ground.

"What is that?" Muzaki turned towards Naruto, who using instinct, placed the eye in the belt, then pulled and pushed the lever in.

-Let's go! Get ready! Go-Go-Go-Ghost! Go Go Go Go-

Naruto is then covered in orange lines as a hooded black coat is then flying around him. The coat is black with an orange inlay and has short sleeves. Naruto is then covered in a black bodysuit with glowing orange lines and blue eye symbol on his chest. His face orange with two large black circles and a sliver with blue inlay horn. Where he finally the combines with Naruto turning him into 'Ghost'.

Back At Naruto's Apartment

Musashi sensed that Naruto's true power had finally awaken. So he got up and his body dissolved leaving him as only the red coat with the katana themed tassels as arms and flue towards Naruto.

Back With Naruto

"What just Happen?" was Naruto's only response to what just happened to him, as he pulls the hood down.

"Your tricks won't work on me!" exclaimed Muzaki, as he charged at Naruto and once again using instinct, Naruto pulled and pushed the lever in. Causing his right boot to glow and the belt exclaimed.

-Omega Drive-

Naruto then jump kicked Muzaki in the chest, which caused Muzaki to go flying backwards past Iruka and exploding against a tree then exploding. Naruto then looked down and pulled the eye from the belt to change back. He then ran to the closest tree and puked on it. Iruka saw this and smiles while walking Naruto and patted his back, until Naruto finished puking.

"Was it like that for you?" Naruto asked Iruka.

He responded by say, "yeah, my sensei helped through it. I did the same thing you did, and my sensei said that it proves that we are still human."

Then Iruka helps up Naruto and they both walk back towards village.

A Minutes later

A group of ten ROOT AMBU (ANBU is the black Ops of the village) showed up. Their leader stepped forward and orders in a commanding but emotionless tone, "Hand over the Eyecon and the Forbidden Scroll."

After hearing this Naruto exclaims, "Who are you? You're not the old man's guards."

"Then we will have to take them by force," the ROOT AMBU Captain threatened, unaware of the danger behind him, as Musashi appeared out of thin air, and knock some of the ROOT AMBUs out of his way to Naruto. Where he flies into him. Naruto's eyes are closed as he begins to glow red and a red Eyecon appears in his hand. He sees the new eyecon in his hand and presses the button on the side, and like before a belt with a ghostly closed eye and lever appears around his waist.

-Bacchiri Minaa-Played in the background as he place the Musashi eyecon in the belt. Then he pulled out and pushed in the lever. –Kaigan: Musashi! Ketto! Zubatto! Cho Kengo!-

This caused the black body suit to cover Naruto once again but this time instead of the hooded short sleeve coat, there is Musashi coat form flying around before attaching itself to Naruto like a coat and instead of the orange face plate, a black face plate with two red swords crossing each other. Naruto then summons two strange Katanas, they are red like his coat with chrome silver inlay, the strange part about them is that they have vertical cross guards with the eye symbol that is on his chest, as well as triggers on the handles. Naruto then gets into a dual sword battle stance.

"Come on then," Naruto taunted the ANBU.

The ROOT ANBU then draws their long daggers and attacked Naruto. Naruto deflected the first attacker, and cut his back to disable him. The second and third attacker, attacked at the same time with a double downward slash, which Naruto blocked with his katanas then with twist of the wrist, knocked the blades out of the hands before slashing into the ANBU chests. The fourth ANBU stayed back while the rest engaged Naruto in close quarters, and while Naruto was distracted by fighting the AMBU the fifth AMBU throws a Kunai with an explosive note, killing the six ANBUs and knocking Naruto into a tree staggered.

"Now to kill you," the Root AMBU captain says after killing his comrades, then collapses after being impaled by a hand covered in lightning.

The hand belongs to one of the Hokage's ANBU guards, with gravity deifying silver hair and a dog mask to hide his face. This is the ANBU known as Inu, who was the last person Naruto saw before falling unconscious.

An hour Later – The Hokages Office

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, has survived three ninja wars and leading Konoha to victory twice. Even in his old age he is a force to be reckoned with. He had retired fifthteen years ago, but had to retake the seat of Hokage after the forth sacrificed his life to save the village. He did not mind responsibility of being Hokage. The paperwork on the other hand, because over ninety percent of it is stuff the civilian counsel pulled out their butts. Examples of this, is the mandatory colour toilet paper, or that all internal D-rank missions should be done before the civilians thought of doing it.

At this moment in time we find Sarutobi smoking his pipe listening to Inu and Irukas' report on what happened. After Naruto fell unconscious his transformation undid itself and all the ROOT AMBU were cremated by hidden seals under their masks. Then Inu took Naruto home so that he could rest, due to mild chakra exhaustion.

"From your report, that Naruto has definitely unlocked his mother's Bloodline," Sarutobi said aloud, "We cannot hide his mother identity or clan from Naruto any longer."

"And his father?" Inu questioned.

"No, if the wrong people his father's identity, civilians clam we are lying and some of the other villages will send assassins," Sarutobi explained, "then there is those that will want to keep what is rightfully his away from him." Finished Sarutobi with a sigh.

"Let's just tell Naruto, he will be mad enough as it is, that we kept this a secret," Inu replied.

"Why was his mother's identity a secret from him?" Iruka questioned.

"Because she is known as the 'Red Death' to her enemies," answered Sarutobi.

Iruka was shocked. Who wouldn't be when you discover one of the legends of third ninja war is related to your friend. Then he realises what this means, Naruto will be targeted for his bloodline and the clan secrets that he doesn't even know.

"I understand, just promise me that you tell everything and return anything that was taken from him," Iruka finished.

"By my will of fire, I will," Sarutobi pledged.

Naruto's Mind

Naruto awakened in a damp sewer and his first thought was, -did the villages throw me into the sewer again- Then he heard a voice to calling him, so he followed it and came to large cage, while trying to see what is inside, a large burn orange furred claw sprang out in an attempt get him. He stood his ground realising where he is.

" **I see my prison has decided to meet me in person** ," observed the large creature in the cage. The creature is large, covered in burnt orange fur, with a humanoid torso, the head and rear legs of a fox, and finally nine tails behind him. This is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. " **I expected you to be quaking in fear**."

"If you could get out, you would have gotten out already," replied Naruto, not fearing the fox.

" **You're smarter than you look** ," the Kyuubi commented.

"I try to get more than one side of the story," Naruto explained then said, "now, how about we ask each other questions about ourselves and the other answers honestly."

" **Okay, I will play along** ," replied the Kyuubi.

"Okay. My first question, do you have a name? Because the name 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' sounds more like a title," Naruto asks shocking the Kyuubi for a moment, before the fox smiles.

" **Your right it is a title** ," the Kyuubi answer. " **My name is Kurama.** '

"It's nice to meet you Kurama, I am Naruto Uzumaki," he replied.

" **It is good to meet you as well, though I am surprised that was your first question. Why is that?** " Kurama asked.

"Well I figured it would the best idea to get to know the friend I didn't know I had," he answers shock Kurama once again.

" **What makes you say that we are friends** ," Kurama asked with suspicion.

"When I found out about you I realised, that you were probably the one who healed me, every time I was hospitalised," Naruto answers honestly. "You've been with me all my life, and all you've is kept me alive. Thank you Kurama."

" **I see you two have met** ," Musashi says as he hovers.

"Musashi sensei, what was that in the forest," Naruto yells wanting answers.

" **Sarutobi, will have a scroll for you head straight to his office when you wake up, and all will be explained** ," Musashi answered.

The Next Morning-Hokages office

Naruto entered the office with determination in finding out what happened to him last night.

"Hello Naruto, I see you are recovered," Sarutobi said with relief that Naruto is okay.

"Hey, old man I was told you have a scroll for me," Naruto replied.

Sarutobi nodded and walked to the picture of the Forth Hokage and revealed a locked safe. After opening the safe and retrieving seal scroll, then locking the safe before sitting back behind the desk.

"Naruto, what happened to you, was that you activated your mother's clan bloodline, known as the 'Legacy Rider'," started Sarutobi. "Your mother's identity hidden from you so that the enemies she made in the past, wouldn't come after you and her name was Kushina Uzumaki."

"Who were her enemies," question Naruto.

"Mainly ninja from Lightning Country, but also some of the civilian counsel hated her for the burden you now bear," Sarutobi finished, shocking Naruto.

"Thank you for telling me the truth old man," Naruto finally replied with a single tear running down his cheek.

Then a loud yell was heard from a young boy, who just barged in. Screaming, "time to die old man," before tripping on his scarf, that is too long for his short height. Proceeding to fall on his face. "What happened?"

"Who's the kid?" questioned Naruto before being interrupted.

"You tripped me," The boy accused. Then standing in front of Naruto, and grabbing shirt. This resulted in Naruto pulling up the boy by his shirt and then says.

"You tripped on your own scarf," Naruto responded annoyed, "So don't blame others for your own mistakes."

Then a chunin (Middle Ninja), wearing a black mid length sleeve shirt, black pants bandaged at the ankles and small round rimmed sunglasses while wearing the Konoha symbol as a bandana, entered the room and yelled at Naruto.

"Put him down! Do you know who that is?" Naruto shakes his head no, "That is the honourable grandson of the Hokage!"

Naruto looks at the boy then at the Hokage, who nodded, and the back at the boy.

"I don't care who he is related to, he shouldn't blame people for something they didn't do," Naruto exclaims before bopping the boy on the head. Then walked up to the Hokage, who handed the scroll over to him, before leaving. Without noticing the look of wonder the kid was staring at him with.

The Path towards Ichiraku Ramen-ten minutes later

Those who don't know Naruto would say that he is a lazy, dim witted, impatient and would never survive being a ninja. The truth is that, he is not lazy or impatient, he not book smart, but is street smart. The only reason that people think that he won't survive being a ninja, is because he is an orphan and the sabotage that occurred during the academy.

At this time Naruto was walking down the street to get something to eat, while being followed by the Hokage's Grandson. The boy was poorly hiding behind trees, sheets and small rocks. This continued until he got to Ichirakus and he sat down.

"Hey old man, two bowls of miso ramen, for me and the kid following me," Naruto requests, and then hears the kid grumble.

The kid walks into the stand and takes a seat.

"You knew I was following you?" the kid asks, disappointed that he couldn't sneak up on Naruto. "Why did you not do anything sooner?"

"You're just curious," was Naruto's answer. "Sit and have some ramen. This is the best ramen in the world."

So the boy sat down, and had his first bite of his ramen. Then after tasting ramen for the first time and opened his eyes wide. It tasted amazing, so he then started to devour the ramen like a certain blond.

"This is amazing!" the kid exclaimed between mouthfuls. Bringing a smile to the two chefs and to Naruto.

"That is good to hear," Naruto replied. "But I have to know why did you attack the old man?"

"My names Konahamaru, my grandpa named me, but no one calls me that. It is always honourable grandson," was the answer that Konahamaru had for Naruto. "If I beat grandpa then everyone will know me for me and not who my family are."

Naruto frowns at this and says, "If you want people see you for you, then focus on becoming stronger and show everyone the true you with your actions, Konohamaru."

This caused Konohamaru to look at Naruto with wide eyes. He called him by his name and not title, which earned Naruto, Konohamaru's respect as well as the attention of a shadow wearing a green hooded coat with short sleeves, and a yellow feather on the hood.

"Could you teach me the jutsu that you used to knock out my grandpa?" Konohamaru requests causing Naruto to smirk.

"Only if you promise me that use it for good, and pranks against perverted jerks," was Naruto's answer and received a determined nod from Konohamaru. "Then eat up, once we are done eating, I'll teach you the jutsu."

They both continue eating their food until they finish and walk to the forested area. Where Naruto taught Konohamaru the 'Sexy no Jutsu' over the next hour.

One hour later

Naruto and Konahamaru are sitting down on an old fallen log, resting as they have been working up a sweat with the charkra they have used up. As they were resting the chunin from earlier arrives.

"Honourable Grandson, stay away from that boy and you must come with me for your studies," the chunin ordered. "Only with my knowledge will you be able to become Hokage, for it is the shortest path."

Naruto looks at the chunin annoyed and asks Konohamaru, "Who is this guy and what is the bullshit about 'shortest path' in becoming Hokage?"

"That is Ebisu sensei, he is teaching me everything I need to know about being Hokage," was the answer from Konohamaru. "He says that if I follow his teachings I will be the strongest Hokage by the time I turn chunin."

"So he is teaching you what sacrifices you'll have to make," Naruto said causing Konohamaru to look at him confused. Naruto then elaborated, "You have to put the people first, before your own desires, even if it means losing those you care about or even your very life. To be Hokage is to fight and protect the future of Konoha and to make the life or death decisions for that future. There is no 'Shortest path' because there is no shortcuts in earning the respect of others, only a person's actions and determination can a person achieve the dreams."

This angered Ebisu and caused the green hooded shadow in the trees above, to nod in agreement.

"Honourable Grandson, Only with my teachings can you become Hokage," Ebisu proclaimed then looked towards Naruto and said, "Now let's leave before this boys stupidity rubs off on you."

This upsets Konohamaru, but before he could say anything Naruto yells at Ebisu, "His Name is Konohamaru!"

This angers Ebisu even more, where he takes a step forward only to be knocked away from Naruto and Konohamaru, by a floating short sleeved green hood coat with sword sheaths for arms and a yellow feather on it hood. Naruto is shocked in seeing another ghost and Konohamaru asks, "What the hell is that!?" at the top of his lungs. The Ghost turns towards Naruto and flies into the ghostly belt that appeared around Naruto's waist. Ebisu then gets up once again, this takes Naruto out of his shock and he makes a hand sign.

"' **Shadow Clone Jutsu** '" summoning ten clones, who then preformed the 'Sexy Jutsu'. Knocking Ebisu out, due to bloodloss. Then looking to Konohamaru, and saying, "To be Hokage also means knowing when not to fight." Teaching Konohamaru an important lesson and bringing a smile to a crystal ball snooping old man. Naruto then took Konohamaru home and told him not to tell anyone about the ghost, before heading home himself.

That night-Naruto's Apartment

Naruto sat down at his dining table before pulling out the scroll he got earlier from the Hokage. Examining the scroll he sees that it sealed using the same symbol that was armour that appeared when he first transformed. Then after thinking on it he pull out the eyecon that turned him into Ghost. Then waved it in front of the seal, which did nothing to the seal. Naruto then starts tapping the eyecon on his head and stands up to pace back and forth. After a couple minutes he sits back down, thinking, and in the process activates the eyecon, causing it to display the capital letter 'G'. Seeing this, Naruto then points the eyecon at the seal like it was looking at the seal. The seal then unlocked opening the scroll, that Naruto began to read.

' _If you are reading this scroll, it means that you have awoken the power of your Soulcon (_ **I'm naming the Ghost eyecon as way to tell them apart from the other eyecons** _), I know this because you wouldn't be able to even read this if you didn't, let alone open the scroll, know that this item is unique to you. This scroll is has all the information that you will need to get started in learning how to wield your 'Ghost Driver', the belt device the allows for the transformation, to activate the driver you must active the either the 'Soulcon or a resonated 'Eyecon to summon the driver._

The scroll then displayed cartoony images of the 'Ghost driver' and images of 'Soulcons' and 'Eyecons' on how to activate the eyecons and the driver. At this Naruto looks at the beginning of the scroll and notices in very small writing, it said the average age that the powers active is around the age of seven, causing Naruto to face palm at this.

' _To resonate with an eyecon, you must gain their respect or complete their challenge. An example of the eyecon challenge is the 'Houdini' eyecons, as it is one is the only known challenge where you have to fight the eyecon's spirit, but there has been one weilder of this Eyecon and he never revealed, how he completed the challenge before old age claimed him.'_

' _Each Eyecon has a tool in which it grants the ability to use, some tools are obvious, like swords or bows. Then there are the confusing tools, like strange creatures or oversized craft tools like scissors or paint brushes. For all these tools a strong imagination is required.'_

' _The creation of eyecons, requires the item that the spirit is bonded too and then either a person who is resonating with the spirits soul, if the person is forced to resonate will result in death. The only other way is for the spirit itself to desire it to protect the person it is resonating with. The person resonating does not need to be a member of the Uzumaki clan, as unknown eyecon have been found with those who can't access their power more than once.'_

Naruto is surprised as this means that others can summon eyecon, but is thankful that shouldn't have to fight any one with eyecons, at least to his understanding.

' _When an eyecon chooses a partner they normally reside inside the mindscape of the wielder and can be summoned when needed either for the transformation or to perform tasks that require and extra set of hands or eyes. The tools that the eyecons grant the user are also stored here. Access the mindscape via meditating or being drawn into it by the eyecon spirits, where talk and learn how to use the tools of their power.'_

' _That is all you need to know everything else is just experience, and also the more you use the power of the eyecons, the longer you can use them for.'_

' _Now 'Live Life Burning Bright' and protect what you believe in. Sincerely, Takeru Uzumaki Tenkuji. Kamen Rider Ghost.'_

After reading the first section, Naruto leans back, and thinks over what he has read, and then thought about the last section, before noticing the date it was written. To his shock these instructions were written over five hundred years ago. This 'Ghost' was from a time before most of the clans fought in large scale wars, meaning this scroll is a historical artefact centuries old, he then reads the next section.

' _Kushina, my daughter.'_

' _I know what I am doing is seen as a sacrilege, but I needed to say goodbye, and this was the only way. As the leader of our clan others would say that, what I am doing sending you to get help, but the truth is that help would not arrive in time to save our people, from the combined might of three of the hidden villages. So I commit this sin for selfish reasons, in hope that you live, so that will be able to rest peacefully in the next life, knowing that you survived. To ensure this I have sealed ten eyecon into this scroll, may they protect you and help you grow.'_

' _Your old fool of a father, Uzushiomaru Uzumaki.'_

Naruto is surprised at this, he learns what his powers are, and that he is part of one of the oldest clans of the elemental nations, and sad that their fate is undermined. Then he sees the seal, above one more message. Widening his eyes as far as they could go, as he read the first line.

' _Naruto, If you are reading this then, not only are you still alive but you have received your birth right, but I have most likely perished and you have taken up my responsibility of holding the Kyuubi no Kitsune. If that is the case, I just wanted to say that I will always be proud of you, no matter what, and hope that you have become a pranking terror for the dumb villagers.'_

' _Naruto, please don't look at the 'Kyuubi' as a burden, look at it as a way to protect those who are truly precious to you, from those who would seek out it's power to harm people, because the reason the 'Kyuubi' attacked was because a masked man released the 'Kyuubi', to destroy Konoha by putting it under a high powered 'Genjutsu' (Illusion technique). You must not reveal this to any one, as the only time the seal was weak enough for the 'Kyuubi' was during childbirth, and the location was kept secret so that no one could attack us, while the seal was weakened.'_

' _Also you probably read the message from your Grand Father, there is only four eyecons, currently in the seal, the other six I had entrusted to those that I trusted most, while the last four I knew would protect you, and knowing Musashi, he would do it in "person".'_

' _In the seal with the four eyecons, is the book I wrote, "The beginners guide to seal", a book that I wrote. A book on chakra control, I figured you would need it with the furball and all. And Finally I left my Soulcon sealed in the scroll, as it is custom among our people to leave a gift for the one we love the most.'_

' _Now I must be off, I have an oversized furball and village to save, Love Sincerly Kushina Uzumaki.'_

All through the letter, Naruto cry his eyes out, finally having some closure after learning that his mother didn't abandon him, and that she loved him. Though the pranking comment freaks him out, could she see the future? After calming down, and looked at the seal above his mother's message and opens the scrolls seal.

Inside of the seal are the, 'Edison' eyecon, the 'Beethoven' eyecon, the 'Grimm' eyecon, and the 'Houdini' eyecon. As well as the book on seals and scroll on Chakra control. Finally the last item in the seal was a black and red Soulcon with the words 'Fighting Spirit'. While taking a look at the Soulcon, the 'Edison', 'Beethoven', 'Grimm' and 'Houdini' activated and flew into Naruto, knocking him out.

Inside Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto awoke in front of the 'Kyuubi's' cage, to see Kurama napping. Naruto then turns around to see five 'Spirit Shadow' with different coloured coats, including Musachi. The first was wearing a green hooded clock with a yellow feather on the hood. The second is wearing a short sleeve silver clock with yellow inlay, light bulb design shoulder pads and lightning rods on top of the hood. The third is wearing a black coat, with white piano keys design on the chest and sleeves. The last is wearing a black and white diamond pattern, with calligraphy pen shoulder pads. Finally on Musashi's shoulder is the 'Houdini' eyecon.

"Umm, hi," was Naruto's intelligent exclamation, causing the eyecon spirits and Kurama sweat dropped at this.

" **Hello, Naruto** ," Musashi replied. " **We figured you would want to talk to us**."

Naruto thought about this and started to say, "Yeah how come there are six of you in my mind along with Kurama."

" **Hmm, I was floating past that food stand talking to Konohamaru, and followed you to the forest. Your speech about being a great leader and the responsibility of it.** " The green hooded spirit exclaimed, " **Ooh. Where are my manners I am sir robin of Nottingham, but more commonly known as Robinhood."** He then shakes Naruto's hand.

" **As for the rest of us, we promised your mother to help you,** " This was said by the spirit with piano keys on his coat, in a melodious tone. " **I am a simple musician and my name is Beethoven."** He said while swinging his arms like he was conducting a musical masterpiece.

The spirit with the black with white diamond pattern stepped forward, " **I am the spirit of 'Grimm', and I am technically two brothers who, wrote the stories of Grimm."**

" **And I am Edison, also known as the 'Father of Invention'.** " Was the introduction of the silver coated spirit.

"Nice, to meet you," Naruto says before turning towards Musashi looking at the 'Houdini' eyecon, "and you must be Houdini. The scroll mentioned you in the basics of eyecons. I hope to be able to past your challenge so that we can work together in the future."

The 'Houdini' eyecon looked at Naruto, and to the surprise of all the other eyecons, a blue street bike with two horns and covered in chains appeared in the mindscape in front of Naruto. Naruto was confused, until Musashi explained. " **Houdini's challenge has started, the reason that no one has past this test is because he didn't find them worth the time to take the test. This is the 'Machine Hoodie', when excepted to take the challenge he allows the challenger to ride it."**

Naruto nodded in understand, then bowed to Houdini while thanking him. Then the others step forward, and explain what each of their powers are and the weapon/tool they grant him. For Robinhood Naruto receives a green bow with pull back lever, blades on the arms and a slot for other eyecons to grant their abilities when firing. ( **The Sonic Arrow from KR Gaim** ) Edison gives Naruto a pistol with an oversized barrelled silver and yellow, and called it a railgun. Beethoven and Grimm said that once Naruto tried their powers he would understand. Musashi then explains that in time he would develop his own weapon that goes with his Soulcon, but until then he would use the tool he has so far. Then for the next week he would train in his abilities, until the genin (trainee level) placements.

One Week later-the Academy

During the week, Naruto stopped at a Ninja equipment store, to have a coat made to look like the coat in his default form to the 'Ghost' armour that he now wears over his orange jumpsuit, with the hood down. He heads to his normal seat in the in the room from his academy days, unfortunately he looked to his left and saw the class emo, Sasuke Uchiha, with his hair looking like a ducks butt and wearing a blue shirt with red and white fan symbol on the back, and sighed. Then during the process of getting a pink haired banshee and a girl, by the name Ino, a blond wearing a slim fitting purple dress, and bandages around her waist, ran into the room, racing to get to sit next to Sasuke. They look at Naruto and scream at him, "GET AWAY FROM SASUKE, NARUTO-BAKA (idiot)." Then proceed to hit him the front of the class.

Naruto then gets up from the floor, and heads to the seat at the back of the class, next to a girl with pale pupiless lavender eyes and short, almost black, blue hair. Wearing an oversized cream coat, dark blue bants and standard issue shinobi sandels.

"Ah, hi, is it okay if I sit here?" Naruto greeted before he was punched by another person, a boy, this one with tattoos on his face to look like red fangs, brown hair, and wearing woolly leather jacket.

The boy then yells at Naruto, "Stay away from Hinata." He threatened, and then proceeded to sit next to Hinata. Naruto gets off the floor, and sees only one seat free, next to the banshee. Hinata is saddened by this as she was going to say yes, so that she could finally thank him, for saving her from bullies when they were younger. Before the Banshee could yell, Iruka entered the room and used his patented ' **Deamon Head Jutsu** ', to shut the loud genins up.

"Aright everyone, congrats on becoming Genin of Konoha. I had planned a full speech on this, but I would probally bore everyone to sleep. ( **Your welcome** )"

Iruka then proceeds to place the Genin into their teams ( **Skipping teams one through six, because of fan girls and no main characters** ), "Team Seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto's reaction was a depressing aura, because he knows that he won't be able to train using his bloodline as much, because of Sasuke wanting power and Sakura, would tell Sasuke to get in his good graces after causing Naruto, to go deaf from her screaming. Sasuke only thought that they would get in his way. And Sakura Yelled out, "Iruka sensei why is the BAKA here, he didn't pass the genin test, and why is he on Sasuke's team."

Iruka responded with, "Muzuki turned traitor after sabotaging the test for Naruto, to have him steal an important scroll. Naruto found out, and delayed Muzuki's escape, earning the right to be here. Also the reason he is on team seven, is because we need to keep the teams balanced." Naruto look at Iruka, who looked apologetic to him, causing Naruto to realise what is going on. His bloodline is a secret, so no one knows about it except for three.

"Team Eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga." Kiba cheered, while Hinata gained a depress aura. Shino, who was wearing a grey long sleeved coat with a high collar and round sunglasses, made no visible reaction.

"Team Nine, is still in circulation, so Team Ten, is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi." The reactions from this group that Shikanaru, wearing netted shirt with an open grey shirt with short sleeves, that has his clan symbol on the shoulder in blue, said, "Troublesome." And went back to sleep. Choji is wearing a white scaf, a yellow shirt with the kanji for food, and a green coat. His reaction was to continue eating. Ino was the most vocal, "No, I'm on the team with the Lazy Bum and Bottomless Pit."

Iruka then says to everyone that they would meet there senseis after lunch. At this Naruto pulls out his mother's book on seals and starts reading. A couple minutes later Shikamaru and Choji, walked up to Naruto and asked him if he wanted to go to Ichirakus, an offer that he accepted with a smile.

Ten minutes later-Ichiraku ramen

The three of them arrived, and took a seat each, and then they all ordered a bowl of Miso Ramen. Then after they got their food, Shikamaru looked to Naruto and asked, "So, why did you get sabotaged with the Genin exam."

Naruto then said, "Let's finish our ramen, then go somewhere private."

Ten minutes later-Academy indoor sparing hall

Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji enter the sparing hall. It is a large room to practice hand to hand combat whenever the outdoor rings are unavailable (raining outside), but with the changes the curriculum, the room has fallen in disrepair. The humorous thing is that this is the place they went to during their time in the academy to get out of the dumb classes, like history of civilian life and heavily edited history.

Naruto faces Shikamaru and Choji, looking them straight in the eyes and says, "You have promise me that you will tell no one what I am about to tell you."

After seeing them nod with Naruto then continued, "The reason Muzuki used me to get the forbidden scroll, is because," Naruto paused to breath in than out, before all three said at the same time, "The 'Kyuubi no Kitsune' was not killed by the Forth Hokage. He sealed it in a new born baby, and that baby was me/you."

It took Naruto a second to realise, that they all said the same time. Then Naruto asked, "How did you find out, and for how long?"

"You didn't come to the Academy on your birthdays, which is the same day as the Kyuubi's attack. Then there was the looks and treatment you receive from all the civilian adults. We brainstormed, and came to the conclusion that people think you are the Kyuubi. So the two of us asked our respective fathers why. They told us and made us promise not to tell you, as it could get you killed, and this was two years ago." Was Shikamaru's honest answer and Choji nodded.

"Damn closet geniuses," Naruto muttered, causing Shikamaru widen his eyes in shock. "Well thank you, for protecting me. People probably would have wanted to kill me just for knowing. But I also discovered I have a bloodline, known as the 'Rider Legacy', It allows me to summon spirits of past warriors or legendary figures."

"Can you show us?" Choji asked intrigued by this new bloodline.

"Sure, but you can't tell anyone about it to others either," Naruto answered, receiving two nods before pulling out his 'Soulcon' and press the button on the side. Revealing the ghost driver.

\- Bacchiri Minaa- started playing as he placed the 'soulcon' in the driver and having the ghost coat fly around them. Then Naruto pulled out and pushed in the activation lever. Having the ghost fly at Naruto, as a black with orange lines body suit appear on his body, then attach itself to him, like a coat.

-Let's go! Get ready! Go-Go-Go-Ghost! GO GO GO GO-

Revealing Naruto in his ghost form. "This is the transformation I get from my bloodline." Naruto explains. "And using the eyecon spirits I have been accepted by, allows for me to use their powers and abilities." He finishes as he transforms back to normal. Then suffered a dizzy spell, "but it will take time, for me to adapt to the power properly."

Shikamaru thinks on this, "What abilities do the other eyecons give you?"

Naruto then explains as they head back to the classroom, the basic abilities of the eyecons that he has learned so far. Then a couple minutes after they return to the classroom all but one jounin (master level ninja) arrive to take their genin teams to their designated training areas. Leaving Team Seven waiting for hours, before their Jounin instructor arrived.

"My first impression of you is that you are boring, meet me on the roof now," he said.

The three genin then head to the roof very quickly. When they arrive they see the jounin reading his book. Naruto then realises who this is by he is reading, it was the ANBU with gravity defying silver hair, known as Inu. Without his ANBU mask, he wears a mask over the bottom of his and uses his Konoha head band as an eye patch. He is wearing the standard issues Konoha Jounin uniform, with little variation. Then he says to the genin, "Now let us introduce our selves to each other. So basically, your name likes, dislikes and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you go first sensei, as we don't know who you are," was Sakura's intelligent reply. Sakura ,the Banshee from before, has pink hair and green eyes, wearing a red dress and black biker shorts.

"Okay." Started the jounin. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm not the type of person to talk about my likes or dislikes! My dream for the future is none of your business... I have lots of hobbies."

- _All we learnt was his name_ \- they all thought, with Naruto happy to meet the former ANBU, face to face. But Sasuke and Sakura were annoyed but didn't care.

Kakashi then pointed towards Naruto and Naruto said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training and pulling pranks. I dislike arrogant, power hungry ass holes, as well as people who can't tell the difference between a kunei and its case. My dream is to become Hokage to prove that looks can be deceiving." This surprised Kakashi and under his mask he smiled.

Looking towards Sakura she starts introducing, blushing and looking to Sasuke when talking about likes, says that she hates Naruto, making him frown, then her dreams were the same as her likes.

Then looking to Sasuke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are plenty things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing that I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams', that is just a word... What I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan and there is someone I have sworn to kill."

"Okay report for the final test at training ground seven tomorrow morning, and we will see if you really have what it takes to be ninja. Also don't eat breakfast before the test; you will just puke it up," Kakashi ordered while handing each of them a sheet of paper with the details.

"Sensei, what do you mean final test, didn't we already pass the final test?" Sakura questioned Sakura only to receive a chuckle from Kakashi.

"That test was to weed out the useless ones from your ranks. But for this test you will be going against me." Was Kakashi's reasons for this test. Getting a nod from both the boys and a reluctant one from Sakura. "I'll see you there tomorrow."

With that Kakashi left. Naruto then stands up and says, "Any ideas on how we should pass this test?" Naruto asked the other two, but they didn't respond as they got up and left, without looking towards Naruto. Then Naruto thought about it, and decided to head to the training ground that his sensei mentioned.

Half hour later-Training Ground Seven

Naruto has found the training ground, and looked around. It had all the necessary areas for training to be a ninja, forested area, a deep pond and a large open area, all enclosed with steel fences. Naruto's thoughts on this were said aloud, "This place is perfect. I can train using my 'Ghost' form to reduce the strain on my body, so I can use it longer, to protect the ones I care about." Naruto finished. Before transforming into ghost then performing the katas he was taught, by Musashi, for as long as he could before he deformed back to himself, collapsed onto his knees after ten minutes of wearing the armour. Then he notice there was a person behind him and turned in a panic, to see Kakashi, and he relaxed at this.

"How long have you been watching me train?" Naruto asks as he stands up.

"Since you got here. You're not worried about me knowing your abilities?" Kakashi respondes.

"Should I be? Inu." Naruto replies. "The book, hair and personality gave you away."

Kakashi chuckles at this, "So why did you come here to train, there are other places."

"I wanted to see the area the test will be in to get the lay of the land. Then I thought that this would be a good place to physically train using my bloodline and I was going to test out each of the eyecons I have access to." Kakashi nods to Naruto answer, as it did make sense.

"Then go right ahead, I will just continue reading my book." KaKashi responded.

Then next day-Training ground seven

We find Sakura and Sasuke waiting for their future sensei. Then a moment later we find Naruto running in screaming sorry for being late and find that Kakashi is not there yet.

Naruto was late because he went to get breakfast at Ichirakus, because he knew of Kakashi's habit of being late for everything besides missions. Though anyone would get that impression after meeting him for the first time, for something other than a mission.

Naruto's training session was fun as he found out what Grimm and Beethoven meant with their abilities. Beethoven created music that can capture and attack an opponent with solidified music, and Grimm had a similar ability, with the pen tips on the sholders, only they could also construct shields using the ink from the pens, by writing on air, a great ability for aspiring seal users.

They waited a half hour until, Kakashi arrived, Saying that he got lost on the road of life, resulting in Sakura and Sasuke to scream, liar, and Naruto to chuckle. Which resulted in Sakura punching him, which he then got up a little dazed and a lump on his cheek.

"Alright you all have till noon, to get one of these two bells, who ever can't get a bell, goes back to the academy," They all nodded to this. Sakura with a happy smile at the prospect of being on a team with Sasuke without Naruto. For Sasuke, he thinking that he has this in the bag. Then finally Naruto, was thinking that they should have come up with a plan as a team.

"And, Go!" Kakashi then finished, and watched two of them jump towards the forested area around the open area they were in. He then said to Naruto, "Most people hide when the time starts, Naruto."

Naruto smiles and says, "If I hide you hunt us and we panic, because you can get us whenever you want. So I figured I would just do this head-on." He then jumps up to drop axe kick Kakashi, who dodged only to avoid pit trap, the size of his foot.

"How did you set traps up? I didn't see you dig holes when you came here," Kakashi questions the smirking blond.

"I used seals with Grimm last night," Naruto answers getting a chuckle from Kakashi.

Then Naruto places his hands in a modified Ram seal, and summon a bunch of Shadow clones, which all started to attack Kakashi. As the clones attacked in pairs or in groups of three, the original attacked him with a pair of demon wind shuirkan (Over size throwing stars in the shape of windmill blades) at him. Kakashi dodged both, and then dodged two clones that were transformed as the shurikans, kicking him in the back. Then the whole dog-piled him, resulting in him disappearing, amongst the clones, that were then dispersed revealing only one Naruto. Then while looking around, two hands pop out of the ground and pull him into the dirt up to his neck and while Naruto is trying to pull himself out, Kakashi digs his way out of the dirt.

"Impressive, you tried to overwhelm me with numbers and made plans ahead of time, using traps. Then you used a simple transformation technique with Shadow Clones to ambush me mid battle. The only problem that I see is that..." was as far as Kakashi got before being hit with a barrage of kunai, which he then turned into a log. Leaving Naruto to think.

Noon

We see Naruto still in the ground, as Sasuke and Sakura, walk up to him.

"You really are an idiot, to be stuck in the ground," taunted Sasuke while Sakura agreed.

"Should you be taunting me on this when you fell for the same trick," Naruto replied shocking Sasuke and Sakura, "This is after all an assassination technique. You're covered in dirt and Sakura screamed twice."

Kakashi then appears then pulls Naruto out of the ground, receiving a thank you from Naruto, before saying, "The test is over. I guess you all go back to the academy." Only to hear two bells infront of him. Then looking towards Naruto, seeing him holding two bells, the same ones that were on his belt. "Okay! How did you do that?"

Naruto response, "When I made those shadow clones. I made two of them to look like bells like I did with the kunai. And used the body flicker technique with them and your bells, the same way I put gun powder in the Hokage's pipe and you did with the log."

"Of course you did." Kakashi started, "who are you giving the other bell to though?"

After thinking on the question and what they were told before he answer, by throwing the bells to Sasuke and Sakura the bells, and saying, "You never said we had to keep them to pass, only to get a hold of them."

Kakashi, look at him for a moment, and started to full on laugh and say, "congratulations on being the first team to every pass my test. Report to the Hokage's office tomorrow at noon for missions followed by training."

An hour later

Naruto arrives at training ground seven, once again to train. Though he saw Kakashi standing in front of a small monument with the names of past shinobi.

"Is this were really are when you are on the 'Road of Life'," Naruto asked.

Kakashi responded with, "Yes, I think of the past, of the friends I have lost, and the lessons they taught me, as well as the promises I made to them. But the most important thing they taught me is that, 'those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage. However those who do not care for and support their fellow ninja are lower than that!'"

Naruto nodded in understanding, before bowing to the monument in respect for the dead.

"What brings you here?" Kakashi then asks.

"I figured I could get some more training in for my bloodline," Naruto answer.

"Why didn't you use your bloodline earlier? Because if you did I highly doubt I would have been able to beat you," Kakashi queried.

"You saw what forms I currently have access to," started Naruto, "Plus I didn't want the other two to know about it just yet."

Kakashi nodded. "So why are you here now? One of them may come back."

"I figured Sasuke would be too busy looking for you, with Sakura following him." Naruto explained, "Or he went to the council to complain."

Kakashi got a depressed aura around him before saying, "If he does that I will probally get call by the council, just to get yelled at for being late again and then for what they want from me."

"That what happens when you're chronically late," Naruto scolded.

"I'm only late because I go to the Hokage first, when one of the civilian council sends for me." Kakashi says shocking Naruto, "when you're the best at your craft, you tend to get called for everything. In my case, it is for cats in trees to Documents to the important people. And then it is for bad reasons." Causing Naruto to nod as he had read one such document asking for him to be placed in the care of a crazy war hawk.

Then Naruto asks about the cat in the tree bit. Kakashi signed and said, "A cat belonging to a certain pink haired girl at the age of three, had a cat that ran up a tree, she wouldn't stop crying, and it caused several of the clan members of the Inuzuka clan to be hospitalised. All because a stray cat she was petting ran up a tree after she spooked it."

At this Naruto realises that even the dumbest of missions, can mean the difference between life and death. "I knew she is a Banshee." Naruto comments before getting a fist to the side of the head by said Banshee.

Naruto looks up to see Sasuke look down on him, before demanding, "Teach me, the techniques you used to beat Kakashi."

Naruto looks at him, realising there was a third thing the jerk could and most likely would do. "So, you went looking for me to teach you some new techniques." Looking at Sasuke, while getting glared at by said jerk. "All I did was use the Academy basics that we were taught, and a complex clone technique, which I can only use because of abnormally large charkra coils (secondary circular system that Charkra flows through), that you need Jounin level charkra reserves accomplish without dying." This is a shock to both Sasuke and Sakura in that one technique can only be done with such high Chakra levels.

Sasuke then turns to Kakashi so he can demand extra training. Only for Him to be gone. Sasuke and Sakura then both leave to find Kakashi, who had transformed into a rock. After they left Kakashi untransformed, and turned to Naruto, who had a disappointed look on his face. He figured that they would be back thinking that Kakashi tricked them into thinking he left.

"I'll see you tomorrow sensei," Naruto then left to go home.

"You okay?" Kakashi then asked.

Naruto stopped and said, "It looks like it is going to take longer than I to improve than I thought."

Time skip-one month later-forest in Konoha's walls

We find Naruto and his team mates in cover, stalking a runaway cat. The cat was a light shade of brown, with dark brown stripes and has a red bow on its left ear. At this point Naruto leaps at the cat and catches it from behind by its armpits, keeping it claws away from him as it struggled.

"Confirm the ID the objective," Kakashi ordered.

"Red bow on right ear confirmed, we have located and captured the objective," answered Sakura as Naruto calmed the cat down slowly.

Ten Minutes Later-the Hokage's tower mission room

They return with the cat, to meet said owner of the cat. After returning said cat, we see its owner strangling it in a hug. Naruto then proceeds to yell, "Be careful your hurting him." As he pulls the cat out of her grip. "He is a small animal, and need to be handled without crushing him. It is okay to show affection, but it is not okay crush the poor thing. So hold him gently and then buy him the biggest fish as an apology." He finishes before handing the cat over, and gently held it while stroking its back. The cat was about to panic but it calmed down with the gentler touch. The old lady was so happy that she paid extra, for the tip, and went to the market to buy the largest fish they have.

At this, Iruka and the other staff watched as the source of the most hated D-rank missions leave, and would probably never come back. The Hokage was smirking and was very proud of what Naruto just did. His good mood was smashed with the next comment.

"I demand that you give me a real mission and not chores, that the villagers are too lazy to do themselves!" yelled the arrogant Uchiha.

Iruka then went on about how they are still inexperienced, and before the Uchiha could comment about how great his ego is, Naruto spoke up, "What if we team up with one or two of the other genin teams and do a mission outside of the village?"

At this the Hokage was the first to speak up, "That is a very good idea, Naruto." Then calling his ANBU guard, and said, "Get me team eight and team ten."

Ten minutes later

Both teams eight and ten, arrive to see team seven, some happy to see old friends, others annoyed to see rivals, another seeing her crush is still able to follow their dream, one boy growling and a dog waging its tail at seeing one of it favourite humans.

"Everyone it has come to my attention that a joint mission would help in your growth as ninjas of Konoha. So I have decided that teams seven, eight and ten will be working together in escorting a bridge builder to his home land." The Hokage started then turned towards the chunin at the door a continued. "Send in Tazuna the bridge builder."

A few minutes later an elderly gentleman walked into the room. With short grey hair and beard, covering around his mouth. He is wearing a long black sleeveless shirt with a black sash around his waist, a white towel around his neck, spectacles on the bridge of his large nose and a straw hat made to look like the top of a gourd. Finally he smelt heavily of strong alcohol. His first comment was, "Is this what I'm paying for, there a group of brats."

At this, before he could charge at the client, Kiba was grabbed by the collar by Kurenai, A beauty, with long raven coloured hair, with red eyes, wearing a red, black and white, mini skirted Kimono, and arms covered in bandages. Ino also had to be stopped, by her team mates. But to the surprise to almost everyone in the room, Naruto stepped forward bowed towards Tazuna and said, "Perhaps before making assumptions about other people, you should get to know them first. So allow me to introduce myself, I am Naruto Uzumaki."

Tazuna looked at Naruto suspiciously, "Are you that kind of Uzumaki?" receiving a nod, in Tazuna's head he had one thought. –If he is telling the truth, then I will have nothing to fear- then said, "Then get me home safely, and I will know you are telling the truth."

"All of you, report to the main gates in one hour," Kakashi ordered.

"Are you going to be late sensei?" Naruto asked knowingly, causing everyone who knows Kakashi to chuckle.

The Hokage responded with, "He better or I will bane him from reading his favourite books." Causing the same people chuckled, laugh out loud.

During the next hour

Naruto was at his apartment, piling all the spar equipment, clothes and food he thought he needed into a sealing scroll that he made.

Shikamaru and Choji were doing the same thing at their respective clan's compounds. When he was finished he walked.

Ino, packed a bag with the clothes she would need and some ninja tools.

Shino only packed the essentials.

Sasuke came back to his apartment and grabbed his pack, placing the tools he wanted to take but may never need or be able to use.

Sakura only pack the bare minimum of ninja tools, one set kunai, no shurikan, but did pack some rope, but with many skimpy clothing for her Sasuke.

Kiba pack food for himself and his dog partner Akamaru, ninja ration pills and some tools and equipment.

For Hinata, it was a bit more difficult. She had to report to her father, and explain that she will be going on an escort mission with her team as well as teams seven and ten. Then after explaining to her father, he got up and went to the hidden safe in the room, and pull out a white and red mechanical eye looking device. Then her father spoke up, "Hinata, before your mother died she wanted to give you, a gift that she received before you were born, If the council knew that I still had this they would demand I give it to them. But your mother was always the one who knew best. So I give you this eyecon Hinata and I hope that its spirit helps you grow."

Hinata, bowed to her father and thanked him before heading to her room and packing for the mission.

The main Gates

We find Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto were waiting for the rest of their respective teams. Then Shikamaru turns towards Naruto and asks, "How is your training going."

Naruto answers with, "Slow. At the moment I can use my bloodline for twenty minutes, but I lose a minute for every change. Grimm and Beethoven are good for restraining opponents."

"Um, what is 'Beethoven' and 'Grimm'?" Hinata asked curious about what they are talking about.

Naruto, looked sheepish and said, "I awoke my bloodline a little over a month ago. Please don't tell anyone." Surprising Hinata, who then smiled before congratulating him on his achievement.

Then the rest of their teammates arrived and chatted till two of the jounin arrived. The jounin of team ten is a tall man smoking a cigarette with ruffled black hair and wearing the standard jounin uniform with a white sash with the kanji for fire, in a black circle and his name is Asume. With him was Kurenai.

"Everyone ready to go," Asume asked everyone and received nods from all the genin.

Then to the surprise the jounin and Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi arrived on time, with the client in tow.

"You're early!" Sasuke and Sakura exclaimed.

"It would look bad if he was late in meeting clients," Naruto explained.

"Thank you Naruto. Now everyone lets head out," Kakashi then reported to the keepers of that gate. Before they headed off towards the Land of Wave for the start of their adventure.

An adventure that will span to other universes.

( **The inspiration for this story came from other fanfiction writers such as BNGwarrior, Kamen Rider Decade Complete, Gaim no Kaze and Rubius (You should read their work). After reading some of their stories I wanted to write this story. Also watching Kamen Rider Ghost had a big influence.**

 **So until next time, I hope you enjoyed the story, (Sorry if it is long winded) and enjoy any future stories or chapters.** )


	2. C2: Displacement and New friends

**The Uzumaki Ghost. Chapter two**

- _Thoughts_ -

"Speech"

" _Written words or speaking in memories"_

' **Techniques** '

 _-_ _ **Demon/Ghost thoughts-**_

" _ **Demon/Ghost speech"**_

-Sound Effects-

(Note)

( **Author's Note** )

Area/time skip

( **Once again I own nothing, Not the Naruto series or Kamen Rider Ghost. I also do not own anything from any other franchise, anime or videogame.** )

Story Start

When we last left off, Teams Seven, Eight, Ten and their client Tazuna, as they walked to the land of Waves. As they were walking, Sakura asked Tazuna why he hired them.

"The reason that I hired ninjas from your village is because my village does not have any ninja or even a military," Tazuna answered, "My village was protected by the village of Uzushio, till long before the third ninja war."

"What happened to them," Hinata asked.

"They were attacked by three of the other hidden villages, their ultimate fate is unknown. Or it was removed from the academy curriculum," Naruto starts then finishes in spite. Getting a confused look from everyone. Then Kakashi realised that Naruto must have found information on his clan.

"They must have been weak," Sasuke commented. Kakashi was prepared to stop Naruto.

"Sasuke, from what I learned about the clans of Uzushio. A single man stopped the second Ninja war. Without using his clan's bloodline." Naruto responds then finishes with, "His reason for doing it was that he didn't like the reasons that they were fighting."

"Then what was the reason for the war?" Questioned Sakura.

"Apparently it was because the some of the villages wanted more resources," Added Naruto then said, "Meaning more money and power. The guy found out from some farming villages that were ransacked repeatedly by Kumo (cloud)." This shut Sasuke and Sakura up.

Shikamaru then asked, "What was their bloodline?'

"What I read, didn't say," Naruto lied. A lie that Shikamaru noticed, and realised why he lied was because Naruto had already told him, Choji and Hinata. Shikamaru then decided to ask Naruto about it later.

"The man must have been a great ninja," Sasuke figured.

Tazuna snorted, "The man was a farmer with no combat training." Shocking everyone.

"Really?" everyone shouted in disbelief, except Kakashi who was reading his book.

Then Sakura questioned, "How do you know this?"

"The man was a good friend of my fathers; he supplied Wave with recourses and friendship between our two lands, I would tell you his name, but if I did he would probably hunt me from beyond the grave." Tazuna finished with everyone, but Kakashi and Naruto. They knew it was defiantly possible, and more than likely the truth. The group then continued walking towards Wave.

An hour later-Further down the road

The group continued along the path towards wave. Then a couple of minutes later, some of the group, (the jounin, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino), noticed a puddle. Kakashi made subtle hand signs to the other jounin to relay his orders. Not noticing that Naruto saw them too.

The next moment two former mist ninja jumped at the three Jounin from the puddle, and tied them up with a chain attached to their Clawed Gauntlets, and both then saying, "Three down." At the same time pulling the chain, cutting the jounins into pieces and saying, "Ten to go."

At this Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino got in a defensive formation around Tazuna. Sakura was shaking. Kiba got in an attack stance with Akamaru. Sasuke also got into a stance, but it was a lazy one. Naruto did something different, he got into a stance, but was positioned were he could be easily attacked, due to his proximity to the tree behind him. This enticed the former Mist nin (shorter way of saying Ninja) into attacking him, which they did.

Those in the defensive formation and Akamaru, watched in shock as they headed towards Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba did not care as they don't care what happens to the idiot.

Then to the Shock of everyone present, he pulled out a large double bladed sword from nowhere, with gun handle with trigger, the symbol for the eyecon ( **The same sword that KR ghost uses in the show** ). The blades were a light blue colour, and it looked like it be taken apart and reassembled to form other weapons. For the Mist nin it meant bad news as they know what the symbol means, but they couldn't stop as Naruto cuts the chain in half with his new sword. They jump away from Naruto, only for one to be trapped by a moving shadow holding him down. The other fell into a pit that was dug by a large hive of bugs, that were now sucking him dry of his Chakra, causing him to scream.

"Who do you work for?" Naruto questioned the one in the pit. "Because if you don't the bugs are going to leave you an empty husk."

The man continued to scream, before yelling, "GATO."

"Shino tell your bugs to drain him until he is unconscious and not kill him." Naruto ordered. "Tazuna, what state is Wave in at the moment?"

Tazuna, exhaled before confessing, "Gato, is drain my country dry, and stopping all imports entering and exports leaving. Then there is the people he has killed for defying him or just to destroy the hope of the people. He has hired mercenaries and thugs to steal, what little supplies we have. The country is in such a condition that the only reason that we could afford to pay for a C rank mission and now you have lost your senseis, because of my actions."

"You realise they faked their deaths to test us right?" Naruto commented. Tazuna turned around to see, the jounin unharmed. "Kakashi sensei I think you should send a message to the Hokage for backup, as we will be continuing this mission. Even if I have to do it myself."

"Naruto, we do have the right to abandon him for lying to use," Kakashi said.

Naruto responded with, "An Uzumaki, never goes back on his word or lets a friend fight alone against unfavourable odds."

Kakashi sighed very loudly, "Okay I will message the Hokage. Though we your two teams be continuing?"

Asume and Kurenai looked towards their teams see nods of determination, then turned to Kakashi, "We will continue the mission."

Kakashi wrote the message, detailing the new information on the mission, before summoning his personal dog summon. Then telling the dog to take the message to the Hokage. The dog said that he will go as fast as his little legs can take him, before puffing away in a cloud of smoke. "There message sent. Let's get these two tied up for the ninja that coming to pick them up." Kakashi exclaimed.

Then after tying the mist nin. They continued on their journey.

As Naruto is walking, he is examining his new sword. Shikamaru then walks up and asks if it was a part of secret, and received a nod from Naruto. Sasuke then walks up to Naruto before ordering, "Dobe (meaning idiot/dead last), Hand over the sword. You clearly can't handle it properly." With Sakura agreeing with him.

Naruto smirks as he turns to face Sasuke with empty hands and asked in an ignorant tone, "What sword?" Causing Sasuke and Sakura to rage and almost everyone to chuckle or in the case of a certain dog to laugh very loudle, except Shino, who instead has a large smile on his face.

One day Later-boat to Wave

Teams Seven, Eight and Ten were currently riding a boat with Tazuna, being rowed by one of Tazuna's friends who were out of the country of Wave when Gato took over the ports. As they were rowing towards the land of Wave they saw the bridge that Tazuna was building and it was big. Big enough that small cargo boats could fit between the supports of the Brdge.

Naruto complements Tazuna, "This is an amazing Bridge Tazuna. It will be an amazing attraction for Wave when it is complete."

Tazuna nodded and said, "Yes it will bring not only prosperity, but will bring hope to the people."

They continued their journey. After going through a water inlet and through a mangrove forest. This continued until they found an old wooden dock. After everyone was of the boat, Tazuna turned the man on the boat and thanked him. With the boatman telling Tazuna to get the bridge finished and they would be even.

At a crossroads-In another world.

We find a young girl, meditating in front of small fire. The girl is wearing a hooded blue cloak with a gold broach with ruby inlay. Also a black leotard with gold belt with more ruby inlays, and blue boots. She has dark purple hair, pale skin and a red gem on her forehead.

She was meditating on where to head next. Then to her surprise she had a vision.

In her vision, she was surrounded by a strange group of creatures. The first was a man that looked like zombie holding a glowing green chain, with a dog by his side and a cloud of bats flying around him.

The second was a four legged spider with four eyes.

The third is a red skinned ogre, were plate armour holding sword. He was riding a green rhino.

The forth, was an ugly creature, that appeared to be fused with several rocks and had a large metal hand for bludgeoning.

The rest of the group were all shadows wearing different coats styled like random objects like swords, books, scissors and insects. They all had blue eyes.

Behind the group were an army of shadows wearing black hoddies, and didn't have eyes.

But what really brought terror to her was the giant demon behind all of them. The colossal demon has red skin, with horns on each side of its head in the shape of a crown, with four glowing red eyes. He lets out a roar, causing shockwaves and fissures to open in the ground.

The girl, backed away from the horde and into the chest of an armoured man. The man is wearing a black body suit with orange lines and blue eye symbol on the chest. Over this he is wearing a black with orange lining, short sleeve coat. The man's head was covered with a black helmet, with orange faceplate with black eye holes and silver with blue inlayed horn.

From his body language you would think he was intimidating or going to attack. He stepped around the girl and patted her shoulder nodding before turning to the horde. Then the girl sees another armoured being but blue lines and lining of his coat with two horns and an angular face design on the faceplate, giving a fearsome appearance.

After the second armoured being walked past her, she sees five girls with wings wearing purple, blue and green clothes, they flew around and over the girl and headed to face the horde then after a stare down both sides charged, with the orange and blue beings jumping high with a foot each glowing went for a kick each. Then the vision faded and she was facing a sign and read aloud, "Heatherfield." She looks down at a strange mechanical eye device, and heads to Heatherfield.

Land of Wave

Team Seven, Eight and Ten were walking down the path with Tazuna to his home. As they were walking a light mist started to gather around their feet. Then after a couple minutes Sasuke looks to the side and throws a kunai in the bushes. They heard nothing and after a minute or so, they kept walking, until they arrived at a small lake.

Then Naruto throws his kunai, "Damn I missed." Then he closed his eyes and focused his senses outward. He ignored the shouts of Sakura, apparently he almost hit a white rabbit, then opened his eyes in shock, "DUCK!" he yells and pulls Tazuna and Hinata down to the ground, while Asume pulled down Ino, Kakashi pulled down Sasuke and Sakura. Kurenai pulled down Kiba, while Shino, Shikamaru and Choji ducked out of the way of a giant cleaver that continued towards a tree where it lodges into it. Naruto looks towards the cleaver stuck in the tree. Then everyone else looks towards it, to see a man standing on the blade. He is tall with spiky black hair with bandages covering his mouth and jaw line, and with a lack of eyebrows. He is wearing a Mist nin headband, a simple holder for his sword, black and white camo arm warmers, grey pants and black and white ankle warmers.

"I'm impressed with you brat, not only were you able to sense me, you were able to protect my target from my attack," the man complimented. "Though I'm sure I was masking my chakra."

"You may hide your chakra, but with your killing intent, it is impossible to hide from me," Naruto admits.

The Man's eyes widen, "Something like that would take years to achieve."

"Zabuza Momochi, the 'Demon of Mist'," Kakashi observed.

"Oh yes, Kakashi Hatake the 'Copy Ninja', Asuma Sarutobi the 'Fire Guardian' and Kurenai Yuhi, 'Mistress of Illusion'. All of you have interesting reputations, but I want to know your name brat," Zabuza commented.

Sasuke smirked and called out, "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

Zabuza huffed looking towards the Uchiha, "Not talking to you, because the only good Uchiha is a dead one. I meant the one in orange."

"I'm Naruto," Naruto responded and said nothing else.

Zabuza looked at him like he is crazy. He then said, "Is that it? No blustering or ego stroking? Not even a last name?"

"I'm just a Genin and I prefer to let my actions speak for me," Naruto explained.

Once again Zabuza looked at him sizing him up, trying to think of why the kid seems familiar. Then the leaf jounin stepped forward.

"Everyone take a defensive formation around Tazuna, we will take care of him," Kakashi ordered.

With this Team Ten, Sakura, Shino and Hinata surrounded Tazuna. Sasuke and Kiba are in front of them, itching for a fight to prove they there power. Naruto didn't even move. Kakashi looks at this and realises what he is planning, causing him to smirk under his mask. Asume and Kurenai, don't realise and think he is trying to get himself killed, which is the same thought that Sasuke and Kiba have.

Zabuza grabs the handle of his sword, before disappearing and reappearing in the middle of the lake. Then performs a hand sigh with one hand at chest level and the other above his head and shouts, " **Hidden Mist Jutsu.** " Then as the name of the technique the area started to be covered in a dense mist. Then Zabuza's voice comes come out from around them, "There are eight targets. Throat, Spinal column, Lungs, liver, The Jugular vein, the Subclavian artery, Kidney and Heart. So many choices, what to vital spot shall I choose?" then he starts chuckling, and releasing enough killing intent to paralyse a person, like it did with almost all of the genin and Tazuna. The leaf jounin were tense, but Naruto looked unaffected.

This went on for several minutes When Sasuke couldn't take the pressure anymore, he pulled out a kunai to end it, but Kakashi stopped him by saying, "Calm down Sasuke, even if he gets me, I'll still protect you." Then turns to him, "I will never let my comrades die."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Zabuza said from the middle of the defensive formation, with his sword heading towards Tazuna, but was then stopped by an orange and black sword, held by Naruto, who had substituted with Ino, who was in the best spot to block Zabuza's sword.

"You were saying?" Naruto questioned. Then Zabuza then got tackled by Asume and Kakashi only for him to turn into a puddle of water.

Another Zabuza attacked from the side. Kakashi pushed Asume out of the way and was cut down, before also turning into a puddle. Zabuza then had a knife put to his throat by the real Kakashi. "Got you." Kakashi said.

"Appears so," Zabuza replied before another Zabuza appeared behind them and yelled, " **Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu.** " Hitting Kakashi, the clone, Asume and Kurenai, who was hidden in an illusion. The three jounin were thrown into the lake.

"Does this water fell heavy to you?" Asume questioned.

Kakashi, noticed aswell, then pulled out an eyecon, that had images of keys and lightning bolts," Naruto catch," Kakashi yells as he throws the eyecon to Naruto.

Zabuza and two water clones appear, and captured the three Jounin in spheres of water. He then creates another clone to attack the genin. "Now to kill you genin, then the client. I think I'll start with Naruto."

As this was happening Naruto examined the eyecon in his hand. After looking at it he realised it was one of the eyecon that his mother gave to the people she trusted. As he was realising this the eyecon looked at him, thinking about what was in his hand, then to the Zabuza clone and said to Naruto, "Hello, I'm Benjamin Franklin."

Naruto looks at the eyecon, "Oh, hello, I'm Naruto. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"If I grant you my power, what would you do," The Franklin Eyecon questioned.

Naruto continued to look at the eyecon and said with determination, "Protect those who are precious to me, and fight those who take other people's rights for their greedy desires."

Franklin chuckled, "A good answer. I'm sorry for what is about to happen, It's a challenge after all." As he is saying this storm clouds. Then a lightning bolt heads down to the ground, and strikes Naruto. It is over in an instant and Naruto is lightly smoking.

Naruto then looks at the Franklin eyecon, and with smoke coming out of his mouth yells, "What the hell was that?"

"I had to see if you could withstand that because when using my power the strain will be like being hit with a lightning bolt," Was Franklins answer.

Naruto huffed, "Well it still sucked." He said as the Zabuza clone charged him. He pressed the button on the side of the Franklin eyecon causing the Ghost Driver to appear. Naruto dodged the clone's first attack and placed the Franklin eyecon into the driver causing

-Bacchiri Minaa- to start playing in the background, as a blue cloak ghost flew out of the driver. It had gold details, a white hood. Along the bottom of the cloak and has golden lightning bolts. It flew around Naruto deflecting another attack from the Zabuza clone.

Naruto then pulls out the lever then push it back in, causing the black with orange lined body armour to appear.

-Kaigan: Franklin-

Then the cloak attached to Naruto, then caused a faceplate of a key with lightning bolts on each side, it is blue with a golden outline. Naruto then placed his hand over the driver and pulled out a giant key with lightning bolt symbol at the top. (Kingdom hearts default key blade.) Then Naruto swung the key like a blade and cut the clone in half turning it into water.

Hinata looked towards Naruto. She was concerned, she just saw her crush get hit with lightning, but now sees him wearing strange armour with a cloak that looked like there was already someone wearing it, on him. She then looked at Shikamaru and asked, "Is this the bloodline that Naruto talked about?"

Shikamaru nodded then said, "Yes, but I don't know about the form he is currently in."

"What is that baka doing? Trying to show up Sasuke." Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey, dobe hand over that sword, only an Uchiha can use it," The arrogant Uchiha exclaimed.

Naruto sighed, "Can we do this after we save our senseis." Causing Sasuke to angrily turn his head away from him.

Naruto faces Zabuza and his clones who holding the water prisons in. Naruto then held his key blade pointing up at his side, then he swung the blade, creating a crescent slash of lightning aimed just above the water prisons right where Zabuza's arm was located forcing him to let go.

This angered Zabuza, "I wouldn't have thought the brat was an Uzumaki," Zabuza said before he was attacked by Kakashi. "I guess I have to deal with you, first."

Kakashi then pulled up his headband revealing scar and a red eye with three comma like marks in the iris. He then said, "Naruto, good job. Zabuza the same trick won't work twice."

They both jumped back and started to perform the same hand signs faster than the eye can see. Then after finishing with the sign for bird, they both yelled, " **Water style, Water Dragon Missile**." This created two giant dragons made of water, which coiled around each other before crashing their heads together and dispersing. In the middle of it, was Kakashi with a kunai and Zabuza with his cleaver, they were locked in combat. Blade pushing against blade. Then they jump back from each other. Zabuza dashes round to the right, with Kakashi copying him. Zabuza stops and places his hands in the same position as before having Kakashi copy him.

- _All of my moves... He sees_ \- Zabuza starts to think as he sweats.

"Through them all!" Kakashi finishes Zabuza's thought out loud. Shocking

Zabuza continues to stare at Kakashi and starts to think. – _Is he reading my mind?! He's..._ -

"...Got that sickening evil look in his eye...Right?" Kakashi finished out loud again. Shocking Zabuza completly.

"Y-Y-You're a pale imitation..."Zabuza Starts only for Kakashi to finish it.

"I'm the genuine article. No mere copycat stands a chance against me." Causing Zabuza to panic.

"You are like a parrot, mimicking me, so I will close that beak for good," Zabuza yelled as he made hand signs. Only to stop abruptly at seeing himself behind Kakashi. – _Its me? But that is impossible! Is this an Illusion_ -

Kakashi finishes the same hand seals that Zabuza, " **Water Style! Giant Waterfall!** " Creating a giant water tidal wave to attack Zabuza. Throwing him into a large tree were Kakashi pins him down with kunai in each limb as he landed on a branch above Zabuza.

"Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked in fear.

"I forsee your death," Kakashi answered before to senbon (metal acupuncture needles) needles. Every one turned towards the sound of chuckling coming from a tree branch.

"It looks like your perdiction came true." Said a young Mist hunter nin. The hunter has their black hair tied in a bun, with long bangs framing their face. The nin is wear greyish green pinstriped outfit that covers there neck, arms to the wrist, and pants that covers their knees. The hunter was also wearing a green with white trimming haori with a brown sash, plain sandals and a Mist ANBU mask with village logo and red swirl pattern on the bottom half.

Kakashi jumps down to checks Zabuza for a pulse. Then turns to the genin and other jounin and says, "He is dead."

"Thank you for helping take down Zabuza, but I was ordered to kill him myself. My village council that a Mist nin be the one to kill him. Sorry for the inconvenience," The Hunter nin said before jumping down towards Zabuza and lifting his body over their shoulder. "Now I must dispose of the body. Enjoy the rest of your day." The nin finished before taking Zabuza away.

Kakashi turned towards his allies as he pulled his headband down, "Okay that happened. Now let's take Tazuna home, but first someone catch Naruto."

As he said this Naruto's transformation wore off and he collapsed forward. Hinata was the first to react, attempting to catch Naruto. The end result of this was Naruto falling on Hinata, with them landing a kiss on the other ones lips. Once Hinata realised what had happened and she fell unconscious with joy plastered on her face. Naruto was already unconscious.

Kiba was furious and was going to attack Naruto, but was stopped by Shikamaru's shadow.

Sakura yelled pervert and kicked Naruto off of Hinata, causing Naruto to groan. Sasuke then walked up to Naruto grabbed him and demanded the weapons he used. Naruto looked at him and said to everyone, "Someone help Kakashi, I think he is about to collapse." And at that Kakashi fell over. Sasuke pushed Naruto away from him with Naruto was not getting up.

"You okay Naruto," questioned Choji.

"I'm just temporally paralysed, being struck by lightning can do that," Naruto answers, still annoyed with his team mates. "Can someone wake up Hinata."

Shino, answered with a yes and then woke her up. She looked around and saw Naruto on the floor. Walked over to Naruto and helped him up.

Naruto asked, "Are you okay Hinata?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, I am okay," Hinata stuttered out.

"Thats good," started Naruto. "Does anyone one know why my lips tast like cinnamon buns."

Hinata's face was so red it was glowing like the inside of a blacksmiths forge. They then started off towards Tazuna's home and behind them, Kurenai looked calm and collected, but on the inside she was like a squealing like a teenage girl in excitement for Hinata. Asume, who was holding Kakashi, looked at the two thought about asking Kurenai out. Kakashi was thinking lucky bustard, then pulled out his book and started reading. Shikamaru was still holding Kiba with his shadow and Kiba was looking at Akamaru, who was just sitting there.

"I suggest you, calm down before you get yourself killed," Shikamaru stated.

"What do you mean?" Kiba questioned struggling to get out.

"If Naruto wanted to hurt you, he would have done it when you punched him during the genin team placements," Sikamaru then released Kiba and walked towards the others.

Kiba looked at Akamaru, "Why didn't you help me out?" questioned Kiba and Akamaru looked at him like he already knows the answer, before following the others.

Heathfield-Dreamscape

A young girl with short red hair is running from enemies from her past. The Tracker, a zombie like creature with a glowing green chain, a hunting dog and a cloud of bats. Gargoyle, a ogre with rocks fused into its body, and a metal hand. Lady Miranda, the she spider, with four limbs, four eyes and body covered in black fur. Frost the hunter riding his green rhino, Crimson. A creature made of sand. Strange creatures made of shadows wearing different coats and holding themed weapons, or in the case of the black coated ones holding simple swords. And they were chasing the girl down hallways of an ancient fortress, with an old lady, holding a wooden staff with blue orb, slowly following behind the group.

"whats going on?!" yells the girl as she runs down the halls towards a large open room, with a large eye symbol on the floor. Where she trips over a small heavy stone.

As she was getting up, an armoured hand with orange lines covering it, to help her up. Instead of a face when she looks at the armour individual face, to see the orange face with black eye holes, a silver with blue inlay horn on top of his head. Wearing a black with orange trim short sleeved coat, over full body armour with orange lines and a blue eye symbol on the person's chest. It looks like he is saying something, then he faces, the girls enemies are about to attack. The armoured being faces them as the Trackers chain glowed and was thrown at the orange being. Where the being caught the chain, and pulled the Tracker towards him, when a sound blasted in the air.

- _Riiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg-_

Heatherfield-The girls room

- _Riiiiiinnnnnggggg-_ an alarm clock screamed causing the girl to fall out of bed. She looked at the time and realised she is going to be late for school. She got out of her frog themed pajamas and into her casual clothes, a red sweater, dark blue pants and red and white sneakers. She ran out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. After she grabs a slice of toast her mother walks into the room.

"Will, do you need a ride to school?" Questioned, the now named, Will's mother.

"I'll be okay, I'm meeting with the others on the way to school," Will says to her mother then tells her, "I'll be late home, study group with others after school." Then the girl heads to the front door and grabs a blue winter coat and blue beanie. After putting them on she went out the door and ran to school in the snow, right past a blue hooded girl.

The hooded girl senses the red headed girl as she runs past and realises this other girl has magic power. Then decides to follow this girl, to her to a building that says over the front gate, 'Sheffield Institute.'

Wave-Ten minutes after the fight with Zabuza.

Teams Seven, Eight and Ten, walked to Tazuna's home. The home was an old Fishermans dock with two floors, with the back of the house facing the water to the west. To the side of the house is a small windmill on top of a metal shed.

Tazuna then walked to the front door and knock on it. Then a woman opened the door. She is a woman in her late twenties. She has long black hair and is wearing a pink shirt with red trimming and a blue dress.

Tazuna then introduced the woman, "This is my daughter Tsunami. Tusnami these are the brave ninja that protected me on my journey home."

She bowed and said, "Thank you, I hope my father didn't cause you any problems."

"He lied to our village about the nature of the mission. If he had told the truth, the old man would have sent a team of ANBU to investigate before solving the problem," Kurenai commented.

"Kurenai, he would have sent Kakashi's team, with a couple other teams, like he did," Asume stated. Kurenai looked at him shocked and he continued, "He would have known that Tazuna was lying about the mission, He probably also had an idea what was going on but couldn't do anything until Tazuna came with the mission request. All because the civilian council would pester him."

"What could they do to the Hokage?" questioned Shikamaru.

"The paper work they send in daily, only five percent of it, is for the whole village," answered Asume, as everyone headed inside the home.

Tazuna's home-two hours later.

We find Kakashi and Naruto resting. A minute passes and Naruto says, "you going to tell me where you got the eyecon?"

"Someone from my past gave it to me," answered Kakashi.

"You mean my mother," Naruto responds.

"Did the Hokage tell you?" Kakashi questioned.

"My mom left a message for me in the scroll the Hokage gave me, it said that she gave a couple of the eyecons to people that she trust," was Naruto answer.

Kakashi signs and says, "of course she did. The reason I didn't tell you that I had an eyecon was because, I wanted you to trust me without it being a bribe."

"It's okay sensei I understand, actions speak louder than words," responded Naruto, "So have you worked out that the hunter nin was a fake?"

"Yes, Naruto. Though I almost fell for it, the whole speech about civilian council, made it hard to think they were a fake," Kakashi commented. "How did you realise?"

"No killing intent and the weapon used," Naruto answered. "I'll go get the rest of the others, feel free to take the credit; all of them will listen if it was your reasoning."

Kakashi nods as Naruto stiffly gets up, rolling his joints to loosen them up and heads to the door.

A hour later-forest outside

After a short discussion, about how the Hunter nin was a fake. Teams Seven, Eight and Ten, were all a short distance from Tazuna's home. The reason for them being here is that Kakashi has ordered for the teams' training be pushed forward.

"Alright, who knows the tree climbing exercise?" questioned Kakashi, getting raised hands from team Eight, Ten and Naruto. Kakashi sighed, "when did you learn the exercise Naruto?"

"I found a book on Chakra control before the genin team placement. It decribed how to do the technique," Naruto responded.

Kakashi deadpanned at Naruto and exhaled, "Can you give a demonstration." At this Naruto calmly walked to the tree and started walking up the side of the tree, shocking everyone. "Okay Naruto you can come down now. Sasuke and Sakura I want you two to work on this. Naruto as you already know of this training I suggest you work on your bloodline, so you will be able to use it longer."

Sasuke yelled, "What?! Why is he doing something different to me?!"

"Because, Zabuza will probably attack as soon as he recovers, and It will be for the best to improve what we can in this next week," answered Kakashi, Then looked towards the other teachers. "Any orders you want to hand out?"

"Shikamaru, you help Naruto, make some plans with using his abilities. Ino and Choji work on getting your hand to hand fighting up," Asume Ordered.

"Hinata and Shino help Naruto. Hinata use your Byakugan and Shino your bugs. Kiba work on the tree climbing technique, get your control up," ordered Kurenai, shocking Kiba. "You to Akamaru." Receiving a yip.

"Now I'll be returning to Tazuna's home, Asume stay with Tazuna and Kurenai stay with Tsunami, when they leave the house, while the genin are focusing on their assigned tasks," orders Kakashi as he heads back to the house.

After the jounin leave, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino head a short distance away from the rest and when Naruto pulls out his soulcon, Sasuke shout to them, "Dobe I demand that give me the power that you used on Zabuza." Causing Naruto to sigh in disappointment.

"I can't give you that power, because it can only be earned from the eyecons themselves, and even then it can only be used once for those who are not of Uzumaki blood," Naruto answered.

"Bullshit, that power should be in the hands of an Uchiha, because only an Uchiha can use that power to its full potential," exclaimed Sasuke.

"With that way of thinking the power will never work for you," Naruto commented.

Sakura, then yelled at the top of her lungs, "You will never be as powerful as Sasuke. I bet that your parents abandoned you because they knew you would never amount to anything." She exclaimed thinking that she can get in Sasuke's good graces.

Naruto looked saddened and said, "I'll be back in a bit I need to clear my head." And walks away.

Hinata looks at the retreating form of Naruto, Then at Sakura in anger and yells in her face, "You know for the supposedly smartest girl in the Academy, You can be a heartless bitch," then runs off to find Naruto. With Shikamaru and Choji following close behind.

Heatherfield-afterschool

Will is walking home after being stood up by her friends. _–I wonder what happened with every one, I know that Taranee was held up with the detention that she wanted.-_ Will thought as Taranee ran up to her. Taranee is a young African-American girl, with short purple hair with a bang on the side of her face braided on the one side. She is wearing a brown coat with cream trim, pink shirt brown pants, and an orange scarf around her neck and round rimmed glasses on her face.

Taranee then said, "The girls were captured by frost. He says that if I don't bring you to him, he will kill the others. But if you have the heart with you he will kill the."

Will was shocked, "What are we going to do?" Will was trying to think of what to do when Taranee thought of an idea.

"He wouldn't expect me holding the heart," Taranee commented.

Will looked at her and said, "That's brilliant Taranee." Then handed her the Heart, "now all we have to do is fool frost."

They continued to plan while the blue hooded girl listened to them and followed them to frost trap.

Wave-Small clearing in the Forest

Naruto is sitting in a clearing on a fallen log, looking at his mother's soulcon. Hinata then enters the clearing.

"Are you okay? Naruto." Questioned Hinata.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about family," Naruto answers.

Hinata sits down next to Naruto, "She should not have said what she did."

"It's okay Hinata." Naruto started, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course Naruto," Hinata says with determination.

Naruto looks into her eyes closely and smiles, "I actually know who my mother was. I just can't tell anyone in the village. Apparently she pissed of a lot of people, for reason not in her control. She died the day I was born, but she left me a message saying she loves me no matter what. Though that message about pranking everyone, was a shock, it was like she could see the future."

Hinata was crying, "Most mothers do. My mother, before she died, she always knew when I would sneak off to get cinnamon buns, as I was thinking about them. Then we would both go for cinnamon buns." She said once she calmed down, reminiscing about the past.

Naruto laughed a bit at that piece of information. Then Naruto had a thought on what she just said, before looking back at her. He then question Hinata, "Do you have any idea on why my mouth tasted of cinnamon buns when I fell unconscious after fighting Zabuza?"

Hinata then blushed bright red, but before she could respond a glowing blue portal appeared in front of them, sparking with black energy.

This is the sight that Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Shino saw as they arrived after looking for the two. But before they could do a black raven shaped shadow flew through the portal and absorbed Naruto and Hinata, before anyone could do anything and flew back into the portal that closed, stopping all pursuit. The first thing that they thought to do was, get the jounin.

Heatherfield-Shellbeach.

Will and Taranee, arrived at shell beach and started their plan. "So the others are here, with a surprise."

"Ahh yeah, they said that they would be waiting for us in the cave," Taranee lied poorly.

"Okay then," Will say, before the both them headed into the cave.

As they walked into the cave they failed to notice the blue hooded girl, following them into the cave. After entering the cave, they see a purple transparent sphere with the other in it.

"Will, Taranee it's a trap," A brunette girl says.

"We will get you out of there!" Will shouted.

"No you will be joining them," Frost exclaimed from behind them, causing Will and Taranee to turn around.

"Like hell we will!" Will yells, and reaches into her pocket, that was empty. "The heart its gone."

Taranee then admitted, "I took it, I had too."

"Traitor!" the brunette exclaimed. As Frost grabbed Will and Taranees' backs and then throws them into the sphere.

"This sphere was made with the last of the power I received from Phobos, It will crush you out of existence," Frost informed them as black energy blast grabbed him and pulled him back towards the source of the black energy.

"You need to stop," said the blue hooded girl, the source of the black energy. As she throws him across the cave, a rhino charges at her from the side, running over her and sending her flying at the side of the cave, and giving her a concussion and knocking her out.

"We need to help her," the girl with two long pony tails and of Chinese decent exclaimed.

"We will, Haylin," Taranee exclaims as she hands a necklace, with a glowing violet sphere pendant, to Will. "All part of the plan."

Will nodded to Taranee and said, "Gardians Unite!" causing them all to transform into slghtly older versions of themselves. Will, is now wearing a midriff revealing long sleeve purple shirt, blue miniskirt, green and blue stockings and purple knee high boots. Taranee is wearing a sleeveless midriff revealing purple shirt, green and blue stocking, blue briefs and purple sneakers, with her hair in six pony tails. Haylin is now wearing a blue tank top that reveals her midriff, green and blue stockings with an open purple dress and purple shoes on her feet. The brunette is wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, purple miniskirt, green and blue stockings and purple shoes. And the blonde girl is wearing a long sleeved blue shirt, ankle length purple skirt, green and blue stockings and cafe length boots. All five of them have green wings on their backs. As their transformation Frost rid his rhino to the entrance of the cave, while the Guardians broke out of the magic sphere.

"You will not escape, I will have vengeance," screamed Frost.

"Haylin, Irma and Cornelia, take care of Frost. Taranee, we will check on the girl," Will orders and received nods from the others. Haylin then blew out a strong gust of wind hurling Frost out of the cave with Haylin, Irma and Cornelia following after him.

Will, and Taranee, went to the hooded girl. Taranee check if she is still breathing.

"She's still breathing. She has just been knocked out," Taranee told Will. "But why would she help us?"

"I don't know Taranee, we will take her to the silver dragon, maybe Yanlin can help her," Will suggested. "Let's check on the others."

They both then head out of the cave, with Will carrying the hooded girl on her back. They see Frost being thrown through a portal due to a tiddlewave, by Irma (the Brunette). They proceeded to follow Frost into the portal to find Frost.

The moment the Guardians entered the portal-the moment Naruto and Hinata were pulled into the portal-Meridian one hundred feet in the air above the village in front of the castle.

Naruto and Hinata arrived in Meridian, One hundred feet in the air, covered in scratches and slight burn marks covering them. They were falling, with Hinata unconscious and Naruto not far from it, but understood that they were falling. Knowing that they couldn't land safely, Naruto grabbed a hold of Hinata before they hit the ground, and used his body to protect her, before landing through the roof of a newly constructed building causing a loud crash.

At the sound of a crash the Palace guard that was in the area, arrived on the scene, to find Naruto holding an unconscious Hinata. When one of the guards went to touch Hinata, his hand was grabbed by Naruto. Causing the guard to look at Naruto.

"Do you have a name?" Asked Naruto.

"My name is Tynar," the guard known as Tynar, told Naruto before Naruto fell unconscious.

One hour later-Silver Dragon Restaurant's basement.

We find the guardians in the basement of the silver dragon, along with Yanlin, Haylin's grandmother. The hooded girl is resting on an old cot, while Yanlin examined her for injuries, using a small amount of magic.

"She only has a concussion; she should be okay when she awakens. Now tell me what happened," Yanlin stated.

"Frost showed up. He captured Haylin, Irma and Cornelia, before threatening me, by saying he would kill the others, if I didn't take the heart from Will then bringing her to the cave at shell beach," Taranee started to answer.

"Taranee then told me what happened and when we were planning, Taranee came up with the idea of her holding the Heart, for when we sprung the trap, and with some obvious acting we fooled Frost. Then regrouped in a magic sphere that he had made to crush us. At this point the girl showed up and grab Frost from behind and through him away from the sphere, before getting hit with Frost's rhino, knocking her out, we transformed. Haylin, Irma and Cornelia fought him, while Taranee and I checked on the girl," Will started to explain and finished with, "She used a strange black energy, we thought it best to bring her here."

"A good thing you did, she is from Azorrath," Yanlin enlightened, "Meaning here she would not exist. Which would cause us problems, by her lack of identity in this world. Plus she should be recovered soon."

At this the hooded girl starts to awaken, feeling the after effects of being knocked out and said the one thing that the others weren't expecting, "Where did that rhino come from?" causing almost everyone to sweat drop.

"it came from Meridian with a hunter known as Frost, He wants vengeance because the Guardians put the rightful ruler to the throne, and locking a dictator away for his crimes," answered Yanlin, "now can you explain why you are in this dimension, and not in Azorrath?"

"I left Azorrath because I could not stay there anymore, for personal reasons. I had a vision a week ago, telling me to go to Heatherfield, to meet these girls," She answered, while referring to the five girls with them. She then continued, "You five must be these Guardians."

"What makes you say that?" questioned Irma.

"The sphere that guy was going to kill you," the girl mentioned then said, "Or it could be that I saw you five in my vision along with two armoured warriors, one blue and the other orange."

"Well, clearly you were looking for us, but we don't know who you are," Will responded before saying, "I'm Will."

"I'm Irma," said the short haired brunette girl.

"I'm Taranee, thanks for the help earlier," said Taranee.

"I'm Cornelia," Said the long haired blonde as she brushes her hair.

"I'm Haylin," Said Haylin with stars in her eyesand then said while referring to her grandmother, "this is my Grandmother, Yanlin."

The girl looked at them strangely before nodding to them and with a small bow says, "I'm known as Raven, it is an honour to meet you all."

At this Haylin jumps in front of everyone and starts asking a hundred questions a minute to Raven, and this continued until Yanlin knocked her out. This allowed the others to ask questions, like why she was at the cave, and about herself.

The next day-village outside of the Meridian Royal Palace.

Naruto is resting in a bed, before he wakes up to look at a roof he doesn't recognize.

"I see you're awake. When Tynar brought you both here, you were really scratched up," said a female voice.

Naruto, turned his head to see a female villager, "Who are you, and where is Hinata?"

"My name is Trillium, a friend of Tynar. Then girl you came with is in the bed next to you, she hasn't woken up yet. That fact that you are awake though is strange as apparently you both fell through a portal a hundred feet in the air and used your body to protect, Hinata was it? The fact you're awake first should be impossible with your injuries," Trillium answered than asked.

"I heal fast," Naruto stated. "If you know we fell through a portal can you tell us where we are?"

"You're in a different dimension then you are from called Meridian," Trillium informed.

"Any way to get back to my world?" questioned Naruto.

"Either the Queen or the Guardians should be able to return you to earth," Trillium answered.

"I take it earth is another one of these dimensions," Naruto stated and received a nod from Trillium.

"Tynar asked for me to tell him when you have awoken, I will return with him," Trillium informed.

At this Naruto nodded as Trillium left. A couple minutes later Naruto is out of bed, ripping the bandages off his chest. Noticing his clothes on the chair next to his bed. He grabs the orange jacket and puts it on. Then walks to Hinata's bed.

"You can wake up now, she left the building," Naruto told Hinata then asked, "Are you okay?"

At this Hinata opened her eyes and sat up. "I'm okay Naruto. But I should be asking you. She said that you were more injured than me," Hinata starts to cry, only to be hugged by Naruto.

"I'm not going to let anyone I care about get hurt when I could stop it," Responded Naruto as he held Hinata in his arms. This caused her to cry in happiness.

This was the sight that Tynar and Trillium saw the two in.

"I see you both awake, do either of you know what happened when you went through the portal?" questioned Tynar, as he sees Hinata blushing due to Naruto.

"We were talking in a forest, in the land of Waves before a blue portal, that was sparking with black energy opened in front of us, then a black bird flew through and grabbed us. Next think we know is we are injured and falling," answered Naruto.

"I will take you to the Queen after she returns from Kandrakar, in a couple days or if I see the Guardians I will informed them of the situation. Until then you should both rest," Tynar informed. He received two nods of understanding.

Heatherfield-Cornelia's home-two hours later.

We see Cornelia, Irma, Haylin and Taranee arrive, at Cornelia's home. Once they enter they see Will playing with a dark grey cat on a couch.

"What is this?" questioned an irritated Cornelia.

"This is a fur gift, you seemed down so I bought you this," Will said. As Cornelia's little sister came in the room.

"Cornelia, did you meet the cat. Mum says that we can keep it. Can I name it?" Cornelia's little sister exclaimed.

Cornelia looked at her little sister and said, "Go right ahead."

Then her little sister took the cat to her mother. Once she left a glowing purple portal opened in the room.

"Will!, this is my home and my mum is in the next room," Cornelia silently yelled at Will.

"It wasn't me. I think we are being summoned," Will informs the others.

"Well I'm liking the new look," Irma stated looking at the portal.

Will then caused everyone to transform and they flew through the portal before Cornelia's little sister and cat entered the room.

Kandrakar

The Guardians then arrive to see a giant purple crystal palace and purple clouds. They look at the steps in front of them and they see Yanlin and Raven at the top of the stairs.

"Amazing isn't it, Kandrakar is a sight to behold," Yanlin informed the Guardians.

"This is Kandrakar?" Irma questioned.

They received a nod, before another group of four arrived through a portal. The group consisted of a girl the same age as the Guardians, a boy slightly older than the girl wearing a brown trench coat. The next was a green goblin like creature and the last member of this group is an old woman wearing a witches cloak and has pale white skin.

The witch then announced, "The Queen of Meridian, and her honour guard has arrived."

The younger girl then said, "I may be the queen, but to my friends I am always Elyion." As she walks up the steps and hugs her friends, the Guardians.

The boy then walked up and said to Cornelia, "Hi Cornelia."

Cornelia looked at him, "Oh your here," Cornelia responded with a frown.

The Goblin like creature look at the castle, "Blunk in New world means new stuff to acquire."

Then two people arrived the first an old balding man, the other an older blond woman and both were wearing white robes. The man then said, "On behalf of the council, Welcome, I am Alfor, and this is..."

"Helanor, the years have been good to you," interrupted Yanlin.

"And you're full of life as ever," Helanor replied hugging Yanlin.

"Come, the heart of Kandrakar awaits," Alfor exclaimed.

Meridian-Village outside the Royal Palace

Tynar and many other villagers were constructing a new building. Many of which were Palace Guards who had done most of the damage to the village. Then Tynar pulled one of the other villagers out of the way of a rock that was thrown at them.

Then a man in spiked guard amour with a cape standing on top of Gargoyle, and screamed, "Remember the day that you first trembled in the might of the 'Knights of Vengence'! Frost, Miranda, Tracker attack!"

With that, Tracker attacked with his bats, while Frost and Miranda rode on Frost's rhino, and Captured Tynar.

"Bury them Sandpit," ordered the caped man, causing the being made of sand to create a sand storm to hide their escape.

Ten minutes later.

Naruto arrived after hearing the ruckus. Then asked one of the villagers what had happened and learned what had happened. Thinking on this, he made a decision and summons the Machine Ghost. After grabbing a discarded helmet he got on the bike. He then got directions from the Kyuubi for where to go and headed off.

Kandrakar

The Gaudians, Elyion, the older boy, Blunk, Yanlin, the witch, Alfor, Helanor and Raven continued through the castle of Kandrakar.

Alfor then questioned, "Is the Fortress, to your liking Guardians?"

"We are in awe," Will exclaimed for the Guardians.

"Wait till you see the Aurameres," the Witch responded. "The source of all Guardian magic."

They crossed a bridged and entered a large chamber. In the middle of the chamber was a circular golden pedestal with five glowing spheres rotating above it. There is also a female catlike being standing in the chamber.

"This is Noba, the keeper of the Aurameres," introduced Helanor. "They transfer power to the Heart."

While this was going on, Blunk walked up to touch an Auramere, only for his hand to be slapped by Noba. At this, Blunk made an excuse about assessing value.

Alfor then directed the group, "This way. The Oracle awaits in the Council Chamber."

The group then entered another room seeing two men talking. The first is an old man with long white hair and beard wearing white robes. The second is a taller and younger bald gentleman wearing white robes.

Will flew to the older looking man, and said, "Oracle it is an honour to..."

"My dear Oricle," the Mage said to the younger man as she hugged him.

"Thats Teabor, the cute one is the Oracle," stated Yanlin.

After pleasantries were exchanged. The Oracle turned to Teabor and said, "Now, Teabor if you please." Teabor created an illusion to illustrate, "Fifth teen years ago Phobos, came into power, forcing us to quarantine Meridian, but now that Phobos is defeated we can lower the Vail."

Then the Oracle walked to the centre of chamber, and deactivated the Vail. Turning the palace and the sky blue. This also had the Gaurdians thinking they were out of the job. The Oracle turned to Yanlin and the Mage, and offered them seats on the Council. Yanlin refused stating that she is retired. The Mage also refused stating that she must guard Phobos and informing all present that Miranda escaped. Blunk sneaked away to explore and find loot.

"Miranda Escaped! Why am I only hearing this now?" Elyion exclaimed.

"Don't worry your highness, I catch Miranda and put her back in her cell," the boy stated.

"The Guardians is what we need," Elyion stated.

The Oracle looked to the Guardians and answered the unasked question, "You are now the Guardians of the infinite dimensions."

-Click- the sound of a Camera taking a photo.

The group turned towards the sound and saw a man holding an old red box Camera. He is wearing a black coat and is kneeling and taking a photo. The man is a brunette and has a face that looks like it never smiles. The Oracle looked at the man before realisation appeared on his face and he said, "Tsukasa, why are you in Kandrakar?"

Tsukasa looked at the Oracle and answered, "A Rider has appeared in Meridian, I came to inform you as he is not in his right dimension. He entered Meridian while the Vail was still active."

This information surprised the Oracle and he asked, "Which one?"

"Ghost," Tsukasa simply said.

"Gaurdians I suggest that you head to Meridian, your highness stay here, for there is much you must meditate on," The Oracle stated.

"Wait, if the Vail is gone, how are we going to get to Meridian without a portal?" questioned Will.

The Mage answered, "With the Vail down, it allows for the old ways of travel between dimensions, this is a fold, what I do with my ring, you will learn to do with the Heart." and created a tear in front of her.

"And what you will be able to do as part of your birthright," The Oracle informed Eylion, who compained about no new jewellery.

Then Guardians nodded and flew through the portal, along with the boy.

After they left the Oracle turned to Tsukasa, "What are you not telling us?"

"The girl in the blue hood brought him there. And that he is the son, of the two that sealed 'that' demon," Tsukasa informed.

Meridian-Village outside of Royal Palace.

The Guardians and the boy arrived, at the edge of the village and are informed that they took Tynar.

"They will come after me nest," said a blue ogre like being wearing a large brown coat and maroon scarf. He has bone like growths on the left side of his chin and where his right eyebrow would be. Around his neck is a chain club.

"Vathic, why would they go after you?" The boy questioned in concern.

"I'm the reason that Raythor was locked away, Caleb," Vathic answered the boy. "So I'll catch him alone."

One hour later-Forest

Vathic arrived in a random clearing in the middle of the clearing and yelled, "Raythor! Come out and fight!"

After saying this, web shot out from above him, which lifted him in the air as he struggled. As the former palace guard, Frost and Miranda (in spider form) walked in front of him.

"Vathic. You made it so easy for us, we shall enjoy are vengeance," the former palace guard informed then laughed.

Vathic smirked then said, "Unlike you Raythor, I have smart friends." Then the Guardians and Caleb, sprung their trap on the knights of vengeance.

Frost charged on his Rihno, only to be lifted in the air by Haylin's wind powers and she said, "aww it so cute when their helpless." While Irma blasted Frost with water.

Miranda jumped at them only to only to be blasted with fire sending her back to Raythor. Cornelia then went to bind them in roots, only for her powers to overload and catch the other Guardians as well.

"Cornelia, stop your ego stroking," Caleb yelled.

"I'm not stroking my ego, I have lost control," she says as she accidently stars an earthquake, that the Knights of Vengeance use to escape with Vathic still stuck in webs, while the others are stuck in the roots and Cornelia freaking out.

Kandrakar

Blunk is walking down the halls of the fortress; arms filled with treasure and sniffing out a portal, but is unable to do so. He continues to do this until he bumps into the Oracle.

"Blunk not steal. Blunk sell for commission, split profit sixty forty," Blunk lies.

"We are not interested in selling, but I would like to give you a gift," the Oracle then pulls out a tooth on a chain, "This is a magic charm that will create portals. You are needed in Meridian, the Guardians are in need of your help." He then creates a portal and sends Blunk through.

Meridian-the Guardians current location

The Guardians were walking through the forest, while Caleb and Cornelia continued to bicker until a fold appeared above Caleb and Blunk fell through onto Caleb.

Blunk then showed them the tooth, "hi. Look at Blunk's new gift, fancy tooth that makes portal. Blunk snift his last portal."

"Thats it. Blunk can you sniff out the 'Knights of Vengence?" Questioned Taranee.

"Do Blunk have to 'Knight of Vengence' sound scary?" Blunk hoped as he stated.

One hour later-top of small deep pit

' _So this is where they are hiding'_ thought Naruto, as he looked down at the bottom of the pit. Naruto then hears a rustle in the bushes and changes into a rock, as the Guardians arrive, before a couple bats landed on the tree next to them. The Guardians then looked down the pit and formulated a plan to rescue Vathic and Tynar. A plan that the bats and a certain rock heard, with one of the bats flying down the pit to inform Tracker the Guardian's plan.

Raythor then said, "There here." Then the camp fire in the middle of the group burst up into the air, before being blasted by water creating a smoke screen.

Caleb jumped down hooked his foot on Tracker's Dog leash and jumped up onto the rhino's horn to drop the leash over the horn and jumped off. The Rhino charged forward pulling the dragging the dog along the ground. Gargoyle went to attack Caleb, but was stopped by Irma and Haylin, freezing him in ice. Sandpit chased Cornelia around the bottom of the pit. Will was carrying Blunk to Vathic and Tynar while the knights were distracted.

"Gaurdians it's a trap!" Vathic exclaimed.

The Guardians, Caleb and Blunk looked up to see Miranda blocking the top of the pit. "Its Miranda, she must have started webbing us in, as soon as we entered this pit," Will yelled to the others.

Then the sound of an engine came to their ears. "Is that a motorcycle?" questioned Irma, who looked to see a boy jumping into the pit while riding his motorcycle. He landed it on some of the webs causing them to stretch to the bottom of the pit to land at the base.

The boy then removed his helmet, to reveal spiky blonde hair and he then said, "I'm looking for this group, I believe they call themselves the 'Knights of Vinegar'"

"That's the 'Knights of Vengence' brat!" Raythor yelled as he charged at Naruto, who dodged and pulled out his Soulcon.

"Are you sure? It smells like vinegar here. I've come for Tynar. I suggest you stay out of my way," Naruto explains as he is attacked by Raythor and Frost. As he dodged them Naruto said, "guess not. I'll have to do this the hard way." Then activates his Soulcon revealing his belt and then opening placing the soulcon in the slot before pulling the lever. "It's times like these that I can be flashy." Then pushed in the lever.

-Kaigan: Ghost- He transforming into Ghost.

The reaction he got from Raythor and Frost was shock, before Naruto punched Raythor in the face to send him flying into the wall.

Will was also in shock, it is the same armoured man from her dream. Haylin had stars in her eyes; Irma, Taranee and Cornelia were all thinking about how cute the boy is. Caleb was thinking that the boy is probably weak and Blunk also had stars in his eyes.

Tracker through his chain mace at Naruto. Naruto jumped over the chain and pulled out his sword to attack Tracker. Miranda continued spinning her web trapping them in. Naruto looks in the direction that Cornelia is in and notices the fear in her eyes.

"Oi! Blondie, snap out of it, use your power," Naruto yells to Cornelia.

"My names not Blondie!" Cornelia yelled in rage, "And every time I use my powers, it overloads."

Naruto thought for a second then yelled, "Then do something small!" causing Cornelia's eyes to widen and then nod.

She decides to create a small rose, which went gigantic and burst from the top of the pit and sprout of giant rose. Cornelia, sat on a low hanging vine with a smug look on her face and she said, "Small enough for you?"

Naruto looked at her for a couple of seconds and said, "Impressive, and you will only get stronger in time." Getting a confused look from Cornelia. He then looks at the knights.

"Sandpit! Get us out of here," Raythor ordered, and sandpit turned into a sandstorm and lifts the Knights in the air and out of the pit and they grabbed Mirander before flying off.

Naruto then ran over to Tynar and asked, "You okay Tynar?" He then cut the lock of the chain on Tynar and Vathic.

"I'm okay Naruto. Though where did you get that armour?" Tynar asked.

"That is a secret. Let's get you back to the village," Naruto stated.

"Wait, who are you and what are you doing here?" Caleb questioningly yelled.

"I landed in the village just outside of the Royal Palace; Tynar helped a friend and me. Heard a ruckus and found out that he was captured went to save him. Oh, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki," answered Naruto, getting giggles from Haylin.

Between giggles Haylin answered the unasked question, "His name means fishcake, in Japanese." Causing Naruto to have a depressed aura.

Cornelia looked at Naruto and asked, "What did you mean when you said that with time I'll get stronger and why are you still wearing that armour?"

Naruto chuckled, before saying, "The more you use your abilities the stronger you will become and the less energy you will use. I'm still in my armour because of the same reason."

Caleb, looked at Naruto and asked, "Can you use that sword?"

"Yes, I can, but why..." Naruto answers only to dodge Caleb's sword.

Naruto dodges again, and pulls out the Musashi eyecon. Then activates it and places it in the driver.

-Kaigan: Musashi- transforming into Ghost: Musashi form and then draws the Musashi Katanas. Naruto blocks Calebs downward swing, before knocking the sword from his hands, and positioned one of his blades against Calebs neck.

"I suggest you stand down, I do not wish to harm you," stated Naruto. "Now I have to get back to my friend, before she starts to worry."

"Is she your girlfriend?" questioned Haylin.

"No, we were both pulled into this dimension," Naruto responds while looking into the distance. Then looked to Tynar, "get on I'll give you a ride back."

Vathic then said, "Thank you Guardians, Caleb, Blunk and Naruto. I'll make my way back to the village."

"yeah sorry, I'd offer you a ride but your just too big to ride on this," Naruto stated and received a nod from Vathic.

"I'll walk back with you," Caleb told his friend.

"We will fly to the village with you, Naruto and you can tell us what you meant by being pulled into this dimension," Will stated.

Blunk looked at the bike and asked Naruto, "Can Blunk get ride?"

Naruto looked at Blunk and said, "Sure why not." And lifted Blunk onto the handle bars.

The group then waved to Caleb and Vathic, before heading off towards the village.

One hour later-Village-Trilliums home

The group arrived at the Village, even though Naruto almost crashed his bike, when he transformed back into himself. On their journey to properly introduced each other. They entered Trillium's home to see Hinata helping her cook dinner while humming a tune.

"Wow, you must really enjoy cooking Hinata," Naruto stated, causing her to 'eep'. Naruto then start to explain what had happened to Hinata and introduced her to the Guardians.

Hinata then bowed respectively and introduced herself politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Naruto looked at her and explained, "Hinata, is the next head of her clan. A big responsibility."

The Gaurdians nodded introduced themselves individually to Hinata, then Will asked, "so where are you both from?"

"Where from the 'Elemental Nations' and we were pulled through a strange blue portal sparking with black energy, by a very big bird," answered Naruto then muttered, "though the hundred foot drop from the sky sucked." This caused the Guardians to sweat drop.

"Tynar, explained that either you or the Queen could return us to our dimension?" questioned Hinata.

"The Oracle said that we would be able to create folds to the different dimensions, but I don't know where the 'Elemental Nations" is," Will answered then said, "but I bet the Oracle would. Let's return to Kandrakar and ask him." And she created a fold to Kandrakar that the Guardians, Naruto, Hinata and Blunk went through.

Kandrakar-Council Chamber

The group exited the fold to land on their faces as the fold was in the air. The Oracle and Elyion sweat dropped at this. The Oracle then asks, "Guardians what brings you to Kandrakar?"

"Do you know how to get to the 'Elemental Nations'?" question Will.

"Yes, but the young Uzumaki should train before heading back to his world," the Oracle answered.

"But I have to get back, Hinata and I are in the middle mission, we have already been gone to long," shouted Naruto.

The Oracle looked at him like he is stupid and said, "You could stay in this dimension for a year and you would only be gone a day." Causing Naruto to fall on his face and then apologized to the Oracle for his stupidness. The Oracle then said, "Tsukasa is currently travelling to Konoha, to inform your Hokage of your whereabouts. Know I suggest you go to earth with the Guardians, to help one another with your powers."

He then created a portal to earth that the group went through.

Present moment (Ten minutes after Naruto and Hinata left)-Elemental Nations-Wave- site that the portal appeared.

The jounins arrived and exaimed the location. Asuma then asked the others, "Any idea what the genin were talking about?"

Kakashi answered, "Sensei talked about a portal he went through when he was a chunin, the description matched, with the exception of the black energy and bird creature. So they should return soon, if they can find someone that can open a portal on the other side, It shouldn't take long, With the stories I heard from sensei and his wife, about an Immortal Oracle, and Dimension travelling Rider either one of them would have found him already. So give them a day, before you start to panic."

Then he walked back to Tazuna's home.

Kurenai then looked at Asuma, "Should we trust the stories that Kakashi was told years ago?"

"He would not of mentioned it if he didn't believe them to be true, Shikamaru and Shinos' description appeared to have spooked him," Asume answered before walking with Kurenai back to Tazuna's home.

( **End of Chapter two** )

( **Naruto and Hinata will be in this universe for a couple chapters.**

 **I just wanted to say that, If you have a problem with my choice of characters I intend to add, please don't flame me about it. Also I hope you enjoyed the cameo I included for a character that will be part of the main story. I have plans for a side story. This story is somewhat based on another story. The story was also influenced by Kamen Rider Decade Complete, which appears to be abandoned. The story was Naruto: the Guardian Kamen Rider, so I decided to write my own version.**

 **Now for some answers to questions I received.**

bankai777: Thanks for giving me an Idea on using Decade.

Gaim no Kaze: I'm not sure as I have responsibilities, and I'm doing this in my free time.

MasterrangerABR The eyecon that the Hyuga clan holds is not from Kamen Rider Ghost. In it is the spirit of an assassin, who could see the world in two ways.

 **Thank you all for the positive reviews. I'll admit that I thought that I would get a lot of people flaming me for 'Butchering' the source material.**

 **Also to answer some questions about the story. Naruto is older than in the original so he has suffered more and is more street smart. All of the Naruto characters are also older, so characters like Neji will be somewhat more of a dick. I plan on including Specter, but at this point it is a secret for how. The Original eyecons from the show will make an appearance, but will have different users.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this story.** )


	3. C3: Training and New Challenges

**The Uzumaki Ghost. Chapter Three**

- _Thoughts_ -

"Speech"

" _Written words or speaking in memories"_

' **Techniques** '

-Sound Effects-

(Note)

( **Author's Note** )

Area/time skip(E.N. (Elemental Nations) E. (Earth/Meridian/etc)

( **I don't own Naruto or Kamen Rider Ghost or Teen Titans or WITCH or any video games or historical figures mentioned in the story. I own a computer and an imagination.** )

) Story Start (

Meridian-Infinite City Prison-(E. One Day before Wave Portal)

Vathic, Tynar and two others were guarding Phobos and his forces' prison cells until their weapons were affected by magic and used to hold them down as an ugly old woman entered the chamber wearing a witches cloak and holding a wooden staff with a purple orb. The woman pointed her hand at the cells and opened the cell above Phobos, releasing Miranda.

"Miranda! Release me at once!" A man with long blonde hair ordered.

"Sorry, I do not wish to embarrass myself again," Miranda in human form stated. Her human form is a teenage girl of Asian heritage.

Meridian-Phobo's inescapable fortress-(E. 22 hours before Wave Portal)

The old woman entered a large chamber at the bottom of the fortress, where Gargoyle with one of his hands missing, with the other clutching onto it.

The woman asked Gargoyle, "The Guardians did this to you. Do you want vengeance?" She received a nod and then blasted a metal fence with lightning to melt it before it flew to Gargoyle's arm and turned into a movable metal claw.

Meridian-Former Pit of despair-(E. 19 hours before Wave Portal)

The woman looked down to the former pit of sand, which was turned to glass. She blasted the glass with her lightning returning it to sand and creating a new being made of sand.

"Come my Sandpit, we seek vengeance," the old woman exclaimed.

Meridian-top of the pit of Insanity-(Ten hours before Wave Portal)

Raythor was climbing out of the pit, that Phobos sent him too after being framed by the Guardians. Once he got to the top he was greeted by an elderly woman.

"You are to be praised for your tenacity Raythor. What is it that you seek in the world above?" the woman questioned.

"Vengence!" Raythor shouted getting a smirk from the woman.

Meridian-Forest-(5 hours before Wave Portal)

The Tracker was running from the Queen's honour guards. Until he see an old woman.

"How the rebels chase you like an animal, do you seek to turn back the clock and be the hunter you truly are?" and received a nod before both vanishing from the forest.

Meridian-Cave-(ten minutes after Wave Portal)

Awoke in a cave facing his fellow supporters of Phobos and an old woman.

The woman spoke up, "I am Narissa, and welcome to the 'Knights of Vengeance'!"

Konoha-Hokage's office-(E.N. 30 minutes after Wave Portal)

The Hokage is currently taking a break from all the pointless paper work, with new laws for pets taking up over half the documents on his desk. He was reading an orange book and giggling until he hears a...

-Click- and saw a man taking a photo. The man is a brunette, wearing an Anbu uniform, with a white mask shaped with pink barcode lines with a face like design that was hanging on a belt.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi yelled.

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider. Though I was expecting to see an old friend in that seat. I'm Tsukasa," Tsukasa stated.

"Who are you referring to?" the Hokage demanded.

"Minato, because his son was pulled into another dimension, and will return within a day by your perspective," Tsukasa informed and shocked the Hokage.

"How do you know that!?" the Hokage yelled in surprise.

"I met his parents years ago," Tsukasa informed, "I would have to be blind not to see the similarities."

"They died years ago, the night he was born," the Hokage informed in sorrow.

"I know his mother died, but his father didn't I can only stay here for an hour, but I will finf him," Tsukasa admitted.

"How?" the old man questioned in disbelief.

"When I saw them last I gave them a gift, so that I could find their home world. The gift was linked to their life force, so when they did die, they would return to me and I only got the one I gave her," Tsukasa stated then said, "Now I must be off you are going to be busy with the source of your problems." Then he left the room, as a dog puffed into existence.

The dog then said, "Kakashi sends a message, Naruto and Hinata, were pulled through a portal and he says they should return within the day."

"Thank you for confirming my Intel," Sarutobi thanked, "I sent the Villages fastest team they should be there by nightfall." The dog nodded and turned into smoke. "I didn't think he meant Kakashi."

Then a chunin entered his office, "The council has called a meeting." Causing the Hokage to audibly sigh now knowing what Tsukasa meant.

Earth-Heatherfield-basement of the Silver Dragon-Saturday Midday-two weeks after the Wave Portal (forty minutes in the Elemental nations)

Naruto and Haylin are currently in the basement of the silver dragon. Haylin was currently sewing new clothes for Naruto. The reason for this is because Haylin decided to make clothes for Naruto, while Irma and Cornelia went with them to buy clothes.

"What was wrong with the clothes I already own?" Naruto questioned with irritation.

"You can't walk around in all that orange. You stick out like a fire in the dark. You said you are a ninja, why do you stick out so much?" Haylin questioned Naruto's sanity.

Naruto sighed and answered, "It was all I could afford, with the civilians notion of far individual prices for the bare necessities." Causing Haylin to look at him strangely. He then said are we nearly done, I want to get some training in."

"I'm almost done with measuring, and then you can get changed into that signal flare you call clothes," Haylin said then continued, "and hopefully destroy it."

Haylin is normally a fun loving and carefree spirit, but when she discovered that was the only style of dress he has, she flipped out. She wouldn't stop ranting until he agreed to let her make him actual clothes. At this Irma and Cornelia saved Hinata and Raven by taking them shopping.

Naruto is then told by Haylin that she is done and that he can remove his shirt. This is the sight that Yanlin sees when she enters the basement after Naruto takes off his shirt. What she sees is a malnourished teenager.

"Naruto, why are you so malnourished it's like you eat, the same way as a starved supermodel!" exclaimed Yanlin.

"The price for food in my home village is a crime," Naruto answered. "Now I have some training to do." He tried to leave but was stopped by Yanlin.

"You are not going anywhere until you get some meat on your bones. Doesn't your parents feed you?" Yanlin yelled.

Naruto sighed sadly and said, "I have been an orphan all my life and I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was four because of a reason I only learnt of recently."

At this Haylin hugged Naruto while holding back tears. She then said, "Why did you not get adopted?"

"All I can say is that some people are controlled by their fear of what they don't understand," answered Naruto. "And it affected everything in my life."

Yanlin nodded, "I will cook you up some food, come up when you're ready." She then walked up the steps out of the basement, and walked past, the rest of the Guardians, Raven and Hinata, who was blushing with her arms around her chest, who walked into the basement to see Haylin hugging Naruto.

"Um did we miss something?" questioned Irma.

"We would probably know, if you didn't grope Hinata at the mall," Cornelia mentioned causing Hinata's face to go redder.

"Hey, you though they were fake as well," Irma pleaded.

Naruto looked at them and changed the subject, "I was just telling Haylin and Yanlin about home."

Hinata, looked at Naruto and realised what he must have told him. She then questioned, "Why can't people see the truth?"

"Fear can ruin lives," Naruto simply answered.

Irma looked at them strangely and asked, "No one wants to ask why I groped Hinata?"

"According to the Hokage, Hyuga women mature faster," Naruto stated, causing Hinata to blush even more. "Though in hindsight I have no idea why he told me." He then left the basement.

"What did he mean by, 'fear can ruin lives', was he scared as a child," questioned Will confused. The other Guardians and Raven looked towards Hinata, who was walking up the steps up with a sad look.

Haylin then said, "He been an orphan since birth and apparently most people hated him for reason, he recently discovered." Then the Guardians and Raven walked up the steps, and saw Naruto stuffing his face with twenty empty plates staked next to him.

"Clearly he was hungry," Yanlin said in amusement.

"Yeah, if you need help just ask. I can wash dishes or supply free labor, just give me some food and I'll make some shadow clones," Naruto informed then finished what was left on his plate, "and thank you for the food."

"What do you mean by 'Shadow clones'?" Yanlin questioned.

Naruto in response, made a five clones and then said, "I can also have them transformed to look like other people," which he did, by turning them into the Guardians in Guardian form.

Haylin, with stars in her eyes asked, "Wow, can you teach us to do that?"

Naruto looked at them for a couple seconds and said, "I think so, it's just that, after thinking about it, your powers feel like Chakra."

Yanlin's eyes widen as she realised that what he said is true but kept her composure. Though Raven noticed but had similar thoughts. Hinata activated her Byuakugan and looked at the Guardians and said, "You all have the necessary Chakra pathways, just not allot of Charkra in your present forms."

Naruto then stood up, and asked, "Do any of you have an idea of where I can train?"

The Guardians looked at one another and Will said, "There is Shellbeach, but you can't do anything too flashy."

Naruto explained as the Guardians, Naruto and Hinata exited the Silver Dragon, "I won't be doing anything flashy, the more I use my transformation the longer I can use it."

Konoha-Konoha Prison High Security section (E.N. 35 minutes after Wave portal)

Tsukasa was walking through the prison, wearing the ANBU role that this world gave him with the mask on his face. This continued until he found one cell that peaked his interest. The cell looked like all the others but had a more complex seal on the door. Looking inside the cell, he sees a man chained by each limb to the floor and walls, and was covered in seals that he recognised. Seals for limiting power and preservation seals to hold him in place and time. Then covering the man's face was bandages to hide his identity.

"That is not right," Tsukasa said aloud and closed his eyes and sensed his marker and said, "I found you Minato."

He then drew his Ride Booker in sword mode and destroyed the seals on the door before entering the cell. He walked up to the prisoner and removed the bandages, to see a man in his late twenties, with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a leaf headband on his forehead and under the metal plate is a card with maroon lines.

"Let's get these chains and seals off of you," Tsukasa stated before ripping the seals off and slashing the chains apart.

Then a group of ANBU, entered the cell with the leader shouting, "Halt you are under arrest for trying to release a dangerous criminal!"

"You don't know who this is, do you?" Tsukasa commented.

"A dangerous criminal, that is all we need to know," the ANBU stated before attacking.

Tsukasa dodged before pulling the Decade Buckle and placing it on his waist. Then he pull out a card with maroon lines and picture of a pink helmet, with black lines and green eyes.

"Henshin (transform)," he said before placing the card into the belt.

-Kamen Ride Decade- Tsukasa transformed into an armoured being the left and right third of his body turning maroon with a white diagonal cross over his chest and left shoulder. His head is has seven lines in a horn like design and green eyes.

"I suggest you get out of my way," Decade stated before changing his Ride Booker into gun mode and shot the ANBU with low powered blasts and knocking them out. Decade walked back to Minato and pulled his arm over his shoulders. "Let's get you to the Hokage's Office."

He then takes the card from Minato's headband. On it is a picture of a helmet that looks like red kabuto beetle with blue eyes and written below the picture is the word Kabuto. He opens his buckle and slips the card into it before closing it.

-Kamen Ride Kabuto- transforming him into the armoured being on the card. He then pulls out another card and slips it into the buckle.

-Attack Ride Clock Up- then they sped out of the prison faster than the eye could see.

Heatherfield-Sheffield Institute-(E. 3 weeks after Wave Portal)

Will was currently waiting to enter the Principles office. The reason being that her calculator decided to become sentient. As she was sitting in the hallway waiting to see the Principle, a girl of Asian descent, her age walked up to her and started a conversation, "Hello, I'm Milinda I just transferred to this school." And shakes Will's hand.

"Hi I'm Will," Will replied before saying, "Pack a lunch on Wednesdays. The mystery meat is best not tasted." This caused them both to giggle before another girl walked out of the principal's office, blocking Milinda from view.

"Will I'm so relieved. They are finagling doing something about Elyion and is calling the police," the girl stated.

"Really Alchemy, but she is just on Vacation," Will lies Alchemy before the Principle told Will to enter her office.

Heatherfield-Path to Will's home-that afternoon.

The Guardians were walking to Will's home. The emotion that Will had on her face is annoyance while the others were of confusion.

"What happened?" Irma questioned.

Will let out a sigh, "My calculator started talking to me during our History test and I was sent to the Principal's office, where Alchemy walked out of the office after informing the principal of how no one has heard from Elyion. The principal has informed the police."

"I guess it was a good thing you were sent to the principal's office," Cornelia responded.

"But why were you sent to the principal?" Haylin questioned.

"As I said," Will started and pulled out her calculator, "Sammy here started talking."

The Calculator then said, "Nice to meet you."

This impressed everyone and they each started to ask it and Will questions until Will stated, "All of you can hear him." She received four nods and continued, "and I thought I was going crazy."

They continued walking to Will's home, while Will told them what has been happening with all of the appliances at her home started talking to her and how it was driving her crazy. After unlocking the door and they heard a chorus of greetings from all the appliances.

"Are they all like this?" Taranee asked, understanding why Will was thinking.

"Anything with an AC or DC current," Will answered.

"Wow, it's like having a lot of new friends," Haylin observed with a smile.

Will's phone then scowled Will for not taking it to school, causing Irma to say, "More like a load of new parents."

The girls all sat down in front of the television, which then displayed and named different genres of film and asking what they wanted to watch. Haylin then said, "It gets old really quick. Doesn't it?" and received nods from the others.

This is the scene that Will's Mother sees when she walks through the front door. Will's mother has long black hair. She is wearing a brown coat with a red shirt underneath and wearing tan pants and holding a blue handbag. Her name is Susan.

"Alright girls you have to leave now, Will is grounded," Susan informed. The girls all walked past Susan and waved goodbye to Will.

Will looked at her mother and said, "That was so embarrassing!"

Susan looked at her daughter and asked, "What is going on with you Will. Ever since we moved here, I barely see you at home. Now I hear that you were cheating during a test."

Will looked at her mother more closely and said, "Unlike the last place we lived in, I now have friends, so I am socialising with other people like you wanted. During the test I was trying to remember how to spell Lincoln by sounding it out and the teacher thought I was talking to the empty seat next to me."

Susan was dumb founded with her answer and said, "If the teacher asks your grounded and I'm sorry for doubting you." Before giving her daughter a hug.

Later that night-Will's room

Will was lying on her bed relaxed with a weight off her shoulders. Until when her phone went off.

She answered her phone and said, "This is Will."

"Will, my dad just interrogated me about Elyion, before I somehow, got him to pick on Chris with my mind." This was said by Irma over the phone. "Wait, how come I got you and not your mum?"

"Told her about how you and the others have improved my people skills. For what the teacher thought I just said I was having trouble spelling Lincoln, which is somewhat true," Will informed then asked, "What did your Dad want to know?"

Irma then said, "He asked if I had any contact with Elyion or if I knew where she is. What are we going to do?"

Will thought on what to do, and said, "If we are interrogated, just tell them they are on holiday travelling."

As she talks on the phone she fails to see a small stream of sand go into her room and steal her calculator,

The next Day-Sheffield Insitute-morning.

Irma walks into the main building and goes to her locker. Then the Principal walks up to her, while placing her hand on Irma's Shoulder and tells her that the Police want to speak to her. When they get to the office, Irma sees Haylin, Taranee and Cornelia. She then asks them, "Have they read you your rights?"

Inside the office.

Will was being interrogated by two detectives, one male the other female, and Irma's Father.

"I'm Detective Scully and this is Detective Smolder (Don't own X-Files =P). What do you know about Elyion location?" the Male detective questioned. The man is wearing a black suit and tie. He has short brown hair. She is wearing the same outfit, but with shoulder length red hair.

"She is on Vacation, travelling to different places, spends a week in one country then goes to a different country," Will answered.

"Does she send you post cards letters," Smolder questioned.

"The only paper she has with her is her drawing pad," Will stated.

Sun set-Sheffield Institute-front gate

The Guardians all answered the detective's questions by stating that Elyion was travelling through multiple countries. The detectives and Irma's father were talking about this and that the girls we being suspicious. When Melinda walked up to them, and said that she has information on Elyion but said that she was scared.

"Tell us we can protect you," Smolder leaned down and told the girl.

"Those five girls, they weren't her friends, they did something to her. They said that they had a surprise for her in her basement," Melinda lied.

The two detectives then left to examine the Brown's home. They did not see the smile on Melinda's face.

One hour Later-Irma's house

Irma was currently trying to do her home, while wishing she had a talking calculator. Her father then enters the room, in his police uniform and a stern look on his face. Irma looked at her father and gulped.

Her father then said, "Irma, what have the other girls done to Elyion?"

"Nothing, she is on vacation." Irma answered.

"Irma I know you want to protect your friends, but with the information that Melinda told the detectives." Mr Brown explained.

"Who is Melinda?" Irma asked confused on who he is talking about.

He then slams his fist on the table scaring her, and causing her to activate her powers in the kitchen sink. "Quick, call a plumber!" Mr Brown exclaimed without noticing Irma run outside. To meet with the other Guardians, Hinata, Raven and Naruto who was reading a guide book on construction.

"I only have a couple minutes, my dad thinks we did something to Elyion," Irma explains franticly.

"We know, Taranee can now read our minds," Will explained.

"Yeah, and for some reason it works on Naruto and Hinata. Though I can only contact Naruto can't read his mind," Taranee explained and caused Hinata to blush. "Though some thoughts are best left to the imagination." Taranee also blushed.

Haylin then started jumping up and down, before saying, "look at what I can do," then turns invisible and floated towards the road. She then went visible, when a truck almost ran her over if it wasn't for Naruto pulling her out of the way. "Thank you," she said to Naruto blushing.

"Just be careful using that ability, who knows what could happen when no one else can see you even your allies," Naruto advised while showing her concern.

Irma then continued, "Our powers are even stronger now, I flinched and the kitchen sink exploded with water."

The answer came from Cornelia, "I don't know, but my powers have been supercharged since Kandrakar."

"Kandrakar, that's it, when the Vail went down, the power that generated it transferred to us, due to the conservation of energy," Taranee explained the science of their magic.

"That explains a lot. If I had to guess Cornelia probably uses her powers more if she was stuggling to control her powers when we first met," Naruto suggested and getting looks from the girls before saying, "From the stories I get from Haylin about your past adventures, you use your abilities to weaken your opponents before Cornelia ties them up with roots."

"Okay so each of use is going to get stronger due to the amount of experience we have gotten user our powers. So what does that mean?" Will repeated and then asked.

Naruto then pulls out the book his mother gave him and said, "You all are getting stronger, but you are struggling with control and are now using more power for the small things, like making gigantic flowers." Using Cornelia's experiences to explain what is happening.

Taranee took the book and started reading. Will then questioned, "So this book is for?"

Naruto answered, "The same techniques that is used to increase Chakra, also increase the control of your abilities while also reducing the amount of chakra used."

"Great More reading," Irma jokingly replied.

Taranee then commented, "Actually, according to this book, you just need to focus our abilities to do simple exercises."

"Like what?" Cornelia asked while playing with her hair.

"Holding coins on the forehead or other part of the body, walking up trees without hands and walking on water," Taranee answered with her head still in the book, shocking the others.

They were about to continue their conversation, before they all were called on their phones by their parents telling them to come home.

Elyion's Earth basement-Nighttime

The detectives were examining the basement, were they find a hollow wall that does not match the other walls and decide to get equipment to tare the wall down. Once they left the basement the wall turned into sand revealing Melinda/Miranda.

"Look Sandpit, a crime scene with evidence," Miranda commented with a chuckle, as she drops Will' Calculator.

The next day-Will's home-morning.

The detectives arrived to interrogate Will, as they found the wall missing and Will's Calculator in Elyions basement. They believed that Will was hiding evidence of foul play. Saying that they found her calculator at the scene of the crime, expecting her to fold and confess.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been to Elyion's house in months," Will informed the detectives.

"We know you did something to Elyion," Smolder stated.

"Maybe you should check your facts before condemning a person," Will insulted them before walking past the evidence bag to drop her phone in, before locking herself in her room. She then opened her window and pulled out the Heart and said, "Guardians...Me Unite." And flew to the Silver Dragon.

Konoha-Council Chamber-(E.N. 35 minutes after Wave Portal).

If there was a time that a world war started in the Elemental Nations, Sarutobi wished it was now. Just so that he could see the panic in the civilian councils' eyes. Plus it would mean that he could have the civilian council arrested for whatever bullshit he wanted, all because of the current subject.

A random civilian yelled in a demanding tone, "The demon should not have left the village and should be placed in the care of lord Danzo, so when the other villages realise that we are still weakened from the Fox's attack, we can defend ourselves."

The response the councilman got was from the Hyuga head, "The training that you suggest is from your view would be a smart plan, but the truth is that it would more than likely result in the crippling of the boy." Causing the Hokage to smirk.

Then the arguement continued to spiral down causing until the Hokage spoke up, "Unfortunately, I am in charge of the ninja forces so what happens to Naruto is my decision." He then stood up and finished, "This meeting is over, I have paperwork that needs to be denied."

Heatherfield-Silver Dragon-One hour after Will transformed.

Will in his transformed state was waiting for Cornelia in the basement of the Silver Dragon, with the rest of the Guardians, Hinata, Raven and Naruto, who is reading a book on mechanical engineering, specifically internal combustion and aerodynamics. Then Cornelia entered the basement.

"Whats up?"Cornelia questioned.

"The detectives think we did something to Elyion, I had to jump out my window after locking my room," Will informed.

"Clearly, you need to give them evidence that supports your claims," Naruto said from his book.

"Okay, I have to ask. Why are you constantly reading books?" Irma asked the blonde.

Naruto looked at her and said, "People at my home don't like me learning." Answering her cryptically.

Haylin looked at Naruto and decided to change the subject, "Naruto is right, need to prove our innocence. What should we do?"

Will thought for a moment, before snapping her fingers and making a plan.

Elyion's earth house-That evening.

After Will made her plan she opened a portal to Meridian and activated Haylin, Taranee and Cornelia's powers, before flying through the portal. Irma then left out the main enterence and headed home to distract her father and the detectives while Naruto, Haylin, Taranee and Cornelia went to Elyion's earth home to confront Miranda and Sandpit. Hinata and Raven stayed behind, as the Knights do not know of her. Raven, stayed behind in case of an unexpected surprises.

The three Guardians flew to the house, with Haylin carrying Naruto by his hand in the air, before dropping him onto the property. Where Miranda and Sandpit were waiting for them.

"Look Sandpit, the guilty came back to the crime scene," Miranda states with a chuckle and Sandpit smiling behind her.

"Well, that explains why you are here," Naruto deadpans at the two members of the knights. This enrages the two who then attack. Miranda transforms into her spider form before attacking with her web.

The three Guardians took flight as Naruto jumped to the side and pulled out the Edison eyecon.

-Kaigan: Edison- A silver with yellow inlayed coat with light bulb designed shoulder covers attaches to Naruto and has lightning rods on his head. His face is covered with a yellow light bulb image. He summoned his Rail gun and fired at Sandpit, who created holes in his body to dodge the blasts. Taranee was about to blast Sandpit with a large blast of fire but had her wings webbed by Miranda causing her to fall, but she was caught by Naruto before hitting the ground, who placed her safely on the ground.

"Thank you Naruto," Taranee said while blushing. She then looks toward Sandpit and starts throwing fireballs at Sandpit. Sandpit just produced holes through his body to avoid the attack. This annoyed her to the point of her creating a pillar of fire. She then said, "If you're going to play with fire, you are going to get burnt."

"Talk about biblical," Cornelia commented with Haylin agreeing.

Naruto then said, "Been a long time since, I have seen a blaze that big."

Irma was currently in a police car with her Father and the detectives, as they just get to the Brown's home and as the detectives were walking up the front porch, Irma managed to get them to go to the Airport.

Naruto was able to hear and told the others, "Irma's managed to get rid of the police, now let's finish up." He received three nods before a tendril of sand latched on to his ankle and smashed him into the ground repeatedly ( **what Hulk does to Loki =P** ).

As this was happening Miranda sneaked behind Haylin and was going to attack, Taranee was going to warn her, but the she-spider, webbed her mouth shut. So she contacted and warned Haylin telepathically. Haylin turned invisible; causing Miranda to get confused while Haylin flew up then kicked her into the empty pool.

Cornelia then went to bury Sandpit underground, but it sent another tendril at her she jumped back and a random trash can flew at Sandpit. "Thanks Haylin," Cornelia thanked.

"That wasn't me," Haylin replied.

At this Cornelia had a thought before looking at the trashcan lid and pointing her arm at it and lifted it. She then said, "I have new powers too." She then put the lid on the trashcan and throws the trashcan at Miranda.

Naruto gets up from the crater that he was used to create. Taranee flies over and gives him a hand up. Naruto then says, "Thanks."

"Sorry we didn't stop him sooner," Taranee apologised.

Naruto then looks to the Railgun on the floor and picks it up. He looks to Taranee and says, "Better me then one of you getting injured." He then pulls the back section of the Railgun, revealing a slot for an eyecon, so that it would sit facing down the shaft of the gun. He then pulls out the Franklin eyecon and places it the gun. He then says, "Though now I am taking that walking Litterbox down."

Miranda gets up as Sandpit blasts its way out of the trashcan. Sandpit was about to attack when Naruto pulled out the lever and pushed back in.

-Edison/Franklin Omega blast- Naruto then aims for Sandpit and yells, "Thunder Shock!" A beam of Yellow energy with blue lightning at Sandpit. It went so fast that couldn't dodge or make a hole in itself, and was turned into glass. Naruto then walked up to it and round house kicks it. ( **Like Kamen Riders Kabuto's rider kick.** ) Then he points the Railgun at Miranda and yells, "If you don't wish to end up like that pile of broken glass! Leave!"

Miranda then runs as a portal opened in front of her and she runs through it.

Haylin flies over to Naruto and asks with stars in her eyes, "What was that?"

Naruto then deforms and collapses, before saying, "Some eyecons come with a tool that can be combined with another eyecon to achieve what one eyecon cannot do without another."

Then falls over on the ground unconscious. After seeing this Cornelia, Taranee and Haylin, went to his side and found him sleeping while snoring.

"He is cute when he sleeps," Haylin commented with a giggle and getting two nods of agreement.

"Let's fly him back to the dragon," Taranee said and got two acknowledgements. Then Cornelia and Taramee got under each arm carried him into the air, towards the silver dragon.

Heatherfield Airport-After the fight.

The detectives, Irma's father and Irma arrived at airport and spotted Will. They chased her into the terminal. Where they found her looking out a window, they walked up to her and she said, "Do you even know what you are arresting me for?"

"Resisting arrest?" detective Scully said.

Will sweat dropped and said, "I didn't do anything, and Malinda only enrolled at school earlier this week." She then looked behind the detectives and said, "Look behind you."

They did and saw Elyion, her Parents and Caleb holding a dog carrier. Elyion then steps forward and hugs Will and Irma before saying, "Sorry I was gone so long. We lost track of time overseas."

The Detectives looked at each other and said, "I guess we were wrong."

"Next time check the source," Irma stated.

Konoha-Just outside Hokage's office-(E.N. 40 minutes after Wave Portal)

The Hokage was walking to his Office at a leisurely pace, as he was about to open his door, Hirashi Hyuga arrived and said, "Could we talk in private?" the answer that he got was a simple nod. Once they enter the office they find Tsukasa leaning on the desk, waiting for the Hokage to arrive.

"I see your meeting went short. I found who I was looking for," Tsukasa stated.

"Did you know that a girl also ended up going through the portal you mentioned?" Sarutobi questioned.

"No, I only knew that Naruto went through the portal. Did you know that Minato was locked in a cell in your prison?" Tsukasa questioned as he walked around the desk towards the chair that was facing away from the door.

"What!" The Hokage yells in outrage, "Is he okay?" The Hokage then see Tsukasa turn the chair around to show a blonde man who looks like an older version of Naruto minus the whisker marks. The blonde started to stir and looked towards the third Hokage.

He then said, "Hey old man."

"Minato. How are you alive?" Sarutobi walked up to him and checked him.

"I don't know. Is Naruto okay?" Minato answered and questioned before falling unconscious.

"He is currently alive, I just don't know where he is," Sarutobi answered.

Hirashi then spoke up, "Who are you?" towards Tsukasa.

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider, remember that," Tsukasa informed not answering Hirashi. He then turned towards Sarutobi and continued, "I found him chained and covered in seals to keep him frozen in time, for him, he has only been gone fifth teen days."

"Which cell?" the Hokage was dead serious when he directed the question to Tsukasa.

"The last one down the Maximum security hall," Tsukasa answered.

"I should have known. After Muzuki turned traitor, his actions and words, all of it points to Orochimaru," the Hokage confessed. "He must of escaped years ago."

"He must have had help," Hirashi supplied.

"No doubt, It could also be the cause some if not all of the villages external problems," Sarutobi mentioned and saw the recognition in Hirashi's eyes.

Tsukasa then spoke up, "Perhaps we should keep this between ourselves, until we know who to trust. I'll take Minato where he can recuperate and introduce him to his son. I know some great healers that owe him an eternal debt."

Sarutobi then walked to the picture of the forth Hokage and open the safe behind the picture. He then said, "You better take this, He will need it," and received a nod from Tsukasa. Tsukasa then pick Minato up and grabbed the thick storage scroll.

Hirashi then asked, "Can you pass this on to my Daughter?" handing Tsukasa another scroll for Hinata. Tsukasa nods before walking through a shimmering curtain of grey water.

Silver Dragon-Basement-After everyone returned.

Taranee explained what happened at Elyion's house to Will, Irma, Elyion and Caleb, also what Naruto did to Sandpit. Will explained how her part of the plan went then asked, "Is he okay?" which Hinata answered.

"He's just unconscious, probably because it was his first time using that attack."

Irma looked at her and asked, "How do you know that?"

"The amount of Chakra he used I could sense it from here," Hianata answered then continued, "If he used it before, the entire village would know about Naruto's power, and that would be bad."

"Why is that?" Haylin questioned.

"There are some clans that would take his abilities," Hinata answered and blushed. "Some without his permission."

Taranee read Hinata's mind on this and blushed bright red and said, "So because of his bloodline, he will have to have multiple wives, but why do these clans want to kill him?"

"Because, they think I am a hundred foot tall nine tailed fox that destroyed part of our village on the day that I was born," Naruto answered before opening his eyes and then continued, "The leader of the village at the time had to seal the creature inside a new born child and with my bloodline I was the only choice."

This shocked everyone, the Guardians were confused, Raven was cautious and Hinata had tears. Yanlin who was snooping at the door also shocked. It explained why Naruto would always avoid talking about his home.

"Why, did you tell us this now? You barely know any of us," Will questioned as she hugs him, also zapping him with static.

"You are all my friends, you all deserve to know," Naruto answered before Hinata tackled him into a bone breaking hug. Naruto chuckled and returned the hug, "Hinata, I am okay with the hug, but you're soaking my shirt." At this she realises that Naruto and faints in his arms.

Naruto then lifts her up into his arms and says, "I'll put her in her bed." And walks out of the basement past Yanlin. "I trust you too Yanlin."

Land of Wave-Tazuna's house-(E.N. 40 minutes after wave portal)

Kakashi, Asume and Kurenai arrived to see Shikamaru and Shino waiting for their Sensei. Shikamaru spoke up, "Did you find anything?"

"He will be back within twenty-four hours. If he is not back before then," Kakashi answered and then said, "We panic." Causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Why should we not panic now?" Shikamaru questioned the sanity of the silver haired jounin.

"Because then I would be the one who faces Hinata's father and explain to him why his daughter taken by a giant bird and may never to be seen ever again. Now if you don't mind I'm going to write my Final Will and get some of my affairs in order." Then walks past Shikamaru into Tazuna's house.

Shikamaru was confused, looks to Asume and then asks, "What just happened?"

"If Hinata, doesn't come back, and if the reason is not to her father's liking, as in a giant bird that flew through a portal that we were unable to follow. He will either castrate or kill the person that gives him the news." Asume answers and the last two jounin follow Kakashi inside. Leaving Shikamaru shocked by what he was told.

Meridian-Ancient Fortress-(E. 6 weeks after Wave Portal)

The knights of Vengeance were hiding from the Palace guards. Narissa was kneeling in front of a bonfire, muttering ancient words until the bonfire burst with magic energy and an ancient symbol of fire hovered in the air. Then two pairs of glowing red eyes, one on top of the other, opened. Then the eyes started to talk, "My servant. What do you want?" In an angry demonic tone.

"My master. The plan is working. I just need her to stay on Meridian, because she has left Meridian," Narissa reported to her Master.

The voice hummed then said, "I sense that she is close to my Gem. Do what you need to but so not harm my Gem. My freedom depends on it."

"Of course my Master, your will be done," Narisa responded as the flames died down.

Then the sound of footsteps were heard as Frost made his way up to Narissa. He walked towards Narissa and said "I heard voices, who were you talking to?"

"Just _The_ one who supplied the means to our vengeance. Now would you like to see a myth become truth?" Narissa questions Frost as she pulls out clippings of Elyion's hair. Then throws them into the fire and chants ancient gibberish. The fire then blew out and created a thick mist of ash and smoke. That then created from the ashes, thirty black hooded knights holding staffs. "Now go forth to the palace, and if anything tries to stop you. Destroy Them!"

They then went forth towards the Royal Palace, straight through a wall. Frost was in shock and , "The Annihilators."

Heatherfield-Sheffield Institute-half a day later.

The Guardians, Elyion and Hinata were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. As Caleb walked up to the table he asked, "Can I sit here?" to Cornelia.

Her response was, "Sorry, but there is a rule against taking chairs from other tables." Confusing Caleb as there is a spare seat on the table. He walked over to the next table.

"So, I understand why Elyion came back to school, but why are you here Hinata?" Irma questioned, "Because I wouldn't think a ninja like you would need this. Plus, how did, you even enrol."

Hinata looked to Irma and answered. "I wanted to try going to school, because I was home schooled until I went to the academy. I was unable to make many friends due to lack of confidence. Naruto suggested I enrol to improve myself and to help with protecting Elyion." She then leaned forward and continued, "Naruto transformed into the polar opposite version my father and talked to the principle, along with forged documents to enrol me in. Though having another clone pretends to be my little sister was overkill and very amusing." She remembers the impersonation of her father, which was the polar opposite of her actual father causing her to giggle.

"Then why didn't he enrol?" Will questioned.

"He discovered his shadow clones, allows him to retain knowledge. He broke into the local library at night, and read every book there, and then he discovered not to disperse that many clones at once. It's why he was asleep for a couple days. When he woke up he remembered everything he learnt, so no point in him going to school when he already knows more then the teachers," Hinata answered.

"So he can get an entire education in one night, I have got to learn that ability," Irma stated.

"I asked, the technique needs high levels of chakra or it will kill the user," Hinata popped Irma's bubble.

"Then how come he can use it?" Irma questioned in depression. Her response was six looks of are you stupid. "Oh, forgot about that." After realising that they already know.

Haylin then had a thought and said it out load, "is that why he seems distant?" looking at Hinata.

Hinata answered with sadness, "Every year on his birthday he suffered beatings and every one that was seen helping him, would suffer until they betrayed Naruto, if they didn't have political power or if their identity is hidden."

Caleb commented, "It would be for the best, if you all stayed away from him."

Cornelia then stood up and left in anger. The rest of the Guardians, Elyion and Hinata looked at him, Hinata with suppressed rage.

Will then said, "You are a closed minded idiot." Then all the girls left the cafeteria.

Caleb sat there and said, "What did I say?"

Heatherfield-Shellbeach-at that moment.

Naruto was currently training with his bloodline, while Raven meditated. She was trying to work out why the boy in front of her told her and the others about the Fox. Her thoughts on it were that there had to be a reason that he told them such a big secret. She needed to know.

When Naruto's transformation finished she asked him, "Why did you reveal such a big secret?"

Naruto thought on this and said, "Because it is better that you all hear it from me and not someone else and for some piece of mind."

"So you wanted to tell them and to see if they would reject you," Raven stated.

Naruto nodded before activating the ghost driver and going back to training. He continued focusing on his katas, until he spoke up, "I only learnt about it recently, when a former sensei decided to use me to betray the village he told me just before he was going to kill me and after learning the truth, I felt ready to give my life. The only reason I'm alive is because of one of the only people who see me as human."

Raven, Looked at him confused, "You were willing to die?"

"Yeah, good thing I didn't, the Fox would have gotten out and would have rampaged after the ninjas of my village attack him. Under the assumption that he is attacking them," Naruto answered, "But yeah, with the number of people that have suffered because of the fox. It made sense why almost everyone hates me in Konoha, because everyone had lost someone important to them." He said while gazing of into the distance.

"Then why do you even want to return?" Questioned Raven.

"Probably for selfish reasons. I want to prove them wrong and see the look on their faces," Naruto said with a chuckle. "I know the old man, will probably laugh the hardest and the clan heads would as well. Really the only people who would laugh would be the ones who can't see the wood from a forest."

Raven had a small smile on her face and whispers, "Wish I had your confidence." As she entered her shadow, leaving Naruto, to his intense training. Though Naruto heard her every word with a thoughtful look under his faceplate.

Meridian-Farm house outside of Palace Village-Nighttime.

It was peaceful in the Meridian farm lands and a family of three are about to enjoy their dinner. Then an Annihilator stepped through the wall of their home. The Annihilators proceeded through the house ignoring the farmers and kept walking. Then a portal opened behind them and Elyion and Caleb walked through. When Elyion was in sight of the Annihalators they turned into smoke. Shocking everyone and causing cheers from everyone seeing the Annihilators vanishing.

Elyion looked around at the farmers that were cheering and said, "But I didn't do anything."

Heatherfield-The Silver Dragon Basement-the next day.

Elyion and Caleb were explaining what happened the previous night to the Guardians, Raven, Hinata and Yanlin. As they are explaining, Naruto walks in, holding Blunk by the back of his shirt and dropped him on the floor, before taking a seat. Elyion continued, "As soon as I got within sight of them, they turned into black smoke. It's like they weren't even there, but with all the damage they cause." She let that sentence hang, wanting the advice of her friends.

Caleb spoke up, "They were probably running scared."

"No. What Elyion just described of these enemies, they are called the Annihilators. They were created to be protectors but," Yanlin starts and pulls out a book, flipped to a certain page and continued. "Legend says, were sealed because their greatest flaw, was the user."

Naruto looks at Yanlin and said, "I'll go to Meridian, keep an eye out and I'll be taking Blunk with me."

Blunk screamed, "Why Blunk go? Blunk no want to die."

Naruto looked down at him and said, "So that he can return to inform everyone, when the Annihilatos attack, while everyone else is at 'school'." He stated school with some distain.

Before Caleb could start a fight with Naruto, Raven spoke up, "I'll go with him, while everyone else protects Elyion." Stopping the fight.

Elyion looked at Naruto and asked, "Will you be able to handle them, if they attack?"

"Yeah, I can handle it until the rest of you arrive," Naruto answered, Blunk then opened a portal. "See you all, soon." The three of them walked through the portal.

Caleb then asks, "Why, does he sound like there is already an attack occurring?"

Will places her hand on Caleb's shoulder and says, "He probably concerned for the friends he has made friends on Merridian."

Meridian-Palace Village.

Naruto, Raven and Blunk arrive outside the village and Naruto summons his bike. "Get on," Naruto orders Raven and Blunk, as he puts on the helmet that Yanlin bought him two of, in exchange for a ride, and handing Raven the second one. She pulls her hood down to put the helmet on and gets on the motorcycle.

"I sense panic towards the southern side of the village," Raven informed and received a nod from Naruto. "Did you know?"

Naruto started the bike, before answering, "Yanlin said, they were sealed because of their weakness. Probably because they follow the orders of the one who activated them to the letter. If that is the case, then the reason they were sealed is because of vague orders." He saids as he sets Blunk on the handle bars and set off.

"Should Blunk go get Guardians?" Blunk screamed in fear.

"When we find out the location of the attack, you get the Guardians and lead them to the Annihilators," Naruto orders. "We'll hold them off until they get there." Blunk nods and enjoys the ride.

They ride through the village and find the Annihilators terrorising through the village in a straight line towards the palace. In their way is Tynar, Vathic and the rest of the palace guards, who were getting decimated. They then heard the roar of Naruto bike.

Naruto stops in front of Tynar and Vathic. He takes off his helmet and asks, "Whats happening?"

"They attacked the farms south of here yesterday before vanishing; they appeared outside of the village this morning, and started walking through buildings and injuring people who got in their path. Don't get too close, they hit a couple Palace guards all the way to the Palace." Vathic explained. "Which is how we discovered the attack." Causing Naruto and Raven to both sweat dropped.

"Have your men, get everyone out of their path, once you done that have them dig some pitfalls and hind them. Blunk go get the Guardians and the Queen. Raven we are going to hold them off until they get here," Naruto orders and pulled out the Robin hood eyecon.

-Kaigan: RobinHood- that puts him in the Ghost bodysuit. With a green coat with yellow trim. With a yellow feather ornament on the hood, and shoulder tassels of a sword sheath design. On the faceplate is a green bow and arrow design with the arrow pointing downward. Naruto pulled out his bow and ran towards the Annihilators, firing energy arrows as he went.

Raven flew forward and chanted, "Azaarath Metrion Zinthoes." Creating a black glowing barrier in front of the Annihilators, causing them to stop and start to pound on the barrier. She starts to sweat as cracks are forming in her barrier. She yells to Naruto, "Can't hold them still for long!"

Naruto hears her, jumps onto a house to the side and starts firing energy arrows from above. Causing some of the Annihilators to notice him and fire yellow beams from their faces at him. He dodges to the side to avoid the beams until one clips his shoulder causing him to fall to the ground deforming his armour. Clutching his shoulder, he looks up and sees an Annihilator in its glowing yellow eye, which is about blast him, only for it to be sent flying with a combined blast of water, fire and air.

Naruto looks behind him and sees the Guardians (flying) and Hinata (running) to him. Hinata sees him clutching his shoulder running straight to him, checking his shoulder with her Byakugan. She lets out a relieved sigh and says, "You will be okay, it stunned the nerve endings and left some minor burns on your skin that are already healing."

"Thank you Hinata," Naruto said before looking at the Guardians and saying, "Avoid their punches and eye blasts. Raven is holding up a shield to delay them, but it won't last long."

They all nod, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Haylin fly towards the Annihilators. Will flew down and helped Naruto to his feet with Hinata.

With Raven, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Haylin. As Raven was holding up her shield, Taranee flew above her and fired a large fireball at the Annihilators pounding the barrier. Cornelia created roots at their feet to hold them in place as Irma and Haylin created a freezing blast of water and air, freezing them solid. The five looked at their work as Raven dropped the barrier in front of her, before dropping to her hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"I need more practice," Raven says in between breaths.

Irma then walks up and helps her up and says, "They weren't that tough."

Will, Naruto and Hinata then walks up to them. Naruto eyes went wide as he jumped forward and pushed Irma and Raven out of the way of a rematerialised Annihilator, which punched him instead of the two girls. He went flying through two houses before sliding along the ground unconscious. Hinata after seeing this, ran to him, with Raven following her. The Guardians flew up and started blasting the Annihilators from the air.

When Hinata got to Naruto, he was starting to stir. Hinata then asked, "Are you okay Naruto?"

"Yeah, I just need to rest," Naruto answered as he got up and stumbled, before Hinata put his arm over her shoulders. "Thanks." To which she smiled and nodded to him. The three of them walked towards the others who were struggling to keep the Annihilators. Then a portal opened and, Elyion and Caleb walked through. As soon as appeared the Annihilators vanished into thin air. The Palace guards returned and started to cheer for their Queen's victory. Elyion was confused as once again she did nothing to deserve, her peoples' cheers, upsetting her. Naruto sees this, and has an idea.

Konoha-Clan district outskirts-(E.N. 40 minutes after Wave Portal)

Tsukasa and Minato were in an abandoned clan estate, which has been unused for fifth teen years. The main building was small mansion ( **It looks like the X-Mansion from X-men. Don't own it either but wanted to give Naruto something nice)** with an overgrown plants and trees. Minato looked around and asked, "What happened, I haven't been gone that long."

"Minato, the seals they used on you changed your perception of time. You have been gone fifth teen years. Now where did you hide it?" Tsukasa informed.

Minato looks at him in shock, before nodding and said, "Around the back, there is a stone. Punch through the symbol and you will find it in the chest."

"What is the symbol?" Tsukasa asked.

"You'll know it when you see it," Minato respounds.

They walk around the back of the mansion. They find a very large stone with black beetle symbol, with the letters Z, E, C and T through it. Tsukasa deadpanned before saying, "Okay I see that you a still amazing at hiding things."

"It helps when no one is looking for it," Minato joked.

"You need to work on that," Tsukasa stated before punching the symbol and pulling out the chest. "Let's go." Said Tsukasa before he opened a portal to Kandracar that they both walked through.

Heatherfield-the Silver Dragon Basement-(E. 6 weeks and 3 days after Wave Portal)

The Guardians, Caleb, Raven, Hinata, Yanlin and Naruto were having a meeting about the attack of the Annihilators attack on the village. Naruto was sitting down rubbing his shoulder and rolling it, to check his arms mobility. Naruto nodded and said, "Good thing I only got nicked, Otherwise I would be out of the fight for longer."

Caleb looked towards Naruto and said, "Maybe you should stay out of the way next time."

Everyone looked at Naruto, who said, "Funny, I was going to suggest the same thing."

Caleb was about to argue with Naruto, until he said, "To Elyion."

"What!" Everyone except Raven and Hinata, who just had confused looks on their faces.

Naruto elaborated, "I mean no disrespect, but as long as Elyion is in Merridian they won't appear, but if you're not there we can find a way to stop them. In a way that doesn't turn you into a prisoner in Merridian, which what whoever summoned them, wants."

Elyion looked at him and said, "So either we find a way to stop them or I stay in Merridian, unable to visit my friends."

Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye before saying, "We will find a way to stop them. A way that you can be able free to make your own choices." Causing Elyion to blush.

Naruto then looks towards the others and says, "Hinata stay with Elyion, get to know each other. The rest of us will go to Merridian, and stop them."

Irma then walks up to him and says, "Before we go, there is one thing I want to do." She walks up to Naruto, confusing everyone. She puts her hands on each side of his face and kisses him on the lips. When she finishes she looks she says, "that was a thanks for the save earlier, figured my first kiss would do." She turns and has a look of victory on her face.

Hinata goes up to Elyion, and whispers in her ear, causing Elyion to burst into a fit of laughter. Everyone looks at her and she says, "Apparently Hinata already got Naruto's first kiss with her."

Irma gets a depressing aura. Naruto looks at Hinata, who is glowing red, and says, "Sorry for stealing your first kiss, Hinata." He then bows to her. Then looks at her, as he realised and said aloud, "And you were the reason that I tasted cinnamon after the fight with Zabuza."

"Okay we can talk about that later, for now let's get to Meridian," Will says, before exclaiming, "Guardians Unite!" Causing all the Guardians to transform into their Guardian forms.

Cornelia goes to Elyion and whispers, "Get all the details." Elyion nods to her best friend.

Will then asks Elyion, "Could you make the portal? You are better at it."

"Why?" Elyion questions, "You should be able to make them."

"So far, the portals I make, tend to go to random locations and not where I wanted," Will explained. To which Elyion nods and makes the portal. The Guardians and Raven fly through, Caleb and Naruto following on foot.

Elyuon looks at Hinata and asks, "What was it like Kissing Naruto?"

Merridian-Palace Village

The portal opens and out comes the Guardians, Raven, Caleb and Naruto, to see the Annihilators attacking the Palace guards. Naruto then speaks up, "I see, they didn't finish digging those pitfalls."

"Like a pit would stop them!" Caleb yelled.

"They didn't need to be big, just enough to trip them up, to give us more time," Naruto replied and pulled out the Robinhood eyecon.

-Kaigan: Robinhood- Naruto transforms into Ghost: Robinhood form and he pulls out his bow. Naruto then says. "Let's save those guards, before they get themselves killed." He then run towards the buildings to the side and jump up to the roof. Naruto gets in position and fires a couple energy arrows. The Guardians fly up and attack with their powers as Caleb orders the Palace Guards to fallback. Raven levitates in front of the Annihilators' path and uses her magic to create a barrier along their path.

Of the thirty Annihilators, six punched at the barrier and four attacked each Guardian and Naruto, using their yellow eye beams. To which the Guardians would fly higher or around the Annihilators to avoid. Naruto used the arrows from his bow to stop the beams from hitting him, while also dodging and jumping to other buildings. Once he jumped to the ground, an Annihilator appeared behind him and back handed down the road in the opposite direction of Raven's barrier.

Will says this and yelled, "Distract them!" before flying over them to get to Naruto.

Naruto was slowly getting up, as an Annihilator walked up behind him and raising its foot to curb stomp him. As its foot was coming down, Will yelled, "No!" before blasting it with lightning, which caused it to disperse into an ash pile on the floor. Naruto sees this and touches the pile of ash to examine it.

"Will, you are brilliant," Naruto says confusing Will. He then asks, "Can you blast them with lightning again?"

Will looks at her hand creates sparks of purple lightning around them and says, "I guess so."

They both then run to the others. Naruto then yells, "Cornelia we need a pitfall under them. Taranee make it water tight. Irma fill it. Haylin push them in." They all nod

Cornelia makes the pit next to Raven's barrier and Taranee melts the inside walls so that they are smooth, making it impossible for the Annihilators to climb out. Irma fills it with water and Haylin forces all the other Annihilators into the 'Do it yourself pool'. Which Raven moves her barrier so that it was like a lid on a pot. Naruto pulls out the Franklin eyecon and attaches it to his bow.

Naruto looks to Will and says, "This should either deactivate or destroy the Annihilators. So let us bring the thunder!" He moves the bow so that the eye symbol and his driver faced each other.

-Robinhood/Franklin: Omega Shoot- Sparks of lightning surround his bow, before he yells to Raven, "Remove the Barrier!" he then jumps in the air with Will flying up next to him. He then yells, "Thunder Rod Arrow!" and releases the energy arrow and Will fires lightning from her hands at the Annihilators.

The results were spectacular, with a pillar of purple and blue lightning, with a height that rivals the height of skyscrapers. Once it finished wisps of energy fall down like snow. It entranced the Guardian, the Palace Guards, Raven and the Villagers all had looks of awe on their faces.

Naruto, looked at them all as he changed back to normal, with a small smile on his face. He then said to himself, "This is how it should be." Not realising he said that aloud and that Will heard him.

"Is this is why you want to go back?" Will questioned him.

Naruto looks at her as he reverts to normal and nod as he says, "It would mean that they are no longer being scared, of what they don't understand, they will truly be free." Then he and Will, walks over to the others and joins in the celebrations.

On the roof of a nearby building, Narrisa observed them all before focusing on Naruto. She spoke, "He may ruin my Master's plans," before vanishing through a fold.

Back with Naruto and the Guardians, they were still receiving cheers.

Heatherfield-Silver Dragon Basement-One hour later.

Naruto, Raven and the Guardians, returned to find Hinata and Elyion talking and laughing. This made Naruto smile and the Guardians confused; they thought that Elyion would be panicking. Will spoke up, "Where back. The Annihilators were all annihilated for good."

Elyion looked at them and hug them in joy, before saying, "what happened?"

Everyone but Naruto looked at Will, and she said, "When Naruto was hit from behind, I went to help him and," She creates a lightning ball between her hands, "the Annihilator was going to kill him, and I panicked as I blasted it." She admits before dispersing the ball and continuing, "Naruto saw me do it and made a plan. It was amazing." Everyone looked at Naruto impressed.

"I made a promise, I keep them," Naruto answered truthfully. "

"Why didn't you take Hinata? She was upset that she couldn't help," Elyion asked angrily at Naruto.

Naruto looks down and says, "I am sorry Hinata, but I didn't want you getting hurt. I may not know the extent of your abilities, but after being on the receiving end of the Annihilators punches, I knew that you would have been badly injured."

After hearing this Hinata walks up to him and hugs him tightly. She then says, "It is okay Naruto, you just don't like seeing others hurt, when you know you can stop it."

At this Naruto returns the hug and whispers, "Thank you."

In the back ground Irma hands Haylin ten dollars. Apparently they had a bet on why Hinata was told to stay back and Haylin won.

Merridian-Knights of Vengeance hidout-that moment.

Narrisa is in front of the flaming bonfire once again summoning her master. When the symbol for her Master appeared it spoke, "What is it you want?"

"My lord, the Guardians have a powerful ally, in a boy who wears this symbol," She informed while creating an image of the eye symbol on Naruto's chest.

At the sight of the symbol, the Bonfire explodes due to the sheer rage of Narrisa's Master as he yelled one word, "UZUMAKI!" after the scream of rage, it said, "I give you the power to destroy this threat to my plans," it eyes open and a purple beam comes out and strikes Narrisa.

Once the beam dissipates, Narrisa opens her eyes and looks at an ancient discarded blade on the floor and shoots her lightning at it. This causes it to turn into a humanoid creature wearing white long sleeved dress shirt, silver headdress a black face with blue eyes and a sword for an arm. It then said, "I am yours to command, my Master, my Mistress." It exclaimed as it kneeled in front of its master and mistress.

Heatherfield-Silver Dragon Basement-(E. 7 weeks after Wave Portal)

Naruto was working on a large sheet of paper drawing a map of Konoha. The map was highly detailed, with individual training grounds, clan compounds, land marks and three red Xs. This is the sight that Haylin, Hinata and Raven saw when they entered the basement.

Hinata then asks, "What are you doing Naruto?" curious on what he was drawing.

"A map of Konoha, the Xs are where I stashed medical equipment, food and tools. So how was your trip to the market fun?" Naruto responded.

Haylin giggled and said, "Hinata found a bakery that makes Cinnamon buns. Then she bought you this," and hands Naruto a bag of instant Ramen.

"Thank you Hinata," Naruto says with a small smile after looking at a couple of the Ramen tubs.

Hinata nods, as the rest of the Guardians and Elyion enter the basement. Elyion then saw the map and said, "Did you draw this Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, it's not complete though. There are places that I have just never been. The red crosses are places that I have hidden supplies and treasures I want to keep safe."

Will looked at it, "It looks like your missing some parts." Motioning towards the blank sections of the map.

"The blank spots are places I haven't been too yet," Naruto responded before a dimension portal opened and out walked Tsukasa, with Minato his arm over his shoulder and a chest under his other arm.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Tsukasa and this person here is your father." He said.

 **(End of Chapter three)**

 **(Hello, if your reading this it means, you like this story and for that, I thank you for your support. All I have gotten is positive reviews. I am also thankful that I haven't received any flames.**

 **I will continue to write chapters. Also a spoiler, Sasuke will not be Specter and Specter won't be appearing until the Chunin Exams.**

 **To Conclude I am thinking of starting another story, a Transformers Prime and Kamen Rider story (most likely, Drive)**

 **Thank you for reading and please review.)**


	4. C4: New Enemies New Allies

**The Uzumaki Ghost Chapter Four**

' _Thoughts_ '

"Speech"

" _Written words or speaking in memories"_

' **Techniques** '

 _-_ _ **Demon/Ghost thoughts-**_

" _ **Demon/Ghost speech"**_

-Sound Effects-

(Note)

( **Author's Note** )

Area/time skip

( **I don't own anything. Not Naruto. Not Kamen Rider Ghost. Not anything belonging to others does not belong to me. What belongs to me are my Laptop and my Imagination.** )

)Story Start(

Last time.

A dimension portal opened and out walked Tsukasa, with Minato his arm over his shoulder and a chest under his other arm.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Tsukasa and this person here is your father." He said.

Now-Silver Dragon Basement-(E.7 weeks after Wave Portal.)

We find the Guardians, Hianta, Raven, Elyion and Yanlin were looking at them in shock. Here is Naruto's father, a man, who until recently was thought to be dead, was known as the Fourth Hokage. For Naruto he had one question, "How are you still alive?"

Minato looked at his son and said, "The first thing you want to know is, how I am alive? Not where have I been all your life or a punch to the face." As Tsukasa placed him on a chair.

"The Fox said that you and my mother died the night I was born. Due to the seal you used. I believe that it was the **'Reaper Summoning Seal'** and that it requires the Summoner to give the Shinigami their soul." Naruto informed Minato then said, "Though when the civilian council find out that your alive they will either shit themselves or have heart attacks after seeing a ghost." Naruto finished with an evil chuckle.

Minato chuckled as well, before looking at Naruto and said, "Kushina was right you are definitely a pranking terror. To answer your question, I don't know how I am still alive, after sealing half of the foxes chakra into myself and the other half in you I should be dead. And then I learn that it was fifteen years ago."

"What do you mean that you only just learnt?" Naruto questioned.

Tsukasa answered, "I found him sealed I high security section of the prison. Someone swapped the prisoner with Minato allowing for the prisoner to escape. Then there was the seals used to keep him confined to the cell. They pretty much locked him away from time itself." Shocking everyone.

"Why go to such an extreme?" Will questioned.

"Because I made a technique that works by moving through time and space, to teleport to markers instantly," Minato informed.

"You sealed half the Fox's chakra into yourself?" Naruto asked and received a nod. "That may explain a bit. Are you finding it hard to move or feel like your over flowing with energy?"

Minato looked at him and said, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"The chakra that you took from the Fox, is keeping you alive and given time your chakra coils should adjust to the power," Naruto informed.

"How do you know this?" Minato questioned.

Naruto looked nervous and said, "The Fox told me stories of my mother, how they met and the problems she faced."

"Is that how you weren't shocked meeting me?" Minato questioned.

"I put the pieces together. Plus it helps when we look the same, with the exception of the whisker marks," Naruto replied with a blank look.

Minato looked at his son closely, like he was looking right into his soul, then smiled as he said, "Your mother would be proud of the man you have become," and fell asleep with light snoring.

Tsukasa checked on him before saying, "Yanlin, He needs medical attention. Helanor said that you are the best at healing magic."

Yanlin nodded as Naruto helped Minato to one of the coats in the room. Naruto looks at Tsukasa and asks, "Who are you?"

Meridian-Abandoned Fortress-(E.N. 7 weeks after Wave Portal)

Narrisa and the Sword Genma ( **Katanna Genma from the first episode of ghost** ) walked to the other Knight of Vengeance sitting by a camp fire with Gargoyle keeping an eye out for Palace Guards. Raythor looked over to Narrisa and sees Sword Genma and shouts, "Who is this?" to Narrisa.

Narrisa looks at Raythor and says, "This is Sword Genma, Our backer has supplied us the means to recruit allies, Observe." She pointed her hand at Frost's axe and blasted it using the same energy she blasted the old sword and created Axe Genma. "With this power, we will get our Vengeance."

Raythor then asked, "Is this power, limited to weapons?"

To answer Narrisa stepped over to Tracker, and pulled off a length of chain and created a new Genma. This one has a black body with blue eyes, wearing a trench coat made from chains and has chains wrapped around his head like bandages. Narrisa then said, "Does this answer your question?"

Raythor laughed and said, "Miranda, go to Earth and get more supplies. Anything that can be used to create Genma."

Miranda nodded as Narrisa created a portal and Miranda walked through.

Heatherfield-Silver Dragon Kitchen

Naruto, Hinata, Raven and Haylin, were washing dishes after meeting Tsukasa. After learning who he is, they left him to talk to Yanlin.

This continued until Raven spoke, "I am surprised that you reacted the way you did, when you met your Father."

"I would have never expected the Forth Hokage is your Father," Hinata commented.

"As I said, I figured they were the same person, after seeing the Forth's picture in the Hokage's office so many times," Naruto responded.

"And why were you in the Hokage's office?" Haylin questioned.

"I earned extra pocket money by pranking the ANBU," Naruto answered. "It helps train them in hunting and catching a target."

"Wait, so you targeted the ANBU under orders," Hinata questioned in disbelief and continued, "Is that how you could always find the base?"

"I had to find their base by myself and if I was captured I would be punished. But on the plus side, their success record improved," Naruto answered with a chuckle.

Tsukasa walked in and said, "So Naruto, would you like some training, with your sword or target practice."

"You don't seem like the type of person, who would teach. So why do you want to help me?" Naruto asked with suspicion.

Tsukasa looked at him and said, "As a fellow Rider, I feel that it's my job to help you, until your father is back on his feet."

"Okay, we can go to Shellbeach, it has plenty of space," Naruto informed. "Just let me finish up here." And he continued to wash the dishes.

"Can we watch?" Yanlin asked.

"Sure, just stay back it may get crazy," Tsukasa answered.

Merridian-Forgotten Fortress-One hour after Miranda went through portal

Miranda returns through a portal, with a pair of scissors, a toy piano, a desk fan and a bag full of fabric scrapes. Miranda then spoke up, "I have returned, and I figured that with these scraps, we could make simple foot soldiers."

Narrisa examined the scraps and said, "Good work Miranda," She blasted the bag but it didn't change. "But they shall be kept in this form when not needed." Miranda opens the bag and finds several hundred mechanical eyes with lops on the back. Narrisa grabs one and throughs it, causing it to turn into ten black shadows, wearing black hooded coats and holding a plain silver sword each. She then looked upon an old spear and blasted it with her power and said, "Sword take Spear and ten units of blank Ganmas to Earth and spread terror." She ordered as she created a portal to Earth. that the two enter with the Blank capsules.

Wave-Tazuna's house-(E.N. 1 hour and 10 minutes after Wave Portal)

Tazuna, his Family and teams Seven, Eight and Ten, were in Tazuna's home enjoying a simple lunch. It was a simple meal on rice and fish, served with green tea.

Choji then spoke up, "Honoured Chef Tsunami. This lunch you have cooked is a masterpiece of culinary perfection." He then bowed in respect towards Tazuna's daughter.

Tsunami giggled and said, "It is just rice and some fish that my son caught earlier today. With Gato taking all the fishing boats, there is now more fish in the water." She started happy and towards the end was saddened.

"As soon as the bridge is built, we can be free of Gato," Tazuna chanted and then continued, "I hope those two will be okay and that they return soon."

The three Jounin, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino and Shino nodded, before there was a knock on the door. Asume drew out one of his trench knives, and stood next to the door as Tsunami opened the door.

"Greetings I am looking for three fellow leaf ninja and their youthful students!" Said a smiling man with black hair in a bowl cut, wearing a green unitard, orange leg warmers, red belt with metal plate and a jounin vest. Behind him is three teenagers, two boys and one girl. The first boy looks like the man only without the vest, the second boy is wearing a cream short sleeve coat, black pants and bandages on his arms and legs, and he has long black hair and pupil less white eyes. The girl is wearing a pink shirt and black pants and has her hair in spherical buns on each side of her head.

The three Jounin let out a depressed sigh. Kakashi then yelled, "We are in here Guy!"

"Ah, Kakashi my eternal rival, We have arrived early in hopes of aiding you for this mission," The now named Guy informed with joy.

Kakashi's responce, "Did you say something Guy?" As he looked up from his book.

"Damn your coolness!" Guy said with tears.

Heatherfield-Shellbeach-(E. 7 weeks after Wave Portal)

Naruto, Hinata, Tsukasa and Haylin were riding on Naruto and Tsukasas' bikes towards Shellbeach, with Hinata riding with Naruto and Haylin riding with Tsukasa. Once they arrived Haylin hopped off of Tsukasa's bike with Tsukasa following suit. On Naruto's bike Hinata wouldn't let go of Naruto. Naruto asked, "Are you okay Hinata?"

"Yes I am Okay Naruto. This contraption just took my breath away," Hinata answered between breaths. She took off her helmet to reveal her flushed face and a very relaxed look to her.

Naruto hummed and said, "It does get the heart racing."

Tsukasa chuckled knowing what Hinata actually meant. He then spoke up, "Okay Naruto, I want you to bring out your driver and transform so we can have a spar." He pulls out his driver and card. Tsukasa then lifts the card up and says, "Henshin."

-Kamen Ride! DECADE!- Transforming Tsukasa into Kamen Rider Decade.

Naruto saw this and asked, "Why did you say 'Henshin'?"

"It just something that all us Riders do before transforming," Tsukasa answered. To which Naruto nodded.

Naruto got off his bike, and pulled out his Soulcon, summoned his Ghost Driver and place the soulcon into it. Naruto then said, "Henshin."

-Kaigan!(open your Eyes!) Ghost!- Transforming Naruto into his rider form.

The two Riders pulled out their swords as Hinata and Haylin sat on a nearby rock. Haylin with a smile and Hinata with a dopey grin. The two Riders then charged toward each other and clashed swords. Slashing blocking and thrusting at each other with their swords. This continued for ten minutes, until Decade knocked Ghost's sword out of the way and slashed him. Naruto then jumped back and twisted his body around and pointed his weapon, in gun mode, at Decade and shot his sword out of his hands.

"Your good, but let's see what you do when facing the unexpected," Tsukasa stated before pulling out with the image another rider with the word, 'Kuuga' written on it. He then placed the card into his Driver.

-Kamen Ride! KUUGA!- Decade then jumps towards Ghost and starts punching him as he turns into Kamen Rider Kuuga. Then with one final punch, Ghost changes back into Naruto.

Decade then says, "You have to expect the unexpected, otherwise you will get yourself killed. So let's continue."

Heatherfield-Heatherfield Mall-1 hour later

Will, Irma, Taranee Cornelia, Elyion and Caleb where shopping and having a good time (in Calebs case holding all their shopping). They had called Haylin and asked if she, Hinata and Raven wanted to come, but they said they had chores at the Silver Dragon that needed to be done. As they were leaving they heard screams and saw Sword Genma and Spear Genma, terrorising civilians.

Will spoke up, "We can't fight them with so many civilians here."

"Then what are we going to do?" Taranee screamed.

"Call Haylin, and get Naruto to fight them," Irma answered.

Cornelia nodded and called Haylin.

Heatherfield-Shellbeach-Present time.

Haylins phone rang and she answered hello. She then said, "What! Two monsters are attacking in public."

Naruto and Tsukasa heard this and ran up to Haylin, "Where are they attacking?" Naruto questioned.

Haylin answered, "They are attack civilians at the Mall. The others can't transform, otherwise people could learn about the Heart."

"Okay, I'll handle it, just get back to the Silver Dragon," Naruto informed before running to his bike and getting on. He put his helmet on and rode it to the Mall.

Heatherfield-Heatherfield Mall.

The four Guardians, Elyion and Caleb were taking cover away from the two Genma. Then a squad of police officers arrived and yelled, "Halt!" The Genma saw them and Spear Genma's spear extended towards them and they dodged before opening fire at the Genmas. This just annoyed them. Sword Genma slowly walked towards them raising its sword arm.

Then the sound of a motorcycle engine heading towards them was heard from behind the Genma. The two Genma and saw Naruto about to slam right into them, so they dodged to the side before getting run over.

With his helmet still on he got off his bike and pulled out his Soulcon. He placed it into his driver and pulled out the lever, and said, "Henshin," before pushing in the lever.

-Kaigan! Ghost!- The Ghost coat came out and attacked the two Genma before attaching to Ghost.

Naruto then said, "You two have been ruining everyones' day. Allow me to do the same for the two of you." He then ran up and jump punched Sword Genma. Then he dropped to the ground to knock the feet out from under Spear Genma. Spear jumped back and slashed at Ghost knocking him back. "You're' first." He then pulls the lever and pushes it back in.

-Dai! Kaigan! Omega Drive!- Ghost then jumped towards Spear and kicked through Spear causing Spear to explode. All that was left was a broken spear and a Demonic eyecon.

"You are good, Follow!" Sword then ran at high speeds away from the fight. Ghost sees this and gets on his bike to chase the Genma. After Ghost left, Chain Genma arrived and took the Demonic Eyecon and left like chains unravelling. Which is what the four Guardians, Elyion, Caleb and the Police officers witness.

Heatherfield - Municiple Park

Sword Genma ran until he got to a section of the park that is an open field surrounded by cherry blossom trees. In the middle of the open field is a large rock with an elevated pond on top with a waterfall to a lower pond. Sword Genma jumped to the top of the waterfall. Ghost gets to the clearing on his bikes and turns sharply to stop. He gets off of the bike and runs towards the rock.

Sword then spoke up, "You are strong, but let's see if you can fight an army." Sword then pulls out the ten Blank capsules and throws them towards Ghost and they turn into a hundred Blank Genma.

Ghost draws his sword, to block three Blanks as they attacked him with their swords, unfortunately two Blanks got behind Ghost and slashed his back staggering him, as Sword jumped in and slashed him, throwing him back.

Ghost then hears Musachi's voice, " _ **Naruto use My Power**_ " Naruto nods and activates the Musachi eyecon and places it in his Driver.

-Kaigan! Musachi!- The Musachi ghost flew out of the Ghost Driver and attacked ten Blanks destroying them before flying back to Ghost and attaching itself to Ghost. After the faceplate appeared, Ghost drew the Musachi dual-kitannas and got into a fighting stance.

Ghost then taunted, "What's wrong? Am I being to flashy? Or are you scared of one person?"

"Destroy him!" Sword yelled with a swing of his sword arm. All the Blanks charge at him. The first ten were destroyed with a double horizontal slash.

( **Play Kamen Rider Ghost opening theme** )

Ghost then jumped back to avoid another ten Blanks who had jumped up to perform a downward slash on him, he then jumped back and tornado slashed through them. He ran forward, as he past each Blank he past, he cut them in half. With fifty left he slashed at another five, but was almost blindsided by another five Blanks. He had help in avoiding them, from Decade who shot them. Decade is standing in front of his bike, with his Ride Booker in gun mode, pointing at the group of Genma.

"Even for a Rider, this is almost an even fight," Decade said as he shot another Blank.

With thirty-nine Blanks remaining, twenty charged for him. So he changed his Ride Booker into its sword mode and slashed his way through them. Once he was done, he leaned on his bike to watch the rest of the fight.

The remaining nineteen Blanks were trying to gang up on Ghost. They surrounded Ghost and in response he jumped up and slashed all of them at once in a circular upward slash. Once Ghost landed, Sword jumped forward and kicked Ghost back.

"I shall defeat you in the honour of my masters!" Sword yelled as it charged at Ghost and forced him into the pond.

Ghost deflected the first slash but was forced to block the second slash with both swords. Ghost then yells, "Who are your Masters?"

"You'll be destroyed before even contemplating who they are!" Sword yelled and rushed him with sword swings that Ghost either blocked or dodged.

Ghost jumped back to the other side of the pod and said, "Then let's finish this!" He then moved on of his swords to his Driver, so that the eye symbol and the face of the Driver were eye to eye. Ghost pulled the lever out and pushed it in before lunging forward at Sword.

-Dai Kaigan!- The eye symbol on the Uzumaki clan symbol appeared and the swords in Ghost's hands started to glow red. –Gan Gan Minaa- started repeating. Ghost deflected Swords arm slashed his mid section, got behind him and pulled the trigger. –Omega Slash- Ghost then slashed through Sword Genma with both blades causing Sword to explode.

( **End Opening Theme** )

Ghost is breathing heavily as he turned towards where Sword Genma was and saw a white and aqua blue demonic eyecon next to an old broken sword. As he walked up to it a chain wraped itself around him from behind and through him towards Decade.

"What was that?" Ghost says as he turns to where he was thrown from and sees another Genma. This one has the same black body and blue eyes as the other Genma, but has a trench coat made from chains and chains wrapped around it's head like bandages. Ghost and Decade sees it reach down and collect the demonic eyecon. Ghost then yells, "Who are you?" while pointing his sword at Chain Genma.

Chain looks at the two Riders and turns around and opens a fold, that it walks through and it closes before the two Riders can follow.

"Let's head back before we get arrested," Decade states as the sound of police sirens are heard.

Ghost nods before running over and grabbing the broken sword, before running to his bike and the both of then riding to the Silver Dragon.

Unknown to them, there was two witnesses. The first was a blonde teenager with thick rimmed glasses and holding a video camera, filming the entire fight. The other is an adult with short black hair wearing wire frame glasses and holding an ornamental green dagger that also acted as a flute. It has a dull golden glow. They both then left the park, the teenager running and the adult simply walked away.

Heatherfield - Silver Dragon Basement

Raven is sitting next to Minato as he woke up. He sees Raven trying to hide her emotions but the look in her eyes were ones of hope.

Minato spoke up as he turned over to face Raven, "Hello, are you one of Naruto's friends?" She nods and he notices her struggling to find the words to ask her question. He then asks, "Are you okay?"

"No I am not. How can I be? When the question I need an answer to means the difference between life and death for a whole world," Raven admitted while struggling to hold back tears.

"Then just ask," Minato sagely advised.

"How do I stop 'Trigon'?" Raven asked while saying the last part with venom.

Minato looked at her like he was staring at her very soul. He then said, "He got out at one point? Didn't he? Is there a prophecy?"

Raven nodded and said, "'The world will end when Trigon's Gem returns to the demon. For it will suffer for all eternity and Trigon shall seek his revenge.'"

Minato once again looked into Raven's eyes and saw fear. He then told her, "The seal was made using a sample of Trigon's blood, meaning his offspring from after the sealing, could be used as a replacement, but they would need to be old enough and in the location of the sealing before that can happen. So all you need to do is to go somewhere that he cannot reach. Like the Elemental Nations and he would have to wait for you to die before attempting again." Minato sees the shocked look in her eyes and smirks.

"It cannot be that simple," Raven exclaimed in shock.

"Sometimes it is the simple methods, that are over looked, that work best," He said as he went back to sleep. Leaving Raven to her thoughts.

Merridian-Ancient Fortress-When Chain Genma walks through the fold.

Chain Genma walked through a portal and is greeted Miranda. She asks, "How are you able to travel between worlds?"

"My Mistress can travel between worlds with her power it only makes sense that the Genma made with her power can do the same," answers Chain Genma.

"You are not like the other Genma. They just do what they are told and you are more independent," Miranda observes.

"I may be more independent, but like the links in a chain, we are only as strong as are weakest link. It can mean the difference between success and death," Chain Genma said as he walked towards his Mistress to report on the outcomes of the Genmas sent to earth.

Heatherfield-outside the Silver Dragon- half hour after the Genma attack.

The Guardians, Elyion, Caleb and Hinata all arrive outside the Silver dragon and see Naruto's and Tsukasa's bike along with a street motorcycle that is black with a red circuitry like pattern and the front headlights looking like a kabuto beetle ( **KR Kabuto's Bike but if Dark Kabuto had a bike** ).

Haylin looked to the others and asked, "Did Naruto make it in time?"

"Yeah, he got there before any one was killed. Some people were still injured but the only real damage was to property." Will answered.

"He was like a superhero," Cornelia stated with her head in the clouds.

"I could have taken them, all I would have needed is a weapon," Caleb boasted.

"And at the same time getting seen by police and anyone holding a camera, making it harder to use our powers, without revealing ourselves." Irma stated to shut Caleb up.

They walk inside the Silver Dragon, via the Kitchen enterence in the back, to see Naruto eating a extra large wok ( **The type of Asian cooking utensil that is for frying food** ) of Ramen. Next to him is Tsukasa, who has a look of shock and awe, at the young Rider. Yanlin is cooking on the stove, another wok of Ramen, with the television on, but muted. They then hear the door to the basement opening, to see Minato looking at Naruto.

Minato then looks to Yanlin and says as he points at Naruto, "I'll have what he is eating." And sits down in front of Naruto.

They then hear panic from the basement and then see Raven run to the kitchen to say, "Minato is gone!" She then sees Minato being handed wok of Ramen that Yanlin was cooking. Raven then asks, "How did you get past me?"

Minato looks at her and says, "You were meditating. I didn't want to break your concentration." Raven dead panned at him as he continued. "This is really good Ramen." He then ate the Ramen with vigour.

"I guest Naruto gets his love for Ramen from his Father," Hinata commented.

Minato looked at her and said, "No, defiantly from his mother. She even found a way to make Ramen into Baby food."

"Why would she do that?" Will asked in confusion. She then said, "According to Naruto, she died the day he was born."

Minato looked at Will and explained, "Kushina was somehow, able to either see the future or had So much dumb luck in guessing what is going to happen. Except for one thing."

Naruto looked over his wok of Ramen and asked, "What was the one thing?"

"Her becoming the first female Hokage, but according to her that was the only time that what she said, wouldn't become true. Though she was upset that I was chosen to be Hokage instead of her, It took me saying that as the wife of the Hokage she has more say over what is done in the village, but when she saw the paper work, she was jumping in joy." Minato answered and then said, "I found a way to do it in less than an hour and only told Kushina." He had a distant look and a smile on his face.

"So that is why gramps would always look at your picture with an angry look on his face, when he suffered the bane of ever leader. The dreaded enemy known as 'Paper Work'," Naruto said with amusement. "So how did you do it?"

"Well at first I started using Shadow clones, but I later installed a seal that makes time in the Hokage's office go longer per hour. One hour would be turned into six," Minato answered.

Yanlin then turns the volume up on the television; on it is a news report on the attack at Heatherfield Mall. "Terror in streets, when two unknown creatures Heatherfield today, only to be stopped by a masked individual, who appeared to have been wearing strange armour, that is believed to be able to fight these creatures, as indicated by his destruction of one of the creatures, that used a spear. The second creature ran to the Heatherfield municipal park, where an eye witness filmed the second creatures defeat by the hands of the masked individual. Who in the process fought a hundred more creatures with the help of a second masked individual." The fight that occurred at the Municipal Park was then played, from the view from the edge of the clearing. "The witness is one, Martin Tubbs, who at the time was filming the park in order for a school project. With the Video footage and eye witness testimonies, a third creature was spotted using chains to attack the masked individual after the second creature was destroyed. The police have requested that if any of these creatures or the masked individuals are spotted to call the police immediately." The Anchor woman informed before Yanlin turned the television off and turned towards Naruto.

"I hope you have a reason for exposing yourself," Yanlin stated.

"The Guardians couldn't use their powers without revealing their existence to the world. I'm not under any restriction with my abilities, I just need to make sure no one sees me transform or my face as I use my abilities." Naruto informed.

Tsukasa nodded and said, "Which is what Kamen Riders normally do. Now Minato, I think you should accept the power that Kusakabe trusted you with." Causing Minato to spit out a large gulp of Ramen broth into Naruto's face.

Minato coughed before saying, "No! He trusted me to protect it. Not use it!" He then stormed back down into the basement leaving everyone confused.

Unknown Location-High tech Underground bunker.

In a dark room illuminated by a screen. A man wearing a black body suit covered in pouches and a Utility belt, with grey hair and several scares on his face, is watching the news report on the attack on Heatherfield. His interest was piqued when he saw the fight between Sword and Ghost. He turned to one of the other men in the room and said, "I want a squad to observe Heatherfield. Find this Rider so that he can bring power to MECH!" He ordered and received a nod and turned back to the screen.

Land of Wave-Tazuna's home-(E.N. 1 hour and 15 minutes after Wave Portal)

The four Jounin were discussing the engagement against Zabuza, while the three new Genin from Team Guy, Introduced themselves to most of the Rookie Genin. The Guy mini-me is Rock lee, the Hyuga is Neji Hyuga and the girl is known as Tenten.

Tenten asks, "so where are the other two Genin?"

"They were sucked through a portal by a giant black bird," Shikamaru answered somewhat annoyed.

Kakashi then spoke up, "Okay now that our back up is here. Guy I want you to give pointers to each of he genin on their Taijutsu. Don't have them do your over the top work outs, we need them alive for when Zabuza recovers. Everyone try not to die with whenever Guy throws at you." Causing the Genin to gulp in fear, at least the ones who aren't Arogant.

"Do not worry, my youthful comrades. With the danger that faces us, we must all be ready at a moment's notice. So let us evaluate your youthful Taijutsu and reveal our Flames of Youth!" Guy said, then shouted towards the end.

Merridian- Theatre hall-(E.9 weeks after Wave Portal)

The Theatre hall of Merridian and blazing with cheers as Elyion stepped on stage with Blunk holding a small cushion with four gold medals. The Guardians, Naruto, Hinata and Raven, are sitting at the front of the audience waiting for the presentation to begin. Cornelia and Naruto looked like they would rather be anywhere else but here, Naruto being half asleep.

"People of Merridian, today is a joyous day for today we award the Medal of Merridian to the those who protected and have fought for the people of Merridian and the liberation of Merridian to, Drake, Julian, Aldarn and Caleb," Announced Elyion as she levitated the four medal on each of the men on stage.

Drake is a blonde man from the rebellion. Julian is Calebs father. Aldarn is a black smith who made weapons and tools for the rebellion. Aldarn then whispered to Caleb, "I have to get back to my post, I'm meant to be on duty, right now," as he looked at his medal.

"Wish I was," Caleb admitted as he waved to the crowd with a forced smile on his face.

As the crowd cheer, Aldarn went up to Queen Elyion and said that he has to return to his post, guarding Phobos. Caleb walked up to Cornelia and said, "Hey Cornelia, What do you think?" as he shows off his new medal to the girl.

"It looks good on the others, but for you it makes your head look inflated," Cornelia answered.

"What is your problem? I came back to Earth, like you wanted, but that wasn't enough. What do you want from me!?" Caleb demanded of Cornelia.

She looks at him and asks, "What does Elyion do for fun?"

"Drawing sketches. Why?" Caleb answered confused by her question.

"What is mine?" Cornelia questioned.

"Ummm, Spelunking," Caleb answered.

I looks could do damage, Cornelia's glare would have caused Caleb's head to explode. Cornelia then replied, "Its Ice Skating." And storms off.

Unfortunately Caleb yells to her, "Well how can you go ice skating in the middle of spring." Thinking he won, he smiled in smugness.

Until Naruto said, "You were on Earth for a period of time. You should know they have this device that can freeze water and its called a freezer. They can be as big as a building, so a sheet of ice on a large floor wouldn't be a stretch," as he yawned and walked towards the celebrating crowd. Leaving Caleb on his hands and knees, depressed.

Outside the theatre hall.

Aldarn is walking down the steps, towards the prison of Phobos. When Raythor shouted, "To see someone so pathetic receiving the medal of that Whore. It must mean that the world is ending."

Aldarn turned to Raythor, while drawing his sword, said, "In the name of the Queen I arrest you," but was mummified in chains and captured by the Knights of Vengeance.

Heatherfield-Cornelia's Room-Five hours later.

Three of the Guardians, Hinata and Raven were relaxing in Cornelia's room. Raven is in civilian clothes meditating over Cornelia's bed. Irma is sitting at Cornelia's desk reading a magazine. Haylin and Hinata are talking about Hinata's home village. Cornelia is in her walk in closet, getting dress.

Irma then spoke, "So why are you getting dressed, while we are here?"

"I have a date," Cornelia answered and walked out of the closet wearing a black jumper, cream skirt, putting on a cream beanie.

"Anyone we know?" Haylin questioned after hearing Cornelia's answer. Hinata also pays attention.

Cornelia had a smug look on her face as she said, "I convinced Naruto to go with me."

Hinata was in front of Cornelia, so fast, if she had more distance between them she would have broken the sound barrier. Hinata stares right in Cornelia's eyes and asks, "How?"

Cornelia took a step back and said, "I asked in front of Minato, and he convinced Naruto to agree. For some reason he was trying to get out of it. Minato stopped him and talked him into it."

Irma tried to disarm the situation, "Well anyway, I developed a new power," and changes the colours of all her clothes pink.

"Well you're still wearing last season clothes," Cornelia shot back.

"Says the person who is dress for winter," Irma shot back.

"It's better to look good then be comfortable," Cornelia replied and left the room, with the others following after her. Cornelia was stopped by her sister. Cornelia asked, "What do you want Lillian?"

Cornelia's little sister is ten years old, looking like a younger version of Cornelia, with short blonde hair. Lillian asked, "Can I go with you?"

Cornelia sighed as she answered, "No Lillian. I have a date, so I can't take you with me," upsetting Lillian.

The three Guardians, Hinata and Raven walked out the front door to Cornelia's family apartment. Where they bumped into Will and Taranee, who were about to knock on the door. Will then asked, "So why did you want to see us?" as they followed them into the elevator.

Irma answered, "Cornelia wanted to rub in our faces that she got a date with Naruto."

Will and Taranee looked at Cornelia like she has grown a second head and both asked, "How?" as the elevator doors closed. During the ride down on the lift, Cornelia explained once again how she got a date with Naruto.

Will then said, "Sounds like you got lucky, due to Minato," as the elevator doors opened.

They walked out the front door of the apartment complex to see Naruto in a dress white shirt and black pants, pulling on his collar. Cornelia turned to the others and said, "Don't follow us on the date," she then walked over to Naruto and said, "Let's go," and received a nod from Naruto and the two walked towards the skating rink.

The four Guardians, Raven and Hinata, looked to one another and five of them nodded. They started to follow the Queen of Nature and the young Rider.

Nevada-Abandon missile silo.

On an elevated platform in a large chamber is a fifteen year old, with spiked hair, thick blue rimmed glasses, brown vest over a white long sleeved coat, grey cargo pants and white sneakers, sitting on an old couch on a laptop. Next to him is a fifteen year old girl, with red hair, green eyes with orange skin, wearing a purple singlet top that showed her midriff, a purple miniskirt, knee high purple boots, and multipal purple bracelets on both her arms. The girl is currently giggling due to the boys antics on the computer. The boy was hacking into conspiracy websites and changing images, from driverless yellow with black strips sports cars to cat animations, and was joining her, in laughing.

Once the girl calmed down, she asked, "Friend Raf, why are you changing pictures of friend Bubblebee into amusing images of dancing feline creatures?"

The boy Raf looked to the girl and smirked before saying, "Because Starfire, If the Decepticons find them they could find the Autobot Base with the images with land marks. Not to mention what MECH would do with the information." Raf received a nod from Starfire. Raf then continued, "Plus with me searching images of the Autobots and Decepticons, we can find Intel that could lead the Autobots to Energon or a decepticon outpost. The ladder of which would probably make Ratchet less of an exhaust pipe."

A gruff voice the spoke up, "I can hear you, and why would finding a Decepticon Outpost make me happy?"

"If we can get any equipment, like a Cybortronian circuit board, or even a stock pile of Energon or a space bridge, wouldn't you be happy? Ratchet," Raf answered.

They hear the sound of very heavy footsteps, a couple tonnes heavy footsteps walk up to their sitting area. The footsteps belong to a white and red Robot that has wheels on each arm and leg, and with armour that looks like it was ripped off an ambulance. Its face is pale grey with blue optics and a mouth. He had one of his robotic hands on his chin and said, "Supplies and equipment would allow for improvement of the base, and if it is Decpeticon tech we could gain access to the Nemesis." Ratchet continued to babble as Raf went back to his hacking when he find a Video of a Kamen Rider he hasn't seen before.

"Or a Kamen Rider. I better call Jack!" Raf then pulls out his phone and makes a call.

Heatherfield-Ice skating Rink.

Cornelia and Naruto were skating, while the rest of the Guardians, Hinata and Raven were putting on skates. Hinata was angry and said, "I should have asked as soon as the two of us got to this world."

"Why didn't you?" Irma asked.

Hinata sighed, "I am worried he'll say no."

Will looked behind Hinata and said, "Well it looks like you may get a chance."

Hinata looks behind her and sees, Caleb and Elyion following Lillian towards the front desk. Hinata then said, "I'll get Naruto away from her while one of you inform Cornelia," while smirking evilly. She then starts skate on the ice towards Naruto and Cornelia.

With Naruto and Cornelia, they were skating next to each other. Naruto was having some trouble keeping his balance as it was his first time skating. Cornelia asked, "So why were you hesitant to go on a date?"

"Because of all the stuff you are dealing with regarding Caleb, and then there is the personel stuff I'm dealing with." Naruto answered.

Cornelia looked at him with concern and said, "I didn't ask you on a date because of Caleb. If that was the case I would have asked Taranee's brother out, and I don't have a problem with the Fox."

"I meant that, I'm from another dimension, and I will have to return as the day that I die the Fox will get out when I die of old age. The end result being the people of this world would panic and probably destroy themselves attacking Kurama, It impossible to destroy a being that is made of energy given form," Naruto explained and continued, "And If you or any of the others come to my world, you would either be forced to marry someone who would just use you as a breeding factory or join the village military so that those stupid civilian council would have to shut up." Towards the end he is muttering angrily.

As Cornelia is about to have him elaborate, Hinata skates up behind him and pushes him forward away from Cornelia. As she is about to give chase, Irma and Elyion pull her behind a parked zamboni. Irma said, "Girl your worlds are about to collide," and points to Caleb," who is currently trying and failing at ice skating.

"Why is he here?" Cornelia asked as her hat covered her eyes.

Elyion answered, "He wanted to talk to you, and I helped him get here."

Cornelia looked straight into her friends eyes and said, "I broke up with him because he wouldn't even come to earth to at least be with me when he isn't on duty. It's not like guarding you would require his attention twenty four seven. The only times before you came back that would require him to be by your side is when you came to Earth or even travelling to distant areas of Merridian. The only way we can be together is if one of us changes into something we are not."

Elyion looked at her in disbelief and after thinking on it, she had to agree. She then said, "You should probably tell Caleb, before he does something completely stupid," as Cornelia turned back to the ice and nodded and skated to Caleb.

Caleb turned a fell over as Cornelia skated to him, he then said, "Hi Cornelia."

Cornelia asked, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk," Caleb answered.

Cornelia then said, "You should move on, instead of making a fool of yourself."

"Cornelia," Caleb started to say but was interrupted by Cornelia.

"You'll find someone one day, that wouldn't ask you to change everything about yourself for their own reasons," Cornelia answered and skated towards Naruto and Hinata, and put her arms over both their shoulders, leaving Caleb confused.

Naruto asks Cornelia "Is everything okay?"

She nods and says, "I talked to Caleb, and told him what needed to be heard by the both of us." She then hugs Naruto and Hinata from her position and says, "Sorry Hinata for making you jealous."

Hinata looks at her and says, "Its okay, you just asked first," she smiles at her and continues, "But in the future, don't rub it in to me or the others," with an overly sweet smile, that scares Cornelia a little bit.

Naruto whispers, "you should listen to her, I have seen some of the women from home smile like that and then something unpleasant usually happens."

Cornelia nodded. Then she looks to Naruto and asks, "care to explain how you know this?"

Naruto shivered. He answered, "I know a person who has repeatedly gotten me to spend all my weekly food money, to buy her dango sticks."

In the background Irma and Elyion, skate to Caleb and help him keep his balance as he tried to skate to the exit of the ice. Irma telepathically, through Taranee, contacted Will and told her to stop the plan. They were planning to get Cornelia and Caleb back together but after hearing what Cornelia said, they understood what she wanted and that what she told Caleb was the only way for him to move on, as Will, Taranee, Raven and Haylin walked to them.

Caleb then asked Elyion, "Is that mind wipe offer still on the table?"

Elyion exhaled and answered, "I was joking, the only way it would work is to erase everything from a point before you met her to now," as she patted his shoulder.

Before he can reply Blunk arrives with Minato. Blunk then speaks up, "Blunk come to get Caleb and Guardians, Knight took Caleb's daddy. Witch lady capture scary spider girl."

"I'll get the other three," Irma informed and skated towards Naruto, Hinata and Cornelia.

Will then asked, "What do we do with Lillian? We can't leave her alone, who knows what could happen."

"I'll keep an eye on her, who is she?" Minato asked.

"She's the one completely in pink who is ten years old. We will introduce you," Elyion skated over to the girl as the Guardians, Caleb, Naruto, Hinata and Raven, headed out the back door. Where Will activated the heart and transforming the Guardians into their Guardian forms. When Elyion walked out the back and opened a portal to Merridian, that they walk through.

Merridian-Royal Palace-Main Hall.

In the Merridian Royal Palaces' main hall is a cage made of lightning is Miranda, in her spider form, unconscious in the cage. She wakes to see the Guardians, Caleb, Naruto, Hinata, Raven and finally Queen Elyion, then transforms into her human form. Miranda then taunted them, "Oh, it looks like you have lost something, what could it be? Perhap you lost Drake or Julian, or even Aldarn," she finished.

Naruto stopped Caleb from attacking Miranda, he then said, "Drop the act, Why are you really with the Knights, because from what I have been told, If you had tried to fight Phobos at the time, you would have suffered the same fate as Cedric. Even if the Knights gave you your freedom, you could have just left Merridian or found a distant village that have never seen your face, why risk your freedom for something so petty?"

Miranda looked away, while Elyion looked shocked and said, "Is this true?"

Miranda looked straight into Elyion's eyes and said, "I'm sorry for failing you, I have seen what Phobos does to those who fail them. He wasn't the one who gave me my transforming abilities, I get them from my Mother who failed him once, for failing to make a royal robe to his liking. He forced her to change into a full spider and stepped on her. The only way I can redeem myself is to find the true objective of the Knights."

Naruto finished for her, "Who does not share all the details and when they let you out, they didn't let Phobos out."

Miranda nodded, "If that Witch truly wanted to give us vengeance, Why not release, the one that they want as 'King'," she said with lifting her hands up and flexing two fingers on each hand at the end. She then continued, "They even planned on me getting captured, so that I could trick Caleb and You," pointing at Naruto, "into getting captured, in a way that would allow the knights to capture that goblin," she finished, while referring to Blunk, who is hiding behind Caleb.

Elyion then asked, "Why should we believe you?"

Hinata answered, "Because she isn't lying." The entire group looked at her to see the blood vessels around her eyes bulging. Before Caleb could ask how she knew she said, "My eyes can see all of her. Every twitch, every nervous sign and even what she had for her previous meal."

Miranda thought on this. She then blushed a deep shade of red and her arms wrapped around her chest, "How much did you see?"

Hinata smirked and said, "Nice tattoo."

Naruto coughed into his hand, "As amusing it is seeing Hinata making someone else blush, we need to save Drake, Julian and Aldarn, before the Knights get any ideas," he turns to Miranda, "Where do you have to take Caleb and myself?"

"North, towards the mountains is a large cave, with a pit that they cover with a heavy boulder but I have to go through the southern forests so that they can set a trap for the Guardians and Blunk to trick the Guardians and to take him. The whole plan was made without Narrisa's approval, but one of her Genma is helping."

"You mean those creatures that attacked Heatherfield?" Will questioned.

"Whoever she is working for, gave her the power to create them with random objects. I had thought that I could weaken her by making her create an army of weak ones out of clothe, but it worked in her favour. Then there is Chain Genma, it has its own will and power," Miranda answered.

"So she can create an army of weapons given form that are hers to control, that can make their own decisions, anything else?" Irma questioned.

"The whole plan to capture the three was done by Chain, and I think that it has its own mission," Miranda explained.

The Guardians, Caleb, Naruto, Hinata, Raven and Elyion stepped away, just far enough so that Miranda. "Should we listen to her, I mean she tried to get us arrested for with fake evidence," Taranee stated.

Naruto, thought on what happened during the fight at Elyion's house when they fought Sandpit and put his hand on his chin, before saying, "When we fought her at that time, I didn't feel any killing intent from her. If she had been sent alone she could have gotten a message to Elyion through Will, but with Sandpit there, she wouldn't have been able to pass the message on."

Will looked at him in disbelief, "I find that hard to believe."

Naruto looked at her and said, "When you first met her at your school, where was it and was there anything different with the area around you?"

Will thought for a moment and says, "It was outside the principal's office. The clock started talking, and I pulled one of the chairs outside her office to get a closer look at it."

Irma then spoke, "but all the chairs outside the principal's office are bolted to the wall," at that all the Guardians had looks of realisation on their faces.

"Then the end result, of what happened with the detective. Then the Annihilators only had form when, Elyion was on Earth. From everything we have seen so far, this 'Narrisa' wants Elyion to stay on Merridian." Naruto suggested.

"Then why did she try to taunt us, Aldarn, Drake and my father?" Caleb questioned.

"Where Hinata and I are from, this sort of thing happens all the time, they have to do things that they don't want to do, that could save lives," Naruto informed.

"Or to ensure a wars does not occur," Hinata said sadly.

"But should we trust her I mean she did nothing when Phobos..." Elyion trailed off.

"Elyion, put you in her shoes, she has seen what Phobos would do to those who fail him, or became un-loyal to him. If anything, she acted the way a scared child would act and made a choice. It just so happened that she made the wrong choice," Naruto argued.

Elyion walks to Miranda's cage and said, "If you are trying something. I will never forgive you," she then opened the cage.

Miranda nods and says, "Never again."

Naruto nodded and said, "Raven stay with Elyion. Hinata stay with the Guardians. Caleb and I will go with Miranda."

Hinata said, "Stay safe," and Naruto nodded with a smirk.

Merridian-Northern Mountains-Cave at the base of the mountain range.

Naruto and Caleb were walking in front of Miranda. Both had webbing around their torsos but had a blade hidden under it attached to their backs. As they walked into the cave, Miranda called out, "I have returned, with more hostages."

Raythor walked out of the shadows and said, "Good, three more hostages."

This is when Caleb and Naruto try to draw their hidden swords but were wrapped in chains as Chain Genma appear in a storm of chains. Chain then said, "Axe, throw the three of them into the pit," as Gargoyle lifted the rock off the pit.

As Axe grabbed the three of them and Naruto said, "So your name is Chain Genma, what do you really want?" Axe stopped at Chain.

Chain spoke, "I do what my masters want."

Axe then continued towards the pit and throws the three of them into the pit.

Meriddian-Southern forest

The Guardians, Hinata and Blunk were following the scent. They were following the path that Miranda went with Caleb and Naruto. As they were going Frost and Tracker appeared and smashed Blunk across the clearing the tooth flying from his neck, into the bushes. Tracker's dog came out the bushes with Blunk dazed in its teeth. Frost and Tracker then throw a couple Blank capsules at the Guardians and Hinata, that they then have to fight.

Merridian-Northern Mountains-Cave pit.

As soon as the landed in the bottom of the pit, the chains tying them up, unravelled and grabbed the swords from them before slithering back out the pit as the Rock was placed on top. Naruto looks around and sees those who were captured, Miranda hugging her knees to her chest. Caleb was pacing back forth as soon as he got to the bottom of the pit and clearly he was angry. Naruto spoke, "Caleb calm down. Miranda I'm going to guess that the one who told you the plan was Chain."

Miranda nodded and said, "Chain said he was relaying Raythor's orders. I have no idea why. Though the way he talked after returning from Heatherfield, I asked questions."

Naruto then said, "He must have felt threatened by you, from your questions alone. We'll figure it out later, for now we rest until the Guardians find us," finishes while looking at Caleb, who nodded in understanding.

Back with the Guardians.

The Guardians have finished up the Blanks with Hinata's help. Will looked to the others and said, "Do you think we gave them enough time?"

"yes and Naruto left a strong Chakra trail to follow, It should make it easier to find them," Hinata answered.

Irma looked at her strangely and said, "Is it true what you said about Miranda?"

Hinata looked at her like she was stupid and said, "Now is not the time for that. We need to get to them before anything happens," and receives nods from everyone. She also whispered to Irma, "She has a small spider tattoo above her butt," causing Irma to giggle.

Irma then grabs Hinata from under her arms and flies with her and the Guardians, North, towards the mountains.

Northern Merridian Mountains-above the pit.

Raythor was pacing back and forth, while Frost was yelling, "They should be killed slowly, but I didn't mean by old age. Why have we not killed them?"

"What are you doing? I didn't order you to do this," Narrisa exclaimed.

Raythor looked to her and answered, "You gave us a mission of Vegeance, we could not stand for them awarded for the deeds of betrayal and their loyalty to that false ruler. We also captured that transforming warrior."

Narrisa chuckled, "That I did, but where is Miranda?"

"She betrayed us, and told the enemy our plan," Chain explained with a bow, "we placed her with the captives, to lure the Guardians."

"Good, when the Guardians show themselves, we crush them," Narrisa smirked viscously.

Outside.

The Guardians and Hinata were above the cave entrance that Gargoyle was guarding.

"Looks like Miranda was telling the truth, but how do we get in there?" Will observed the entrance of the cave as she questioned. "Hinata can you see anything?" she asks Hinata who was observing inside the cave.

"The witch that Miranda mentioned was in there a moment ago, but she left through a fold. Naruto and the others are in a pit, with Miranda, thats covered by a large boulder," Hinata informed, her eyes widened as she said, "there are two Genma, one that appears to be made of chains the other with a giant axe on its front. Frost, Tracker and the Axe Genma are heading out the cave."

Irma then asked, "How much room in the cave?"

Hinata looked and said, "The cave is only slightly taller than Gargoyle, with many low hanging rocks, and if they hit them it could cause the cave to collapse."

"No fly zone, great," Irma complained.

Cornelia thought for a moment and said, "I have an idea."

Cave entrance.

Gargoyle, Frost, Tracker and Axe Genma were guarding the only entrance to the cave they had set up shop in. Frost and tracker sit on some large rocks around the entrance. Gargoyle was standing in front of the entrance, with Axe in front of him, observing their surroundings.

The Guardians then made their appearance by flying down towards the knight, with Irma and Haylin in front combining their powers and creating a floor of ice that held the Knights in place. Irma then yelled to Cornelia, "Go!"

Cornelia nodded and flew down towards the ground and skated on the ice towards the cave entrance. Axe tried to through its axe at Cornelia, who dodged, and hit Gargoyle with an exploding axe. Hinata then jumped over Axe and followed Cornelia into the cave, leaving the Knights outside to the others.

Inside the cave.

Hinata and Cornelia made it through the front entrance and into the main cavern. Cornelia observed her surroundings and asked Hinata, "Where are they?"

Hinata looked around with her Byukugan, spotting the boulder that Naruto and the others are in and said, "They are under there," pointing at the boulder.

They both run to the boulder, Hinata kept watch as Cornelia lifted the rock, with her telekinesis. Unknown to the both of them Raythor was wrapped in Chain Genma to hide his presence from her eyes, sneaking behind Hinata. As Cornelia moved the rock out the way she had to dodge left as Caleb was thrown out of the small pit, holding Naruto's sword striking Raythor/Chain Genma and splitting them apart. Caleb then said, "I really hate that guy, but he has an impressive taste in weapons," refering to Naruto as Aldarn, Drake, Julian and Blunk are also thrown from the pit, with a thud each.

They all then hear Miranda, "No. No. No. No. I can get out myself," before they hear her scream as she to is thrown into the air and instead of the floor. She lands on Caleb, while she is getting up she finds herself straddling Caleb, and she started blushing.

Caleb looked at her, and also realised their position, he also blushed a little at her cute face and asked, "A-a-a-r-r-re you okay?" stumbling through his words.

"Y-y-y-y-yes," She answers as she quickly gets off of Caleb, and straighten out her dress.

Raythor growled as he lifted himself up, "I thought you disarmed them, Chain."

"The only weapons on them were the two swords you saw and that spider did not have any weapons on her body," Chain answered and said, "But I want to know how they realised we were there, I hid our presence from everything."

This was the point that Naruto managed to jump out of the pit, and pulled out the Grimm eyecon out of his mindscape, and said, "You may hide, but you can't hide your lust for the death of others. Henshin!"

-Kaigan! Grimm!- transforming Naruto into Ghost-Grimm form, with a white with black detail, pen design, with two calligraphy pen tips on each shoulder. The face plate is a white calligraphy pen tip. Then the rest of the Knights entered the cavern, followed by the Guardians.

Raythor then spoke up, "Were leaving! Gargoyle collapse the cave."

Gargoyle roars and smashes the cave wall next to him with his metal club arm, causing the cavern to rumble and rocks to fall from the roof. Chain Genma wraps all the knights in chains and teleports away from the cavern.

Naruto looks up and sees a large rock heading for Caleb and Miranda. He yells, "Look out!" and uses the shoulder pads as whips to catch the rock and moves it out the way, then says, "Run!" to everyone.

Everyone avoids all the larger rocks and ran out the cave and caught their breaths once they were away from the danger. Caleb looked to Naruto and said, "thank you, you stopped us from becoming worm food," he hands Naruto back his sword.

Naruto accepts his sword back and said, "All our friends and I would have been depressed if I didn't. Plus you deserve to at least have a life," with a wave of his hand.

Will then looked to the two and asked, "So care to explain what happened?"

Land of Wave-Tree house base of Zabuza-(E.N. 1 hour and 30 minutes after Wave Portal).

Zabuza was resting after his fight with the Leaf Ninjas. It looked like he was sleeping but all he could think about was the Uzumaki that defended his target. In all his years as a missing ninja, he never thought that he would have to fight an Uzumaki again. The fake hunter nin was tending to Zabuza's body as he recovers. The hunter nin then said, "You need to rest," in a light voice.

Zabuza opened his eyes and said, "I'm just thinking, what our next move will be, Haku. That Uzumaki means we will have to expect the unexpected."

"How so?" The now named Haku questioned.

"Fighting an army of Uzumaki is easy, their attacks can harm their allies, but fighting one is like fighting an animal that is backed into a corner. Not to mention that we only saw one form, he could have forms that are more powerful. We need to make a decision," Zabuza finished as three men barged into the hideout.

The first was a short and fat, old man with grey hair, black glasses and an overpriced suit. The second man is wearing a blue beanie, bulky grey hooded jacket, black baggy pants and padded ninja sandals. The third is wearing baggy pants with bandages as a belt, and sandals, but not wearing a shirt. The second and third were both armed with swords on their waist. The short man walked forward and mocked Zabuza, "Look at the Demon of the Mists, getting beat by some kids and their babysitters," and reached out grab Zabuza.

His hand was then broken in the vice like grip of Haku, who had a murderous aura, and said, "You do not touch Master Zabuza."

The other two men went to protect the first man, but were stopped when Haku wielded both of their swords to their necks, stopping them cold.

Zabuza then spoke, "what do you want Gato?"

"I want you to kill that bridge builder, before he finishes his bridge!" Gato yelled while clutching his broken arm.

"You'll get what you are paying us for and if that is all I suggest you leave before she kills all three of you," Zabuza replied with honesty.

"You better," Gato said, then muttered, "or it will be your heads," with a knowing smirk.

Gato and his guards left, after they got their swords back. Once they were gone, Zabuza said, "You didn't need to interfere, I could of handled it," and revealed a hidden kunai.

Haku remove her mask, and said, "you shouldn't move too much, until you recover, it would increase the time needed to recover," grabbing a small bottle of alcohol, "Saki (Japanese alcohol)?"

Zabuza looked at her like she was crazy, sighing he said, "Yes."

Heatherfield-Outside Heatherfield Museum-(E. 10 Weeks after Wave Portal).

The Guardians, Elyion, Hinata, Miranda and their fellow science class students were getting off the school bus, in front of the local museum for a fieldtrip. Their science teacher organised it. The last person to get off the bus was said teacher. He is in his late thirties, wearing a cream dress shirt, black pants, dress shoes, he has spiky black hair and glasses, and holding a black briefcase.

"Alright everyone, split into groups of three and find a subject to study for the last assignment before summer break," the teacher told the students.

"Sure thing, Proffessor Oliver ( **Everyones favourite power ranger** )," the students said with various levels of enthusiasm.

The Guardians split into three groups. The first group is Will, Irma and Haylin. The second is Elyion, Cornelia and Hinata. The last group is Caleb, Miranda and Taranee. They were walking into the museum and once they did they see Naruto and Raven in civilian clothes, looking at a map of the museum.

Will walked up to them and asked, "What are you two doing here?"

Raven and Naruto looked at the nine of them and Raven said, "We are here because they advertised a possibly dangerous spell book from Azourath."

"Anything that you need use to help with?" Irma questioned with concern.

Raven lifted up her hand and said, "If it is a danger I will seal it, we just need to check first. The rest of you are here for a fieldtrip?" receiving nods from every one, "then we will leave you guys to it, as she and Naruto walked away.

"Well gang, lets split up and look for clues," Irma joked. ( **Don't own Scobby-doo.** )

"You had a Scobby-doo Marathon, didn't you?" Haylin deadpanned.

"I have too, when I babysit Chris, otherwise that brat lies to our parents," Irma answered.

"Well, we are in a old museum and looking for topics for an assignment, so let's follows Irma idea," Will suggested with a goofy grin. Irma rolled her eyes, and went with Will and Haylin, up a set of stairs. Team Elyion went to the left and Team Caleb went right in the direction that Naruto and Raven went. Behind them Professor Oliver looked in his suit case and finds the a dagger wrapped in clothe glowing lightly and goes to the right.

Heatherfield-H. Museum-medieval section.

Raven is studying the book from Azorath, and Naruto then asked, "So is it dangerous?"

Raven closed her eyes focusing on the magic in the book. After opening her eyes she answered, "No it is not dangerous, it is just a history book on the middle ages. Most likely written by an explorer from Azorath, the only spells on it are preservation spells to stop it falling apart."

"So you know what it is and it is not dangerous, that's good, I won't have to make a call to have it place in a vault," said Mister Oliver and continued, "I'm Tommy Oliver, Nice to meet you both," offering his hand to shake.

Naruto looks at him and replies, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Raven," shaking Tommy's hand before continuing, "though after hearing everything she said, I surprised that you don't think she's crazy."

Tommy smirks and says, "Inter-dimensional travel, happened allot during my highschool years, both as a student and a teacher. Though I have to ask, are you that person on the news who fought those creatures that attacked the Mall?" he finished surprising Naruto and Raven.

Naruto nods, and says, "Some friends of mine, were in the area and it was the right thing to do," to witch Tommy nods.

Tommy opens his suit case and hands him the dagger wrapped in clothe, "I have a feeling you'll need it more than me," handing it to Naruto, who unwraps it, "It is called the Dragon Dagger, It was the weapon of a warrior who had been created to defeat a Witches enemies, until he grew his own will and rebelled. It has been glowing for the last ten weeks or so."

Naruto examines it and says, "It looks to be restless. Most likely due to the Genma attacking or it turned into an eyecon vessel when I appeared on this world," he realises what he just said and continued, "I'm from another world and my clan normally handle stuff like this," to which Tommy nods.

"Professor Oliver, I see you met our friends Naruto and Raven," Taranee said, with Caleb and Miranda behind her. She was sweating and slightly panicking before saying, "They are from out of town visiting the local sites."

Naruto sighs, face palms and says, "Taranee, he knows that I'm a Kamen Rider, and that we are from another dimension," causing Taranee to blink.

"What else?" Taranee questioned.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul about this town's protectors. By my honour as a former protector," Tommy answers with a wink, shocking Taranee.

Before she could ask any more questions, a group of ten men entered the room holding guns. The men were all wearing Black body suits, with full head masks with goggles. Naruto puts the dagger in his coat, and prepares for a fight.

Front entrance-ten minutes ago.

A man with long grey hair, wearing black goggles and a black trench coat over a black bodysuit entered the Museum, followed by fifty men with laser rifles ( **Think the Rifles from the Aliens movie.** ), and he said, "Capture any people still in the building as hostages. We'll force the Kamen Rider to intervene and force him to surrender," his soldiers all nod and split into teams of ten. Two of which go upstairs, one team to the left and another to the right, "We'll block the front entrance and prepare a trap, and gain more power for MECH," he ordered the last group, as a patrol car arrived out the front of the museum.

To the left to them, in a glass case, a pirate cutlass starts to dimly glow.

With Naruto-present time.

One of the MECH soldiers stepped forward and said, "On the ground," while pointing their guns at them.

In response Naruto vanishes, due to a body flicker, and knocks two of the soldiers out before kicking a third in the side of the head. The rest of the soldiers turn to shoot Naruto, but were stopped by Raven, putting up a barrier between them and Naruto. Tommy then jumped forward and kicked another MECH soldier, before punching another unconscious. Raven then used her powers to capture the remaining soldiers.

Naruto walked over to the captured soldiers and asked, "Why did you attack this Museum?"

"We want the Kamen Rider. Once we have them we will release the Hostages," One of the MECH soldiers admitted.

"Raven, knock them out," Naruto ordered.

Taranee looked between them and asked, "So, what was that?"

"They appear to be setting a trap for me. Looks like my limited training in stealth is going to pay off, I'll take them down and stay hidden, the rest of you, stay here," Naruto informs them before pulling out the Ghost Soulcon, "Henshin."

-Kaigan! Ghost!- Ghost then runs to the entrance of the room, checks both ways before jumping to the roof and running towards the second floor.

"Impressive transformation," Tommy commented as they started to tie up the soldiers.

Upstairs-Natural history section

Will, Irma, Haylin, a couple museum staff and most of their Science classmates were all tied up with hands zip tied and huddled in a group in the middle, on the bottom floor of the two story room, under an elevated path. The room is filled with many rows of rock samples (no clear lines of site ( **Think Batman Arkam city, museum room that has Freeze's armour.** ), taxidermy animals, and bones and towards the roof, stone gargoyles. With them are fifteen soldiers, the other five returned to the front entrance to help with the ambush.

"Will, what should we do?" Haylin questioned Will.

"We sit tight, until the either let us go or we are saved," Wll answered.

One of the soldiers fired his gun at the roof and yelled, "Quiet!" shutting everyone up.

Irma looked up and saw Ghost, perched on a gargoyle above them. He gives them a mock salute. Irma gets the others attention and points her head up. They see him and smirk, before removing the smirks and pointed their faces forward.

Over the few weeks Naruto has been on Earth he has found some interesting items, and worked on his sealing techniques. While living in the Silver Dragon's, he found a bag of marbles; some small battery powered flashing lights and some toy cars. His work on the sealing arts has been paying off, ass he has made a new nonlethal explosive (N.L.E.) note, which are going to get a test run, as well as motion sensor seals.

There is five soldiers guarding the hostages, the rest are either patrolling the rooms corridors, or looking at some of the exhibits.

Ghost dropped down where one pair of solders just walked through, and placed the first of the new non lethal seals, with a sensor seal attached. Their route around the room goes past this spot, once they go around the outer rim of the room. Ghost then jumps back up to the gargoyle, before jumping to another gargoyle. He then jumps down to another section of the room and places three N.L.E. notes on the floor, in front of three fake monkeys. He jumps up to the roof and crouch walks along the roof towards another pair of soldiers. Once he was above them he dropped down on them, and put them in choke hold, knocking them out. Leaving them on the floor, he then placed another N.L.E. note and sensor note on the floor next to them, before hearing his first trap detonate. He jumped up to the gargoyle and pulled out a toy car, flashing light, some ninja wire, and a N.L.E. and sensor note. He folded the two notes together, using a small piece of wire to tie the flashing light and notes to the toy car.

Six soldiers went to investigate the pair that was hit with the trap to find them glued to a wall and unconscious. One of the soldiers asked, "What is this?" Before the others could answer, they hear glass shattering. This scares the soldiers and one of them tells the others, "find out what that was," before splitting up.

As they return to patrolling the room. Ghost puts the car trap into his pouch and waits for the guards to step into one of his traps. The soldiers walk in a combined group towards the monkey trap as a group. Which was a big mistake, as once they reached the broken monkey display, Naruto activated his trap, which detonated under them, launching them into the roof and gluing them there, with a bigger boom. The boom was loud enough to startle the soldiers guarding the hostages. The leader of the group ordered, "You two check what that was," pointing to two of his fellow soldier. Who walked towards the two knocked out soldiers in the hall and was hit with the last trap Ghost set up. At this the last three guards were panicking. Ghost drops down a little bit away from the soldiers, a used the turned the flashing light on, and had it rolled along the ground towards the other side of the room.

The desired effect was to lure the soldiers away. Two of the soldiers went towards the lure; they got to it and saw the car rolled over. One kept a look out as the other picked it up and saw a note, pulling it off and opening it, to see three sheets of paper, a N.L.E. and sensor note, the third was a cartoon of Ghost doing a piece sign. The N.L.E. then glowed before detonated covering them in glue leaving the stuck on the floor standing up, unconscious.

Ghost is back on a gargoyle above the hostages. The leader of the group was yelling to the other soldiers, and takes a step forward. Ghost then lets gravity do the work as he drops down on the last soldier. The soldier groans on the floor unconscious as Ghost removes a knife, from him. Ghost faces the hostages and pulls out his sword and cuts the zip ties off their hands.

"Is everyone okay?" Ghost asks, after cutting Irma free. He received nods from everyone and he said, "Use this to cut everyone free," handing Irma the knife.

"What are you going to do?" Irma questioned.

"There is another group of hostages in the west wing, which is where I'm heading," Ghost answered, went to the soldier again, taking the radio off him, and continued, "Once I leave, barricade the door, use this to contact the authorities," handing Irma the radio.

"What about the east wing?" one of the former hostages asked.

"That where I started," Ghost said, as he left out the main door of the room.

Irma changes the radios frequency to the police broadband and continued cutting people free, who went to block the main door. A guard grabs one of the guns from the downed soldier.

Westwing-Heatherfield Museum.

Team Elyion, and a group of hostages, were in the history of technology section of the museum. They were huddled together in the rear of a large rectangular room; near the main entrance of the room is a staircase to a planetarium display on the roof. ( **One story room in the shape of a lock**.) The leader of this group received a message from their leader. He turns to one of his soldiers and said, "Boss wants a hostage, brought to him," he looks to the hostages and picked Hinata, "She will do. Take her to the boss," one of the soldiers grabs her and forces her to her feet, and pushes her out the room. Hinata would have fought him, but there are too many people that know her identity, so she couldn't use her abilities.

The soldier then stops and pushes her into a wall and pins her there. The soldier the brings his face to hers and said, "We have a few minutes, so I going to enjoy myself," grabbing her face. He then felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned, to see Ghost and he appear to be angry.

The soldier tried to pull his stun gun out, only to have his hand snatched it out of his hand, by breaking the soldier's hand. Ghost knocked him to the floor and shot the stun gun at the soldier's genitals, repeatedly, until the soldier was unconscious. Ghost looked at him and shot once more and nodded, happy with himself.

Ghost turns to Hinata and asks, "Are you okay?" as he went behind her to cut her free.

Hinata looked over her shoulder. She hums and says, "You went overboard, but I'm okay."

"I was sneaking on the roof, when I heard what this former man said I got angry," said Ghost as he looked at the gun, "though it appears that their weapons are to neutralise not kill. Still hurts though."

Hinata chuckles. After her small giggle, she straighten up, she said, "There is nine soldiers guarding the hostages. They can't see the main doors but there are two short halls, the only cover is displays that are only a metre and a half high," she turns to Ghost, "they are after you."

"I know," Ghost informed and says, "use the roof and stay hidden, maybe use a transformation to hide your Identity."

She nods, transforms into a stereotypical ninja and jumps to the roof. Ghost heads to the door and sets up another lure trap. He went through the door, crouching at the edge of one of the shorts halls, and rolls the car down it stopping behind one of the displays, Ghost then heads to the other hall and sneaks along that hall.

The solders see the flashing light and four investigate, and find the note. The last thing they saw, before being glued to the floor, is a cartoon of Ghost.

The rest of the soldiers see this, and the leader of the group, pulls Elyion up and holds her in front of him. He then yells, "whoever is there, come out now, or the girl gets shot," he aims the gun at Elyion's face.

Ghost hears this and stands up. He raises his hands into the air and walks to them. Ghost then says, "You got me, now let the girl go."

The soldier laughs darkly, and says, "Once you hand over the belt."

If they could see Ghost's face, they would see him looking at them like they were stupid and says, "It's kind of fused to me. So... You're stupid."

This makes the soldier angry and he aims at Ghost and fires. He does not hit though, as Ghost dodges the shot he throws a marble at the gun barrle and body flickers in front of Elyion and jumps away. The gun misfires and burns the soldier's hand, by setting it on fire. The soldier falls to the floor and rolls to put it out. The other soldiers take aim, but were stopped when four kunai cut through their guns. Ghost then jumps at them and spin kicks all of them in their heads, all at once. Ghost then walks over to Elyion and cuts off the zip tie holding her hands together. From above Hinata throws down another kunai and cuts the zip tie binding Cornelia's hands. Ghost then says, "Barricade the door once we leave, take a walkie talkie from one of the soldiers and set it for the Police broadband."

"What about the Hinata and Irma? Hinata was taken by one of those soldiers, and..." Martian Tubbs questioned.

"If you are talking about the cute girl I saved on the way here, she is safe, and this is the last group of hostages, before the main group of soldiers," he said as he left the room, as Elyion and Cornelia freed the other hostages. In Hinata's robes, the Eyecon was glowing slightly.

Front Entrance-Heatherfield Museum.

The leader of the MECH soldiers was pacing back and forth waiting for the hostage. He stopped and pulled out his radio, and yelled, "Where is that hostage?" and received no reply, "All units report," and received no reply. He turns to the soldiers and orders, "Units four through nine, prepare the containment traps, are target is in the building," he received five nods and they deployed five circular devises at random locations in the large room, which split into quarters and increased their radius.

At the top of the stairs Ghost and Hinata were at the top of the stairs, behind the railing at the top. Ghost was thinking on what to do, he had one more car left, and a limited supple of ninja wire and notes, he needed to resupply, once he gets back to Konoha. He looks through a gap in the railing, and sees fifteen soldiers, one dressed differently to the others, clearly the leader. Ghost then thinks aloud, "Whatever those circles are, I should probably avoid them," he looks to Hinata and says, "I'll handle this, you head back to the room you were in, while I take care of these guys."

Hinata, thinks on this and reaches into her coat. She grabs his hand and places the Eyecon that was from her mother. She says, "My mother gave me this," she held his hand as she said, "Be safe," she then headed back towards the west section.

Ghost looks at the Eyecon and silently thanked Hinata. He looks at the soldiers, and thinks once again, while holding the eyecon at his forehead, tapping it with his finger, until he activates it. In it is the image of 'A' with the centre bar curved at the bottom ( **Don't own Assassin's Creed** ). He then said, "I hope you're good at taking down groups of enemies."

He opens his Ghost driver and swapped his Soulcon with the Assassin Eyecon,

-Kaigan! Auditore!- replacing the Ghost coat with a white trench coat with red inlay. At the end of the sleeves are wrist guards with sheaths ( **Wrist blades** ), on his chest is small blade handles. On his face, is the same symbol that was on the Eyecon. Ghost looks at himself, and pulls off one of the blades and throws it at the middle of the group, when it hits the ground it bursts into smoke, imparing the vision of the soldiers.

As the soldiers are panicking, Ghost jumps down and dodges a blast from their gun that hits another soldier. Ghost kicks one of the soldiers into one of the traps, which electrocuted the soldier. Ghost activates the sheaths on the gauntlets and created chakra energy blades, and used them to stun the soldiers, successfully taking down eight soldiers before the smokescreen dissipated. The last five aimed at him, with the sword case behind them. Ghost watches them, and notices one of the swords glowing with intensity, until the case burst due to a ghost, with red eyes wearing a brown leather trench coat, with red under shirt. In his hands are a sword and a flintlock pistol. The ghost then said, "Well what do you know a fight! Been a while since I was in one," He then punches one soldier in the face with the handle of his sword; he shot another in the foot and kicked the third in the face. Ghost got behind the forth and put him in choke hold. All that was left was the leader, Ghost and the ghost faced the leader, who was calm. The leader then said, "I take it I'm the last of my forces? In that case, goodbye," his body turned to dust, leaving a core that appears to be floating numbers, 153. It flew through the sky light, leaving Ghost stunned, but he shook it off and turned to the ghost.

Ghost then says, "Hello, I'm Naruto," and extended his hand.

The ghost looked at the hand and shock it, "My name is Edward Teach, but people call me Blackbeard. Though I have no idea, how I am like this."

As Ghost was about to explain what happened he has become, Blackbeard turned into an Eyecon, so Ghost says, "you have basically turned yourself, into an Eyecon Spirit," he tried to activate it, but it wouldn't work, "In my world, I am part of a clan that with the help of Eyecons, achieve great things, and maybe one day you can find a partner to fight with."

Ghost then heads to the Eastwing, and after reaching the wing, he fell over as his transformation ended. Raven and Taranee helped him up against the wall. Naruto the said, "Everyone is safe, but whomever or whatever their leader was left."

The rest of the day went with the Police storming the Museum and finding, the soldiers all unconscious, or glued to floors or walls. The hostages all said that they were saved by the Kamen Rider. The security systems were disabled by the soldiers as soon as they entered the building. The students of Heatherfield, were given a couple days off from school, and no longer had to do their final term assignment.

End Chapter Four.

( **Sorry that this chapter took so long, but it is over fourteen thousand words. I wanted it to be a bit longer, because the I intend to start my transformers/Kamen Rider Drive crossover, because the next Chapter of 'The Uzumaki Ghost', will be a team up between Ghost and Drive, but I may do one or two Chapters of the new story.**

 **Until then here is a trailer for the new Story. And don't worry; I intend to continue this story.** )

Jack Darby, Normal High school student, Works at Discount McDonald's, Lives in Nevada and is Partner with an Alien Robot that is also a motorcycle.

When he gets a package containing Items belonging to his father, is the prologue for things to come and the choice that he has to make, for the worlds future.

To Not Fight or To Start his Engine.

So let's go for a ride, with...

 **The Autobot Kamen Rider!**

( **There a simple trailer, for the new story. And as I said I will continue this story. But I want to make a start on this story, as I have made some Cameos for the next Chapter. I also want to see the VS movie between the Drive and Ghost, as well as the Final form of Ghost. So until next time.** )

 **Please Review and Comment, and flamers will cause me to cry (=P)**


	5. C5: Drive, Buster and two Ghosts

**The Uzumaki Ghost! Chapter 5**

"Speech"

'Thoughts and Reading'

' **Techniques'**

" **Demon/Ghost Speech"**

' **Demon/Ghost thoughts'**

-Sound effects-

( **Author's note** )

Location-time stamp.

( **I own nothing but, a Laptop, an imagination and an appreciation for the source Material. Also the First Chapter of my second Story, 'The Autobot Kamen Rider', the reason I mention it is because of this story. I hope you Enjoy** )

 **Chapter Start**

Outskirts of Heatherfield-road to Heatherfield-(E.11 Weeks after Wave Portal)-Early Morning-After the Events of 'Rock Bottom'.

A custom red sports car was driving along the highway, with two passengers one an eighteen years old Jack Darby, wearing a business suit, and next to him is the Seventeen year old Miko Nakadai, Also wearing a suit. Behind them is a Blue Motor cycle, with a woman in leather and black helmet, this is Arcee.

"So why did you want to come along?" Jack asked Miko.

"I want to meet this new rider, though I wonder what he is like," Miko answers trying to make Jack jealous.

"Are you sure it isn't just to get away from June?" Krim asks from the dashboard.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, all I did was follow Bulkhead and Arcee through the ground bridge on their recon mission, which at the time we didn't know the Decepticons were going to be there, and when I got back I get the third degree, when Arcee said it was okay and she didn't get a lecture, she got an apology," Miko complained.

Jack looked to Miko, while keeping his hands on the wheel, and says, "I'm sorry, I made my mom aware of the Bots and Drive, but it was that or her losing her head," to which Miko nods her head and looks out the window.

The Radio in the dashboard then beeps as Arcee speaks, "So where are we meeting Fowler?"

"The local police station is where they are holding the MECH soldiers, they already released the hostages after getting their statements, most of whom are teenagers, they apparently said the same thing, with minor differences. They all say that the rider took the soldiers down using stealth, like a ghost. One group even said he had help from a ninja. All the soldiers had their memories whipped and they all had a snowflake shaped scar behind their left ears," Krim answered, "Fowler seems to think this rider, is a student at the school the teenagers go too. The Sheffield Institute."

"So that is why Fowler didn't hesitate when asked to come," Miko said before massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Apparently, they are having a school dance tonight. He probably wanted Miko there with how sneaky she is, to find out who this Rider is," Krim added causing Jack to chuckle.

"Most likely he wanted a party animal for a distraction, but knowing Fowler he may have just taken pity on Ratchet," Jack commented with a smirk, of course on the radio, they could hear Arcee laughing hysterically. Miko glared at him, but nodded all the same, as they continued down the road.

Heatherfield-Random Bridge over River.

A eighteen year old boy, with blond hair, wearing leather jacket with red details, black cargo pants, a red helmet, with red cheetah print and red sunglasses, was facing the river looking off to the distance. Next to him is a custom red motorcycle, with the head light looking like the head of a cheetah.

"Oi, are you done, you have been driving all night, you need food," came from the Motorcycle, to which the teenager nodded, got on and drove down the road.

Heatherfield-Will's Apartment

Will was walking down the stairs in socks, wearing head phones humming to the music as goes into the kitchen. She slides along the ground to the fridge and pulls out the milk and grabs a glass to pour herself a drink.

Susan enters the room and sees Will, "You're in a good mood, what is the occasion?"

"Today is the last day of school, it is going to be a half day and tonight there is going to be a school dance for a farewell to Principle Knickerbottom," Will answered.

"Not if you don't wash these first," Susan replied kicking the side of a wash basket full of dirty clothes, and the old concert shirt.

"But I volunteered to help set up," Will complained.

"Well, you are going to have to tell them you can't help setup," Susan said and then says, "Because I am not a fan of wearing clothes from ex boyfriends."

"Let me call Haylin and she will tell the others," Will replied sadly and Susan nodded.

Silver Dragon Kitchen-a few minutes later.

Naruto is sweeping up the floor, washing the dishes and cutting up vegetables for customers meals in the Silver Dragon's lunchtime menu. This normally would be done one at a time, but Naruto was using his shadow clones to save time. This continued for a couple minute until the phone rang and Naruto answered.

"Silver Dragon Asian Cuisine may I take your order," Naruto states.

"Naruto is Haylin there, I promised to help them set up for the dance but Mom wants me to go to the Laundromat, to wash clothes," Will says.

Naruto looks to his shadow clones and says, "Need help? because I have an idea."

"Meet me at my Apartment in half an hour," Will answered.

Hetherfield-Shellbeach

Minato on the beach trying to walk on water, but every time he tries falls in immediately. He eventually stops and lies on the ground, with his eyes closed. He speaks to himself, "what am I doing wrong?" and opens his eyes to see Yanlin.

"Perhaps, you should swim before you walk," Yanlin says in amusement.

"I have tried everything to use my Chakra; it just won't come out," Minato exclaims.

Then a voice speaks up from behind Yanlin, "Then perhaps something happened that has made it harder," they turn and see Tsukasa, who continues, "It could be the seals they used to imprison you or even a jutsu you used."

"And I won't figure it out in Heatherfield," Minato stated before asking, "What do you suggest I do, Tsukasa."

"You were given that belt, because he trusted you Minato and wanted it to be used for good," Tsukasa the stepped back towards a portal as he says, "Don't let Kusakabe's final actions fill you with guilt," and goes through the portal, which vanishes revealing the chest Minato brought with him.

"I think he is trying to tell you something," Yanlin commented causing Minato to sigh and started to think why.

Heatherfield-Will's Apartment-Half Hour Later

Naruto arrived at Will's apartment, at the designated time and rung the correct doorbell buzzer.

"It's me," Naruto says into the speaker, and the door was unlocked and he walked through the door then up the stairs. Once he got to Will's apartment and knocked on the door. The person who answered the door was Susan, whom Naruto didn't recognise. Naruto then asks, "Will does live here, right?"

"You're one of Will's friends?" Susan asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I work with Haylin at the Silver Dragon," Naruto answered.

"You don't go to school with Will," Susan interrogated.

"I am only in Town for a few weeks, before going back home," Naruto answered.

Before Susan could ask another question, Will came stopped her by saying, "I tried to call Haylin, but Naruto answered the phone and offered to help me with the laundry."

Susan looks to Will and then back to Naruto, and gains a playful smirk and asks, "Are you two dating?" causing Will's face to match her hair.

Naruto answered, "We are just friends, who have helped each other a few times," to which Will pouted.

Susan hummed before dragging Will out the room, and asked her, "So, are you going to the dance with him."

Will thought on this and says, "If I do take him to the dance, he would probably get swarmed by most of the girls at my school, and get his own fan club, which according to him, a group of Fan girls pummelled him, for trying to talk to the object of their obsession," Susan sweat dropped as Will continued, "and the reason they pummelled him was he was trying to save said objectified person from being stripped," and walks back to Naruto, leaving her mother stunned.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asks and Will nods, then they both grab the baskets of dirty clothes. As they leave the building they hear a phone ringing in Naruto's pocket, and he pulls out the tool that he got when the Auditore Eyecon. It is a flip phone in the shape of the stylised 'A' sybol from the Eyecon and is black with the 'A' symbol in white. Taranee found out that to contact Naruto all they needed to do to call him was to think of him, then a symbol appeared on their phone and called him. The best part of the phone was that fact that it changes into a flying eagle with its wings made from the screen of the phone. Naruto answers, "Hello."

"Naruto can you come over and help us set up the gym at school for the dance?" Irma asked on the phone.

"Let me guess, Haylin decided to go with a balloon theme," Naruto asks with a chuckle.

"How did you know?" Irma asks in shock.

"I suggested the colours that she should use. Purple for lightning, blue for water, orange for fire, green for earth and white for air," Naruto answers and continues, "I'll be there to help after my plan to help Will starts."

"You better. We need Haylin's balloon assistant for the inflating of balloons," Irma angrily comments before hanging up.

"I think I pissed off Irma," Naruto says before realising, "Haylin must have decided to ignore me when I said, no more than a hundred."

"She likes her balloons," Will says as they reach the front door of the apartment building, as the blonde teen drove past on his custom motorcycle. Will looks in the direction it when and asked, "Did that person look familiar to you?"

"I didn't see his face," Naruto replies as they walk in the opposite direction, towards the Laundromat.

Will nodded and then decided to ask, "So what is your plan, for the laundry?"

"Haylin told me the time you were staging a play, but had to use a copy of yourselves due to Phobos. I figured we could do that, only I use a Shadow clone," Naruto replied and they continued to walk.

The walk was short as they only had to walk a block down the road to the Laundromat, and once they were inside Will used her powers to bring a couple washers to life. She then revealed, the Heart of Kandracar and says, 'Astral Drop' backwards, as Naruto created a single Shadow clone.

Will then proceeds to tell her copy what to do, while the clone of Naruto also payed attention. When Will asked, what not to mix, her copy said, 'Irma and Cornelia', thankfully the Naruto clone says he can handle the complex stuff.

The originals walked out the Laundromat, Naruto looking calm while Will looked guilty.

Heatherfield-Heatherfield Police Station-Ten minutes later.

Jack, with Krim around his waist, and Miko were walked through the Heatherfield Police station towards were the MECH soldiers were being held, and found Agent Fowler talking to Officer Brown.

"Agent Fowler," Jack says as he reaches Fowler.

"Jack, Miko this is Officer Brown, he was one of the policemen on site when the hostage situation occurred at the local museum. Officer Brown these two are experts that I mentioned," Fowler introduced.

Officer Brown shook their hands and says, "Thank you for coming, though Agent Fowler didn't mention you would be so young."

"Well, they do say that the job market is looking for younger employees," Miko joked.

"What Miko means is, sometimes the best suited to find answers are what you never expect," Jack stopped Miko from getting arrested.

"Don't worry my daughter makes those kinds of comments all the time. Normally they end up helping in the long run," Office Brown says before he leads them to the cell block. Officer Brown then says, "as soon as we brought them here, they all suddenly had amnesia some going back ten years."

"I have their files, all these guys were ex-military. Most of them dishonoured discharge, due to crimes they were found guilty off, and a couple that were injured. All these guys also went missing, the supposed amount of years they have missing memory," Fowler stated.

"And they all have that mark at the base of their skulls," Jack stated, "Meaning there is a good chance none of these men even know they were even apart of MECH."

"I will interrogate them, while you check with the hostages," Fowler speaks as Jack nods.

Heatherfield-Sheffeild Institute Gym-half hour later.

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Haylin, Hinata, Raven and Elyion, were decorating the school gym, with a thousand balloons. Haylin, blowing them up as she brought too many, everyone else was setting up tables and chairs while Taranee was installing the electronics for the music and lights for the dance.

"Where is Naruto? I can't blow up these entirely by myself," Haylin complained.

"Maybe you should have listened to me when I said about the number of balloons," Naruto says as he surprises her. He had used the body flicker technique to get behind her as Will enters the room. He then says, "Not everyone can inflate a thousand balloons all at once, like you," and walks over to the others and carries a stack of twenty chairs and places them around the already setup tables.

Haylin was going to retort, before she realised what he said. she turns to Will and asks, "Do you think he meant by transforming or just with my ability to control the wind without going Guardian?"

"You're not transforming to setup the gym with balloons," Will retorted, "We shouldn't use our powers for something so trivial like laund-I mean decorating."

Elyion sat down with Haylin, and asked, "What is this about laundry?"

Naruto heard and answers "Will and I made a clone of ourselves to do the laundry, so that she can help here."

"Naruto!" Will shouts loudly.

"Miss using your powers, and saying we can't. That is just sad," Cornelia says while shaking her head.

Before Will can defend herself Naruto speaks up, "She isn't abusing her powers. Especially considering that without Will here if the Knights attack, you could all get hurt."

"So using an Astral Drop to avoid separation of the Guardians," Taranee thought aloud before saying, "Makes sense, but what if the Astral Drop or your clone gets attacked?"

"Well if my clone gets attacked, I will be the first to know," Naruto says before jumping on the wall and stringing up the streamers. Everyone calmed down while Will was still feeling guilty.

Heatherfield-Laundromat

Astrol Will and the Naruto clone were doing their job as while keeping away from others that entered the Laundromat. While their backs were turned Narrisa entered the building a says, "You are both so life like, let's make that true, Quintessence," and blasted them both with purple lightning.

Will2 and Naruto2, fell to the floor shaking in pain. They both saw images from their respective originals, though Naruto2's eyes went from blue to amethyst, and his hair drooped a little. Naruto2 then says, "That was the second worst time I have been struck by lightning," complaining.

"You see everything about yourself too?" Will2 asks.

Naruto2 nods before facing Narrisa and asks, "What did you do to us?"

"I gave you life, so enjoy," She says before vanishing.

Will2 went to get up, but slipped on a bar of soap, and before she bumped her head Naruto2 catches her. As he was lifting her up he slipped on the magazine she had in her hand. He landed on his back with Will2 straddling him. Naruto2 looked at where Will2 was sitting on him and he says, "I think I had a dream about this once, though it was next to a lake of Ramen."

Will2 stares at him then bursts out laughing hysterically and then has a look of realisation and says, "Hey my first laugh," with the biggest smile on her face.

Naruto2 smiles and helps Will2 up and asks, "What do you want to do?"

Will2 bite her bottom lip and looks up in thought. She then looks to the wash powder and fabric softener. She walks over to it and starts mixing the two in the washing machine. Naruto2 smiles at this before suddenly wincing in pain for a second, before it subsided. Will2 didn't notice as she continues to mix chemicals and Naruto2 continues to smile.

Heatherfield-Rooftop across from the Laundromat.

Narrisa on the Rooftop, and observed the two copies from afar. Behind her, Chaingenma appeared in a tornado of chains and asks, "Are you sure we can trust copies of the originals?"

"They are exactly the same as the originals, I gave them life, but when the originals discover them they will fight for their survival," Narrisa replied.

Chain nodded before saying, "I will go retrieve items to make Genma," chains wrap around his body and meld to create another form, "I am sure this will suffice," his body changes to that of a teenager, with metal grey hair, grey coat, grey pants and shoes ( **He looks like Mercury from Rwby** ). He then says, "I will also bring more fabric for more Blanks," and vanishes from the roof.

Heatherfield-Laundromat

Will2 continued to make a mess of the Laundromat, by mixing cleaning product and turning on all the machines, giggling the whole time. Naruto2 just enjoying the show, when he hears Will2's stomach rumbles.

"I'm hungry," Will2 says, "I'm gonna head home and grab something to eat," and leaves.

Naruto2 looks at the mess then his stomach rumbles in hunger. He then gets up and leaves and bumps into Minato.

"Hey Naruto, I was just looking for you," Minato says rubbing the back of his head, "I need your advice."

"Sure, what do you need?" Naruto2 speaks as they walk towards the public park. They see the swings and have a seat.

"Tsukasa is asking me to use something entrusted to me, from a man who died due to my actions," Minato admitted, "I convinced him to betray a demon lord who wanted our world and he died after succeeding. I promised to keep it safe while."

Naruto2 looks down before asking, "What does it do?"

"It can bend the rules of reality, by making the wearer so fast it appears to make their surroundings stop," Minato admitted.

"What aren't you telling me?" Naruto2 questions causing Minato to sigh.

"I can't use chakra outside my body, and if I use this belt, it could cause problems in the future as in the past it has changed the balance of power," Minato admitted.

Naruto2 looked up and says, "Perhaps it is just a matter the situation," Naruto2 winces in pain, "there is a party at the Guardians school you should go," as Will2 arrived.

"Yeah it will be fun!" Will2 informed, "I invited my mum."

"Okay I will see you both there," Minato replies and walks away.

Will2 then sat on the swing and started to swing laughing as she went, with Naruto2 smiling as she went. Once Minato left Naruto2 asked Will2, "Did you find something to eat?" and Will2 nodded before Narrisa arrived.

Narrisa then asks, "Enjoying Yourselves?"

"Yeah, I have had so much fun," Will2 answers while Naruto2 nods.

"Well, it will come to an end soon," Narrisa comments.

"What do you mean?" Naruto2 comments with narrowed eyes.

"Your originals will come and destroy you both, for being defects in their eyes," Narrisa comments, shocking Will2.

"I want to live," Will2 admits and Narrisa smirks.

Heatherfield-laundromat-twenty minutes earlier.

Naruto and Will are looking at the warzone of bubbles that was a Laundromat. Will walked up to the washers she brought to life and asked what happened.

"That crazy girl almost drowned me, while that delinquent just watched," the washer yelled.

"She ran out of quarters before your clothes were washed," says the dryer as it opens itself revealing still wet clothes.

Will grabs the clothes, while Naruto looked around and asks, "Where are they?"

"They both left after the girl got hungry," the dryer stated.

Will put the laundry into a basket, which Naruto carried for her, as they walked back to Will's apartment. They walked while Naruto kept an eye out for their copies. They entered Will's apartment building, not seeing Will2 exit via the fire escape. They get into the apartment and see the fridge left open and completely empty.

"If you are looking for the bottomless pit, she just left," the fridge mentioned before Susan entered the room in ripped jeans and a concert shirt.

"How do I look?" Susan asked the two.

"Looking good," Naruto bluntly answered.

"We will be back, just need to grab some supplies for the party," Will says as she pushes Naruto out of the apartment.

Heatherfield Police Station-evidence locker.

Chainganma appeared and looked around the evidence locker, and found what he wanted. A sub machine gun, a hockey mask, a motocross bike and helmet, a jack hammer and one of the MECH traps. He then left the room, as Fowler and Officer Brown enters the room to exaiming the museum evidence.

Heatherfield-Silver Dragon Restraunt

Jack and Miko entered the Silver Dragon. While Krim in Tridoron and Arcee parked in the Alley around the back. They found a table for two and sat down and looked at the menu.

"Why did you want to eat here?" Jack asked Miko from behind his menu.

"I wanted food from home. Haven't had it in a while," Miko answered not looking him in the eyes.

Yanlin then stepped towards them and asks, "Hello I am Yanlin. May I take your order?"

Miko looks at up and says, "I will have the sweet and sour pork."

"And I will have the satay beef," Jack says.

"It will be ready in ten minutes," Yanlin says before heading to the kitchen.

Jack and Miko hear the bell on the entrance door and see a blonde teenager wearing sun glasses and holding a red and cheetah print helmet, who walked over to a table in the back of the room, with his back turned to the two.

Miko looked at the guy with interest and asks Jack, "I think we have our Kamen Rider."

Jack looked at the other teenager, and says, "I'll follow him after we have eaten, you take Arcee to the school, and blend in, and if anything happens call," then Yanlin returns with their food.

Yanlin then goes to the teenager and asks, "what would you like to order?"

"Ramen," the blonde teen answers.

Heatherfield Park-before sunset

Will2 and Naruto2 were sitting on the swings when Will and Naruto found them.

"Where have you been? You were meant to stay at the Laundromat," Will states as she pulls out the heart, "I shouldn't have made you."

Will2 sees this and shouts, "No!" before launching lightning at Will, that Naruto moved to pull Will out the way of.

"Astral Drops can use Guardian powers," Will says as she sees Naruto2 grab Will2 and jump away from them.

"Something is not right," Naruto mentions before saying, "My clones eyes are the wrong colour."

Heatherfield-Path to Sheffeild institute.

Will2 and Naruto2 walked out of an alley, after getting away from their originals. They both took a step forward, but Naruto2 had another flash of pain and leaned on a wall, with Will2 checking to make sure he is okay. This is the sight that Irma and Cornelia see.

Irma asks, "What happened to you?"

Naruto2 looked to see Irma and Cornelia, and says, "I'm okay, Will here just tricked me into eating soap," Naruto2 says with an innocent look.

"Will got you to eat soap," Cornelia sweat dropped as she asked and Naruto nodded, "Well we are running late for the party," and grabs Naruto2 and drags him to the party while Will2 and Irma following. While Miko rides past on Arcee, towards Sheffield Institute.

Heatherfield-Shellbeach

Jack and Krim are following the strange blonde who for the last twenty minutes just watching the sun set, while leaning on his bike.

"Gramps, are we sure this guy is the Rider, his bike does look like the one on the news report," Jack questions.

"Perhaps, we are wrong, let us call Miko," Krim says as the teenager gets on his bike and rides down the road, with Jack and Krim following him.

They follow him along the road as the teen swerves around a truck after noticing Tridoron, forcing Jack to go around the truck, to see the bike driving itself without the blonde teenager. Jack was confused until he finds a blue knife, which looks like a pair of binoculars lengthened, at his throat. He looks to his left to see the blonde holding the blade.

"Why are you following me?" the blonde teen asks Jack.

Jack lifts his hands up while Tridoron continue to drives itself, and he says, "I am trying to find the Kamen Rider who has saved allot of people, because a terrorist organisation wants his powers. Are you the Kamen Rider?"

"I don't even know what a Kamen Rider is, I just arrived in town this morning," the blonde says as the bike drives next to the driver's side of Tridoron, "With my friend there."

The communicator went off and Krim answered, "Jack, the Heatherfield police station, it just got robbed."

Jack answered while the blonde's knife was still on his throat, "What did they take?"

"It took random pieces of evidence, but left the evidence from the previous monster attack. My guess is that they are planning to attack the Rider that was spotted, but it does not appear to be MECH," Fowler answered.

"I'm heading to the Sheffield Insitute, Miko is already there," Jack replied as Tridoron continued to drive itself.

"Any idea who the Rider is?" Fowler questioned.

"Well Miko did, but the knife he is holding to my throat makes me think otherwise," Jack commented as the blonde looked at him like he is an idiot.

"Well, try not to antagonise them," Fowler joked as he hanged up.

"That guy doesn't realise you weren't joking," the blonde stated.

"Adults, never realise they could be making it worst. My mom thinks that I'll get myself hurt plugging a computer in," Jack replies.

"I hope you are not talking about me," Krim commented.

"No, You are just in a perpetual state of 'mid life crisis'," Jack replies.

"Who said that?" the blonde questions as Jack face palms.

Heatherfield Outskirts-Train Warehouse

Frost, Enter and Silas, ( **Read the AutoBot Kamen Rider for discrption.** ) are observing computer consoles being operated by Burgulars and MECH soldiers, observing different views of Heatherfield, but Frost, Enter and Silas are watching Sheffield Institute.

"What are your plans Silas?" Frost questioned.

"Send three Roidmude, as well as the Grim Reaper ( **Mashin Chaser** ) and Lupin," Silas says as two individuals enter the room. The first is wearing purple armour that looks like a mutated motorcycle, with the engine on the head and a wheel on his back. The second appears to be wearing crimson and black armour with encrusted jewels and top hat style helmet. Silas then says, "Take extra bodies," which the two armoured men nod and leave the room.

"You did reprogram Lupin, right Enter," Frost demands.

"Oui Oui Oui, He is loyal to MECH, but he still has his flaws," Enter states as he vanishes into red ones and zeros.

Heatherfield-Sheffield Institute Gym.

Will2 and Naruto2 are around the food tables, Will2 drinking her twentieth cup of punch, Naruto2 and Taranee just watching her drink. Haylin is mingling with the other students in a kimono, Irma was being hassled by Martin until she sees Hinata, rushes over to her and starts dancing with her. Raven is leaning against the wall, while a random goth boy stood next to her, annoying her. Cornelia was in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, which is where Raven went as the goth boy was just dripping with hormones. Minato and Susan bumped into each other and started talking; they have a lot in common.

Will and Naruto enter the Gym as Will2 runs to the girl's bathroom as Naruto2 goes to the boy's bathroom. Once Narutoe2 enters the boy's toilets he falls to his knees in pain like being electrocuted with thousands of needles. Once the pain stops he gets up and looks at his reflection and is shocked. He now has red streaks in his hair.

Will searches for Will2 without bringing attention to herself while Naruto keeps an eye out for Naruto2, when Irma goes up to him with Hinata as she asks, "Are you okay Naruto? That soap you ate was really troubling you."

"I ate soap? Thats rough," Naruto comments and walks away.

Will gets a drink of punch and Taranee says, "You must be thirsty that is your twenty-first drink tonight."

Will looks to her and asks, "Where did I go after?"

"The girl's bathroom," Taranee answers and Will runs there.

Naruto2 exits the boy's toilets and heads outside, and was seen by Naruto. Naruto follows Naruto2, and Naruto is followed by Miko. Naruto catches up to Naruto2 who punches him in the face, before Naruto2 collapses to the ground in pain. Naruto went to help him but had to dodge another punch.

Naruto2 then pulls out an orange eyecon, "Henshin."

-Kaigan! Fragment!- and transforms into an inverted Ghost ( **he is Orange with black lines** ), he then tries to punch Naruto.

"Damn it, Henshin!" Naruto says, unaware that Miko has pulled out her phone and started filming. -Kaigan! Ghost!- turning him into Ghost. Ghost pulls out his sword. I-Ghost, pulled out a gold dagger, ( **Kakuranger's handgun** ), and started fighting with Ghost. They fought and fought. When one when to attack the other blocked.

This continued for several minutes until I-Ghost got in close and stabbed Ghost, and whisper in his ear. Ghost turned back into Naruto and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. I-Ghost hears a gasp behind him and turns to see Miko, covering her mouth. I-Ghost brings his hand up and places a finger over where his mouth would be, telling her to be quiet, scaring her into silence.

Inside

Will is confronted by the other Guardians, Raven, Hinata, and Elyion, and she admits to losing control of her Astral Drop, and Naruto's clone. They split up and find Will2 and chase her outside. Where they see I-Ghost, waiting for them and stops the others interfering as Will tackles Will2 to the ground.

"Leave me alone!" Will2 shouts as she wrestles with Will.

Will tries to stop the former Astral Drop by saying the phrase that disperses Astral Drops, but it does not work. "Why aren't you dispersing!?" Will shout.

"I can't tell them apart," Irma states.

"I know away," Will starts as she reveals the Heart and saying, "Guardians Unite!" The result was all the Guardians taking their Guardian forms as well as Will2. "What? You shouldn't have Guardian Powers!"

"Because I am not an Astral Drop," Will2 shouts before she attacks Will with lightning.

Narrisa is on the gym roof looking at the fight, already pleased that the Uzumaki has been dealt with. Chaingenma that arrives, with three Genma behind them. He kneels before saying, "I have news I have discovered a group who are planning to attack this school soon to retrieve Ghost."

Narrisa chuckles before saying, "They better hurry his corpse is currently rotting and soon I will have the Heart," a crazy gleam in her eyes.

Chain turns to the other Genma and says, "Go!" and they jump off the roof and Attack the other Guardians. The first is a Genma wearing white clothes like a nineteen thirties gangster, with a Tommygun for a hand. The second genma is wearing a costume that resembles a Jackhammer and the third appears to be wearing a mutated motocross suit.

Gun Genma aims at the Guardians and fires, but his bullets were stopped by Raven's magic barrier. Hammer Genma caused tremors which the Guardians avoided them by flying up. Moto Genma summons his bike, which is a dirt bike with a black unicorn theme, ( **Ghosts Bike from show** ) and rides it towards them.

"Thought so," I-Ghost states before twisting the blade of his dagger around turning it into a gun and shoots at Moto Genma. He then shouts, "You two stop fighting, it is what that hag wants!"

Narrisa's eyes widen before chain pushes her out the way of an energy arrow, which was fired by Ghost in Robinhood coat, from behind. Narrisa looked to I-Ghost and then to back to Ghost, and says, "So you planned this?"

"Not me, it was Menma, he found you suspicious and staged the fight," Ghost comments.

"Chain, destroy him," Narrisa orders before vanishing and Chain attacks, using his chains as whips, that Ghost dodges by jumping off the roof, towards the others.

Miko is behind a wall on her phone, "Jack get here now I found the Kamen Rider and the both of them need your help."

On the phone, "I'm on my way," then it hangs up and Miko starts filming the fight.

Chain whips his chains at Ghost, and he uses his bow to deflect them, and fires an arrow that connects. Launching Chain back and Chain pulled out a Blank eyecon and the sword eyecon from a previous fight, in each hand before slamming them together and recreating Sword Genma, shocking Ghost.

Chain is also shocked as he says, "I can honestly say I was not expecting that," and vanished in a storm of chains after making a horde of Blanks.

Sword roared and went to slash Ghost, like a savage beast, while Ghost used the bow to block the bladed arm of Sword.

The Guardians, Elyion and Hinata managed to stop Will and Will2 from killing each other and got them to fight together. The Guardians working together while Will2 managed to take one of the swords off the Blanks and started hammering the Blanks on their heads like a game of Wack-a-mole, with sparks flying off their heads. Hinata was using her gentle fist style to disarm the Blanks while Eylion her currently limited abilities to push them back. Raven continued to block the Gun Genma and Hammer Genma, who are shooting and smashing at the barrier, forcing her to focus her attention on them, while a pair of Blanks goes to attack her from behind. But were stopped by the blonde teenager riding a red cheetah themed bike, hitting them with the bike, and drift the bike to park it. The teen takes off his helmet to reveal his face, with three whisker marks on each cheek, and deep blue eyes. He looks like exactly like Naruto only three years older.

He reaches behind himself, and presses to button on the black controller on his belt.–Transport- and grabs the sword that looked like two cylinders on a bracket and a blade on the end, and used it to take out some of the Blanks.

Irma looks to the new person fighting and says, "And now there is a third Naruto," then has a thoughtful look and says, "I wonder what would happen if he used shadow clones in the bedroom," when Hinata standing behind her. Hinata hears what she had said, gets a bloody nose and faints.

Miko sees this and runs over to Hinata, and lifts her up and drags her away off the Battlefield.

"Who are you?" Will questions when she sees Miko.

"I'm just helping the Kamen Riders over there," Miko answers pointing her head to Ghost and I-Ghost, "Also love the wings and super powers," and continued to drag Hinata out of the battle, before shouting, "also helps on the way."

Sheffield Institute-Science Lab

Chain looks at the Blank eyecon in his hand before looking at a small Tesla Coil and throughs the eyecon at it. The result was the creation of a Genma that can create lightning.

"Follow me!" Chain ordered.

"Of course," the new Genma stated and followed Chain out the room.

Outside

The battle continued to rage on, as Minato followed by Susan stepped outside to get some air and quiet. When they hear the sounds of battle from the sports grounds Minato tried to stop Susan, from walking towards it but was pulled along by Susan with amazing strength. Once they arrive the first thing they see is Miko filming the battle while Hinata is resting with a heavily flushed face. Susan looks over Miko's shoulder to see two Wills and her friends fighting strange creatures, as well as two Ghosts fighting different monsters.

"What is going on?" Susan asks in disbelief.

Miko answers, "Well the two armour people are Kamen Rider, they protect people. The six girls wearing the fairy costumes can fly and control the elements. The blonde there is some random that I thought was the Kamen Rider," pointing at Ghost.

"How do you know so much?" Minato questions.

"I work with Alien robots, a super genius, an alien who can destroy mountains and a Kamen rider who is late," Miko answers before her eyes widened, "I shouldn't have said that."

Minato puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "Don't worry the only people we will tell are all fighting over there. My son being one of them."

"And your son is?" Miko questions with narrowed eyes.

"The black one with orange line," Minato answers while pointing at him, "though it appears this worlds version of him is here and that he has been duplicated, as there is now three of him."

Susan looks at him like he is crazy and asks while shouting, "What is going on!?"

Minato looks at her and says, "You will have to ask Will, as it is her right to tell you and is up to you to believe her."

Before Susan can ask what he means the entire fight is stopped when a Gravity Surge occurred freezing everyone in place, though it appeared that Ghost and I-Ghost were able to move enough to stiffly move their arms and legs.

Five Roidmude then appeared, the first two are the Grim Reaper and Lupin. The last three are each themed like a bat, spider and snake. They went straight to the two Ghosts and went to grab their Ghost Drivers when the Massive Monster and Midnight Shadow shift cars attacked the Roidmude. The two Ghosts managed to move back a couple steps as Tridoron jumped over the fence and knocked the Roidmudes away and disabled the Gravity surge.

Which allowed for everyone to move again, which resulted in the Genma to attacking once again. Tridoron's driver door opened and Kamen Rider Drive stepped out.

"Drive!" the Grim Reaper yelled before taking aim at Drive and starts shooting. Drive dodges while the three Roidmudes create thirty Burglars to attack the two Ghosts.

Lupin jumps to the roof of a nearby building, and observes the battle of Riders, Roidmudes, Burglars, Genma, Guardians and witches. He sees Miko, Hinata, Susan and Minato watching as he recognises Miko, and smirks.

Elyion moves away from the battle as she is running low on magic, being away from Meridian always affected how much magic she had, and joins Susan, Miko, Hinata and Minato, observe the battle. Once she sees Susan, she sweats bullets as she says, "Hi."

Susan has a take no nonsense look and asks, "care to explain what is going on," with her hands on her hips.

Elyion was going to lie, but she was intimidated by Will's mother and told the truth, "Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Haylin are the Guardians of the infinite dimensions. Naruto, Hinata and Raven are from another dimension and I am the queen of Meridian."

Susan's reaction was shocked into silence, as she continued to watch the battle.

I-Ghost was shooting at Moto Genma, as Moto rode his bike in circles around him. I-Ghost started to get annoyed, so he folded his Daggergun back into its dagger form and throws it in the air. I-ghost grabs the lever on his Driver and pulls it out and pushed back in, and he jumped in the air as his foot starts to glow, as the dagger came down, I-Ghost flipped upside down and kicked it into Moto Genma in the chest and launched off his bike and explodes. I-ghost lands as the bike continues to drive itself, and parks behind I-Ghost, and I-Ghost looks at it confused.

Ghost was now fighting Hammer Genma, dodging its punches which are strong enough to demolish buildings, as he had tried to take the Genma down from a distance, but Hammer is really fast, bouncing and jumping like a jumping jack. Ghost continued to dodge and hovers his bow across his belt, aims at Hammer and launches an energy arrow. Hammer sees this and jumps over the arrow and the arrow keeps going to hit Gun Genma destroying it and allowing Raven to fall to her knees in exhaustion.

Hammer roared after seeing this and jumped at Ghost to destroy him, but Ghost aims at Hammer and shoots. The result was Hammer being penetrated by the arrow, destroying him.

Drive is fighting the three Roidmude as the Grim Reaper was launched away from Drive by Tridoron, which drove in to knock him away. The spider themed Roidmude jumped back while the other two Roidmude fought and 'ate' some creature themed cars. Its body pulsed and turned into a giant spider with a body in the shape car with no wheels. It roared and smashed the wall to the Gym scaring the student, teachers and parents when they saw it. They all ran in the opposite direction through the school, not seeing the fight going on the oval.

Chain did see, and thought on what the Roidmude did and a smirk appeared under his chain covered face. He summons three Blank Eyecons and throws them into the Tesla Genma. Tesla Genma starts to shake and pulses with energy as it mutates with sparks of lightning as it turned into a hybrid of a battleship, springs and tesla coils. It attacks the riders with lightning.

Tridoron changes into Technic Form, and hold the Spider Roidmude down while jack continues to fight the other two Roidmude. I-Ghost gets on Moto Genma's bike and starts riding it at distract it while Ghost does the same thing with Machine Hoddie. While the other Guardians finished up the Blanks and Burglars, and the blonde teen joins the two riders on his bike.

Drive managed to change his tire to Max Flare, and destroyed the two Roidmude with double flaming punches before turning to the mutated Spider Roidmude. It gets out of the grip of Tridoron and throws it across the sports arena, and it lands next to Drive. Drive then activates the shift car on his wrist brace and goes for a rider kick, were he is thrown at the mutated Spider Roidmude, turning himself into a flaming missile. He went through the Roidmude and landed on the other side, sliding on the dirt, as it explodes.

The two Riders and one blond are still circling the mutated Genma as it shoots lightning at them. After five minutes of this the Genma manages to zaps Ghost off the machine hoddie, he rolls on the ground dropping the Blackbeard Eyecon and the dragon dagger, and he had on him. Ghost manages to grab the Dragon Dagger, but the Blackbeard eyecon looked to I-Ghost and shot off towards him. In Ghost's hand the Dragon Dagger started glow brighter as it, Ghost looked to it and realised what was going to happen, so he threw it into the air, and preformed the eyecon seal. The result was a mechanic dragon with an eyecon in its chest; its wings were blades with thrusters that created a green construct lengthening the wings. It flew around in circles before flying back to Ghost ejecting its eyecon and swapping places with the Robinhood eyecon, and the Ghost Soulcon flew into it. Ghost then activated the lever.

-Kaigan! Dragon Zord!- Out of the driver came a green coat with gold chest and shoulders, and on top of the hood is a metal horn, folded along hood. Once it attached to Ghost, the metal horn flipped over the face plate and an image of a green footprint. The mechanical dragon turned into a dagger with the wings folded together and the neck and head turned into the handle. Ghost brings his hand over the driver and pulled out a staff with spear with drill tip, under the drill is a circular gold plate with six red gems, one in the centre bigger than the others, and under that is a lever like the one on the Ghost driver ( **the weapon Dragonzord battle mode uses, but ranger sized** ), from above him the dragon dagger attaches itself to Ghost's waist.

After his transformation, the Tesla Genma went to attack with lightning but was blocked when Ghost stamped the bottom of the spear and a transparent shield appears in the shape of the gold panel on the spear. Once the Genma stopped, Ghost pushed the handle into the blade to open it, splitting the half, revealing the soulcon.

Ghost then turns the spear to look at the back of it, inserting the soulcon into an eyecon slot in the back and the blades on the dagger foldout forty five degrees and release green smoke like energy. He grabs the dagger from his waist and plays a tune and above him, an eyecon symbol appeared with the Dragonzord symbol in the eye, and out came a large mechanical dragon. ( **Miniature Dragonzord, with more mobility.** )

It roared as it charged the Tesla Genma and chomped down on it before lifting it in the air. Ghost grabs the lever on the spear and pulls and pushes it back once, showing the letter 'G' in the centre red gem.

-Ghost Dragon Omega thrust!- Ghost spinned the spear three hundred and sixty degrees before aiming the tip at the Genma that the dragon throws towards him, and jumps forward as the drill spins with the green energy and making a glowing green drill the size of himself and goes straight through it were it explodes. I-Ghost and the Blone park near him.

Drive runs over to them and sees what he has done and nods his head in approval, "Nice job, I'm Jack Darby and you are?"

Ghost looks at Jack and answers, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he points to I-Ghost and says, "That is Menma and I have no idea who he is," pointing at his look alike.

The blonde looks at them and says, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi," causing Ghost to drop the spear and I-Ghost falls off his bike. The newly named Naruto looks at them and says, "What?"

Ghost says, "We'll explain later," before they hear a scream and see Will and Will2, who is screaming, caught in a metal snake like tendril coming from the Grim Reaper. They then hear Miko screaming at whoever had grabbed her, and they see Lupin holding Miko around the shoulders and Hinata around the waist, with her unconscious and Minato bleeding from his face with Susan supporting him. "Let them go!" Ghost says as he kicks the spear up into his hands.

"If you want them, the three of you are to go to the train Warehouses at the edge of town alone," Lupin informs before saying, "at noon tomorrow, come get them or lose them forever," then the Grim Reaper and Lupin, jumped away.

Ghost and I-Ghost was going to follow, but Ghost stopped as the Dragonzord eyecon ejected from his driver, causing him to collapse and for I-Ghost he suddenly suffered a very painful pain and collapsed as well, both unconscious.

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Haylin, Elyion, Raven and Susan supporting Minato, ran over to them to check on them, and were relieved that only unconscious. The Eyecon Dragon flew around the group before deciding that it liked Elyion and sat on her head. The large dragon went back through its dimension portal.

Taranee looks to Drive and the older Naruto and asked, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Kamen Rider Drive but you can call me Jack," he answered before they hear sirens and he continues, "Perhaps we can continue this somewhere else?"

"Everyone head to the Silver Dragon!" Haylin yells before grabing the unconscious Naruto, with Irma and Cornelia grabing I-Ghost, then flying away along with Taranee. Elyion made a portal for Raven, Susan and Minato, taking them straight there. Drive waited for the police to arrive while the older Naruto gets on his bike and rides away towards the Silver Dragon.

Once the Police arrive Drive is aimed at by many police officers, until Fowler steps in front of them and tells them, "Stand down, he one of ours," as he shows his badge, causing the police officers to relax and holster their weapons. Fowler takes Drive away from the officers and asks, "What happened?"

"The Rider was attacked by his enemies and ours," Jack answers, "They kidnapped four girls and they will hurt them if we don't get to the train yards on the edge of town by ourselves."

"Then where is the other rider?" Fowler questioned.

"I'm going to meet them now," Drive says as he heads toward Tridoron.

"Not without me," Fowler mentions as he joins Jack in Tridoron.

Silver Dragon-twenty minutes later

The four Guardians in dressing gowns, Elyion, Raven, Susan, Minato and Yanlin, are in the basement, with Naruto and I-Ghost resting on two cots. They then hear the door of the basement opened and two individuals, one is the older Naruto the other looks to be a red robot with handle bars on his head, gas tank on his chest and on the back was the cheetah head light and the front wheel turned sideways.

Yanlin looked to the new additions and sighs before saying, "I see you all have met, the Naruto of this world."

The Guardians, Elyion and Susan all had wide eyes, while Minato is unaffected, with a black eye.

Irma then asks, "What do you mean? And why is he here?" pointing at the older Naruto.

"Some worlds tend to have doppelgangers, Naruto of this world clearly has arrived in town, why he is here is another thing," Yanlin answered.

"I am here because this random guy was following me in a custom sports car, with six wheels. Also this here is Nick," Older Naruto answered before spotting Minato, "and I take it you are not from this world also?"

Minato nodded and says, "I am from another dimension, I take it this worlds version of me is your father? What happened to your parents?"

"My parents died thirteen years ago," Older Naruto informed sadly.

"Where do you get off asking him questions like that?" Nick shouted.

"Nick," started Older Naruto, "I get the feeling that this version of me," gesturing to the Naruto on the cot, "I completely different."

"I was the leader of my home village, and I was swapped with a dangerous criminal and imprisoned, and he only met me a couple weeks ago," Minato answered.

They then hear two other people enter the basement, the first is Jack and the other is Agent Fowler. Once they got down to the basement Fowler introduced himself, "I am Agent Fowler I believe you have met Jack," and received looks shock and panic.

Irma says, "And now the government is here. That just great, the two Wills', Hinata and a random girl are hostages by whatever those two were. And it's my fault," she says as she punches the wall.

"How is it your fault, Irma," Cornelia questioned concerned for her friend.

"I made a comment about multiple Naruto's and Hinata heard and fainted. Its why she left the battle," Irma admitted as slid down the walk she punched.

Naruto stirred and sat up and says, "Focus on getting them back, and apologies to Hinata."

"You okay Naruto?" Raven questioned.

"I feel like I used my Ghost form nonstop for a day," Naruto stated as he sat up, "where did that dragon eyecon go?" and sees it on Elyion's head.

"It's taken a likening to me," Elyion stated and Naruto gave her shaky thumbs up.

Naruto looks at the new people he has yet to meet and proceeds with introductions.

Heatherfield outskirts-Train Warehouse-temporary MECH base.

Miko, Hinata and the two Wills' are in a dark room. Miko and Hinata are handcuffed to chairs while the two Wills' are still wrapped in the metal tendril of the Grim Reaper, who is standing guard.

Miko looks around the dark room before turning to Hinata, "So, first time getting kidnapped?"

Hinata shakes her head in the negative, "No, when I was three a man tried to kidnap me, but my father stopped him."

Miko nods and asks the two Wiils', the same question and Will says, "I'm not comfortable answering that question in front of this guy," shaking her head at the Grim Reaper.

Miko looks at the Grim Reaper and says, "Chase, won't tell anyone, according to Krim he had his memory wiped to the point he doesn't remember his own name," Miko replied sadly, "Apparently years ago, he was the Roidmude who handled hunting Roidmudes who didn't follow the Roidmudes' plans and resetting them."

"Reset them?" Will2 questioned confused.

"The Roidmude are basically really high tech robots, he would destroy their bodies, but not their 'souls'. At this point the Roidmude leaders at the time would make changes to their 'souls' and give them new bodies," Miko replied.

Will2 still looked confused and says, "I meant what does 'reset' mean," causing the other three girls to sweat drop.

Will looked at Will2 and said, "it means to start from the beginning," then asks, "How do you not know that?"

Will2 thought on this before saying, "I look like you but I am not you," Will looked to her nods her head understanding.

Will then looks to Miko and asks, "so the Roidmude are machines?"

"Sentient machines," Miko answers and see the look of an idea on Will's face, "you have an idea?" and Will nods before she puts her hand on the metal tendril and pushes some of her power into it.

The Grim reaper looks at the two Wills' and pulls them across the room and into a wall, knocking them both out. He then stood back on guard, when Silas entered the room with Lupin.

"It is a surprise to see you Ms. Nakadai I take it Mr Darby is here as well. This mission appears to have even better results than originally planned," Silas stated with a smirk and continues, "instead of one type of Driver, we get three," and left the room.

"Smug bastard," Miko commented, "Like he can get their belts."

"Want to make a bet," Lupin commented as his armour vanished and revealed a man in a white suit, black cape, white opera mask that covered, white top hat, "If I can beat them and take all three belts, you go on a date with me," smiling with cockiness.

"And If you don't," Miko questioned.

Lupin brought out his Lupin Gunner ( **Lupin's version of** **Mashin's Break Gunner** ) and says, "My Lupin Gunner, and the title of Lupin," he then steps back and transforms into his armoured form in a display of star burst gems, and left the room.

After he left, Hinata says, "He made a suckers bet," and after seeing Miko's confused look she elaborated, "His belt will only work with his clan's bloodline."

Silver Dragon-Basement

Fowler was pacing back and forth, trying to get all this new information in order, everything from other dimensions, to inter-dimension threats. He then speaks, "And I thought alien robots were the most impossible yet true fact I know," he points to Naruto and Minato, "you two are from another dimension," he points to the Guardians, "you four plus one of the girls captured are the protectors of multiple worlds," he faces Elyion, "and you are the queen of one such dimension. Anything else I should know?"

Yanlin says, "That you cannot tell the government, of this," and Fowler nods.

Then I-Ghost begins to stir, sits up and removes the Fragment Soulcon from his driver. Naruto2's new look was similar to Naruto, only he has red streaks in blond hair, amethyst eyes and no whisker marks. Naruto2 then says, "Why do I get these flashes of pain?"

Minato looks at him and asks, "When did they start?"

"Shortly after that old lady blasted me and Will2, they were minor at first but they got worst," Naruto2 answered.

"Eyecon withdrawal, you were a part of Naruto, but when you were disconnected from Naruto, it disconnected you from his Eyecons as well and when that happens, flashes of pain occur and the more eyecons removed the more pain," Minato informs, "and-," he starts but Naruto2 starts to float in the air, "either flight or intangibility, that can be controlled in time."

Naruto looks at Naruto2 and says, "That is impressive Menma."

Naruto2 looks down and ask, "Why do you call me that?"

"Remember the first thing we did when we learnt the transformation jutsu, we tried to use it to make friends," Naruto starts and 'Menma' finishes, "We call ourselves Menma and managed to make a friend but lost that friend when their ninja parent saw you and disrupted the jutsu," and sighed. With everyone who knows of the fox to sigh as well.

Naruto then pulls out the bird phone and has it turn into a bird, "Go to the train yards and find Hinata and the Wills' that were taken," it squawks and flies out the Window, he then says, "Anyone have a plan?"

Older Naruto says, "You three distract them, while I sneak in and get them out."

"And the rest of us?" Haylin asks.

"I know the rest of you have powers, but," Older Naruto says before in a burst of speed appeared next to Irma, "I'm fast enough to get in without them knowing."

"Okay the four of us go in and rescue them, while the others deal with whatever Blunk has for them," Naruto says as Blunk enters the basement.

"Bad news Knights freed Phobos," Blunk informs.

"What!" Elyion yells in shock, "when?"

"Ten minutes ago, Blunk managed to use tooth and landed on Roof," referring to the tooth around his neck and pointing up, "Old witch broke in again and took Phobos and other prisoners through portal, No idea where he went."

Jack asked, "Whose Phobos?"

Naruto answered, "Evil guy who envies female genitals."

Irma looks at Naruto and bursts into laughter, while Taranee, Corneli and Haylin giggled. Elyion thought on it and had to agree and says, "He is my brother who killed my parents to become the king of Meridian," she said in sadness.

Jack's phone then rings and he answers, "Arcee, where were you, MECH got Miko," the person on the phone says something, "So three idiots decided to vandalise you while you were on lookout. Great, I'm at the Silver Dragon restruant, it appears to be the riders base, I'll see you in a few," and hangs the phone up.

"Girlfriend?" Menma asks.

"No, A friend who I work with," Jack answers, "and who is very pissed at the moment."

Meridian Ancient Fortress-that moment.

Phobos is sitting on an ancient throne waiting for Narrisa to return with the power she promised. Phobos is wearing light blue robes with a blue crown.

A portal opens and Chain steps through holding the four Genma Eyecons that survived the battle; Moto Genma's eyecon was pierced by I-Ghost and destroyed.

"I take it the mistress released you?" Chain questioned.

"She did and has offered me more power to take my kingdom back, now hold your tongue, till I say you can speak," Phobos ordered.

"I have a One Master and he is not you," Chain says as he steps to the five bags of blank genma eyeconsand absorbs three. Chain turns back to Phobos and asks, "What does she ask for the power?"

Phobos looked disgusted and says, "To destroy the Guardians and their Uzumaki friend."

Chain secretly smirks and says, "If you attack the palace at noon tomorrow, you will only have to fight, four Guardians and your sister. Meaning you could fight the Guardians in their weakened state with the aid of our Genma," as Axe Genma enters the room with Narrisa.

"What is this about the Guardians, Chain," Narrisa demanding an answer.

"The leader of the Guardians and her clone, along with two humans and are forcing the two Uzumakis to rescue them alone at noon tomorrow," Chain answered and Narrisa smirked.

"Then that is when we strike," Narrisa stated.

Phobo stood up and yells, "What about the power you promised me!?"

"I have not forgotten Phobos, now let me introduce you to your new power," Narrisa replies before gesturing behind him.

Behind him stood, a Genma made of shadow with a white mask. It consumes Phobos in it shadows, with the mask attaching to Phobos' face, causing Phobos to scream. Once the screaming stopped, Phobos is on his knees hand covering his face, his robes replaced with black version of his robes. Phobos removes his hands from his face, revealing four eyes all glowing red. Phobos starts to laugh in triumph.

Heatherfield-Silver Dragon Basement.

The four Guardians, Raven, Elyion, the three Kamen Riders, Minato, Susan, Yanlin and Fowler, had all listened to Blunk andthey all debated on what to do. Until Naruto decided, to go with Older Naruto's idea, while the Guardians, Raven and Elyion goes to Meridian, while Susan calls their parents, telling them that the girls were staying at her place tonight.

Before Elyion made the portal, Minato walked over to the chest and puts his hand on it, and asks, Naruto and Menma, "I asked Menma this earlier, but I want your opinion," he pulls out a silver belt from the chest and asks, "Should I use this?"

Naruto looks at it, and answers, "Only as a last resort," understanding what it is, and Minato puts it on.

The Guardians, Elyion and Raven enter the portal leaving Blunk with Naruto.

"And I thought the bots Ground bridge was amazing," Fowler mentioned.

Yanlin smirked at Fowler before saying, "I always thought what was on the other side of the Portal was amazing. Now whose hungry," and got a yes from both Naruto and Menma, and Yanlin smirked.

Merridian-Royal Palace-Main Hall

The portal opens and out steps the four Guardians, Elyion and Raven. As soon as Raven sets foot in Merridian, she falls to her knees clutching her body with fear, like death himself touched her soul.

"Raven, what is it?" Elyion asks as she kneels next to her.

Raven said one word before she collapsed, "Trigon."

Caleb and Miranda Entered the main hall, and sees Elyion with a mechanical dragon on her head and Raven in her arms, and four out of five Guardians.

Caleb says, "Phobos got out. Where is Will?"

Heatherfield-Train yards-noon the next day.

Dirve, Ghost and I-Ghost rode into the train yards. Drive in Tridoron, Ghost on Machine Hoddie and I-Ghost on Machine Ghoststriker. Blunk is in Tridoron, while older Naruto with Nick and Massive Monster on his shoulder, sneaking into the train yard through the fence. In the air is the Alditore birdphone flying in circles in the air above them.

Drive, Ghost and I-Ghost step away from their rides and they stop dead when they have forty green laser sights aimed at them. Silas then exits a warehouse with Frost and Lupin behind him.

"So we meet again, Jack, how is your mother doing," Silas taunted.

"No longer scared of spiders, Oh and she says that if I see you again, to ask for her lipstick back," Drive joked, causing many of the MECH soldiers to laugh.

Ghost tilted his head and said, "You still have some on your bottom lip," gesturing to his face, causing the soldiers to laugh harder.

Silas snarls before shooting Ghost in the chest launching him back, with his hand blaster. He stepped forward aiming his blaster at Ghost and says, "I was hoping you would be reasonable. Hand over your armour and weapons and you and the hostages may go."

Ghost looks at him, and says, "I would if I could; it's kind of been fused to me for longer than I can remember."

Inside Older Naruto and Nick is following Massive Monster into the warehouse, until they see the only enemies inside, a group of twenty Burglars outside a room. He then runs towards them with his sword and slashed at the Burglars destroying them before they realised that he was there.

Older Naruto went to the door and jumped back when electrical cables went to attack him from the side. Older Naruto turns to see Enter, "Non, Non, Non. You can't have the hostages."

Older Naruto narrows his eyes at Enter as he sees the symbol on his coat. Older Naruto then says, "I can honestly say I am not surprised to see Messiah's influence here," surprising Enter.

"How do you know that?" Enter questions with suspicion.

Older Naruto smirks and says, "Let's just say," he moves his hand to his oversized watch and turns the dial, "I have know about Messiah," the watch opens a triangular computer screan in the shape of a radar, "since the beginning, Let's Morphin," the result was holographic ones and zeros around him constructing a black bodysuit with red jacket, boots gloves and helmet with metallic red visor and has a cheetah motif.

"Red-Buster," Older Naruto says, before tapping the black control on his chest.

-Transport- and a gun that looks like a folded camera appeared in front of him. He grabs it and starts firing yellow energy blasts at Enter.

Enter dodges the blasts and says, "Red-Buster? I guess things are going to get interesting in the future," and vanishes into yellow one and zeroes.

Red-buster turns and shoots the lock on the door, and kicks the door open, and has to jump out the way of the Grim Reapers weapon in bat form attacking him. The Grim Reaper enters the corridor and puts a spider body core into his break gunner and charges him, while Nick enters the room with Massive Monster.

Outside Silas has one foot on Ghosts chest with his blaster aimed at his head. They all then hear a timer go off in Tridoron. Ghost then rolls away from Silas, and pulls out his bladegun in gun form aimed at some barrels near the soldiers and fired, creating a distraction.

Frost launched some icicles that I-Ghost managed to deflect with his dagger. Drive drew his Doorgun and opened fire as well, not aiming for the soldiers, just at their cover. Lupin jumps at Drive forcing them to roll along the ground.

Lupin summons his dagger shift car and attaches it to his gun and slashes at Drive. Lupin then says, "I'll take your belt, then the belts of the other two, and then I get to go on my date with that Miko girl. So let's make this easy, and just give me the belt."

"Uh oh," Krim says in panic.

If Lupin could see Jack's face he would be scared of the sheer anger on it. Drive then says, "Care to repeat that?"

Lupin chuckles and as he starts to speak, Drive punches him in the face sending him flying. Drive then pulls out the Type Wild Shift Car, and says, "Henshin!" and transforms into Drive type Wild. ( **Black armour with a wheel on the right shoulder, silver body suit, and themed like an off road vehicle.** ) When Lupin stands up, Drive charges him and slams his right shoulder into Lupin's face throwing him into a wall. Drive then changes back to Type speed, and uses the Max Flare Shift Car.

"The Finisher," Drive then faces away from Lupin preparing his Rider kick as Tridoron starts driving really fast around him as four tire pillars surround Lupin, holding him in place. Drive then jumps forward, as Lupin is thrown in, and bounces back and forth generating flames from his body and kicks through Lupin.

Lupin looks to Drive as his armoured form depowers, and take his human form, he then says, "It looks like Miko was right, tell her she has won our bet," and throws to Drive his Lupin gunner before exploding.

"Bet?" Drive says confused.

Ghost and I-Ghost is currently being the distraction to Frost, Silas and the MECH soldiers. When Red-Buster and the Grim Reaper smash through the doors of the Warehouse, with Red-Buster dodging swings from the Reaper's spider themed weapon. Behind them they are followed by Miko, Hinata, the two Will's and Nick.

Seeing what is happening Silas talks into his radio and says, "Retreat," and walks away as several helicopters land and take them away. The Grim Reaper looks at Red-Buster, before sprouting wings and flying away.

The conquering heroes and former hostages regrouped around Tridoron.

Drive was the first one to speak, when he asks Miko, "What bet did you make with that Lupin guy?" as he shows the Lupin gunner and Lupin Dagger to Miko.

Miko grabs it and says, "That he could get all three belts."

"So she bet on us and won. Knew that was going to happen," Menma says after powering down and before having his face shoved into Will2's chest in a tight hug.

"We have to go," Naruto says, "That old Lady released Phobos after her attempt to get the Heart. Blunk open a Portal to Merridian!"

Blunk jumped out of Tridoron and made a portal. Naruto got on Machine Hoddie with Will behind him and Hinata sitting on the Handlebars. Menma and Will2 got on Machine GhostStriker, while Miko and Jack got in Tridoron. Nick transformed into his bike form and Red-Buster got on and They all then drove through the portal to the other side of the village next to the Royal Palace, where the Battle had already started, and they drove along the path there.

Merridian-Royal Palace-half hour previous.

The Four Guardians rested through the night in guest rooms in the palace, Irma was still tired from worry of the girls who were taken. Raven was still unconscious from when she sensed Trigon's power. When Elyion awoke it was with the Dragonzord Eyecon resting on the pillow next to her. Caleb and Miranda stayed up all night on watch for Phobos, expecting him to attack as soon as he got out.

What they weren't expecting was Phobos waiting until an hour before noon to attack like he is doing now, with a hundred Genma Blanks and Five full Genma, Sword, Axe, Spear, Hammer and Chain, along with Narrisa behind and to the side of Phobos marching to the Palace with an evil smirk.

Elyion and the four Guardians arrive at the wall above the main gate. Elyion decides to end this now by charging her powers to send him back to his cell, but once she attempted to do that, the energy bounced off of him. Elyion then tried to do it again but nothing happened, and she fell to her knees exhausted.

"Elyion are you Okay? Whats wrong with your powers?" Cornelia asks.

Elyion looks at her hands in panic, "My powers are gone," she says in a whisper.

To be continued in the next Chapter

( **Sorry if this took too long to write, but I wanted to write at least the first chapter of 'The AutoBot Kamen Rider' I have also used his chapter as a Cameo, for a future story. I hoped you enjoyed the new eyecon in this chapter; the green ranger was always a favourite of mine, when I was younger. The forms weapons are based on the Dragonzord Battle mode and I believe that if the green ranger had a secondary weapon it would be that.**

 **Now the next chapter will be the conclusion of the battle against Phobos, and disions will be made.**

 **So until next time, I hope you enjoyed.** )


	6. C6: Phobos, Flames and Quests

**The Uzumaki Ghost Chapter 6**

"Speech"

'Thoughts and Reading'

' **Techniques'**

" **Demon/Ghost Speech"**

' **Demon/Ghost thoughts'**

-Sound effects-

( **Author's note** )

Location-time stamp.

( **I Don't own anything!** )

Last time

 _Merridian Royal Palace-half hour before noon_

 _Elyion and the four Guardians arrive at the wall above the main gate. Elyion decides to end this now by charging her powers to send him back to his cell, but once she attempted to do that, the energy bounced off of him. Elyion then tried to do it again but nothing happened, and she fell to her knees exhausted._

" _Elyion are you Okay? Whats wrong with your powers?" Cornelia asks._

 _Elyion looks at her hands in panic, "My powers are gone," she says in a whisper._

Story Start

Elyion is on her knees staring at her hands as Cornelia kneels next to her.

Caleb helps her up and orders Miranda, "Take her inside and stay safe," Miranda nods and takes Elyion to Raven's chamber.

The Four Guardians and Caleb look to the opposing army, never noticing the portal behind it until, Tskasa and Minato stepped through. Minato asks, "What we miss?"

Cornelia stepped forward and answers, "Phobos has an army of Genmas and is now immune to Elyion's power, Elyion has lost her powers and Raven fainted last night," and Minato nods.

Minato looks over to the Genmas and sees, Phobos creating even more Blanks tripling their numbers. Minato narrows his eyes at this and asks, "Did Raven say anything before fainting?"

Irma answers, "She said 'Trigon' in fear," Minato's eyes narrowed and sighed.

"Should have known, Trigon will want Elyion dead before gets free of his prison," Tsukasa stated and Minato nodded his head.

"Why would this Trigon guy want Elyion dead?" Cornelia asked in anger.

Minato answered, "All Trigon wants is to destroy all of reality. He wanted access to my world, by having a portion of his power, into his child, of whomever he chooses, to be his vessel. The problem was the woman he chooses to be his vessel," Minato has a fond smile; "The only woman strong enough to be the vessel, was Naruto's mother and previous vessel of the nine tailed fox. The end result he pissed her off and his face was nothing but a bruise. At the time, the First Guardians, the first Queen of Merridian, some of the original Riders, the monks of Azorath and Kandrakar, we fought those who died in flames to get to her. By the time we got to Kushina, she already beat Him and we sealed him away. The Queen Meridian's blood was used to seal his ability to turn life to stone, and I sealed him using a special seal that absorbs his power, stopping him from releasing himself, but all he needs to do is swap places with his vessel."

Haylin has a large smile as she asks, "What was Naruto's mother like?"

Tsukasa shivered and says, "Never make her angry."

Minato chuckled, "She would get angry when people talked about fate and how she was meant to live her life," he chuckled, "when we were Gennin, Hinata's father said she should stick to life in the kitchen, and she beat him with a frying pan," causing the girls to chuckle.

"Should we be talking about this, when we have an army of Phobos about to attack us," Caleb asked in concern.

"Yes, we should handle that before reminiscing the events that led to me asking Kushina to marry me," Minato pulls out a black beetle mask, with yellow eyes and metal mouth guard, and puts it on, "Have your archers attack first to reduce their numbers, Guardians give them support, while all swordsmen stay within the castle and lure them in, make sure to keep the main gates opened," and walked down towards the main hall.

Caleb looked at his retreating form like he is crazy, and asks, "Who does he think he is?"

Tsukasa tapped his shoulder and said, "When I first met him, it was after the third world war of his realm, and he had taken down a thousand ninja, in under a minute and according to Kushina, he did not kill anyone, and this way the only people getting injured will be in the Palace" and he too walked down to the main hall.

Caleb nods his head and relays the plan to the Palace guards.

Main Hall

Tsukasa arrives to see Minato sitting on the steps to the throne, looking to the main door. Tsukasa then says, "I'm surprised you are not on the front lines," and sits next to him.

"I am only here as a last defence. The Palace Guards are the ones who need to fight for Merridian," Minato replies.

"You were always one to fight at the front what happened?" Tsukasa questioned and Minato looked at him like he is stupid, "oh."

They then sat in silences while the battle started.

Outside-Fifth teen minutes before noon.

The Genma forces started to stir and marched towards the castles gates. Once they reached two hundred metres of the Castle, the Palace Guards on the walls launched a volley of arrows as Taranee set them alight in the air, raining fire on the Blank Genmas, while Phobos, Narrisa and the Cloaked Genma stayed behind.

Phobos looked at the Palace Guards and the Guardians, and gains a crazey smirk. He aims his hand at the Palace walls with his hand and fires black energy at them and destroyed the front of the walls, exposing the Guards.

Irma and Haylin, combined their powers to create a wall of Ice while Cornelia created vines to hold the Blanks down, and Taranee shouts to the Guards to retreat into the Castle.

Phobos smirks as he lets them retreat and starts to laugh before saying "See they run in terror from my power," and continues to laugh.

Chain spoke, "Clearly, the enhancement to your power has proved to be the wise choice," looking to the castle.

Phobos then orders the Blank Genma, "Surround the castle, don't let any of them leave," in responce a new Genma reveals itself, wearing a coat with random circles with large circles over its face and chest.

"Trap Genma, seal them in," Chain orders, and Trap's hands hover over the its chest causing it to glow blue, and throwing the blue disk of energy in the air above the castle creating a blue dome. Chain then says, "Now they cannot leave by portal, anyone can enter but no one can leave," causing Phobos to chuckle.

"Then lets allow the Uzumaki to arrive and destroy him along with the traitors," Phobos orders.

Narrisa then talks to Phobos, "My lord, If we go in and destroy the Guardians and Elyion first, the sooner you can claim your bride," Narrisa smirks and Phobos also smirks.

"Tell me more," Phobos demands.

Inside-castle court yard.

As soon as the Guards and the Guardians got off the outer wall, Cornelia created a giant tree in front of the main gate to stop the Blank Genmas entering the castle, before they see the blue barrier covering the castle.

The Guardians ran into the main hall, to see Minato and Tsukasa, and Irma says, "They have covered the castle in a dome of energy."

Tsukasa stood up and tried to make a portal, and says, "They have locked us in, no portals out. We will have to take down what created it, most likely a Genma."

They then hear a loud thumping outside, and Minato says, "get back out there, do what you can, retreat in here if it becomes too much," and receives four nods.

Raven's Chamber.

Raven is still asleep while Elyion and Miranda are sitting on the end of the bed, both with barely contained fear. Miranda because she had technically betrayed Phobos when she left him to rot in his prison, and Elyion due to her sudden loss of her powers. Behind them Raven begins to stir and sits up.

Raven sees Elyion and Mirranda, and can sense Phobos, using Trigon's power. Raven then speaks to the two, "there is something I have to tell you," gaining the two other girls attention.

Outside-Noon.

Phobos watched as the Blanks tried to knock down the strengthened gate, and he became bored. He stepped over to the gate, but was stopped by Chain, who said, "Patience, they will have the gate down soon, and once they do, you can destroy them, after they are weakened," and stepped away.

Phobos liked the sound of the plan and makes a throne to rest on. Just because the Guardians will be weakened doesn't mean he has to be.

Otherside of the Village- Half past Noon.

The three Kamen Riders, four former hostages, and Red-Buster exited a portal to Merridian and see the blue dome. Naruto pulls out the Aldetore Birdphone and called Irma, "Irma we save the girls, what is happening at the castle?"

On the phone they hear, smashing of stone and Irma says, "Elyion has lost her powers, Raven fainted as soon as we arrived, we can't portal out and the gates are about to fall. Get here quickly!"

Naruto hangs up his phone and throws it into the air, for it to turn into its bird form. He gets on his bike with Hinata, while Will2 gets on with Menma, Will starts to fly towards the dome and, Jack and Miko drive towards the castle through the village.

Outside the barrier

Phobos, Narrisa and the full Genma, even Trap, enters the barrier as the Blanks finally manage to knock the gates down.

"That took too long," Phobos says in anger, as the Blanks storm the castle.

The Palace Guards are behind a wall of shields, with the Guardians hovering above them, their hands glowing with their respective energies. The Blanks charged at the wall of shields, and the Guardians blasted them with air, water and fire, while Cornelia created pit falls they tripped over.

In response Chain motioned for Hammer to attack first. Hammer stepped forward and smashed its arms into the ground, starting an earth quake, causing the Guards to stumble and drop shields.

The archers shot their arrows in the air, taking down a small number of Blanks, but the majority got to the shield wall and started to push them back. The Blanks managed to push them back towards the Main door. Irma, Taranee and Haylin managed to combine their magic and creating a smoke screen, and Cornelia used her powers to create spikes through the Blanks, while the Guards entered the castle. Once they get inside, the four Guardians join them, with Cornelia barricading the doors.

The four Guardians are exhausted having been in Guardian form for so long. Irma asks, "Anyone else tired?" and received three nods before saying, "Thought so."

"This is the longest we have been in our Guardian forms," Taranee states, "Maybe we need Will to recharge our powers," she says while looking at her hand.

"What about that power Phobos used, it looked like Raven's," Cornelia says.

"That is because they come from the same source," Raven says before exiting her shadow. Before she continues her face adopts a look of sadness, showing more emotion to them at this moment than the entire time they have known her, "The Genma, That Narrisa woman, and now even Phobos are getting their enhanced power from my father, Trigon," saying her father's name in discuss.

Irma looks at her and says, "So your Trigon's vessel?" Raven nods and to her surprise she was pulled into hug by Irma, "You are our friend, Raven, and you are not your father," and Raven sees, the others nod in agreement.

After Irma lets her go, Haylin hugs her as well, before saying, "just remember to tell Naruto after the battle," and Raven nods in agreement.

The main doors of the castle started to rumble, and Cornelia says, "The doors not going to hold for long."

"I'll put up a barrier; it should hold them long enough for you four to recover," Raven says, "You four head to the main hall, and make a barrier between here and there."

"What about you?" Taranee asks in concern.

"They won't hurt me. Trigon wants me alive for my next birthday. Now get inside." Raven answers and orders.

Raven takes a meditative pose and starts chanting, "Azorath Metrion Zinthoes," and focuses all her power on the door to keep it closed.

The Guardians go to the main Hall, and barricade the door by combining Irma's and Haylin's powers to create an ice wall in front of the doors. After they do this, their legs give out and they fall to their hands and knees, panting. Taranee and Cornelia helped them up, and took them to Minato.

"What is the situation outside?" Minato asks.

"They tripled their numbers before attacking, and were exhausted," Cornelia answered.

Irma says, "Naruto rescued Will and the others, and is on their way here," she sighs and asks, "Did you know about Raven?"

Minato nods and says, "It was her secret to tell you. I only knew because she asked questions to get out of her fate and she now has one."

Haylin's eyes widened before she asked, "She isn't going to kill herself, is she?"

"No, just going with Naruto, Hinata and myself to our dimension," Minato answers relieving the four Guardians. He then says, "Where is she?"

"Holding Phobos' army from entering the palace," Taranee said.

Minato walks towards a staircase and says, "I'll go find whatever is making this barrier," and raises his hand and a black metal beetle with red buttons and details, flies into his hand. He then says, "I guess all will have to use the power of Dark Kabuto," and goes up the steps to the roof.

Outside the castle walls.

The three Riders, two Wills, Miko and Hinata arrive behind the attacking forces of Genma. Naruto looks to the Genmas and says, "Hinata keep Miko away from the fighting."

"What are you going to do?" Hinata asks.

"Either something stupid, amazing or a little of both," Naruto answers as he gets off the Machine hoddie, and reveals all the eyecons he has. He throws them all into the air before saying, " **'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'** " He created a shadow clone for each eyecon and they all say, "Henshin!"

-Kaigan! Ghost! /Musachi! /Edison! /Robinhood! /Beethoven! /Grimm! /Franklin! /Aldetore!- each shadow clone have their bodies and minds taken over by their respective Eyecons.

Menma sees this and says, "Wonder what Gave him that Idea."

" **You did Menma, and I have to say, this is going to be fun,** " Musachi says with excitement and draws his swords. The rest of the Ghost eyecons draw their weapons, as Musachi says, " **Last time I fought an army this size was when your mother had the same idea,** " Musachi charges the genma, followed by the other eyecons.

"We should probably follow his example, Henshin!" Menma says.

-Kaigan! Fragment!-

Jack nods and says, "Henshin!" –Drive: Type Speed!-

The three riders get on/in their rides and follow the eyecons, who are slashing, shooting and obliterating the Blanks as they charge through. Will2 is still riding with I-Ghost and Will is flying above them. Drive clears a path for Tridoron with its lasers or just running over the Blanks. I-Ghost and Will2 make it some distance but are launched of their bike, by a Blank's sword hitting I-Ghost off.

I-Ghost gets up and the Blackbeard eyecon floats around him and says, " **I like you spirit, and I want to fight again. So let's fight together!** " and flies into I-Ghost driver.

-Kaigan! Blackbeard!- the Blackbeard eyecon spirit flies around I-Ghost. The appearance of the spirit is that of a dark brown pirate coat with hood attached to a large hat. Once it attaches to I-Ghost, the face plate is decorated with a brown skull with rose in its mouth. I-Ghost's dagger turns into its gun form, and pirate cutlass is pulled out of the driver. ( **Gokaiger sword/Super Mega force sword.** ) Inside I-Ghosts mind, Blackbeard says, **"Call on your final Wrapon I give you!"**

I-Ghost reaches his hand to the sky and yells, "Come! Captain Ghost!" and from the sky a miniature black ghost pirate ship with green legs flies down. It shoots at the Genma from the skies with cannon balls. Once it reaches the ground it unfolds into an oversized iguana. Machine Ghoststriker jumps on and attaches to it.

It charges to Will2 grabs her in its mouth and throws onto its back. Will2 grabs the handle bars, and starts' laughing in joy, a sight Menma enjoys the sight of her rampaging. While he was distracted a Blank goes to attack him, but the blade goes through like I-Ghost is made of smoke, but proves to be real when he slashes that Blank with his cutlass and continues to do just that.

Will is flying overhead of Ghost who is charging through the Genmas like they aren't even there. Inside her pocket the Heart of Kandrakar

Outside main hall

Raven is still chanting but straining to stay concentrated enough with keeping the Door closed, pain evident on her face.

It was only a matter of time before the doors were blasted open, when Phobos' anger exploded, launching Raven towards the main hall doors. She was unconscious as soon as she hit the ground.

Phobos enters the entryway followed by the cloaked Genmas and Narrisa. Once they entered Trap went to the sub levels of the castle followed by Minato, who hid in the shadows. Chain stepped forward coiled his chains around the unconscious Raven, to his face to see some blood trickle down her face, but nods seeing her still alive. Chain then binds her in chains.

Phobos stepped forward and lifts Raven's chin to look at her face. He then smirks and says, "Is this my bride?" and receives a nod from Narrisa, before he starts to laugh, "She will make a fine bride," with an insane smirk, "Now let's say hello to my darling little Sister."

Phobos takes one step forward; a gust of wind and a red blur stop him. In front of Phobos and the Genma is Red-Buster leaning on the door to the main hall. Red-Buster then speaks, "Sorry can't let you pass, without an appointment," in his left hand is his sword and his right is his blaster, and he is looking at his watch, "and the Queen is very busy at the moment."

"Are you the Uzumaki friend of the Guardians?" Phobos questioned.

"No, I'm just a guy giving support to those who asked for it," Red-Buster answers.

In response Hammer jumped at him and punched at Red-Buster, who dodged and deflect the seconded punch. Red-Buster aimed his blaster at Hammers stomach launching him across the room.

Phobos watches this and decides to toy with the Palace Guards by making a throne with his powers and watches the fight, as Spear and Sword attack Red-Buster. Chain stands next to Phobos with Raven hovering in chains behind him with Narrisa standing on the other side of Phobos, and smirked.

Outside the Palace

The Eyecon spirits are fighting the Blanks using their abilities and weapons to reduce the number of Blanks. I-Ghost and Will2 are also doing their part, Will2 doing it while laughing like a lunatic. Ghost, Will, Drive and Nick in his bike form, are charging through the Blanks. Machine hoddie extending chains to whip at Blanks, Tridoron blasting them with its lasers, Will also used her lightning to attack but suddenly fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Some of the Blanks went to attack her but Ghost intervened by hitting them with the back wheel of Machine Hoddie. Ghost then lifts her onto his bike and continued to ride to the Palace as he asks, "Can you still fight?" Will nods and they keep going.

Drive then drives Tridoron in front of the Machine hoddie to act as a battering ram. –Tire Extension!- comes from Tridoron and the Max Flare tire attaches to the front lift wheel of Tridoron and it burst into flames destroying a large portion of Blanks along the path to the Castle.

Just as they got to the castle Ghost says, "Get to the others through the roof," Will nods and flies to the caste roof, while Ghost, Drive and Nick arrived at the castle doors.

Will gets to the Roof and sees an open window and flies in, and is met with the sight of Elyion and Miranda facing the door.

Inside the main Hall

The Four Guardians and the Palace Guards are waiting for the doors to open after hearing the explosion behind the doors. Instead they listen to the combat taking place on the other side. Behind them Will, Elyion and Miranda come down the stairs and make their way to the front.

"Did I miss anything?" Will asks alerting the other four Guardians to her presence.

"Will!" they shout as Haylin tackles her in a hug and she then asks, "Where is Naruto?"

"He is outside about to enter the castle," the ice barricading the door develops a crack, "But the guy in red with the transforming motorcycle ran ahead," she answers.

Outside the Main Hall.

For Red-Buster the fight had started out okay, until he was forced to overuse his speed because what he failed to mention to the others was that overusing his speed, results in system errors. The longer he uses his speed without rest, it becomes easier for him to catch illness.

He managed to destroy Sword, with his Blaster's final attack. Its core was skidded on the ground to Chain, who picked it up. He was breathing heavily when Spear got behind him and smashed him towards the main chambers doors. He had dropped his weapons as he hits the doors, his transformation came undone when he hit the floor.

"Who are you? You look like Uzumaki but older," Narrisa question.

The answer came from behind them, "He Earths version of me apparently," Phobos, Chain and Narrisa turn to see the two Riders.

Chain then says, "So where is the copy? Sneaking up on us while distracted?" and looks behind itself.

"No, he is currently on a date," Drive answers before commenting, "Well a date where they ride a giant lizard fighting a horde of Blanks."

Chain looks at them and says, "I see you managed to rescue those weaklings," noticing the effect on Ghost, "Or did you just leave them to their captors," then has an black covered fist punch him through the door to the main hall.

Raven was thrown into the air out of Chain's chains, before she fell to the ground Ghost caught her and jumped back to avoid Narrisa's magic. Nick used this moment to help Older Naruto escape the battle.

Outside the Castle.

The Eyecon spirits have managed to reduce the numbers of Blank Genma to a third of their original number with the help of I-Ghost and Will2, on his IguanaStriker, Will2 hugging and napping on his back.

They all regrouped in front of the castle and Edison speaks, " **Franklin, could you hit me with a full powered lightning bolt, please,** " he aims his Railgun at the still large force of Blanks.

Franklin faces him and says, " **You'll still feel a tingle,** " he raises his key shaped sword and points it at the sky and the clouds in the sky all focus into one blackening cloud, that strikes down a lightning bolt at Edison, who laughed like he was being tickled.

While laughing he aims his Railgun, with the energy from the lightning bolt focusing at the end of the barrel, he squeezes the trigger and Shouts, " **Railgun Thunder!** " the result is a trench going into the distance away from the village and castle, all the way to the mountains in the north.

The Eyecon Spirits all liked Edison's work and decided there work was done, and that Naruto has to face the consequences as combining Shadow clones with the Eyecon spirits multiplies the strain on the body.

Outside Main Hall

Ghost, holding Raven in his arms and Drive standing next to him, were facing Phobos, Narrisa, Spear and Hammer. Raven starts to stir in Ghosts arms and when she opens her eyes the first thing she sees is Ghost and she says, "You are late," weakly.

Ghost looks to her and under his helmet he smirks and says, "I thought I was early, with recuing friends, and getting here as quickly as possible."

Then Raven realises where she is and says, "You can put me down now," Ghost nods and complies. Before Raven could ask another question, she sees Ghost suddenly covered in multiple coloured sparks and him collapse to the floor, like his skin was trying to crush him. She then calls his name in concern, "Naruto!"

Naruto's Ghost form comes undone, sweat and pain clear as day as he lies to Raven, "I'm okay, just did something stupid on the way here that was worth it."

Inside the Main hall, the Guardians, Elyion, Caleb, Miranda and the Palace Guards, are watching through the hole, as Irma asks, "What did he do?"

Will answered, "He used his Shadow clones and his eyecons to fight an army," she looks at the other Guardians, and they all have shocked looks on their faces, knowing what happens when he uses them to obtain knowledge.

Taranee counts her fingers and says, "He used seven Eyecons plus his Ghost Soulcon at once, I have no idea how that could affect him."

With Naruto, Drive and Raven, they were still staring down Phobos, Narrisa and the Genma, when Phobos stood up with a smirk and says, "You must be the friend of the Guardians, makes sense, weaklings always stick together," he then blasts Naruto out of the Castle, and follows him out the castle.

Drive goes to follow but gets stopped by Hammer punching the ground in front of him, and Tridoron launches his handle sword to him. Spear goes to attack as well, but Cornelia uses the wood in the walls to pin Spear to the ground. Chain gets up and runs to the entry hall to attack Naruto but sees the Guardians instead, and launches his chains at them, his eyes glowing red in rage.

In Will's pocket the Heart cracks more, and the Guardians are all struggling stay standing and Narrisa looks to the main chamber walking to Elyion.

The Castle Sub-Levels.

Trap Genma is heading to the deepest chamber of the Castle. Along his path was a large chamber full of columns. He stopped when laser blast hit the floor in front of it. Trap turns to his assailant.

Minato is standing a short distance from Trap, aiming a black and gold gun that looks to be an axe, in his left hand. Minato then says, "Are you the source of the blue dome?" and receives a nod, "Not much of a talker. Well you don't need to, I just have to finish you off," he then shows his right hand with the black beetle, "Henshin!" Over his body, is hexagons of armour covering his body, in the form of an armoured larve. ( **For a better image look up Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto cast form.** ) Minato then charges the Genma, turning his gun into an axe and slashing it.

Trap uses its abilities to block the strikes as it back track from the new dark rider. In a bid to survive it traps Minato in a barrier that tried to crush him.

In response Minato grabs the horn of the beetle on his belt and says, "Cast Off!"

-Cast Off! Change Beetle!- The armour on Minato splits apart, revealing a second slimmer armour. The larger armour parts burst from his body breaking the constricting energy on his body. On his head a kabuto beetle horn attached to the front of his faceplate. ( **For better image look up KR Dark Kabuto.** )

Trap goes to ensnare him again but instead Minato swipes his hand along side of his belt and says, "Clock Up."

-Clock Up!- then in the span of a second he charges Trap, and attacks him with his fist and palms, nine hundred and ninety eight times. For the next hit, he upper cuts Trap into the air, and turns around, pressies the three buttons on it, -One, Two, Three- folds the beetle and says, "Rider kick!" as the Genma falls to the ground, he returns the beetle to 'cast off' position. –Rider Kick!- he turns on the spot as soon as the Genma reaches chest height from the ground, Minato spins on the spot and with a lightning covered lower leg, kicks through the Genma, destroying its body but not its eyecon.

–Clock Over!- Minato collapses to the ground breathing heavily, the first time is always the hardest. He then stands up as his transformation releases and he walks back to the main hall.

Upstairs-Main Chamber

The Palace Guards are standing in front of Elyion, as Narrisa slowly walked towards Elyion, with Caleb and Miranda acting as the final wall of defence. The Guards charged Narrisa, but all she had to do to defeat them was to make the floor turn to liquid, and they fell to the level below. For Caleb and Miranda, Caleb charges with his sword, and Miranda turns into her spider form and launched web at her. Narrisa uses her magic to turn Caleb's sword into a snake to coil around him and made Miranda's webs trap Miranda instead while forcing Miranda to her human form.

Elyion tried to use her powers but they still wouldn't work. Once Narrisa reached Elyion she grabbed the necklace from her neck and removed it.

Narrisa laughs as she turns around and says, "I now have your power, now to kill you for my master," she turns to attack with her staff, but Elyion was taken by Tsukasa as Narrisa's lightning struck. She goes to attack again, but Tsukasa opened a portal and ran through with her, before it closed.

Narrisa has a scowl on her face but it quickly changes to a smirk and she says, "No matter I'll just watch the Uzumaki brat get destroyed and take the Guardians power in their pain of lost friend," and teleports to the roof.

Outside the castle.

Phobos was trashing the destroyed landscape with Naruto's body, using the power that Trigon has given him like a whip to swing him around.

Phobos eventually got bored of this after the blue dome went down; he released Naruto to fall to the ground. He hears Naruto groan in pain and sighed before saying, "I have become bored of this. Perhaps I should just take my sisters power and throne, but not before I destroy the Guardians for defying me."

Naruto struggles to look at Phobos and asks, "Why?" Phobos looked to Naruto and he continued, "All they did was their duty to protect all dimensions, and what you were doing was destroying yours and the ones linked to your world by taking its life force. So I ask why do this?"

Phobos smirked and said, "Because It is what I want and it is my fate to rule all," Phobos then grabs Naruto by the throat and says, "And to do that I must kill the Guardians and my little sister, and all they hold dear for fun," and laughs in triumph, but not noticing Naruto's eyes flash red before getting punched by Naruto.

Phobos is launched back several feet, as Naruto struggles to stand, his right fist clenched to the point of drawing blood. Naruto then speaks, "I," he starts to shake in anger, "Will Never," in his pocket his mothers soulcon started to glow crimson, "Let! You! Hurt! Them!" he shouts at the top of his lungs, his right fist ignited in crimson flames and his mother's Soulcon shot to his hand and he pressed the button, "Henshin!"

-Kaigan! Fighting Spirit! Ghost! 'Explosion'- instead of a black bodysuit, he gains a red one covered in black flame patterns and spirit that flies out the driver is black with crimson flames ornaments. Once it attaches he gains a red faceplate with flaming black eyes, the horn is silver with red detail, and looks like fire. Ghost raises his head slowly before slowly lowering the hood of the coat and looks at Phobos.

Phobos looks at him and says, "Like new clothes changes the outcome," and charged at Ghost intending to punch him, only Ghost grabs his hand with his left, and punched Phobos with a crimson flaming right hook.

Castle-Entry Hallway.

Inside Drive was finishing up Hammer, he used Spin Mixer to pin him with cement, then inserted Rumble Dump into his Doorgun. Once he pulled the trigger a large cone drill head went straight at Hammer creating a hole through its chest before it exploded.

The Guardians were struggling taking down Spear with their powers weakened. Irma attempted to push Spear back with a torrent of water, but only managed to douse it in water and leaving it in a puddle. Will was the closet to Spear and the puddle, and only had enough energy to make sparks on her hand, so she jumped forward with her right hand sparking with electricity causing Spear's body to spasm, shake and explode. Will rolls onto her back, clutching her smoking right hand with her left, wincing in pain and The Heart of Kandrakar cracking more in her pocket.

Minato arrives from the sub-levels and rushes over, pulling out a medical kit, and pulls out of it some medical gauze and wraps her hand. Minato then says as he looks at her hand, "In future, when focusing lightning through your hand, don't mix it directly with water."

Will nods and then says, "I'll remember that in the future."

Chain goes to attack, but senses the power coming from outside, so he steps into the shadows.

The Guardians, Minato and Raven also feel the power, and head to the castle's front door, with Drive, Older Naruto and Nick following them. They see Phobos getting punched by a red Ghost. For Minato, it was nostalgic sight, seeing that form again. For everyone else it was confusing as they did not know of this.

"Is that Naruto?" Cornelia asks in disbelief.

The answer came from I-Ghost, as he and Will2 enter the castle, Will2 with a goofy smile, "That is Naruto; I think Phobos said something that angered him, but I don't know what form he is in."

Haylin looks at Minato and asks, "Do you recognise that form, Mister Namikazi?"

Minato looks at her and says, "Never call me that again and I do recognise that form. It was his mother's form when she used her Bloodline," and smiled before saying, "And I have no idea how he is using it."

Will looks at Will2's goofy grin and asks, "Whats with you?"

Outside the castle.

Phobos lands in a crater away from Ghost. Phobos gets up slowly and his four red eyes start the blaze red and he roared. He charged his dark powers into his right hand, and throws a sphere of the dark energy at Ghost.

As the dark sphere went towards Ghost, he draws a red katana like blade with orange gun handle and a guard in the shape of a pair of sunglasses. Ghost then slashes the dark sphere in half causing two explosions behind him.

In response Phobos creates two dark energy swords and charges at Ghost, and slashes down with both swords, that Ghost blocks with his sword horizontally, angering Phobos.

"Why won't you Yield!" Phobos shouts in anger in Ghost's face.

Ghost was silent before speaking in barely contained rage, "You take what you want from others without considering what your actions do to others," He takes a deep breath to try to calm down, "and I need to stop you!" he kicks Phobos back before stabing his sword into the ground. Ghost grabs the lever on his driver, and activates his omega drive. –Fighting Spirit! Omega Drive!- He jumps into the air and a nine red energy tendrils with orange energy inside them, came out of an Eyecon symbol that appeared behind Ghost. The Red energy goes to Ghost's right foot and shin causing it to glow with crimson flames, and Ghost shouts, "Rider Kick!" before going faster than a rocket at Phobos and kicking through him, separating Phobos from Mask Genma with Mask still on Ghost's boot, it explodes, launching the eyecon into the forests' away from the castle.

Phobos looks at his hands and tries to use the dark powers he had on Ghost but it would not work. Phobos screams at Ghost, "What did you do?"

"I took what I wanted from you," Ghost says in an amused tone, "How does it feel losing what you wanted to someone stronger then you," Ghost moves back to his sword, passing the shocked Phobos.

Phobos turned around planning to use his unenhanced power on and yells, "You die!," before Phobos could unleash the little energy he has left at Ghost, Hinata arrives.

"' **Gentle Fist sixteen palms,'** " she says as she starts her attack, 'Two palms," striking Phobos twice before getting faster, "four palms," four strikes to Phobos, "Eight palms," striking faster than before with persision, "Sixteen palms!" finishing him with those strikes and he collapsed onto his back in sheer pain.

She turns to Ghost and he says, "Good Job Hinata," before he reverts to his normal self, extremely exhausted. Hinata rushes to his side, and helps him up as the others run to his position, but were blasted back due to Narrisa.

"I see Phobos failed," she smirks before blasting him with lightning and destroying him, "No matter I got what I wanted. The queen of Meridian's power," showing off the Necklace she had taken from Elyion, "All I needed to do was say it belonged to her mother and she wore it like a good little girl."

Will looked at Narrisa in shock and asks, "How long have you been planning this?"

Narrisa looks at Will and notices her weakened state and smirks when she says, "Since the Heart was taken from me, but as time went on I realised that the more power I can claim my right as empress of the Infinite dimensions," she goes to attack them but is stopped by Chain shoving its fist through her chest and clutching the necklace Narrisa took from Elyion. She looks over her shoulder and asks, "Why?"

Chain chuckled before answering, "My true Master, doesn't need you anymore," Chain's hand then glows in flame and touches her forehead. The result was Narrisa turning into a dried out husk drained of magic. Chain then drops her remains and her body burst into flames. Chain then faces Naruto and says, "See you soon," chuckles darkly and walks through a portal, confusing Naruto.

Kandracar-two hours later.

After the battle, the heroes of the battle and Miko picked up Caleb and Miranda, to open a portal to Kandrakar, to find Elyion sitting on the steps and Cornelia sat next to her and gave her a hug. Will looks to the Heart and notices the cracks on the gem, before the Oracle arrives as the Guardians transformation came undone and the Heart gets another crack.

The Oracle steps towards Will and looks closely at the Heart before releasing a sad sigh, "The Heart of Kandrakar is failing, meaning, the prophesy is starts now," he turns around and says, "Follow me."

The Oracle leads them all to the main hall, just as a portal opens with Tsukasa being followed through by Yanlin, Fowler and Susan.

The Oracle then speaks, "There is a prophecy has been with the Heart since it was forged. 'When the Heart breaks, its power will return to its source for dark times are coming,' it means when the Heart begins to Break the Guardians need to go to the source of Guardian Magic," the Oracle looks to Raven and says, "The high Monk of Azorath translated the Prophecy when Trigon was first sealed due to meeting two of the sources world."

Will looked to the Heart then the Oracle and asked, "But if the Heart breaks, we won't be able to use our powers. How can we stop these dark times you mentioned if we can go Guardian?"

The Oracle looks sadly at Will and says, "Once the Heart breaks, the powers will go to their vessels and fuse with them," shocking everyone before he continues, "I now make you this offer," gaining the attention of the Guardians, "You can give up being a Guardian and have normal lives or save Naruto's world from the coming storm."

Everyone's', except Minato's, Tsukasa's, and the Older monks of Kandraka, eyes widen, and Irma voices the question on everyone's' minds, "The Source of all Guardian Magic is Naruto and Hinatas' home dimension?" and the Oracle nods as the others need to sit down.

Naruto looks at the Oracle and asks one question, "What would happen if they go to our world?"

"We don't know," The Oracle answers honestly, "But if they go, they will not be able to return and will have to tell their parents, but the choice is theirs."

The five Guardians looked to one another, and Will asked, "Can we have a minute?" and the Oracle nods before directing them to a side room.

Menma asks Will2, "What about you?" her answer was to take him out of the room, and once there pull him into a deep kiss.

The Side Room with the Guardians.

Will is pacing back and forth, while Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Haylin were sitting with varying degrees of thought on their faces. Will takes a deep breath and asks, "What do you guys think?"

Irma was the first to speak, "I don't know about you girls, but I am going, because at least one of us has to go, and because I want to help my friends."

Taranee then says, "Well I know I am going because if we stay we will have that MECH group to deal with and any of Phobos' lackeys we missed hunting us, and this time, we would be powerless to stop them."

Cornelia lowered her head and says, "What about Elyion?"

"I'll be going," Elyion answers as Raven lets her out of her shadow, "They told me what will happen if I stay, if Trigon kills me, it will save him time in taking over every dimension. I go to Naruto's world I will be safe and so will my people," she says with conviction.

"What about our parents? They are going to freak," Will asked.

"Your mom got us, to tell her everything," Haylin answered, "The only problem you have is that your mom will probably try to come with us."

Raven then says, "I think you all have made your decision," then they all hear a large smash outside the room.

Kandrakar-Main Chamber-five minutes previous.

While the Guardians are out of the room talks with Elyion and Raven following them, and Menma and Will2 elsewhere. Naruto is pacing back and forth still short tempered. Minato, Tsukasa, Fowler, Yanlin and Susan are talking with the Oracle. Hinata is talking to Miko and Jack, asking a million questions a minute until Jack covered her mouth and apologises for Miko. Older Naruto and Nick are just sitting in the background.

What the no one was expecting was a gold glowing ankh to appear in mid air and for a man in blue bodysuit and golden armour, gloves, knee length boots, cape and full head helmet. ( **Don't own the 'Doctor Fate'** )

"Nabu? You have not been here in centuries, Why are you here?" the Oracle questions.

"Greetings Oracle, and please at this time call me Doctor Fate," Fate greets the Oracle before saying, "The Monks of Azorath, are searching for the Girl who is with your Guardians. They believe that she killed the recently departed High Monk."

This stops Naruto in his tracks as he turns to Fate and asks, "She wouldn't do that!"

"Of course she didn't now shut up, the monks are coming here, you must make sure she gets to your world and not taken back to Azorath," Fate replies before another portal opens this time with white energy in the shape of a doorway. Minato stands next to Naruto still wearing his kabuto mask.

Outsteps three white robed hooded 'individuals', the only part not covered by the cloak or shadow is the lower half of their faces and their eyes. The only way to tell them apart was by where they were standing.

The one in the middle speaks, "We have come for the demon, hand her over so can face judgment for crimes."

The Oracle steps forward and says, "Welcome to Kandrakar, Monks of Azorath. Now who is this demon that you are searching for? And what are her crimes?"

"She is charged with murder of the High Monk, desertion of Azorath, the theft of two artifacts of importance and for being the daughter of the demon, Trigon," the same monk states and sees, all eyes, except for Minato, Fate, Yanlin, Tsukasa and the Oracle, widened in shock.

Fate stepped forward and says, "Raven was given permission to leave and those two artefacts in the final Will and testament of the former High Monk of Azorath, who died of Old age."

"The former High Monk's body was completely drained of Magic, the new High Monk believes that the demon drained him of his magic," the monk to the left stated without emotion.

The Oracle answered, "He had been using his power to stop Trigon from communicating with the people of Azorath it required focusing his magic into the dimensional barriers of Azorath."

The final Monk stepped forward and says, "Stop protecting the demon, hand it over to be executed," the next thing that happens is Naruto's fist launching the monk through the air and through an indestructible pillar making a loud smashing noise.

The Guardians, Elyion and Raven return to the Chamber to see Naruto breathing heavily, and hear him say, "Her name is Raven, She is not her father, and if you ever threaten my friend again you will see what the 'demon of Konoha' can do," his eyes briefly flashing red. Naruto turned around to see The Guardians and Elyion smiling, and Raven with a smile and a tear in her eye. Naruto smiled before frowning and walked out the chamber, with Raven following shortly after.

"Tebor," the Oracle called out, "Make a note, 'No more Uzumakis in the Palace' because we can never fix the damage that should be impossible in the first place," while resting his face in his hand and looking very tired. Fate chuckled at this, and the Guardians are just confused. The Oracle then faces the remaining two monks and says, "Monks of Azorath, We are sending the girl, to a dimension that she will never return from. I guess you would call it a prison-world like where Trigon is sealed," enticing the monks into agreeing with him, "and I will make sure she cannot return."

The First monk, looked at the Oracle and says, "We shall take our leave, but if she ever returns to Azorath she will be executed," and created a portal to walk through while the second monk carried the third, says, "We apologies for third member, he clearly failed to control his emotions," and walks through, the portal closing behind them.

Fate looked to the Guardians and comments, "I see the five of you, have made your decision."

Balcony outside

Naruto is looking along the horizon and clouds around the Fortress of Kandrakar, he looks over his shoulder and says, "I meant ever word I said Raven, and that 'demon of Konoha' bit was just me repeating what the villagers of my home have called me in the past."

Raven steps out from behind a pillar and says, "Thank you for believing in me."

"It is the least I can do for my friends," Naruto replies and asks, "were you going to tell me?"

Raven sighs before saying, "I wanted to tell you first, but I guess you would, 'I panicked', then with Phobos attacking using Trigon's power to double his strength, that is when I realised the Genma used the same power, so I told Elyion, Miranda, before Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Haylin, and they accepted me."

"Friends tend to do that, I told my two best friends about the fox when I found out. Turns out they already knew, and were sworn to secrecy, but they never looked at me differently," Naruto commented with a small smile.

Raven nodded, before saying, "I'm going to your world, and I will not be a pawn of my father."

"If you go to my village, I suggest becoming a ninja, otherwise you could be forced to do what the civilian council will want," Naruto stated, "Like marrying a guy that make you look emotional," shocking Raven, and she thought about it and shivered. "I know, it is disturbing. We should head back."

"Yeah, I'm sure they are waiting for you," Raven says as she turns around. She starts to walk as she says, "They made their decision before you broke the unbreakable fortress."

Main Chamber

The Guardians stood in front of the Oracle and all said at the same time, "We're going to Naruto's world."

"What!" was Susan's response before she said, "What about your families?"

Will turns to her mother, walks over to her and holds both her hands and her in the eye, and says, "If we give up our powers, we will hunted by the enemies we have made, and that Group that kidnapped Hinata, Miko, Will2 and myself saw what we can do. If we stay we put our families at risk, and won't be able to protect them."

"I spend my time in an abandoned missile silo, in the middle of nowhere," Miko shouts over knowingly helping Will and receiving a glare from Susan.

Susan pulled Will into a hug and says, "Your all I have," and started to cry and Will hugged her back.

"You can go with her," the Oracle speaks, "Also, Yanlin they will need your wisdom and experience on their quest."

"I would be happy to go, I just need to pack," Yanlin informs from her seat at the edge of the chamber as Naruto and Raven returns to the chamber. Yanlin looks to them and says, "Looks like you're going to have some company for your return home," with a smirk as the Guardians, Elyion, Susan and Raven raise their left hands, shocking Naruto.

"You realise that you'll have to hide the full extent of your abilities, otherwise the civilian counsel will do everything in their power to take it from you," Naruto states and gets nods from the Guardians and Raven. Naruto sighs and says, "Just remember in my world, nothing is as it seems at first glance," and they all nodded, "As long as you underst-," is as far as he got before falling over.

"Naruto!" the Guardians, Hinata, Elyion and strangely Raven, shouts is shock and rush over him, and find him just past out, and they all relaxed.

Minato stepped over, checked on Naruto, laughed and says, "He has probably been exhausted after his fight with Phobos, but kept up a strong front till now," Minato lifted Naruto over to the edge of the Chamber, and says, "Kushina and I would do it whenever we had to bluff at the end of a battle, to our allies or even enemies."

"Will he be okay?" Hinata asked in concern.

"He will probably be asleep for a day, though he may have to talk to his Eyecon spirits first. Especially with him using his mother's Soulcon," Minato answered.

Naruto's Mindscape-One Hour Later

Naruto is lying on the floor a short distance away from the Kyubi's cage. Naruto opens his eyes to see the walls of the sewer he calls his mind, he lifts his left arm and rests it on his fore head, while bent at a ninety degree angle, and exhaled. Naruto then gains a thoughtful expression and remembers what happened.

"They are going to worry about me now," Naruto said his thoughts out loud and depressed.

" **That is to be expected. After all, you combined shadow clones with your Ghost forms, then do the impossible and revive your mother's Soulcon,** " Musachi informed as he stood next to Naruto, with the Houdini eyecon on his shoulder and offered a hand. Musachi then says, " **You'll have to wait a few weeks before using the others again,** " holding up the Edison and Robinhood Eyecons, " **The method you used drains us of our 'stamina' and we will need time to recover in our Eyecons until it returns in a couple weeks.** "

Naruto took the offered hand and asked, "Then why aren't you affected?" and he looks around and notices pedestals with the other Eyecons on them as well as three without. In front of the Kyubi's cage is another pedestal, this one with black and red flame designs with a giant Eyecon shaped statue, and inside it is the Fighting Spirit Eyecon.

Musachi stepped over to the Fighting Spirit Eyecon pedestal and says, " **I the message your mother left you in the scroll, she mentioned me looking out for you, because I was the only Eyecon that resonated with her and during that time, she had the exact same idea you had, in that last battle. I know about the effects, the first time this happened I was out of the fight a couple weeks, by the end of my time with Kushina I was no longer affected by the strain.** "

Naruto walks to the pedestal and reaches inside and gets electrocuted with red energy. Naruto then says, "Let me guess, I can only use my mother's Soulcon when I'm angry, like before," and gets a nod from Musachi.

"Makes sense, you did seem very angry," spoke Raven who had just entered Naruto's mind.

Musachi looked at the girl before turning to the Kyubi and shouting," **I thought others could not enter Naruto's mind Kyubi, why is she here?** "

They all hear a yawn and some muttering as the see the Kyubi sit in front of the cage, it then says, " **The reason she was let in is because those Guardians, Hyuga girl, and weird princess are currently waiting for the brat to wake up, and it was starting to annoy me, so when that girl decided to enter your mind I let her in,** " it starts to rub the sleep from its eyes and looks at the pedestal in front of its cage and says, " **It appears that you can use your mother's sword whenever you want.** "

Naruto looks behind the pedestal and sees the sword he used in his boosted Ghost form and picks it up and closes his eyes and says, "Sunglass Slasher," and opens his eyes and the sun glass portion to reveal two slots for Eyecons. He closes Sunglass Slasher and says, "Raven tells the others I'm fine just need some rest."

Raven nods and enters her shadow to leave Naruto's mind. The Kyubi goes back to sleep. Naruto and Musachi move away from the Kyubi's cage and away from the pedestals to a more open space and Musachi draws his two kitanas.

" **So you wish to train using your new sword, I surprised you lied to your friend about rest,** " Musachi commented.

"I don't want to worry them, but while your teaching me in my mind, my body can recover," Naruto replies before saying, "Now please come at me with everything you have!" and Musachi nods and charges Naruto.

Heatherfield-Silver Dragon

The Guardians, Hinate and Elyion were with Naruto in the basement. Hinata and Irma were currently using a washcloth as a tug-of-war rope while the others watch, because Irma said that they should give him a sponge bath, and it got to the point that the others placed bets.

Upstairs Yanlin, Minato, Susan, Tsukasa and Fowler were discussing what is to happen with the girls, and decide to have all the girls' parents come to the Silver Dragon for Sunday lunch.

Jack and Miko are with Older Naruto, who is sitting on Nick's bike form and putting on his helmet. Next to the building is Arcee covered in dried mud and paint. Older Naruto reaches into his bag and pulls out a notebook and pen. He rips out a blank page and writes his number and address on it.

"If you're ever in Element City, give me a call or go to this address," Older Naruto says and hands them the note with the address and number.

Jack takes the note and says, "And if you are ever in Jasper, Nevada."

"Look for the transforming vehicles, Nick's got the hots for your friend over there," Older Naruto comments and rides off, laughing.

Jack turns to Arcee, and says, "Making friends?"

Arcee sighed and says, "We met when you and Miko had lunch here the other day, He made your attempts of asking Sierra look successful," causing Miko to burst into laughter, and Jack to get depressed.

Down in the basement Irma and Hinata were still fighting over the washcloth as Raven exits Naruto's mind. She looks too the two girls and says, "Naruto will be okay, but he won't be able to use most of his Eyecons, for a few weeks, and why don't you both give him the sponge bath?"

Irma and Hinata look at her like she is crazy. They both then say at the same time, "No!" and continued to fight, until Raven used her powers on the rag and made it tie their hands together and pulled them to the couch and forced them to sit down.

"Calm your jealousy down, before you escalate," Raven says as she leaves the basement, leaving the others to give Haylin her winnings.

Silver Dragon-The next Day-Lunch

The Guardians and their families are enjoying a nice meal cooked for them by Yanlin, Naruto, Minato, Hinata, Elyion, Jack and Miko. Fowler received a phone call and returned to head quarters after informing Jack and Miko, to get the details. Naruto is helping as best he can, but is still stiff from the battle yesterday.

The plan was going smoothly. Feed them some good food before taking them to Kandrakar once they finished their food. Raven was currently packing everything, belonging to Will and Susan at their apartment, and will be doing it for the others once they tell their parents.

Once everyone finished their food, Yanlin speaks up, "Everyone please follow me there is something important I wish to show you all," and lead everyone to the basement. Where they see Tsukasa open a portal to Kandrakar. "If you would all follow me," Yanlin says before going through the portal.

Fortress of Kandrakar

Everyone went through the portal and the Guardians families where in awe of the Fortress of Kandrakar. Cornelia's little sister being the most vocal, by screaming in delight for seeing a real fairy tale castle, while Irma's brother gagged at the idea, but was still awed. Taranee's older brother says the one thing on all their minds, "Where are we?"

"Welcome to the Fortress of Kandrakar," the Oracle says with Helanore, "and there is much we need to discuss."

They then hear a commotion, and see Tebor with Menma and Will2 both held by their ears, Menma with a hicky on his neck and Will2 in pain but with a large grin. Minato looked at them and chuckled before saying, "I was wondering where they went, probably spent the night kissing. Ah memories."

The parents looked at Will2 then at Will and back, and the Oracle rubbed his eyes and says, "As I said we have much to discus."

Fortress of Kandrakar-two hours later.

The Oracle has finished explaining to the parents what their Children have been doing for the last year, with the Guardians adding any necessary information, like how Elyion is the queen of another world and some of their adventures to save her. They even explained what had happened over the last couple days. With MECH, Phobos, Narrisa and finally how they have to go to another world.

"Do you really expect us to just let you go? You all must think we are crazy," spoke Taranee's mother a federal judge.

"And why is it your responsibility?" Irma's father asked before turning to the Oracle, "Why can't you do it?"

The Oracle was going to answer when Taranee answered, "They can't do it because they are immortal. We were chosen to be the Guardians by the Heart, It is our duty and responsibility to protect all dimensions and we are the last."

"If we stay, we will be hunted by those who think we wronged them, and won't be able to defend ourselves from them. Plus there is that MECH group that will want to capture us if they saw our powers," Irma aided her friend.

Irma's father turned to them and says, "I don't want to lose you and I am sure the rest of your parents don't want to lose the rest of you."

Cornelia gets into his face and says, "If we stay we are dead, and so will our families. We go to Naruto's world we all live and our enemies won't attack you all."

Cornelia's little sister and asks, "Then who am I going to annoy?"

Irma gets a smirk and says, "Try my brother, be needs the attention," and points to her brother.

Irma's father was going to rant on about how they can't go, when Minato stepped in, "If they don't go, your daughters would have to choose their replacements, would you ask another family to send their child away, without knowing how to use the Guardians power?" causing the parents of four of the Guardians to lower their heads in thought. Minato then says, "It is their decision and they have made it. Please believe in them they are not children anymore. And I promise you all, I will protect them from those with bad intentions."

The Oracle looks to the parents and nods before saying, "Guardians I believe now would be the best time to pack your belongings for your quest," and receives nods from four of the Guardians.

Naruto goes over to Menma and asks, "So what are your plans?"

"Will2 and I are staying on Earth, going to travel the world on my new bike," Menma answers.

Naruto smirks and says, "Well have fun, but don't make me an uncle too quickly," and walks over to the others. To go through a portal with Tsukasa and the girls while the families, Jack and Miko, talked it over some more.

Three hours later-Fortress of Kandrakar.

The Guardians, Raven, Hinata, Elyion, Naruto and Tsukasa return to Kandrakar, with Raven holding all their belongings in her pocket dimension. They return to see Minato, Yanlin, the Oracle and their families in the main Chamber.

The Oracle steps forward and says, "On behalf of all previous Guardians I thank you all for what you have done for the Infinite dimensions," and bows. The Guardians all bow to him in respect. The Oracle turns around and opens a portal and says, "This portal shall take you to the clearing Naruto and Hinata left their world from, I suggest you all say your goodbyes, for this is the last time you will see them."

Four of the Guardians gave their families hugs and said their goodbyes, while Susan, Minato and Yanlin, stood next to Naruto, Hinata, Raven and Elyion, in front of the portal.

Once the Guardians were done with their goodbyes they joined them in front of the portal, and smiles at the others. Miko takes a photo, while everyone else waves. Then the Guardians, Ninjas, Raven, Elyion and Susan walked through the portal, four of the Guardians with tears, once they went through the portal closes.

Land of Wave-Wave Portal clearing-(E.N. 2 hours and 30 minutes after Wave Portal.)

They all exit the portal, four of the Guardians still crying as the portal closes. Naruto turns to the Guardians and says, "Remember, no matter what, you made this decision." The Guardians look to him and nod with conviction. Naruto then turns in the direction of Tazuna's house and says, "Come on, we need to get back to Tazuna's house before Kakashsi sensei kills Sasuke," and starts to casually walk to Tazuna's house at a lazy pace.

"Naruto?" Minato says as a warning.

"Shouldn't have said anything," Naruto says as he turns ninety degrees and starts walking at a faster pace. Minato puts on his Kabuto mask, and raised the hood of his coat. The group then follows

Outside Tazuna's house-ten minutes later.

Tazuna is sitting down outside his house with the jounin sensei's while all the gennin are sparing, while Guy gave pointers. Sasuke is fighting Neji, while Lee fights al the other boy and Tenten fights Sakura and Ino, in hand to hand combat. Tsunami is currently preparing dinner for the large number of people with her limited number of supplies.

Everything was peaceful until Sakura says, "Why are we doing this? My Sasuke can beat anything that Zabuza can throw at us."

Tenten looks at her angrily and says, "Because if you expect him to save you all the time you are going to get killed," she then sees Sakura not paying attention and screams before jumping at her and choking her.

She would have knocked her out, if Guy didn't pull Tenten off of Sakura. Sakura is clutching her bruised throat while Guy says, "Tenten that was most un-youthful and Sakura please listen to Tenten, she has been a gennin for a year longer then you and she has more experience as a Kounoichi.( **Female Ninja** )" and Sakura nods.

-Snap- they all stop what they are doing and face the edge of the clearing, all ready for an attack. They all then see Naruto and Hinata, with a group of girls, two adults and one old lady.

Kakashi steps forward and asks, "Naruto, where have you and Hinata been? And who are the people with you?"

Land of Wave-Zabuza's hide out.

Zabuza is sitting up with a bottle of sake in one hand while Haku sits on the edge of the bed with a cup of sake in her hand and slightly flushed face. In Zabuza's other hand he holds a small bag with four small items.

Zabuza looks at Haku and says, "Haku, if I die there is a scroll in my weapons pouch. If I die read it."

Haku looked at Zabuza and nodded.

End of Chapter 6

( **Naruto and Hinata have returned to the Land of Wave, with some of the friends they made on Earth. The Naruto of Earth is a character for another story I want to work on, feel free to comment on what the title should be.**

 **Also I will mention Menma and Will2 in side stories, for this story.**

 **Now I want to do something a bit different, I now give you my top three rider kicks.**

 **3: Kamen Rider Agito episode 14, Agito if fighting a Scorpion Unknown, while riding his bike it transforms a flying surf board that accelerates Agito straight through the Unknown.**

 **2: Kamen Rider Drive episode 1, Drive faces away from the Roidmude, Tridoron drives around him while the Roidmude is trapped in four pillars of tires is launched at Drive and Drive jumps towards Tridoron as the Roidmude enters the circle. Drive bounces back and forth from Tridoron to the Roidmude until he destroys it.**

 **1: Kamen Rider Ghost episode 11, Ghost combines with six Eyecon spirits and performs a Rider kick. Watch the episode and you will understand.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story, please review, and flamers will be upsetting.** )


	7. C7: The Return, new look and filler

**The Uzumaki Ghost! Chapter Seven**

( **You know the deal, I own nothing. Also refer to previous chapters for setup.** )

Story Start

Land of Wave-Tazuna's house.

Naruto and Hinata from their perspective had been gone for close to three months, but to their team mates, they had only been gone for three hours. They were expecting to be debriefed, but they were not expecting what happened when they returned. The four jonins pulled not only Naruto and Hinata into a private meeting, but also the Guardians, Susan, Elyion, Yanlin, Raven and Minato, who was wearing his dark Kabuto ANBU mask. Their fellow genin teammates were told to continue their training but Sasuke decided to just listen from behind the door.

After Naruto explained what happened with Hinata and himself on their trip to another universe, ( **Chapters 2 through 6,** ) while with holding Minato's identity as well as Raven's heritage.

Kakashi sighs while rubbing his temples before saying, "Only you Naruto," he then looks Naruto in the eyes and says, "Would get sent to another universe and stop a dictatorship."

"Actually Hinata saved Meridian, I just cleared the way," Naruto praised Hinata and causing her to blush.

"But will there be any fallout from these Genma, you fought?" Kakashi questioned.

Yanlin answered, "The monks of Kandrakar, said they would strengthen the veil so it should take about a year on this side before they can get to this dimension," with a smile.

Kakashi nodded and turned to the Guardians and Raven, and says, "So you six want to be Shinobi of Konoha?" and received six nods, "Well we have six days to prepare for Zabuza and his accomplice. So you six are going to need some training," he turns to Minato and says, "So you are an ANBU from this other dimension?"

Minato nods before saying with a distorted voice, "Yes, but I can not reveal my identity for safety reasons," in a neutral tone and Kakashi nodded in understanding.

Kurenai rubs her chin and says, "And now we have more mouths to feed," she sighs before saying, "I have some soldier pills in my kit, what about everyone else?"

Her answer came from Naruto, who had pulled out a storage scroll and says, "While we were gone I did some odd jobs and purchased enough food to feed the village."

The result not only confused three of the jounin but also the Guardians, Raven, Elyion and Susan. All the Guardians then ask, "When?"

"Shadow clones plus your transformation Jutsu?" Kakashi asks and receives a nod from Naruto, before saying, "I'm surprised you haven't done that with the D rank missions."

Naruto smirks and says, "Then how is team seven meant to develop its teamwork?" causing Kakashi to eye smile and creeping out the Guardians, Susan and Elyion.

Then they all hear Yanlin chuckle before saying, "I will go and help Tsunami with cooking dinner," she then looks to Cornelia and Irma and says, "could you two be dears and start a small farm," and turns towards the door before stoping and saying, "Also keep the use of your powers to a minimum," as she walked out the room.

Sasuke had already retreated to genin boys' room as Yanlin exited the room, followed by everyone else except Naruto, Minato, and the four Jounin senseis'. Kakashi looks at Naruto with narrowed eyes while the others just stared at Minato and Kakashi asks, "Is he who I think he is?"

Naruto looks away from Kakashi and says, "I don't know what you mean," with ignorant tone.

Kakashi sighs before saying, "Fine we will settle this when we get back to the village. Until then," he turns to Minato and says, "You can take off the mask sensei and then you can answer some simple questions," as he grinds his knuckles. Minato sweat drops as he tries to feign ignorance only to get punched in the face. As Minato lies on the floor holding his face while Kakashi shook his hand and says. "Ow, that shouldn't have hurt," as he channelled some of his chakra to heal his hand.

"Dammit Kakashi, why did you do that," Minato says as he removes his mask before saying as he sees Kakashi glare, "After the Kyubi attack I was captured and sealed into Orocimaru's cell. For you it has been fifteen years for me it was fifteen days."

Naruto then steps out of the room to let Kakashi and the other jounin have a talk with Minato.

Gato's Hideout (Land of Wave's Daimyo's ( **King's** ) mansion)-an hour later

Gato is sitting at his desk, with one of Wave's Doctors treating his broken hand. With them is Gato's two head guards along with another guard. This guard is Gato's spy in Wave, posing as one of the many homeless stranded in Wave.

"What have you to report?" Gato says in anger.

"The Leaf Ninja have received aid in their mission to protect Tazuna," the spy answers before saying; "the new ninja are a genin squad with the jonin Might Guy."

"Damn," Gato says in anger before continuing, "I am going to need something to shift the balance in my favour."

The spy smirks and says, "Well I know of a way," and pulls out a wooden box and says, "I took these from my previous employer," hands it to Gato who opens it and smiles. The spy then says, "His research of Eyecons has made it possible to use a base form."

Gato pulls out a demonic looking eyecon and smirks.

Outside of Tazuna's home-late afternoon

The genin who were sparing with each other outside, until they saw Cornelia and Irma use their powers to start and finish a farm. It only took ten minutes to grow them to the point of being edible, with Cornelia strengthening the nurturance of the soil while Irma gave them fresh water from a small cloud. They just grew carrots as Cornelia only knows how to grow that type of vegetable. When they went to pull the first carrot from the ground it wouldn't budge, even when Irma then the rest of the Guardians helped her. Kiba laughed at them while Ino and Sakura smirked. Tenten has a disappointed look on her face while Neji looked at them with a look of superiority. Lee cheered them on while Shikamaru just continued to nap. Shino was just passively observing them.

In the end it took Choji helping them by using his clans' expansion jutsu and revealing a giant carrot the size of a medium sized cart, this in turned caused most of them to laugh at the sheer size. In the end they realised Cornelia used to much power and decided that the Guardians all should really practice using their abilities.

Inside Hinata, Susan and Yanlin helped Tsunami with preparing dinner, the supplies Naruto managed to purchase from Heatherfield really helped. They are just finishing up as almost all the genin and the Guardians enter the house and take seats around the large table in the kitchen as Tazuna enters from outside with Asume and Kurenai following him inside.

Lee sees them and asks, "Asuma Sensei, Kurenai Sensei where is Guy Sensei?"

"He went to do some 'private' training before dinner," Asuma explained while Kurenai sighs. Asuma then looks around and asks, "Where are Naruto and that hooded girl?"

Everyone then looks around as Kakashi holding his wrist, Minato with his mask on and a large lump on his head, and Sasuke wall down the stairs to see a commotion.

The answer to Asume's question came from the kitchen. "They went to scout Gato's base," Hinata says.

"What!?" Kurenai shouted before saying, "He is a genin, and the girl hasn't been trained for this sort of thing!"

Yanlin chuckles into her hand as she says, "While Ninjas hide in shadows, she is the shadow," confusing everyone until a shadow on the wall grew and Naruto and Raven came out of the shadow.

"We have a problem," Naruto says.

Flash back-Outside Gato's base.

Naruto is sitting in a tree outside when he senses something that reminds him of when Menma transformed in front of him, only darker. Then he feels it a couple more times before Raven returns.

"Did you see in their?" Naruto questioned.

"I found the people he took, along with a hundred guards," Raven answered before saying, "I only saw half the base before I saw some of his guards transform-"

Tazuna's house-present.

"Into armoured soldiers using Eyecons, only the demonic kind," Raven reported.

Sasuke charged up to Naruto, grabs the front of his shirt and starts accusing him, "You are liar, now hand over that belt and weapons so I can achieve my full potential." He would have continued if Will didn't zap him unconscious.

"And mom said I should save up for a Taser," Will jokes as Naruto thanks her.

Of course the moment is ruined by Sakura screaming at them until Naruto says, "Sakura take Sasuke's shirt off him."

Sakura blushes as she asks, "W-w-why?"

"Because the only person in all of reality that can pull out the stick that is so far up his butt and putting un needed pressure on his brain. Can only be removed by you," Naruto answers with a straight face before saying, "And you can use him as a body pillow for the night," giving Sakura a small nose bleed and making her giggle like a pervert. After she wiped her nose she flung Sasuke over her shoulder and ran up stairs.

Ino with a shocked face looked to Naruto and says, "Why did you do that? and not think of me!"

Naruto looks at her and says, "I didn't want to get punched through a wall again," before he went to the table, leaving Ino to gape like a fish.

Zabuza's base.

Zabuza is sitting up on his bed with a saucer of sake. Haku has a flushed face with a dizzy head.

Zabuza looks at her and sighs before saying, "No more sake for you."

Haku nods sadly as she says, "Yes master."

Zabuza looks at his hand and says, "Haku," looks at her to see her sleeping while sitting up and snoreing lightly. Zabuza sighs before grabbing his kunai pouch and pulled out a small scroll and pencil, and started writing.

Tazuna's home

Tsunami went up stairs walking past Sakura, who was heading back down to get some food, heading to a specific room. She knocks on it and says, "Inari, dinners ready," and hears a shuffling from behind the door.

The door opens and reveals a twelve year old with a green bucket hat, dark green overalls and white shirt. He nods as he walks past his mother down stairs.

Inari sits down next to Kiba with Akamaru sitting on the floor between them. The Guardians, Susan and Elyion were sitting at the end of the table with the female leaf Ninjas while gossiping, much to Tenten's discuss. The rest where just eating and enjoying their food.

Until Irma stands up and shouts, "Naruto was the dead last of his class!?"

Ino looks at her surprised as she says, "Didn't he tell you Sasuke was better than him through the entire time we were at the academy."

Hinata scoffed before Negi glared at her. Shikamaru then says, "The standards of the academy made their focus quantity over quality," and continued to eat.

Irma sat back down as Will asked, "So how many are now ninja?"

Kurenai decided to inform them, "Their graduating class only had nine graduates, of twenty seven and eight of them are sitting around this table," where said graduates raised their hands.

"And Sasuke is the rookie of the year," Sakura says proudly and received sighs from most of the Leaf Ninja.

Raven turns towards Inari and feels his emotions, feeling intense levels of anger from him. The girls not including Raven continue to laugh while the guys eat their meal, when suddenly Inari shouts in anger, "Don't you all realise you are all going to die when Gato gets his hands on you."

The people Inari yelled at were wide eyed as they listened to him. Tazuna and Tsunami were the most shocked. Naruto was the first to calmly speak, "And why is that?" genuinely interested.

Inari glared at him and says, "Everyone who has fought against him, have died!"

Naruto looks at Tazuna and says, "Tazuna doesn't look dead," he then turns back to Inari and says, "and that is because we protected him," with narrowed eyes, causing the other genin to get embarrassed while Kiba gains an arrogant smirk.

Negi frowns as he says, "I highly doubt that Hinata was of much help," while Tenten glares at him and Lee frowns.

Naruto frowns at him as well before saying sarcastically, "Wahoo, another ninja prodigy," as he places his face in his right hand.

Before Negi could respond Inari shouted, "You are all stupid for even thinking you can stop Gato," and runs up the stairs to his room.

After Inari left Naruto spoke, "Tazuna why were you and Tsunami surprised that Inari spoke."

Tazuna and Tsunami gain saddened looks as Tazuna answered, "Because shortly after Gato came to the Land of Wave, he branded the man that Inari saw as a father."

Tsunami then continues, "Kaiza saved him when he was small from drowning. At the time Inari was friends with a stray puppy, until some other children decided to throw it into the sea, Inari jumped in to save the pup, when he didn't know how to swim, but the pup then learns to swim to survive," she starts to smile, "that is when Inari met Kaiza. Kaiza was a fisherman who would normally just stop at that dock when he had fish to sell."

"He saved Inari's life that day, and became his father figure," Tazuna then takes a swig of his sake before continuing; "They became inseparable, like father like son. Then almost two years ago, a great storm hit Wave, our village would have would have been destroyed by the flooding, due to the flood gates sealed shut. With a length of rope he jumped in without hesitation, and tied one end to the gates before swimming back in tidal wave currents," He then became angry. "Gato came to our village a month after we discovered that the gates were sabotaged, and started accusing Kaiza of the sabotage," Tazuna finishes.

Tsunami then says, "No one believed him, even when Gato gave fake convincing evidence. Then the Daimyo died mysteriously and his son took over and sentenced Kaiza to death and if he tried to run, people of Wave would suffer the punishment."

"Kaiza was publicly executed in the main square, Gato in front with a big smile and Inari hasn't spoken a word since," Tazuna laughs before saying, "The Fool didn't realise I had already made a deal with the Daimyo to build that bridge with the royal seal, that I had shown to every person in the country, before he killed the Daimyo again."

"So the entire Wave Daimyo family is gone?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto's face gains a thoughtful look, as he asks, "Is it just me or does Gato's takeover of Wave seems like it was planned before that storm," he then leans back in his seat.

Shikamaru leaned back and places his hands in his personal thinking pose. Then he says, "Perhaps Gato's evidence was real, only with key details changed to frame Kaiza for Gato's crimes," shocking almost everyone in the room.

Naruto hums and says, "Yeah, for all we, now Gato has been planning this for years, killing the Daimyo to cover his tracks."

"So he goes through all this trouble to take over a country, Why not bribe the officials?" Will questioned.

Susan looked at Will and smiled before saying, "Will your amazing," then pulls her into a hug.

"Mom!" Will complained, while the other Guardians, Elyion and Hinata laughed, while Yanlin smiled. While Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru gained looks of sympathy for her.

Naruto ignores this as he rubs his chin and gets up. Everyone looks to him as he says, "I'm going for a walk, don't wait up," and walks outside.

Hinata was about to follow but was stopped by Negi with a look, causing her to look down sadly as she sits back down. Irma sees this and narrows her eyes at Negi. Raven raises her hood as she enters her shadow without saying a word.

Kakashi coughs and says, "It's getting late, so we should turn in early. We have an early start tomorrow," as he stands up and walks outside with Minato following.

"Are you two coming Choji, Ino?" Shikamaru says as he walks up the stairs and is quickly followed by his team mates.

Sakura then yawns before gaining a perverted smile and running past straight to team sevens room.

Tsunami stands up and says, "Sorry we are limited on space so Susan, Yanlin and you girls are going to have to share a room."

"It's okay," Irma says before turning to Hinata and offers, "Want to join us Hinata, Tenten?" and receives two nods from the two.

"Hey let's invite Ino, to cheer her up," Haylin says with a smile and gets pulled into a hug by Irma.

Outside-a few minutes later.

From the window of his room, Inari is climbing out of his room from the window to a tree next to it. His face is stained from crying but has a determined look on his face. After climbing down the tree from his window, he walks over to the boat shed and opens the lock with a key he had hidden around his neck. Once inside he sees Kaiza's boat, looking old and worn out, with paint peeling off.

"Daddy," Inari whispers sadly as he walks on the gangplank onto the boat and sits on the edge of the boat.

"So this is your father's boat," Naruto surprises Inari by appearing next to him, "Sorry for interrupting you, I just wanted to know about this hero of Wave, Kaiza."

Inari glares at him as he says, "What are you even doing here?" in a low but angry tone

"Why would Gato go to the trouble of getting other throwing the Daimyo just to have Kaiza killed?" Naruto says as he stands up and looks around the cabin of the boat, "I mean killing the Hero of Wave, because he saved it? I'm not buying it."

"There is no such thing as heroes," Inari says with practiced tone, like if he said it enough he would believe it.

"Well that is true, after all most people are called a hero for anything, from stopping bandits or saving an entire village," Naruto replies before turning around to look at Inari but sees the one thing he was never expecting, and saying, "but true heroes are the ones like Kaiza never do it for themselves."

Raven then appears out of the ground and says, "They do it to protect what they care about," and Naruto smirks.

"What do you two know!?" Inari shouted but stopped cold when he sees Naruto's Soulcon.

"You know what 'this' is do you not?" Naruto starts before saying, "And you know the real reason Gato killed Kaiza." Inari looked away before Naruto continued, "Because Kaiza was an Uzumaki."

"Yes," Inari started to cry, "We were attacked by bandits on a fishing trip. He transformed when one of the bandits threatened to hurt me. He made me promise not to tell anyone."

"Do you know where his Soulcon went?" Naruto questioned.

"One of Gato's men took it and gave it to Gato after they killed him," Inari says before looking at Naruto with a questioning look, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because there is an Uzumaki storage seal here, and only Kaiza's Soulcon can open it," Naruto revealed an Uzumaki Soulcon Seal, "and most likely there is of importance if he used such a strong seal."

Inari looked at it and asks, "Why do you think that?" still crying.

Raven looks at the seal before her eyes glow with dark energy and says, "There is something of great power in this seal, and I think it's alive and bored."

Naruto then raises his Soulcon and says, "Shall we see what is inside?" and raises his Soulcon and activates it.

The result was the seal opening like an eyelid to reveal two small boxes. The first with a small shoebox addressed to Inari, the second is a coffin that looks to be for a small animal. Naruto pulled out the two boxes and says, "This one is addressed to you," and puts the coffin down on a bench.

Inari opened the box and sees a stack of photos, of him and Kaiza, Kaiza's lucky headband a metal plate with a spiral, an old knife and finally a letter. Inari starts to cry and says, "These were daddies," and rubs his eyes with his arm.

Naruto puts his hand on Inari's shoulder and says, "You should read that letter when you get back to your room."

"Of course he should that letter is addressed to him, not you Baka," said a cartoony voice in a scolding tone over Naruto's shoulder. They all turn around and see a small orange ghost with white cape and an eye ball for a head. It then says, "Boo!" causing Inari to scream before bolting out the shed.

Naruto and Raven both look at the open coffin and Naruto says, "And you are?"

"How rude, you don't even introduce yourselves when meeting new people," the eyeball ghost says.

"Sorry about that," Naruto replies before saying, "I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is Raven," introducing himself and Raven.

"Hello my name is Yurusen, Keeper of Eyecons," Yurusen introduced itself before saying, "and from what I see, you have eight Eyecons and two Soulcons," it then turns to Raven and says, "and you are holding a really powerful and dangerous Eyecon, 'The Goblin King' himself."

Raven answers Naruto's next question, "It is one of the Artefacts I was given by the former head monk of Azorath," and Naruto nods.

"Careful with that 'Spirit', he likes the pretty girls," Yurusen warned jokingly.

"How about we continue this discussion inside," Naruto says, "or in the morning its getting dark."

"Yeah that would be for the best," says Kakashi from the top of the boats driving cabin surprising the two teens. Next to him is Minato, standing with hands in his pockets.

The next morning-Girls room.

The previous night was the Guardians and Eylion, spent most of the night gossiping with the young female Leaf Ninja, about all the normal stuff, shared interest, embarrassing stories, and life as a ninja. At this point, Raven and Kurenai had joined them, with Kurenai explaining what they would be required to do as Ninjas of Konoha. Susan became concerned before Kurenai said that they wouldn't be going on missions until after the Chunin Exams and even then it would only be simple chores. They had turned in when they realised that Yanlin had fallen asleep sitting up.

The next morning there sleep was interrupted when they hear Taranee's scream from the bathroom. The Guardians were the first to the bathroom, followed by the female Leaf Ninja, from their room Naruto, Kakashi and Minato all arrived to the door of the bathroom.

The first on in was Will who shouts, "Taranee whats wro-" is as far as she got when she sees Taranee with dragon wings ripped through the back of her shirt and a tail and panicking.

Everyone sees Taranee's transformation and are shocked, as Raven, Shikamaru, Choji and Susan, who also are shocked.

Naruto then says, "Are you okay Taranee?"

Taranee looks at her hands to see her nails had turned into claws, she sighs and says, "It must have happened while we were sleeping, when I woke up I felt hot and when I got in the bathroom I saw, 'these,'" gesturing to her wings and tail.

"Well the monks did say there would changes," came Yanlin's voice only sounding younger. They all turn and saw Yanlin looking twenty years younger, which made everyone forget about Taranee, except Naruto. "Is there something on your face?"

"No there is something missing," Irma started then finished with, "Then the twenty years that vanished."

Yanlin was confused until she looked in the mirror and says, "Oh my," then smiles, "I guess I was affected by this world's energy as well."

"You were a former Guardian," Naruto says as he helps Taranee out of the bathroom and to her room.

Irma then started scratching behind her ears as they all follow Naruto and Taranee. Once in the Guardian's room, Naruto and the other males left the room. Cornelia starts pacing back and forth in a panic, and says, "If that is happening to Taranee, what is going to happen to us?"

The answer came from a certain eyeball ghost, "What's wrong afraid to turn into tree?"

"Yes I am scared of being turned into a tree!" Cornelia shouts no realising she is talking to Yurusen.

"Well you Guardians really need to get your facts straight," Yurusen started before saying, "Your bodies are changing in such a way that you can use your powers without being in Guardian form, Hot stuff over there has become a dragoness, meaning her senses are amplified and increased stamina on top of her powers. You will just gain enhanced strength and limited access to nature chakra."

"Okay, who are you Eyeball?" Will questions Yurusen.

Raven answered, "Naruto found him last night. He is the Keeper of Eyecons and its name is Yurusen. We'll explain it later."

-Rip-

They all turn to see Taranee who just ripped her pyjama shirt and pants by flexing her arms and leg, to reveal her muscles have changed to that of Olympic athlete, with the pyjama pants now shorts. Taranee lift the front of her shirt to reveal that she now has a six pack.

Irma then says, "I don't care if I get gills if I am going to get a body like that," she has a small blood nose from the thought, but then scratches behind her ears.

"Careful what you wish for," Yurusen said causing Irma's eyes to widen.

"I'll be able to breathe right?" Irma asks in a panic as she clutches her throat, but relaxes when Yurusen nods.

"You may change physically but you will remain human," Yurusen says before flying through a wall like thin air.

"So," came the voice of Tenten, "care to explain?"

The Guardians looked to the majority of the female Leaf ninja and realised that they would have to explain to them what is happening with them.

Outside Tazuna's home.

Naruto, Tazuna and Inari are sitting outside just enjoying the early morning, while the other ninja prepare for the morning. They were interrupted by Sasuke dropping down from the top floor in front of them.

Sasuke glared at him and says, "That was a dirty trick, dobe."

"I didn't do anything," Naruto replied before saying, "you just let your guard down." Before Sasuke could counter Naruto walked around him while pulling out his Soulcon and says, "Now for some morning training," Then presses the button before saying, "Henshin," and transforming into Ghost.

"I told you," Sasuke growls, "Give me that power."

Ghost sighs as he says, "Then you leave me no choice," then turns with his sword in gun mode, and says with killing intent, "Goodbye." Sasuke realised he was going to die, but his eyes change colour to red with a coma mark in each eye as he dodged the attack that never came. Ghost then says, "Your welcome," before proceeding to do his morning katas.

Sasuke looked at him, and saw that he could read his every move. He touched just below his eye and says, "You activated my Sharingan, How?"

"It is in your blood, it just needed to wake up," Ghost simply said while training.

Sasuke shakily heads inside as Lee exits the building, and shouts after seeing Ghost, "So this is your power Naruto," he jumped in the air and did a flip, "Let us have a friendly spar," and takes a stance, with one arm behind his back while the other make a come on gesture.

"It would give me something else to do, besides the same exercise," Ghost states before saying, "but first we will need a witness."

That is when Raven appeared out of her shadow and says, "A clean only, if it escalates I will stop the both of you," and receives two nods and she says, "begin!"

The first move came from Lee who was already in mid kick to Ghosts head. Ghost avoids the kick by dropping into a squat and sweep kick that Lee jumped over to dodge, and countered with a falling drop kick; Ghost raised both arms up and over his head to cross blocks the kick.

"You are good," Lee comments.

"Are you holding back?" Ghost asks, "Because those weights seem heavy."

Lee's eyes widen before his smile returns and jumps back to avoid Ghost's next punch. Lee then says, "I see you noticed my method of training," he returns to his starting position and says, "Shall we continue?"

Under his helmet Ghost smirks and charges full speed with a straight punch for Lee's face that would have connected if it was not stopped by a sandaled foot kicking Ghost in the side of the head lauching him into Tazuna's house with a load, "Dynamic Entry!"

Lee turns to the person who is wearing garish clothes like a bandit, with spiky black hair, beard and over sized moustache, and bushy eyebrows. His face stern and calm.

Lee takes a defensive stance while Raven knows who this man is. Lee then shouts, "Who are you and why did you do that to Naruto?"

"Lee, did you say Naruto?" came the voice of Might Guy.

"Guy Sensei!?" Lee shouts in disbelief.

Might Guy rubs his chin and realises why Lee did not recognise him, and started removing the fake facial hair and says, "Lee, let this be a lesson of the 'Style of a Ninja' when you become a successful Ninja, a simple disguise can fool anyone." Lee stares at him with stars in his eyes. "Now I have important information to report to my fellow Jonin," and walks inside Tazuna's house past an unconscious Naruto, with Inari trying to pull him out.

Once inside he sees Hinata panicking at the sight of Naruto's head shoved through a wall. While the Will, Haylin, Cornelia and Elyion run outside. Susan and a youthful Yanlin help Tsunami with making breakfast.

Asuma and Shikamaru is playing a game of shogi with Choji watching and eating chips. Ino, Haylin and Tenten are still in the Guardians room helping Taranee with her clothes. Kurenai and Neji are sitting down at the dining table with Negi's eyes closed and Kurenai glaring at him. Kakashi and Sasuke is talking about the Sharingan and future training methods.

"Kakashi, I have finished my recon mission of Gato's base and have discovered the reason for his takeover of Wave," Guy reports.

"Uzumaki relics and Eyecons," Yurusen comments.

"Yes and now he has," Guy continues without realising the new ally.

"Genma Armour Eyecons ( **the base green elite armour the soldiers of Genma world get.** ), that are a dark version of the Uzumaki Bloodline," Yurisen finishes, while Hinata's eyes widen.

Guy turns to Yurusen and says, "So that is what they are called," with his hand cupping his chin completely unaffected by Yurusen.

Before Yurusen could comment on Guy's non chalice, he was grabbed by Hinata in a death grip as she asks, "What do you know about Genmas!?"

Yurusen struggled as it answers, "Centuries ago they tried to destroy this world but was stopped by the first Ghost. The only way they could return is if the Ganma's idols missing piece was returned from the centre of the sun."

At this Hinata released Yurusen and apologised, before returning to Naruto.

The next thing they all hear was Sakura's Shout, "Pervert!" and a load smashing sound and Kiba's screams of pain.

This wakes Naruto with a bruise on his cheek, being pulled out of the wall, by Lee, Inari and Tazuna. Naruto raises his to the wall and pushes his arms forward removing his head. He looks through the hole and asks Sasuke, "Did you substitute with a sleeping Kiba?" and Sasuke nods, causing Naruto to sigh before saying, "I'll go get Kiba," and walks into the forest around Tazuna's home followed by Lee.

Sakura then runs down the stairs fully dressed, muttering about a perverted mutts touching her in disgust and sat down at the dining table, and says, "Sorry Tsunami I punched a pervert through your guest rooms wall."

"He groped you didn't he?" Hinata asks as she sits down.

"Yes," Sakura answered in a tone that saying that she does not want to talk about it.

"I got stuck talking, and forgot to inform you all of the two bandits in Genma Armour on their way here," Guy exclaims in shock.

Everyone was about to prepare for an attack, when they hear an explosion in the forest. Yurusen then says, "Looks like Naruto took them down,"

The Forrest-Path to Tazuna's home-A couple minutes earlier.

Naruto and Lee manage to find Kiba smashed into the side of a large decaying tree.

"At least Kiba only hit this tree and not any of the healthy trees," Lee mentions before pulling him out of the tree, to see him smiling and awake.

"You really are a pervert," Naruto says in disappointment.

Kiba struggles to get up but still manages to grab Naruto's shirt and says, "Well unlike you I am an Alpha and you are not," arrogantly stating his superiority.

They are then attacked with energy blasts, knocking them back with Lee and Naruto landing on their feet while Kiba is knocked out on a tree. Lee and Naruto turn to see two Armoured bandits clearly wanting to test their new power.

"Hey Croc, lets test our new power on these kids before we kill Tazuna and get our bonuses," the shorter of the two asks the taller one known as Croc.

"Sure thing Drago," Croc says the shorter armoured bandit.

"Lee keep an eye on Kiba," Naruto orders Lee before transforming. Lee nods and carries Kiba over his shoulder as the two armoured bandits attacked Ghost who caught both their fists, and Ghost realises a very important detail that he says out loud, "you only got that armour today didn't you."

"So we will use it to kill you, and get a bonus from Gato," Croc says, and tries to pull his hand out of Ghosts grasp but could not.

Ghost nods before jump kicking the two bandits in the chest while holding their fists launching them back. Ghost then says, "Where did Gato get the armours?"

"Like we would tell you just so you can get better armour," Drago says like he is being smart.

"Why would I need that fake power," Naruto states before saying, "time to end this." Naruto pulls on the lever and it shouts –Omaga Drive- and jumps up into the air and shouts "Omega Kick!" Ghost shot forwards. Drago in an act of desperation pulled Croc in front of him, but the attack went through them taking their armours from them before exploding. Naruto turns around when he hears them start to scream and disintegrate into particles. Ghost kneels down at the spot the two bandits were and found nothing.

"What happened to them?" Lee questioned.

"Their armour was flawed or it was designed to destroy the wielder when removed," Ghost states before saying, "Or Gato's been tricked into having his guards used as test subjects."

"Yeah more than likely," Minato says from a branch above them with his mask on and he then says, "Good job."

Ghost power downs and Naruto asks, "How long you been out here?" with narrowed eyes.

"Since before Guy kicked you into a wall," Minato says as he jumps down, "Couldn't sleep so I went to train in the forest, around Tazuna's house."

They then see the jounin sensei's minus Kurenai run over to them and calmed down when they see the three genin are okay.

Zabuza's base-Noon.

Haku is waking up from her position on Zabuza's bed she had fallen over during the night, she turns to see Zabuza appearing to be asleep. She stands up and stumbles a little and looks at the clock in the room and realises it is noon and goes to prepare Zabuza's lunch.

"I can't believe I slept in," Haku mutters.

"You drank too much last night," Zabuza says while still appearing to be asleep.

"Sorry Master Zabuza," Haku apologised before saying, "It won't happen again."

"Haku, you were cheering me up after my defeat, you did nothing wrong," Zabuza replied.

Haku bowed before finishing preparations of Zabuza's premade meal. She brought it to him with chop sticks and says, "I'll help you eat master, and then I will retrieve the necessary medical herbs."

"Not today Haku," Zabuza ordered, "Go tomorrow, when you have recovered from the alcohol," and Haku nodded.

Their moment was interrupted by Gato barging into Zabuza's hideout, with his two lackeys. Gato then says, "So the great Zabuza, is still recovering," then shakes his head and says, "What am I paying you for?"

"You are paying me to kill that bridge builder, before he finishes his bridge," Zabuza replies before saying, "Don't worry, he will be dead by the end of the week."

Gato nods and says, "Good, but I am also docking your pay for my arm," and left.

Haku was going to apologise but Zabuza says, "If he come back before we finish our mission, do whatever you want to him," he looks to Haku, "Even castration."

Haku smiles and says, "Of course master."

Tazuna's home-Noon.

In the morning after the bandit attack, Naruto and Lee continued to spar, with Naruto in his Ghost form to improve his time limit. During the spar Sakura asked a question that was on her mind, "Naruto, why don't you use Shadow clones with the armour."

Her answer from Ghost was, "I did, and it made being struck by lightning a love tap by comparison."

They all continued their training while Taranee, Ino, Haylin and Tenten were still in the Guardians room. Hinata and Kurenai are helping the three Guardians with the tree walking exercise, while Raven meditated. Minato patrol around Wave, while Asume focused on training the hand to hand combat of Shikamaru and Choji, mainly counters or restraining manoeuvres, while Kakashi and Sasuke focused on developing Sasuke's Sharingan, with basic taijutsu. Guy after changing back into his uniform went with Negi, Shino and Sakura to watch over Tazuna during the day. Kiba is unconscious on his bed roll, so when he wakes up he will think it was a dream as Sakura demanded of them.

Lee and Ghosts' spar ended when Ghost powered down to Naruto and shouts, "Time?"

"Fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds," Minato states from a tree branch above them making Naruto droop his head depressed.

"With a ten minute rest period," Naruto stated before saying, "At least with what happened on Meridian I gained fifteen minutes, but still lose a minute with each change. And my improvement rate it's going to take a month to get that extra second," and fell on his back.

"Naruto don't lose hope," Hinata says quietly.

"I'm not losing hope, Hinata," Naruto says as he sits up, "The number of Gato's bandits having those armours and I can only access Musachi power," sighs, "Most likely in the double digits with experienced fighters."

Irma snorted and says, "This coming from the guy who took on an army."

"Of Blanks, no older than a day," Naruto replied, "I got more of a fight from Caleb, after he got hogtied by me," the three Guardians looked at him questioning why he did it, "He challenged me to another fight after he enrolled to your old school."

Cornelia sighed and says, "Sorry about that."

"Hey it was a good work out," Naruto replied while then saying, "He's a smart guy, a dick but still one of the good guys," getting a laugh from the Guardians.

"Lunch Time!" came the voice of Susan from the front porch of Tazuna's house.

Kakashi then shouts orders, "Alright, three of us keep watch with Dark Kabuto," smirking under his mask. He still had some anger for his sensei for what Naruto went through and decided that Minato would be getting the majority of the Night watches. Minato could have gotten out of it, but that would require revealing himself to the leaf genin who didn't know.

The three who decided to keep an eye out, was Lee, Shikamaru and Choji, who get to eat after the others. Lee continued to train, while Shikamaru and Choji watched clouds.

Once everyone not on guard duty was inside, they sat around the table talking about what they should do next for their training, with Naruto offering the Guardians help them with the tree climbing exercise. When Tazuna returned with only Negi and Sakura only. When the leaf ninja was going to ask where Guy went they heard Guy outside shouting 'Youth' with Lee, so all the leaf ninja continued their discussion.

All talking was then stopped by Ino, when she shouted, "May we have your attention!" All the Leaf ninja, civilians and Guardians turned to the stairs they see Tenten and Ino, before Ino says, "Sorry this took so long, we had to calm Haylin down, for some reason the air around her got thin and she found everything funny."

"I remember when I found out I could do that," Yanlin started, "Found myself pregnant with Haylin's father," causing everyone to look at her with widen eyes.

"Okay," Tenten starts to change the subject by saying, "Changing the subject, we managed to make Taranee a new uniform," and gestured for Taranee to come down the stairs.

Taranee without her glasses came down the stairs to reveal herself wearing red short shorts, red open back singlet and open black vest, leaving her arms bare. Taranee then asks timidly, "How do I look?"

"If looks could kill," Irma started, "They would never find the body," and smiles.

"Where did you get the vest?" Cornelia asked.

"It was mine," Tenten answers, "with storage seals for weapons," then she starts thinking, "I think I got all the weapons from it," unsure on whether she is right or not.

Taranee is fidgeting not comfortable with the stares she is getting until Naruto says, "You look nice Taranee," making her smile happily.

The three girls then sit down and enjoy the lunch prepared by Tsunami, Susan, Yanlin and Elyion. Unfortunately it was mainly carrots, due to Cornelia and Irma's power overload they will be eating the one house sized carrot for the next week.

"I hate carrots," Sasuke commented with a frowned.

Naruto covered his mouth as he smirked at Sasuke as he says, "You know, Carrots are said to improve eyesight," the reaction from Sasuke was him stealing almost everyone's plates of carrots and started stuffing his face, while Naruto struggled not to burst into a laughing fit.

Kakashi sighed as he says, "If only I could have gotten you to eat your vegetables like that, Naruto."

Naruto replied with, "Instead the Gramps got the old man Ichiraku to invent vegetable ramen," then his stomach rumbled, "How long would it take for me to get to Konoha and back if I went full speed?"

"No Naruto you are going to have to wait for our mission to be complete," Kakashi answered causing Naruto to bang on the table and mumbled depressingly. The Guardians laugh, while Hinata giggled and Raven smirks.

Elyion smiled as well, before also becoming depressed until the Dragonzord Eyecon dragon flew into the room and landed on Elyion's head before lightly roaring, gaining everyone's attention. Elyion answers their unasked question, "This is an Eyecon from where we are from," gesturing to the Guardians, Susan and herself.

Sasuke finished eating what was in his mouth then asks, "If that is what the dobe uses for that armour of his, why doesn't he change into it to show the rest of us its power."

Naruto raises his head and says, "I can't, Dragonzord there can only be used by who it wants to work with."

Sasuke smirks and says, "You are probably too weak to use its power," at this Dragonzord flies over to Sasuke and lands on his shoulder, "See unlike you I am-Chomp-Ow!" Dragonzord bites Sasuke's ear before flying back to Elyion.

" **Hmhmhm, clearly you miss understood,** " came the voice of Musachi before his Eyecon flew out of Naruto, " **Dragonzord, is one of the rare Eyecons that have a form for themselves,** " Musachi looks to Dragonzord and says, " **Dragonzord managed to get into Gato's vault,** " and turns to Naruto, " **You were right Gato wanted access to the Uzumaki relics in the Daimyo's vault, but also wants more than Wave.** "

"What else could he get from taking Wave?" Tazuna drunkenly questioned from his seat.

" **According to Dragonzord here, Wave is one of five island nations that the land of Water's boats go to before the main lands. Apparently you, Tazuna has derailed his plan of taking over the worlds shipping industry,** " Musachi answered as Tazuna blanched.

Naruto looks to Tazuna and says, "Wow, first Kaiza delaying Gato and now you bringing Gato's plans to a grinding halt. I'm impressed," while Sasuke runs outside to puke and Naruto starts laughing, "For future reference, manipulation is one of many tools a ninja has," where the Guardians nod in understanding.

" **Naruto, one last thing, Auditore has recovered,** " Musachi informed and received a thank you from Naruto before returning to Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto then asks Hinata, "Later on do you want to go for a walk with me?" Hinata blushes a deep crimson and nods before passing out.

Kurenai smiled and asks Kakashi, "Later on is it okay if I borrow Naruto later?"

Kakashi giggles and says, "Sure."

"What exactly are you planning?" Naruto questions in concern.

"Just training for you and Hinata," Kurenai answered with a smile.

Gato's hideout-Daimyo's Palace Vault-high security safe. ( **A Bank Vault** )

Inside the Daimyo's Vault, is a safe holding the first gift given to Wave by its original protectors. Inside is a metal cycloptic golem with the letters, B, A, S, T, I, O and M, while in its hand, is a crimson with gold dragon detail Eyecon. The Eyecon then struggled out of the hand, and flew into the metal Golem, bouncing off of it and reactivated it.

The Golem's eye glowed blue before diming, with the word reboot flashing in the eye. The Eyecon looked to the golem and shakes in annoyance, before lying still, " **I can sense your original Menma, soon,** " From the other side of the vault door banging can be heard like someone is trying to break in. " **I will fight with him, once I can get to you.** "

End Chapter seven

( **Well that is chapter seven, wanted to finish this chapter at this point, but the fight with Zabuza will be in the next chapter. In my Naruto/super sentai crossover I mention at the end of possible story ideas, and decided not to make the kamen rider/ Highschool DXD crossover because I have plan, for the next new story.**

 **Also I have decided the order of my updates, so expect a 'The Kamen Rider Autobot' next.**

 **Well that is all for now, please review and I hope you enjoyed.** )


	8. O1: Knight Omake

The Uzumaki Ghost! Omake

What happened to the Knights of Vengeance.

( **I figured I will answer what happened to the knights, so this chapter will be short.**

 **I don't own, Naruto, Kamen Rider, WITCH and Teen Titans.** )

Omake Start

The Infinite City Prison-Meridian

Prince Phobos is sitting in his dark cell, after being banished by his long departed sister close to three months before and two months after Miranda managed to escape without him. Remember this would enrage Prince Phobos.

Outside his cell are ten random soldiers guarding the main entrance of the prison, as it is the only point of entry was the waterfall entrance. All of them lack the experience to fight someone like Raythor alone but together they can lock ensure that no one leaves the prison, due to a special lock trap under the floors 'artistic' crystal design.

They never saw what was coming, as Narrisa entered the prison through a portal between her castle and the prison. Once inside Narrisa she aimed her hand at the guards and brought their metal armour to life and had them constrict the guards and crushing them to death. Narrisa enjoyed the torment she caused before turning to Prince Phobos and says, "Your Highness, apologies for only now relieving you of your prison," as she opens Phobos' cell, "But proper arrangements were needed to be made for your release."

"What could have been needed to release me from my prison," Phobos questioned glaring at the witch.

"The return of your kingdom," Narrisa spoke, "but event have cause the rebirth of you kingdom, a warrior of great power has aided the Guardians and forced the need for your return," and she directs Phobos to the portal behind her, "Only your power can destroy him, while my power can defeat the Guardians and your sister."

Phobos smiled before going through the portal. Narrisa then aims her hand into the air and caused the prison to collapse in on itself before also entering the portal.

Ancient Fortress-ten minutes earlier.

The surviving members of the Knights are sitting around a campfire eating freshly hunted boars. Pigging out on the meat as they plan their next move.

"I say we return to the Earth realm with a pack of beasts and enslave the people," Raythor spoke his plan.

"it will take too long to capture the beasts before sending them to the Earth Realm, we would be caught by the Meridian army long before we are ready," speaks Frost, "What if we destroy the castle with some of those explosives from the Human Realm?"

"We destroy the castle, Phobos would kill us as traitors," Raythor replied, "What we need to do is raise an army and siege the royal palace."

"Then why haven't you?" came the voice of Phobos as he arrives at the Ancient castle.

Raythor and the rest of the knights dropped their food and got on their knees to bow to their prince. Raythor then spoke, "We have a way to make an army, but they would be destroyed by the Guardians, the Uzumaki and the false Queen, My Prince."

Prince Phobos looked to the Knights and says, "How do you intend to create this army?"

"The Witch Narrisa, can create monster from objects and soldiers from cloth," Raythor answered without hesitation.

Phobos smiles and says, "Then you failures are not needed," and with a blast of green energy he erases them from existence, and turns to Narrisa and says, "Give me My army, and you may have the Guardians' power for yourself," causing Narrisa to smile.

Narrisa then creates a thrown for Phobos and says, "Now let us discuss the Guardians' new allies."

End of Omake

( **There is my first Omake. Phobos was the type to reward success but kill failure so a fitting end for the Guardians' punching bags. Now a trailer for a story the first crossover of its kind.**

Long ago in a galaxy far, far away. There is good and there evil, but which side your on is a choice, but some sides are forced on the person to become the hero or to become the villain.

Heroes are forged in fire, or in the case of an outcast Mandalorian, made them self to be.

The Forced Rider 555!

( **And there you go. I still intend to write the next chapter of The Uzumaki Ghost! I have just been getting inspiration for new stories. So until next time Beware the Wraith.** )


	9. C8: Zabuza's End and Haku's Future

**The Uzumaki Ghost! Chapter 8**

 **(When we last left off Naruto helped Inari from a emotion dilemma. The Guardians discovered the side effects of going to the source world of their powers, Now we come to the conclusion of the Wave Arc. Also I am tempted to change the rating to 'M' so please comment on that.**

 **I own nothing and If I did certain characters would have gotten an entire story arc instead of having a history episode or a main/side character making a comment before their death.** )

Story Start

 **Tazuna's house-Late Afternoon.**

It was almost time for supper when Guy finished drawing a basic map of the 'Gato's' fortress, and when he finished Tazuna brought out a map of Wave. They set the map out with all the Ninja, Guardians, Raven and Yanlin around it, while Susan and Elyion helping with supper.

Naruto looks at the maps and asks Tazuna, "Where on the map is your Bridge?" where Tazuna indicates on the map and Naruto places a small block of wood, Naruto then places a coin where Gato's base is. Naruto then looks to everyone and asks, "do you all have a trinket or something to mark where you are each going?"

They all shrug before the ninjas open their kunai cases, or in Sakura's case took a necklace from around her neck.

Shikamaru pulled out a shogi piece.

Choji: a small sucking candy.

Ino: a flower broach.

Asume: a cigarette.

Kiba: two dog treats.

Shino: a spare pair of glasses.

Kurenai: pulled out a fancy bracelet.

Tenten: a fancy black and blue Lantern. But changed it to a throwing star after realising it was too big. ( **=P** )

Lee: a fancy candy.

Guy: a small resting blue lion statue.

Kakashi: a stub of Carrot from the kitchen.

Sasuke and Neji, both didn't bother with finding an object to use, so Naruto went through his kunai case and found a broken pencil for Sasuke and broken tip of a kunai for Neji. Hinata appears to be unable to find anything so Naruto uses the Auditore Eyecon for Hinata.

The Guardian realise what Naruto was doing when he placed his Ghost Soulcon with the Auditore Eyecon on the map. So after a quick scrable upstairs to their shared room, they found objects to represent them.

Will: a battery.

Irma: a blue crystal from a broken piece of jewellery.

Taranee: a scented candle.

Cornelia: a random rock that flew through the open window upstairs as she was searching.

Haylin: a paper fan.

When it came for Raven to find a small object they were all surprised when she opened a portal, and after a lot of mumbling and at one point throwing objects out only for them to go through another portal behind her, until she finds an ornamental chess board with fancy chess pieces and removed the black queen piece.

Once all the pieces are set, Naruto divides the pieces into groups by their teams, with Raven set with the Guardians. Naruto then begins explaining his plan.

"Okay, When Zabuza recovers in the next couple days he will only be in one location and he apparently does not reside anywhere on the premise." Naruto pulls out a cork from an Alcohol. "When Tazuna heads out on the expected day, Teams Asuma and Kakashi will protect Tazuna on the bridge while teams Kurenai and Guy will go with Raven to Gato's base and disable anyone you find." As he says this he places the individual objects on the map. "Team Guardian will stay here and handle whoever Gato sends to kidnap Tazuna's family."

Kiba then asks in a snarky voice, "Why am I going to raid some rich guy's house while you fight Zabuza?"

Naruto nods and says, "Your team is more suited for attack while team Asume can handle defending Tazuna with Sakura, while most of team Kakashi fights Zabuza and his ally."

Kiba has a look of disbelief as he says, "He already saw you fight, so he will kill you first," while finishing in a cocky mood.

"He saw the power of one Eyecon," Naruto retorted, "when it was my first time using it."

Neji then says, "Lady Hinata should not be included in these plans, she is weak and will result in failure," causing Hinata to become sadden, "Why not have this team Guardian attack Gato's base while us Ninja protect the client?"

The answer came from the saddened Hinata, "Our mission is to protect mister Tazuna until he finishes the bridge. If his family is taken hostage he will be forced to stop construction of the bridge."

Neji glares at Hinata and harshly says, "Lady Hinata, your input is not required for the success of the mission at hand," he turns to Naruto and Hinata quietly cries, "And the deadlast of your year should not be planning our attack plan," this tipped Hinata over the edge making her run out of the house.

Naruto then glares at Neji and says, "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" he doesn't let Neji reply as he runs after Hinata.

Neji smiles and says, "Weaklings attract weaklings," unfortunately Neji suddenly smashes his head into the table and gets knocked out from the force. If anyone looked to his feet they would notice the shadow attaching him to Shikamaru, instead all the people saw Shikamaru turn away from the table and did a forward bow very quickly.

While everyone was distracted Sasuke goes for the Soulcon and Eyecon only to discover they were already gone. Causing him to become confused before he scrables to find them.

Kiba was going to follow the two after they left, but was stopped by Kurenai's vice grip on Kiba's collar, and she whispered in his ear, "Naruto will help Hinata," in a calm and caring voice that made Kiba's face scrunch in annoyance.

 **Rooftop of Tazuna's house.**

Minato wearing his Dark Kabuto mask is currently sitting on the roof of Tazuna's house watching the sun set, when he sees Hinata run away from the house and shortly followed Naruto, both running into the forest. He would have followed them if Raven did not arrive through her portals.

"You should be resting," Raven simply states with a slight glare.

Minato chuckles and says, "I have been asleep for fifteen years. Wouldn't you want to see what you missed?"

Raven relents with a sigh and says, "Naruto came up with a plan of attack that focused on removing Gato from power, though I think that he plans on fighting Zabuza himself."

Minato chuckles and says, "Wish I knew what he was thinking," he sighs before looking up, "Kushina probably would bluntly ask him, and if she didn't like the answer she would knock some people out until she got her way," getting a look of disbelief from Raven.

Minato continues to stare off towards the setting sun. Raven sits next to him and says, "This world is greener than I expected."

Minato hums before he says, "Yeah, apparently whenever there is a war or even a large battle, entire ecosystems regrow stronger than before."

Raven turns towards Minato and asks, "Why is that?"

"In every fight a ninja uses Chakra to 'fight' an opponent," Minato started, "this is mainly done by either changing the Chakra in to an element. My teacher explained that the world is overflowing with Natural Chakra that can be dangerous to use."

"So everything has Chakra here?" Raven questioned to receive and nod from Minato before she hears some light snores from Minato. Raven uses her magic to summon a blanket and places over Minato's back, before walking through her portal.

 **Forest of Wave-three kilometres away from Tazuna's house.**

Hinata had run as far as she could before her tears blocked her vision, she ended up in a small clearing with herbs that she remembered were good for healing. She sits next to a small tree and hugs her knees to her chest as she cries.

This is the sight that Naruto sees when he reaches the clearing. He says nothing as he sits next to Hinata while resting an arm over her shoulder and giving a sad hug. As a result Hinata raises her head to see Naruto trying to comfort her and hugs his chest and begins crying into his chest.

Naruto then says, "If you want I can punch him in the face. If it will make you feel better?"

Hinata shakes her head in the negative and says while quietly crying, "If I asked you to do that, then I would be no better than the Hyuga Elders of the Main Branch."

Naruto smirks and says, "I'll wait with you until you are ready to head back," and gets comfortable while sitting on the tree. Hinata had managed to be sitting on Naruto's lap as she cried herself to sleep into his chest.

 **The Next Morning.**

Haku wearing a pink kimono and a straw weave basket, quietly humming to herself, as she walks into the clearing. She checks her basket to ensure she has the necessary tools to gather the herbs and to bring them back with her.

When Haku looks up she sees Hinata straddling Naruto with her face in the crook of his neck. Naruto's arms can be seen around her waist while his face is as still as stone with his eyes closed.

Haku looks closely at the two and realises they are two of the Genin who fought Zabuza. She pulled out a Senbon needle from her wrap around her waist, she slowly creped to the two as she felt conflicted but silent as she goes to end them.

"Hello," Naruto says freaking Haku out and having her fall back. He opens his eyes and speaks, "Sorry if we are in your way. Guess we lost track of time," Hinata sleepily curls up closer in her sleep and hugs his torso tighter with small smile.

Haku chuckled lightly as she conceals the Senbon and says, "You two make a cute couple," and has a short giggle at his blushing face while his heart skipped a beat.

Hinata stirred in her position as she noticed a change in her pillow. Her eyes flutters open and looks to see Naruto blushing, and sleepily says, "Morning Naruto," she yawns until she realises what happened, 'I slept with-' which was as far as her mind could handle before her face imitates a tomato and she faints, into Naruto's chest.

Naruto just smiles, and creates a shadow clone that he uses to switch places with. When Naruto looks back he sees Hinata curl right back to where she was on him moments earlier. Naruto then turns to Haku with narrowed eyes before a look of realisation dawns on his face as he says, "your that fake ANBU that saved Zabuza," he sees her tense slowly reach for her sash until he adds, "Kakashi sensei almost fell for the 'civilian council' cover you pulled, but your mistake was the basic rules of Hunter Ninja, 'destroy the body after removing the head.'"

Haku face plants after Naruto just casually talks to her about her mistake. Haku then asks, "Why are you not attacking me, or even making a move to defend yourself?"

Naruto shrugs and asks, "Why didn't you kill us when you had the chance, just now?" Haku could not find the answer before Naruto added, "Besides, we are not currently enemies, because Tazuna is currently with the rest of the Konoha Ninja."

Haku just stares at him, dumbfounded at his reasoning, she then says, "You are strange. I was taught that Ninja are deceitful and un-trust worthy."

"Yeah, Well," Naruto started, "I never was very good at lying," he said in dry humour.

Haku then got in a defensive position and asks, "Do you plan to stop me from helping my master?"

Naruto looks around the clearing and notices some of the herbs, "The Herbs here are best for recovering muscles," he said as he recalled an old worn out and half the pages missing survival guide from his early years at the academy. He smirked when he remember seeing the other students with brand new copies of the book and all they learnt from them was the information Naruto's copy was missing, If he had to guess most of the students just read the sections they were told.

Haku's eyes widened at that, so she asks, "You studied Botany?"

"No," Naruto immediately answers, "When everyone in the village hates you enough to stop the 'demon' brat from reading. You tend to learn everything you can when you can," he raises both his middle and index fingers and bends them when he said 'demon.'

Haku looks down sadly and says, "Let me guess, you have a bloodline that they are scared of."

Naruto looks at her and replies, "If they knew I had a bloodline they would say I stole it. No the reason was because I was chosen at birth to save the village, and against the previous Hokage's dying request, he was called the hero. I don't know where you got the idea that I am hated due to a bloodline, but in Konoha hating bloodline based power would make you an outcast among the civilians of the village," when he finishes he looks into the sky.

Haku nods before kneeling on the ground and begins to gather herbs. Haku then asks sadly, "Have you heard of the 'Bloodline Purge' from the Land of Water?"

Naruto kneels down and begins to aid Haku with gathering herbs before he says, "I heard mention of the purge from the third Hokage. I also heard that those who did not leave are currently fighting for their right to live."

Haku nods at that piece of information and she adds, "And most left to find a better home. Apparently most end up never being seen again."

Naruto's eyes narrow at that before he says, "You mean like they joined another clan or something worst."

"There are rumours," Haku spoke, "Everything from them eaten by giant snakes to taken by a crazy scientist. In all likely hoods the Mizukage probably had them hunted down."

"Is that why you are with Zabuza," Naruto asked, "to ensure your survival?"

Haku shakes her head and says, "He gave me a purpose, after my father killed my mother and I killed him, all because of my power," she pulls out a snowflake necklace the she grips it, "I was 'living' on the streets of a poor village, and was forced to eat from the trash to live."

Naruto hummed and says, "Tell me about it, I had to deal with villagers going as far as to poison their rotten trash, so I was sick most of the time. And that was after I was kicked out of the orphanage."

Haku hummed as she says, "Must have been nice growing up with someone to take care of you," she looks to Naruto and sees his face covered in a look of annoyance.

"I was kicked out when I turned three," Naruto replied in annoyance, "Everything I earn or was given was taken and given to the other kids. And the money the Hokage sent to pay for my living expenses either never made it to the orphanage or used to buy all the other children new clothes or special treats."

Haku then tries to one up him by adding, "It was three years before Zabuza found me in rags."

Not missing a beat Naruto replies with, "Every year on my birthday, I get chased by an angry mob and have to hide in the most dangerous place in Konoha just so I can sleep peacefully."

Haku's eyes widened at that and admits, "Yep, your life sucks more than mine," as they finish gathering the herb in the clearing. Haku stands and says, "It was nice meeting you. My name is Haku."

Naruto stands and offers his hand and says, "Naruto Uzumaki, say hello to Zabuza from me. Alo if you see Gato just pretend like you heard something funny around him, or just plainly piss him off."

"Done," Haku says before taking her basket and begins to walk away before suddenly stoping and saying, "Also I am a boy," lying to Naruto.

Naruto looks at her and says, "Really?" in disbelief.

Haku sighs and says, "Most male ninja hold back when fighting a girl."

"I have seen, a girl our age create a flower the size of a mountain and I know another how can make the world around her bend to her whim," Naruto replied with a deadpan look, "If I held back I would probably get myself killed."

Haku smiles and says, "You are a good man, Naruto Uzumaki a very rare occurrence," and then leaves.

Once Haku leaves he turns to one of the trees and says, "You know, it is rude to spy on people," as a result Raven steps out from behind the tree.

"Coming from the ninja, where snooping is part of the job description," Raven quipped before he gained a small smirk, "Though good thing she finished gathering herbs when she did. Duckbutt, Dogbreath and Akumaru are on their way here."

Naruto nods with a smirk, as he goes to wake Hinata up. He lightly shakes her shoulder lightly while saying, "Hinata, time to wake up," she just snuggled into the clone more, "You have to wake up, Kiba's coming," she groans as she opens her eyes to see Naruto waking her up with Raven behind him. She then turns to her 'body pillow' to see it is a Naruto clone.

Hinata blushes as Naruto helps her off of himself before the clone dispels. Hinata looks to the sky and asks, "Were we here all night?" and received nods from Naruto while Raven turns to the east as Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru arrive to see the three, with Naruto holding Hinata's hand.

Kiba growls before stomping over to Naruto and grabbing the front of his jumpsuit and glaring and threatening Naruto by saying "Stay away from 'My' Hinata," behind him Akamaru just shakes his head.

Naruto glares at Kiba, while Hinata replies with, "I'm not your's Kiba," before hugging Naruto's arm and pulling Naruto away from Kiba, and towards Raven who opened a portal they went through without Kiba or Sasuke.

Sasuke grits his teeth before running back to Tazuna's. Kiba then says, "They ditched us," He turns to Akamaru, who was having a nap and says, "Really, I display my dominance and you take a nap. Come on," They both lazily walk back.

 **Tazuna's house-Guardian's Room.**

The Guardians, Elyion, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Raven and Hinata had been sharing the same room since the Guardians, Elyion and Rven came to aid the leaf ninja. They were all woken by Haylin, who scream when she realised she was floating only to suddenly fall with a loud thud.

"Owwy," Haylin says as she rubs her nose.

Irma being the closet to Haylin questioned, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Haylin replied, "I was happily dreaming of flying through the clouds then I wake up with my face kissing the ceiling then gravity," using her arms to animate her story.

Will rubs her head, which resulted in her extending from her head like an afro due to static electricity, as she sits up. Will asks, "What time is it?" as Irma and Haylin chuckle at her malfunctioned hair.

The answer came from Yanlin as she came to wake them, "Sunrise was half an hour ago, it is time to wake up for training."

Cornelia then sits up with her night gown squeezing her chest, she then stretches resulting in the sleeves shredding off of her. She looks down at her arms before poking them to find her muscle density thicker. She then looks to her stomach and says, "Wow, and to think I was planning to join a gym," as she begins to poke her new abs.

Irma being Irma went to snuck up on Cornelia then ponces from behind with her hands on Cornelia's breasts. Irma then says, "Are you done checking yourself out, because we have training and you won't be able to make yourself pretty," as she massages Cornelia's chest causing Cornelia to bite her lip.

Taranee gets out of her sleeping bag and stands revealing her clothes slashed and torn and her back bare for her small dragon wings, while her modesty was intact. As the three female ninjas currently in the room awaken as Taranee asks, "Where is Hinata and Raven?" peaking everyone present interest.

"Raven awoke and helped with preparation of breakfast," Yanlin replied before including, "Then went to find Naruto and Hinata after Sasuke and Kiba left to find them."

Will sigh, causing her hair to return to normal, and she then says, "Great, the Mutt and Akumaru will cause problems. Good thing Raven is so calm otherwise we'll be looking for the tree that ate him," After seeing Raven's power in action it became a common joke of inanimate objects suddenly eating people after a guy in Heatherfield would not leave her alone.

"Eaten by a tree?" Sakura asks in concern, not noticing Raven phase through the floor behind her.

"I dislike people trying to force me into doing things," Raven says in a neutral tone before facing Yanlin and speaking, "Naruto and Hinata are back, they slept out in the woods."

Yanlin smiles at the news and leaves the room. Irma stopped her molestation of Cornelia and says with a hidden meaning, "Didn't know she had it in her," before wiggling her eyebrows.

"Actually from what I saw," Raven started, "she cried in his chest until she fell asleep while Naruto comforted her," almost sounding jealous towards the end.

"So she used his shoulder to cry on?" Ino questioned before saying, "For the 'Deadlast' of our year, he knows how to be romantic."

Sakura snorts and says, "Compared to Sasuke, he is socially inept," while crossing her arms and nodding.

"Yep, and I am all gumdrops and rainbows," Raven retorts causing Elyion to laugh hysterically while the Guardians try to hold in their laughter, while Sakura and Ino looked to each other in confusion, while Tenten just smirks after realising the sarcasm.

Tenten then claps and says, "We have training, and I sure as hell won't let you all be 'damsels' in distress," the word 'damsels' spoken in distain.

The Guardians and Raven all nod, while Elyion gets dress and heads for the door. Elyion then says, "I will go help with breakfast."

 **Outside.**

Naruto can be seen looking at his Soulcon while sitting on the porch. As soon as they returned, Hinata went to help Tsunami, Susan and Yanlin with preparing breakfast. Apparently Yanlin was preparing carrot cake for a special treat.

Naruto looks towards the surrounding forest to see Sasuke arrive in a dead sprint. When Sasuke sees him he shouts, "Where is she?"

"You are going to need to be more specific," Naruto retorts in a casual manor.

"The sarcastic one in the cloak who constantly insults me by calling me, an Uchiha, Duckbutt," Sasuke retorts with a scowl, "I need her to teach me that power over shadows."

Naruto just stares at Sasuke before saying, "You realise that like someone saying they deserve your clan's bloodline instead of you." Sasuke then just face plants into the ground at this information. Naruto then adds, "Her power is not over shadows but her very soul."

Their conversation did not continue, as Musashi exited Naruto's body and enters his physical spirit form. Musashi then says, " **Get ready Naruto we are having a spar** ," his tone leaving no room for an argument that would never happen.

"Hai, Musashi Sensei," Naruto replies before drawing his ghost sword and walks with Musashi to the clearing in front of Tazuna's home. Naruto splits his blade in two to create two kitanas.

They stand across from each other and both take a wide stance, inverted from each other. They both are still and unmoving, no waisted movements in either of their stances, until a leaf blows past and the two both jump forward and their blades clash in a flurry of blows generating sparks. Sasuke had to activate his Sharringan just to follow their faster movements, and even then he could only follow one limb at a time, so he followed Naruto's right hand.

As they clash the Jonin ninja come out and watch followed by Shikamaru and Choji. Five to ten minutes later the rest of the ninjas, Guardians, Hinata, Raven and Elyion come out the house with Inari to watch the spar.

Neji takes one look at Naruto's progress and says, "It is pointless for him to even try," before walking into the house.

Five minutes later Sasuke had to turn his Sharringan off and stumbles as he sits down, and Sakura rushes to his side in a panic. Before anyone else could help Dark Kabuto speaks up, "Don't panic just a rookie mistake after using his Sharringan to copy Naruto's techniques, fitting really everything comes at a price," from the roof of Tazuna's patio. Kakashi nods in acknowledgment, knowing full well the strain of trying to copy advance jutsu, especially fast Taijutsu.

Naruto smiled lightly at hearing that, then throws one of his swords at Musachi, who deflects the blade only for Naruto's second blade to be resting at Musaschi's throat. Musachi sighs and says, " **I thought I beat that out of you.** "

"I'm a Ninja remember, and remember Ninja cheat," Naruto retorts before removing his blade and stepping back. Musachi then twitches before swing for Naruto's head with the side of his blade. Only to smack thin air as Naruto appears behind him, using a substitution jutsu with his first blade and with his second blade at Musachi's neck. Naruto then says, "But I also know not to turn my attention away from an opponent."

Musachi laughs bonking him on the head with the side off his blade without looking, " **This was training your sword skills, not Jutsu Baka!** " and bonks Naruto on the head again leaving a large lump on his head and face down on the ground. " **When you have finished resting, one thousand slashes,** " he says before returning to Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto then lifts his head up and simply says, "Ow," in a neutral tone. He then turns over and positions himself into a cross legged sitting position. He rubs his head and says, "I better get to that." He then stands and reattaches the two blades and began swinging the blade while counting to a thousand.

Everyone just sweat drops at the sight except for two overly enthusiastic Taijutsu specialists start yelling about 'Youth' and decide to do a thousand kicks, a thousand punches and a thousand laps around Tazuna's house.

Everyone else went inside to enjoy the simple breakfast of rice and vegetables. Sasuke spends the entire time rubbing his eyes in irritation.

By the time Naruto reached his count of a thousand, Kiba and Akumaru return to Tazuna's house and the first thing he sees is Naruto. Kiba growls and was going to punch Naruto, only to stop when Akumaru, as if just telling him to stop, causing Kiba to grit his teeth as he heads inside.

Once Naruto manages to finish his 'punishment' he smells his arm pit and is revolted by the smell. He then faces looks at the ocean water next to Tazuna's house and decides to take a dip.

 **Zabuza's hide out**

Haku returns to the tree house base that the Demon brothers built before they left to kill Tazuna. In hindsight sending them in against three Jonin level ninja was just plain stupid. She enter the sheeted off area of the base where she sleeps, gets dressed and other necessities. After entering base she can see Zabuza with his eyes close and appearing to be asleep.

"Master Zabuza I have returned with the herbs," Haku states with a bow.

Zabuza's eyes stay close as he questions Haku, "Any issues?"

Haku looked down and says, "The leaf ninja know I am your accomplice and that you are alive. Apparently I need to work on my Hunter ninja impression," Haku then looks up and asks, "Master Zabuza, is there any other type of people, that are hated by the villages more than those with a Bloodline ability?"

Zabuza opened his eyes for that in shock, before he asks, "What brought this on Haku?"

"I met with the boy who attacked you with lightning," Haku answers, "He says 'hello' by the way." She then sighs and adds, "apparently he has been hunted by the villagers every year on the day of his birth."

Zabuza processes the information like all the best Jonin do and comes to a conclusion. The age, the name and powers, it all fit. Zabuza sighs and says, "There is one kind of person that is hated by villagers due to their lack of knowledge. It is one of many possible reasons why the bloodline purges. They are called Jinchuuriki and now are job has gotten even more difficult."

 **Tazuna's home-thirty minutes later**

The Guardians, Hinata and Raven walk outside looking for Naruto, after both Guy and Lee had both returned, without Naruto. Hinata activates her Byakugan to find him unfortunately this resulted in Hinata passing out with a bloody nose. Instead of falling down she can just be seen staring towards the water.

The Guardians and Raven looked at her strangely before looking in the direction she was looking in to see Naruto walk out the water in only his underwear. To their own credit they lasted close to a minute of staring at him before they each succumbed to nose bleeds. Raven settled for a simple blush before turning away.

Elyion then comes out to see the Guardians on the ground, Raven with a blush under her hood and Hinata standing up unconscious. She then turns her head to see Naruto next to his jumpsuit and appearing to put on the clothes Haylin made for him with his custom coat, with his hair wet.

Elyion shakes her head and says, "What did you do?"

"I needed a bath," Naruto answers as he makes Shadow clones to carry the unconscious girls inside, while he himself carried Hinata inside, and set them down in the living room.

Tazuna can be seen stuffing his face with the rice and carrot pieces. When Tazuna swallows his mouthful he says, "I haven't eaten this well since Gato showed up," he sighs and adds, "I need to finish the bridge so the people won't stave."

Cornelia hears this as she awakens from unconsciousness.

 **Konoha-Hokage's office-two hours later.**

The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, is reading through his paperwork for the state affairs of Konoha. Mainly the civilian council wanting to line their pockets with extra Ryo instead of aiding the village. It had been like this since he retook office, the civilian counsel taking up his time and that of his ninja.

Currently he was reading a document for Naruto to be removed from active service, that he proceeds to rip apart before setting on fire.

His paperwork was disturbed by a tapping on his window. He turns around to see a black and red metal beetle tapping on the window, with a scroll on its bottom. He opens the window where the beetle flies in and drops a scroll before leaving the way it had come.

Sarutobi looked to the scroll on his desk to see an ANBU security seal only known to Leaf ANBU and the Hokage. Sarutobi collected the scroll and began to read the scroll and realised it was from Minato and that Naruto had returned with six new recruits for Konoha.

He then sits in his chair with his pipe, and says, "Minato, you and Naruto are so alike it is scary," reminiscing the past.

 **Town square in the village of the Land of Wave-one hour later.**

The town square in Wave was mainly filled with empty shops and vendors. With the people mainly being those who have lost their houses to Gato's machinations. The centre of the court yard was an execution platform.

This is the sight that the Guardians, Elyion, Tsunami, Raven, Hinata and Kurenai saw when they reached the Town Square. Behind them is a cart with a tarp covering the contents, that Cornelia was managing to pull behind them.

Will looked around and says, "How long has Gato forced the people to live like this?"

Tsunami looks to Will and says, "Since Gato killed Kaiza," she looks down sadly before looking at the girls, "Though 'this' may bring some hope back to the people," she says as she indicates the cart.

Cornelia smiles before removing the tarp to reveal it filled with...Carrots, but this time they each are the size of a large chicken.

"Let's get started!" Will shouts before her, the other Guardians and Elyion raise their rights arms in cheer before they start handing out the food to everyone they could, and after thirty minutes most of the town had at least one carrot.

By the time they were almost done a group of Gato's hired thugs arrived. The people of Wave then started leaving except for one your girl, who the head thug stole, the large carrot from the girl's hands. The thug looks at it before turning to the girls. He gains a cocking smirk before walking up to Cornelia and saying with a cocky smirk, "Hello hottie, I bet you can cook, how about we go back to my place and you can cook me a nice 'meal.'" His used of the word meal was said as he looked over her body in lust.

Cornelia looks at her nails and says, "Not interested."

The thug growls before grabbing her wrist and shouting, "You don't have a ch," he was interrupted when a pillar of stone shot from the ground into his crotch after Cornelia tapped the ground with her foot. The head thug was clutching his crushed balls while rolling in pain on the floor. The rest of the thugs just stare at the man until the lead thug squeaks out, "Kill them."

The thugs would have followed his orders if they weren't dragged along the ground by vines, while a very large tree grew destroying the execution platform that lifted up off the ground as their arms are bound.

Cornelia then has stiff branches grow out the ground. She removes one from the ground and gestures for the girl to come over and asks, "Do you want to teach these meanies a lesson?" the young girl nods and Cornelia gives her the branch and says, "Aim for between the legs," resulting in the people of Wave joining in a friendly game of 'Wack a thug' which continued after Taranee made a sign saying, 'come join in a friendly game of Wack a thug. Free for the people of Wave.' Gato would not hear about this until long after dark when the thug with crushed testicles crawled all the way to Gato's base.

The Guardians and Elyion all smirked as they walked back to Tazuna's that night. When Raven questioned them, their answer was that Cornelia always said that if a guy tried to force her against her will, she'd beat them with a stick, a sight Irma had seen several times.

When they returned to Tazuna's home they find Naruto napping on the veranda, with Tazuna drinking Sake on. Tsunami asks her father, "Why are you home so early?" in concern.

Tazuna smiles and says, "Naruto here helped with construction after a couple of the builders left in fear. Surprisingly we are now within a week of completing the bridge after, a hundred or so clones were made," he takes another swig of Alcohol and drunkenly smiles.

Haylin then shouts, "Wait Naruto passed out after dispelling thirty of them, Is he even alive?"

"Yes," Naruto answers with an annoyed tone before adding, "And that happened due to my clones reading for eight hours each. I needed time to process that information, all seven or so days of it," as he covers his eyes with his arm.

Will then kneels down next to him and asks, "are you sure you're not going to suffer any negative side effects," remembering what happened on Meridian.

Naruto leans up and says, "Unlike the library incident or the battle of Meridian, I only used Chakra, instead of studying or using multiple Eyecons without knowing the side effects." He then lies back down and asks how their day went and by the end of their story Naruto had fallen off the veranda laughing and few seconds later joined by Dark Kabuto after he fell from the roof laughing. Their laughter became infectious after Tazuna joined in, with everyone but Raven, were laughing.

 **Zabuza's base-after nightfall.**

Gato walks into Zabuza's base. After discovering his 'men' were beaten by the villagers along with discovering the reason being that some random girls came with the 'Pathetic' Bridge builders daughter and two Leaf Kounoichi and gave his 'future subjects' food, infuriated him.

So here he is, with his two body guards and four thugs using the power that was 'given' to him by his 'loyal' follower. With a cocky smirk he kicks open the front of the door and shouts, "Zabuza! Why haven't you killed the Bridge Builder!?"

Zabuza's eyes open from his seated position, while also in a very intimidating form, with Haku standing next to him. Zabuza then says, "Two days, I will be at full strength and ready to kill them all," before closing his eyes again.

"I want him killed now!" Gato shouts in anger and receives a glare from Zabuza, "and I have the power to do just that," he gives a crazy smile, "these four will be working with yuou until you have completed what I am paying you for," and Gato then leaves with his two personal guards.

Zabuza glares at the four thugs and says, "You four stay outside," even with their new power and Zabuza's weakened state, they did what they were told in fear and left the base.

Once the doors to the base close Haku says, "What is with those weird costumes?"

"Whatever they are, they appear to give the user the same strength the Uzumaki's power. A power someone like Gato shouldn't even afford," Zabuza speaks his thoughts aloud, "Someone is playing him."

"Should we tell him? Master," Haku questioned with her head bowed.

If Zabuza's mouth was not covered she would have seen Zabuza smirk before he says, "No," with humour in his voice, "We continue as planned. Haku," he turns his head to her and says, "In the event that I die, there is a scroll in my pouch. Read it."

She was about to protest but a glare from Zabuza stopped her. She then says, "Yes, Master."

Zabuza nods before place his execution blade on his lap and began sharpening the blade's cutting edge while Haku proceeds to prepare as well.

 **Tazuna's house-the next day.**

The Guardians and Raven are currently training their chakra or in Raven's case manipulating her powers to work like chakra. To speed up their training, Dark Kabuto had them do the tree climbing exercise while holding coins along their arms, foreheads and palms, as they climb. The Guardians found this difficult with various levels of success.

Will found the task of climbing the tree difficult, but the coins stay on her like second nature, or as she figured they just magnetised to her body.

Irma struggled to reach more than ten steps up the tree, before the coins began to fall off and she stumbled to reach them.

Taranee would constantly blast away from the tree whenever she lost concentration.

Cornelia would repeatedly reach half way before she would fall only to be caught by a branch that moved on its own.

Haylin managed to reach the top of the tree on the first try. Even with the added weight of extra the coins and eventually a set of leg and arm training weights that Guy trains with. And even then she managed it.

Raven had even more difficulty as her power was not Chakra. The result of her training were her needing more focus to even focus her power to her feet and not just levitating her way up.

Kurenai, Dark Kabuto and Kakashi were happy with their progress as for most people new to the concept of Chakra it takes years to reach the stage to walk up a tree with Chakra.

As this was happening Naruto was training with Tenten and Lee to increase his skills in hand to hand combat and his sword. When Naruto first showed her his ghost sword she had stars in her eyes and when she saw it transform into its other forms she passed out with foam flowing from her mouth.

For the others... ( **Training Montage!** )

Sakura and Hinata went with Tazuna as he and his workers built the bridge, with Asuma keeping watch while Guy aided the builders in construction.

Negi and Sasuke both go to different locations in the woods and train their abilities, with a clone each from Kakashi and Guy.

Shikamaru, Choji and Ino went to the market to 'buy' the essentials that Cornelia could grow.

Kiba is seen napping in his room with Akumaru, while Shino went into the forest and found different kinds of insects to add to his hive.

Susan, Yanlin, Elyion and Tsunami where busy making dinner for everyone.

Inari spent the day in his room again examining the objects that his father left him, remembering all the good memories and the bad.

That night, they all return to Tazuna's and enjoy a simple but filling dinner, that Sasuke shouts for seconds before almost throwing up his food. Naruto's next comment stops him from getting seconds, "If you eat too much it will slow down your train progress," as he calmly eats his food.

Kakashi eye smiles at this, as he realises that Naruto is messing with him and trying to help him at the same time. The Guardians and Elyion chuckle to themselves. The adults just shake their heads.

After dinner they went over their plan again and decided to go with Naruto's plan as it was the most likely to succeed. With Guy already familiar with the layout, Kurenai able to turn 'invisible' and Hinata and Neji able to see through walls, they would be able to defeat Gato and his thugs.

They all turned in early that night after making the necessary preparations.

 **Wave Daimyo's Vault-one hour before dawn.**

Inside the Vault the red Eyecon appears to be twitching as if annoyed that it was still stuck in the vault. It appears to glare at the metal figure before it shouts, " **You quite possibly the most advance technology on the planet, and nineties dialup is faster than you!** " The metal golem face light flashed a '76%' before fading. ' **At this rate I might as well wait for them to open the doors...hmmm.'**

Then thumping can be heard from the other side. This was because a group of Gato's strongest thugs using tools mainly sledgehammers and pickaxes to smash their way through the thick vault door.

" **Dam it Menma! The last thing I wanted from you was your underhanded schemes that always seem to work out,** " the Eyecon shouted.

 **The road to Tazuna's bridge construction site-three hours later.**

Team 7 and 10 are seen walking with Tazuna to the construction site. When they reached the place they find all of Tazuna's workers unconscious and sprawled across their equipment and supplies. Tazuna went straight to his closest worker and started shaking him to get the response of, "They came from the mist," before succumbing to unconsciousness.

At the other end of the bridge they see mist begin to roll in. After thirty seconds the fog opens to reveal Zabuza with a shirt, Haku wearing her hunter ninja outfit and four of Gato's thugs wearing the persuado Eyecon armour.

Naruto makes a small hand gesture that his Shadow clone sees before dispelling to alert the raid team. Naruto then says, "Kakashi, you and Asuma think you can handle Zabuza?" he receives a nod from the two Jonin. "Sasuke take on his partner, while Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji defend Tazuna."

"What are you going to do, Dobe?" Sasuke comments while Naruto glares at the four thugs.

"See those four?" Sasuke nods at Naruto's question, "Well," and was interrupted by a pop of smoke next to him caused by a floating eyeball.

Yuresen says, "Yuck more fake Eyecons. Whoever made them has no respect for the dead."

Naruto sighs before Naruto says, "They are using a cheap knockoff of my bloodline," Sasuke looks at Naruto in shock and grits his teeth.

"If you need help taking them down just call me over," Sasuke says in compressed anger.

"You will be too busy fighting Haku, but thank you for the sentiment," Naruto says while Kakashi's lone eye revealed eyebrow shot up, but refocused on Zabuza.

"Kakashi, Asume and Naruto I see you were prepared for my arrival," Zabuza spoke but then asked, "But where is the other four?"

Kakashi put one and one together and realised that Naruto must have talked to Zabuza's partner 'Haku' but he couldn't work out what Naruto told the 'boy.' Kakashi then says, "They are protecting the Bridge Builder's family. So don't even think of going after them."

Zabuza laughs before he says, "Look around you, I am only being paid to kill the Bridge Builder, and all his workers are only unconscious. If I wanted his family killed I would have done it in his nice two story water side house, while he was sleeping," Tazuna tensed, "But as I said, I only kill who I was paid to kill, so your Daughter and Grandson will not be harmed by my hands," causing Tazuna to relax slightly.

"And we should believe you? Then why have you been trying to kill us as well?" Sasuke questions causing Naruto to sigh.

"Probably because we are being paid to do the opposite," Naruto remarks and adds, "You were the top student our class, how would you not understand that?" with a shake of his head.

Of course Ino and Sakura both got angry and both hammer punched him from behind. Sakura and Ino called him 'stupid' while Naruto's face was lodged in the ground, understandable for Sakura but not Ino.

Asume drew his bladed knuckle busters, before lighting a cigarette and saying, "You three protect Tazuna," team 10 did as told taking positions around Tazuna.

Kakashi then says, "Sakura, Sasuke," The two shift their heads to look at Kakashi slightly, "Do what Naruto said," causing the two to sweat drop.

Naruto reveals his Soulcon and Ghost Driver and says "Henshin!" –Kaigan! Ghost!- covering Naruto's body in black body armour with orange lines in the form of a skeleton while his black and orange cloak flies around him before attaching to his torso. ( **KR** **Ghost's transformation sequence.** )

"What are you four waiting for?" Zabuza questioned the four thugs before Ghost jumped forward and smashes his knees into two of the thugs in the faces and knocking them back into the other thugs knocking them back.

A second Later Sasuke charged forward trying to attack Zabuza, only to be blocked by Haku using senbon needles against his kunai. Haku then kicks him towards the side of the bridge and proceeds to engage him in hand to hand combat.

Zabuza move his cleaver from his back to his shoulder, and cracked his neck to distract the two leaf Jonin, while his left hand made a half seal for the Hidden Mist Jutsu. Kakashi reveals his Sharringan and pulls out a kunai. Kakashi and Asume go back to back to waiting for Zabuza to attack.

 **With the Raiding group-just before Naruto's clone disperses at the bridge.**

Teams Guy and 8 with Raven is waiting for the signal to raid the base, the signal being the clone of Naruto informing them to attack Gato's base and capture Gato and his thugs. The Naruto clone was using a pair of binoculars to observe the 'base' only to see a minimal number of guards to patrol the outskirts of the base.

Raven and Hinata are standing on each side of the clone, Hinata using her Byakugan to watch the gato's hide out while Raven's eyes glowed with black energy. Both their eyes narrow and Raven says to Guy, "Didn't you say that Gato had over a hundred thugs?"

Guy was on a branch above them with Kurenai, using another pair of Binoculars. Guy then says, "Closer to two hundred. Why?"

"I count fifty, Wait," Raven says before focussing more and says, "I count another ten in the basement," she opens her eyes and says, "they appear to be very annoyed."

Negi with his Byakugan active says, "From what 'I' can see, they are gaining access to a concealed vault that 'I' cannot see through."

Hinata ignores Neji and says, "Strange," she then focuses her eyes to the vault, "The Vault door appears to be stylised with an eye design. Like Naruto Eyecon symbol but without a hidden seal matrix or Charkra."

C. Naruto looks to her and says, "So Gato thinks that behind that Vault door is Uzumaki objects or relics. He must have had Kaiza killed to gain access."

"Then why are they still trying to open the vault if they have the key," Lee questioned in confusion.

"Either they don't realise you need a Soulcon of a living Uzumaki," the Naruto clone started, "Or it is not an Uzumaki seal keeping it closed," before raising his binoculars, "How far are they from cracking the vault?"

Hinata squints and says, "They just found the seam of the vault door," before she turned off her Byakugan and sways. Naruto caught her before she could fall off the large tree.

Kiba grits his teeth while Shino and Kurenai just nod with a smile. Lee and Guy smile broadly with a thumb up while Tenten shakes her head at them. Raven looked at the two in confusion, due to her feeling both happy for her and jealous at the same time.

Neji just focused on the base and says, "Weakling," only to receive a pebble to the back of his head. Neji turns around to find the source of the pebble but found nothing this was due to Raven using her powers to 'throw' the pebble.

Raven hid her smirk as she says, "Has your original sent the signal?"

Clone Naruto was about to shake his head until his eyes widen and he says, "Zabuza, his partner and four of Gato's 'enhanced' thugs are at the bridge," he hands Hinata the binoculars and says, "I'll report to the boss, be careful in there," before popping into smoke.

Kiba then gains a smug look and says, "Now that the idiot is gone, we cann attack this place with a frontal assault," he was about to jump down but Lee stopped him.

Lee then says, "That would reduce the advantage Naruto has given us," he lets go of Kiba's arm and receives a glare, Lee then continues, "Perhaps instead of straight up attacking the base's guards, sneaking in would benefit our mission," he then takes a thinking pose.

Guy smiles at his student and says, "What youthful plan have you chosen?"

Lee looks to his mentor and says, "We are ninja so stealth and a simple Transformation Jutsu would be our best plan."

"Ah Lee," Tenten started only for Negi to finish with, "that is a terrible plan."

"Actually," Shino retorts, "using Transformation Jutsu we can trick the guards into attacking each other," and receives a smile from Lee and Guy.

"Then let us go," Hinata says before making the transformation jutsu hand sign.

 **Tazuna's home-The same moment.**

The Guardians, Susan, Yanlin, Elyion, Tsunami and Inari, are sitting in the kitchen while the Guardians are regaling Susan, Tsunami and Inari of their adventures as Guardians.

Will finishes with, "And that is why we stopped Elyion from getting a boyfriend, we thought he was a transforming snake monster."

Elyion's face was the picture of annoyed as she says, "I still think you should have just told me."

Irma then says, "It was a split vote, Cornelia wanted to tell you but the rest of us were hesitant, after all as a fellow teenager the only way you would have believed us was if we showed you your kingdom and risk you getting captured by your brother," before taking a sip of tea.

Taranee says, "Seeing is believing," in a wise tone.

"I still don't understand why you needed to get close," Susan comments.

"The Heart can reveal the true form of whatever it touches, due to this we needed to get close and after we did he dumped Elyion because we were acting 'weird'," Cornelia spoke with a sigh, "I almost quit the team after that."

Will said, "All because of different ideals," before bringing Cornelia into a shoulder hug.

The front door then had someone banging on the door, as Haylin's nose began to twitch. Tsunami went to open the door only to be smashed through by Gato's two personal brandishing swords, knocked Tsunami to the ground. The first guard shouts for the girls to surrender only for Haylin to sneeze launching the two guards out the house and through a couple trees each.

Everyone looked at Haylin with wide eyes in shock. Haylin looks at everyone and shrugs before drinking her tea while Yanlin chuckles.

 **Bridge Construction Site-Ghost Vs four Thugs.**

Ghost is currently fighting the four enhanced thugs, which had been surprisingly easy compared to fighting other ninja. His only problem so far was that they could take a pounding, these four were most likely some of Gato's stronger thugs.

Ghost manages to trip one of the thugs before punching another back, for the last two Ghost activates his omega drive before round house kicking the two in the faces where they were launched off the side of the bridge before exploding.

The other two decided to dog pile Ghost, only to receive a solid punch to their faces. Ghost breaths heavily while thinking, 'What is going on, I have been fighting less than five minutes and I feel like I have used my armour for hours.' One thug gets behind Ghost and puts him into an arm lock from behind. This is when Ghost realises what is going on, 'These guys must have a negating effect on my armour.' Ghost smashes the back of his helmet into the Thug who is holding him down, right in the face. Ghost activates his omega drive that charged through his right foot and left hand, he jumped up and kicked one thug and punched the other.

Ghost transforms back to Naruto and collapses on the ground, in exhaustion.

 **Bridge Construction Site-Sasuke Vs Haku.**

Sasuke had been fighting well against the Fake Hunter Ninja so far he managed to fight 'him' without issue without the use of his Sharrigan. They both then end up in a kunai lock.

The fake Hunter Ninja then speaks, "You are very good but you have made two mistakes."

Sasuke smirks arrogantly and retorts, "Oh really, what makes you think I made a mistake."

"Your first mistake you allowed me to choose where we fought," Haku says while she makes her voice sound deeper, "and your second mistake, you have disabled your ability to use Jutsus," while appearing to look at their kunai locked hands.

Sasuke laughs and says, "Then we both made a 'mistake' as you said we both are using our hands to block the other."

Haku then chuckles and says, "Actually, I don't need two hands," and began making one handed hand seals and splashes a small puddle of water with her foot, "Water style! Thousand Needles of death!" the result was the puddles and the moisture in the air turned into water needles that launched towards Sasuke.

Sasuke jumps back and uses his kunai to block the needles he could not dodge. Unfortunately Sasuke had jumped back towards larger puddles of water near the edge of the bridge.

In an instant a dome of Ice mirrors were created around him before Haku says, "Ice Style, Crystal Magic Mirror Jutsus," after entering a mirror where her reflection were reflected on all of the floating mirrors.

 **Bridge Construction Site-Kakashi and Asume Vs Zabuza.**

Kakashi and Asume kept their eyes on Zabuza who just kept his eyes on the fight between Sasuke and Haku with a hidden smirk, with an aura of 'not caring of anything' but internally he was secretly proud of his student.

Kakashi was silently worried for Sasuke was fighting an unknown opponent that was more than likely trained by the demon of the Mist. Asume simply lights a cigarette and takes a large puff of it, and exhales a large puff of smoke, and he takes a relaxed posture.

Zabuza's focus then returns to the two leaf Jonin and says, "Shall we?" he then moves his blade so that it would act as a shield. Behind his impromptu shield he makes a silent hidden mist Jutsu that covers their section of the Bridge, and started laughing to creep out the leaf ninja.

Kakashi reveals his Sharringan eye and says, "Not many people fights against my Sharringan eye more than once."

Zabuza continued to laugh as the mists and fog grew thicker obscuring the construction site. "I already know how you won our last encounter, Hatake. You hypnotised me into thinking I was in control when in truth you manipulated my actions."

Asume just shakes his head and says, "Well you're in the running for the longest to learn Kakashi's default tactic. Most of his opponents realises the tactic about a minute before you faked your death."

"Not helping Asume," Kakashi spoke with an annoyed tone.

"So 'Copy Ninja' Hatake is not a one trick pony," Zabuza mocked with a chuckle before adding, "With this mist I have negated that Sharringan eye of yours."

"I noticed," Kakashi comments, "this mist is so thick I doubt even a Hyuga could see through it."

Zabuza's spoke behind Kakashi as he says, "Where is the rest of you Leaf Ninja? Did they run away?" Kakashi and Asume jumped forward in a roll to avoid Zabuza's executioner's blade.

"For a ninja known for his silent killing techniques you talk a lot," Asume says as he goes to strike.

"What are you planning Zabuza?" Kakashi spoke.

"I know about Naruto," Zabuza answers, "Why he is still loyal to your village?"

Kakashi sighs and says, "I don't know, but from what I have seen it is because he will prove everyone wrong," before he raises his kunai to block a slash for his head, "and he has people who protects."

Zabuiza is surprised by that before he laughs and says, "Looks like both our students are going to be great in the future," and kicks Kakashi away to use his blade to block Asume's twin trench knives.

"What are you talking about?" Asume questions Zabuza's sanity.

Zabuza smirks under the bandages covering his mouth before he taunts, "Wouldn't you like to know," he then kicks Asume back and attempts another horizontal slash that Asume deflects.

Kakashi goes to attack from behind and manages to slash Zabuza's throat only to discover that the Zabuza they were fighting was a Water Clone. Before he could say anything Zabuza's Executioner Blade was swung towards his neck forcing him to back flip to dodge before having to dodge another Executioner Blade.

One of the Zabuza clones spoke, "What's wrong Kakashi, seeing double?" before the two clones hid themselves in the mists.

Kakashi releases an annoyed sigh, before he and Asume begin to dodge or deflect the attacks.

 **Bridge Construction site-Team 10, Sakura and Tazuna.**

Team 10 and Sakura were in defensive formation around Tazuna at a distance that would not hamper the abilities. They were caught in the mist after seeing Sasuke get kicked into the mirror trap.

Ino and Sakura were both concerned for Sasuke. Choji was alert with a kunai in each hand while also set in a hand seal. Shikamaru was sweating in concentration with one thought in his head being, 'Why has he not attacked Tazuna yet? All he would need is a distraction, like his water clones, and even then he wouldn't need to do it himself, so why?'

Choji looks to his friend and asks, "What's wrong Shika?"

"Why?" Shikamaru starts before adding, "Why have we not been attacked?"

This makes Ino nervous enough to ask, "What is going on?" while Sakura still focuses on where she last saw Sasuke and silently prays.

 **Gato's base-Raid Team.**

Lee and Guy sneak their way through the front gates while the rest of the raid team waits. Guy waves to the guards that are suffering from a bad hangover this is how he entered the base previously to map the base. Lee's disguise was a simple poncho over his regular clothes, his face partially covered with an over sized moustache and a fake afro. As they walk past the guard of the main gate they simply nod.

They walk through the damaged front garden of destroyed flowers along the path. They then proceed to enter the mansion to find barely anyone in the main lobby before proceeding to find it empty, and they both removed their disguises as a shadow extended up a wall to form Raven's portal allowing the rest of the Raid team access to the base. Hinata came out the portal first before the rest of her team, before Tenten and Neji came through followed by Raven. Those who had never used Raven's portal previously, shock like they were touched by a ghost.

"What the hell was that?" Tenten questions in shock.

Raven shrugs and says, "My powers are an extension of my soul, and I haven't had a 'bright' life," with a tone stating that she does not wish to talk about it.

While the others took a short rest, Hinata activated her Byakugan and says, "We need to split up, Gato's men have almost reached the point where they can pry the vault open."

Kurenai nods and says, "Hinata, go with Raven and Lee to the Vault while the rest of us subdue Gato and his men."

Neji activated his Byakugan and says, "What is Gato's appearance?"

Guy rubs his chin and says, "A short business man with sun glasses and grey hair."

Neji nods and after looking through the mansion and any secret rooms or pathways out of the mansion before speaking, "There is no one within my visual range of that description."

Guy crosses his arms and says, "He must be at another location, we will find him after we secure his henchmen," and received nods from the Genin, Kurenai and Raven.

They reach the door and split up.

 **Bridge Construction Site-Ice Mirror Trap.**

After being kicked into the Ice Mirror Trap, Sasuke stands to see Haku in all the mirrors. Sasuke then focuses his chakra into his eyes and activates his Sharringan and focused his senses around him.

"This battle is over," Haku says before she speeds to each mirror while throwing senbon needles. To her surprise Sasuke managed to dodge or deflect almost all of her senbons, with three in one of his legs. As Sasuke struggles to move his leg, Haku says, "Not many survived my first strike with so little damage, congratulations."

Sasuke pulls out one of the needles in his leg and says, "Well you are just slow," his attempt of a taunt failed with Haku's next comment.

"Actually that was less than a quarter of my full speed," Haku replied, shocking Sasuke, "let me show you," and proceeded to throw senbon needles as she jumped from mirror to mirror, Sasuke managed to block only half the needles while the rest were stuck in the joints and along his arms and legs.

Sasuke breaths heavily and struggles to says, "Is that all you've got."

Under Haku's mask she frowns before going to end the fight. Haku raises her right hand before she begins her attack. Her attack was stopped by Naruto punching her back to her mirror, where she quickly crawls back in the mirror.

"What are you doing Dobe!" Sasuke shouts, "This is my fight!"

"Sasuke. Look around you tell me what do you see," Naruto told Sasuke as he focused on the mirror he punched Haku too.

Sasuke looks at the mirrors with his Sharringan as Haku raised her right hand as did all the others, before he says, "They all look the same and I see no flaws in her jutsu," appearing to be angered.

Naruto shakes his head and says, "except for one small detail," he raises his left hand and says, "She is left-handed," as he looks at a mirror that had her left hand up instead of her right.

Sasuke is shocked after realising a small deference was enough to locate the fake Hunter ninja, before realising another detail that Naruto and says, "Wait, he is a she!?"

Naruto stumbles and turns to Sasuke and says, "You have been fighting her for like ten minutes, and you didn't notice the perfume or the fact that her voice is clearly being disguised by her making her voice sound deeper. Really, how did you not realise?"

Sasuke growls and quickly grabs the front of his shirt and says, "Well how do you know, if he is a girl? You have fought my opponent for like five seconds."

Naruto looks at him in a neutral glare and says, "Her reason of 'killing' Zabuza was well thought out compared to someone in our age group without orders given at the time. The closest example would be Sakura when she uses her brain and you are not in the room for her to ogle."

Sasuke releases Naruto and stumbles to the ground, "I don't believe you," as his breathing is heavy.

Their attention was directed to the mirror Haku was sulking in, and she says, "I am a girl," before turning to Naruto with her mirrors doing the opposite, "and it's rude to reveal the weakness of someone else's jutsu, especially when they are fighting against that person's weakness."

"Sorry Haku, but turning Sasuke into a pin cushion would just hurt his pride," Naruto replies with and then adds; "besides Gato's broke."

Haku stumbles in her mirror and says, "What do you mean?!"

"Currently the rest of the team is _returning_ Gato's 'wealth' to their rightful owners," Naruto states before adding, "along with any property stolen from-" Naruto cuts himself off when he senses something off, and looks towards the incomplete end of the bridge. Naruto then says, "Why is there a hundred or so people over there," narrowing his eyes.

"What are you talking about? We can't see anything in this dense fog," Sasuke retorts.

"Because they are behind a man glaring towards Zabuza's general direction with anger," Naruto said before turning to Haku and asking, "Did Zabuza insult Gato?"

Haku exited her mirror and deactivated her jutsu before speaking, "I broke his hand."

Naruto tries not to laugh before doing it anyway before calming down and saying, "Gato is going to betray Zabuza. He is just waiting for us to tire each other," before hearing the sound of a thousand birds chirping.

 **Bridge Construction site-Asume and Kakashi vs Zabuza.**

Kakashi and Asume are standing back to back in the middle of the mist, surrounded by a hidden number of Zabuza water clones. Their clothes are covered in near miss slashes from Zabuza's multiple clone swords.

The two are breathing heavily as Zabuza's clones goes to attack again and this time manages to slash Asume's leg and arm forcing to collapse on his good leg. Zabuza went for the kill but was stopped by Kakashi's kunai.

Kakashi internally was worried because he couldn't sense Naruto or Sasuke using chakra and the fact that Zabuza was focusing on fighting him and Asume. So Kakashi then thinks to himself and smiles under his mask.

"Hey, Zabuza how about we finish this, we are both busy men after all," Kakashi suggested as he pulls out scroll, opens it and paints a line of blood along the paper before closing the scroll and creating a two handed hand seal.

"What are you giving up already?" Zabuza taunted as Kakashi slams his hands into the ground. "argh!" Zabuza shouts before the fog begins to clear to reveal Zabuza in the one spot with seven dogs of different breeds and sizes pining him down while his five clones are turned into puddles by five smaller dogs ripping their 'throats' open. The main Zabuza hands were set in the hidden mist jutsu seal before they were pried apart by two of the dogs.

"No, I am just sick of this mist," Kakashi stated.

"You couldn't have done that sooner," Asume complained as he sits down.

"Needed to prepare," Kakashi replied before facing Zabuza, "Now to finish you off."

Zabuza appears to smirk under his bandages as he says, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Kakashi covers his sharringan and says, "For an opponent of your calibre, I will use my original jutsu," he takes a horse stance and begins to channel his chakra to his right hand that glowed before it began to spark with electricity, the sound of a thousand chirping birds can be heard from Kakashi's hand, "Lightning Blade!"

 **Bridge Construction site-Sasuke, Naruto and Hakus' position.**

Sasuke is sitting on the wet ground as he pulls out what senbon needles he can reach without damaging his body further.

Naruto watched as the fog began to clear, to reveal Zabuza bound by dogs, Asume on the ground covered in slashes and Kakashi holding a lightning bolt the size of a small kunai.

Haku sees her master in danger, and throughs a senbon into Naruto's leg before running to save Zabuza. "Haku! No!" Naruto shouts as he falls to the ground.

 **Gato's Base-Raid Team-Vault.**

Hinata, Raven and Lee reach the vault hallway and look to see the group of Gato's man prying to vault doors apart. Lee nods before he charges down the hall, jumps and shouts, "Dynamic Entry!" Lee's attack completely missed resulted in Lee kicking his way through the vault doors and into the vault.

Hinata and Raven sweat drop at the sight of Lee's kick doing more damage to the vault door compared to the thugs who had spent the better part of three years to even find the seam.

From the large hole that used to be a set or vault doors they all see a red glow that just as soon as it appeared it vanished. The next thing to occur was Lee silently steping out of the vault with a red coat with golden dragon designs along the sleeves and his eye colour change from black to a glowing neon red, with a red staff in his hand, jumping through the broken doors.

Lee lowers the hood of his new coat and says, " **Who is in charge here?** " his voice completely different.

The largest member of Gato's thugs stepped forward and smugly says, "I am and everything in this vault belongs to me," with a shit eating grin.

'Lee' narrows his eyes and says, " **Well for the last three years I was been suffering this annoying head ache from a group of idiots trying to smash their way through an unlocked vault. So I think I will resolve some anger issues,** " he then leaped forward and took out each of the thugs with a single swing of his staff. He then put one end of the poll to the ground and says, " **Now to find Naruto,** " before speeding out of Gato's base.

The speed 'Lee' left the manor was only compared to that of a tornado. Hinata then turns to Raven and asks, "His chakra was different just now, did you see or feel anything different?"

Raven looks to Hinata and says, "He was being possessed and he seems to know Naruto."

"We have to tell the others!" HInata shouted and rushed to find Kurenai and the others, closely followed, neither notice that the vault started to bulge open more as a robotic hand came out.

 **Bridge Construction Site-Kakashi vs Zabuza.**

Kakashi finishes charging his jutsu and starts to run forward going in for the kill, only to find Haku standing in his way.

Zabuza sees what Haku plans and he moved faster than he has ever gone before and back hands Haku out of the path of Kakashi's lightning that enters his left lung of his chest. His bandages begin to soak in blood, before he begins to laugh and says, "Thank you Kakashi, for making my final fight so fun. Please keep an eye on Haku for me," before closing his eyes, "Haku, promise me you will live," and dies while standing tall.

Haku's eyes widen as she recovers from Zabuza, saving her and rushes to his side and mutters, "father," before collapsing to her knees next to the body.

Kakashi's mind was racing, he just killed Zabuza but it was like Zabuza was holding back. Kakashi spoke his thoughts, "What is going on?" which was the same thought that Asume was having.

Naruto arrived with Sasuke being carried by three shadow clones that took his teammate to the Sakura. Naruto sees Haku kneeling beside Zabuza's dead body and lowers his head in sadness.

Naruto then becomes determined as they all hear the sound of clapping coming from the incomplete side of the bridge. As the fog lifted it revealed Gato standing in front of two hundred thugs, with the small business man with his hands out clapping.

Gato then smirks and says, "Thank you for solving my most recent loose end of a coward demon ninja," and receives a glare from Haku, "Now Surrender and die," Gato finished as twenty of his men stepped forward with persuado eyecon, and transforms into the green eyecon suits.

Naruto just glares at Gato before shouting, "This coming from a coward hiding behind an army of thugs, twenty of which just committed suicide," confusing Gato, "Compared to Zabuza, your nothing but a leech, taking everything from the unsuspecting. So know this, when I am done with you, it will be the villagers turn."

Gato just laughs and says, "Big talk coming from a child playing ninja!"

Naruto sarcastically laughs and says, "I just found out that you killed someone of Uzumaki Blood. So answer this, what did you take from Kaiza?"

Gato quirks an eyebrow and says, "The Uzumaki clan has been dead since before the third ninja war, all I did was make him an offer for the eyecons in his posesion," he then reveals two eyecons. The first black with gold bull horns and the other neon yellow. "I had these taken from that 'fake' hero who spoiled my plans for destroying the village, I waited years for a storm capable of destroying the villagers and him playing hero ruined it," Gato finished before adding, "He only had two though, and once I have fifteen I will get my wish for immortality!"

The Leaf Ninja, Haku and Tazuna just look at him if he was crazy. Yuresen decided to make an appearance and says, "Originally there was only fifteen Eyecons and once collected could grant any wish, but when Takeru the Ghost sage arrived in this world the power of the great eye was disconnected from the Eyecons, they cannot grant wishes," and receives a round of relieved nods from the leaf ninja.

Of course Gato heard this and shouted, "What!?"

Yuresen then speaks, "Only the fifteen first Eyecons could grant wishes and even then you needed to be 'dead' to get a wish."

"Yuresen, Once we are finish here we need to talk," Naruto says as the 'upgraded' thugs charge at them. Naruto turns to fight them only for a red blur to run past him with a long red staff to defeat five of the enhanced thugs. Naruto looks at the new fighter and realises it is 'Lee,' with a different wardrobe. "Lee?" Naruto questioned.

'Lee' turns to Naruto and says, " **You must be Naruto, Menma spoke highly of you. Where are my manors, I am Ryu also known as RyuuRanger,** " he stumbles a bit and adds, " **It has been too long since I have fought, I probably only have another ten minutes before human, kicks me out.** "

"Yes an Eyecon possessed host tends to do that," Yuresen spoke.

Naruto sighs and says, "We will talk later on this, until then," Ryu stabs his staff into the ground, "let's work off some stress. Henshin!" and activates his Soulcon before transforming into Ghost.

Gato sees Ghost, smirks and shouts, "Half a million Ryo for whoever kills the Uzumaki and an Eyecon, even if they do not grant wishes they still make a fortune on the blackmarket, enough to ensure you will never have to work again. Everyone else you can keep whatever you find in the village."

The thugs all smile as they step forward before Ryu steps forward and reveals two watch like devices, he reaches for the loop on the left wrist and pulls it out and says, "Daihenshin!" and transforms into a red suit with a white vest all with gold trimming and a red and gold helmet with a celestial dragon theme. ( **RyuuRanger from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, or more specifically Ryu from my '** Riders in New York **' story, though this time in the form of an Eyecon, but is the same character.** )

Kakashi stepped forward and says, "I can handle fifty of them. Think you can handle rest?" towards the two transformed teens.

Ghost shrugs and says, "I'll take down as many as I can so there should be one or two stragglers left over for the two of you."

Ryuuranger stretches his shoulders with his staff and says, " **I see you are angry, try not to cause collateral damage,** " under his helmet Ghost just quirks and eyebrow.

Haku listens silently before reaching Zabuza's Cleaver, revealing the blade to be quite heavy as it scraped around Zabuza's body cracking the bridge where she dragged the blade. She struggles to swing the blade onto her shoulder and stands next to the three before saying, "Zabuza gave me one last order for if Gato tries anything, and that was to cut him down," the other three nod in understanding.

Ghost then shouts over his shoulder to team 10, Asume, Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura, "Take Tazuna back and If any get past us, take them down." they nod before team 10 help Sasuke and Asume back.

" **So you have some complex plan or do we just hit them very hard?** " Ryu questioned.

"Hit them very hard," Ghost says and the thugs begin their charge. ' **Use me, ragazzo (boy),** ' the voice of the Alditore Eyecon spoke. Ghost nods and summon the Alditore Eyecon before using it.

-KaiGan! Alditore! Nothing is true! Everything is permitted!- Ghost equips the Alditore coat before charging the thugs with blue energy blades extending from his from his wrists, once he reached the enhanced thugs he stabs the first two in the eye symbol on their belts, resulting in the two thugs' armours turn into black vapour while the two thugs fall down unconscious. Ghost smirks and shouts, "Aim for the eye symbol," and received a nod from Kakashi and Ryu, before Ghost began to attack another three of the enhanced thugs.

Ryu used his staff to smash the eye symbols of five of the enhanced thugs before turning his attention to the normal thugs and began smashing them into the ground. He then swings his staff in large arcs around his body before a launching, a tiger shaped energy construct at twenty of the thugs. Ryu stumbles before landing on 'his' knees and collapses. His Eyecon pops out of Lee, while the staff and the red coat vanishes. Lee sits up to see himself surrounded by a group of thugs and one reaching for the Eyecon. Lee does and hand stand and tornado kicks the large group of thugs, before collecting the Eyecon and beating more thugs, ignoring the white watch device on his wrist.

Kakashi stabbed an enhanced thug in the eye symbol before throwing two kunai at another two before preceding to the normal thugs his aim was the joints of the arms and legs to avoid any senseless killing.

Haku's approach was to simply slaughter all those who got in her way, her mask having fallen off after the third thug. Her eyes were focused on Gato, with his insulting smug look, making her get even angrier. When one of the enhanced thugs went to attack her from behind, Ghost grabs him from behind, stabs the eye symbol and throws the thug across the bridge unconscious. The entire time Haku just continued to slaughter her way through the horde of thugs.

After thirty minutes, fifteen of the enhanced thugs were defeated the last five surrounded Gato and with the last half of thugs still ready to attack the ninja. Each of the ninjas breathing heavily with the Executioner Blade in Haku's hands but leaning on the ground.

They all then hear a beeping and a voice from Lee's pocket, " **Duck!** " the Ninja do just that and avoid two hundred bullets that slaughter all but fifty thugs. The ninja look behind them to see a stationary Gatling gun covered in rust and sparking. It then transforms into a bipedal robot covered in rust and sparks before taking on step forward and freezing before powering down, gun arm up at its side and head pointed down. The ninjas sweat drop at the site before Ryu says, " **Made about fifty years after Naruto left Earth and about two hundred years old now. I am really surprised that it arrived so quickly.** "

Ghost looks between the robot and the thugs and sighs. He then shakes his head at the cowering thugs and says, "Boo!" resulting in the normal thugs running for their lives to a small yacht that they sail away on, leaving Gato and five enhanced thugs with no escape.

Gato looks to the five and shouts, "What are you waiting for? They are tired kill them now!"

The five thugs would go to do just that only for one to be stopped with a Kunai, the second and third with a senbon needle each and the last two with blasts from Ghost's sword in gun mode.

Gato began to sweat as Haku stepped closer and closer to Gato as Haku began to raise Executioner Blade her head. Before she could swing the blade down Ghost catches the handle before handing Gato some paper and a pen, and says, "Bank details, Addresses to secret store houses and any other details we want, like Eyecons you have," Gato starts writing details down before Ghost shouts, "All of them!" Gato hands over the two Eyecons in his pocket, along with writing down the locations of his shared business store houses with the forth Mizukage's forces. Once done Ghost lets go of the blade and says, "Go for Haku."

A viscous smirk comes across Haku's face and she changes her orientation and cuts off Gato's legs before kicking him off the bridge. She then turns to Kakashi before ignoring him and going to Zabuza's body and lifts him over her Shoulder and tries to leave while holding the Blade.

Kakashi sighs and helps her carry the body of the bridge and is followed by Naruto and Lee with Naruto explaining to Lee about how he was possessed. Shortly later they reach the others and tell them what happened.

 **An hour later-hill overlooking the bridge.**

All the leaf ninja are standing with Haku, still covered in blood, in front of Zabuza's grave, with the Executioner Blade strapped to her back and two scrolls on her belt, one a storage scroll holding Zabuza's belongings and the other for her to read.

After five minutes of respectful silence Kakashi stepped forward and says, "Zabuza was a man of honour, but after fighting him I am left with more questions than answers."

Haku sighs before saying, "He would only ever kill those he was hired too, only killing someone else when it stopped him from achieving that mission."

Naruto nods before gesturing to the other ninja to let Haku mourn her loss.

The leaf Ninja went back to the now cleared of bodies bridge to see Tazuna evaluating the damage done to the bridge, while his work force received medical attention. Currently Tazuna was drinking his sake as he stares at the metal golem while rubbing his chin. Naruto just stands next to Tazuna in staring at the robot and five minutes pass before Tazuna says, "Do you know what this is?" Naruto shakes his head in the negative, "This was a gift from the Uzumaki, to act as a protector of our land. First time I ever saw it in action."

"And yet, it is now just a statue," Naruto comments before he turns his head and says, "Don't worry about the bill, Gato 'gave' me a list of targets worth allot of money. Also the money we found in the vault paid for the mission," Naruto then hands him part of the list detailing locations in Wave.

Tazuna smiles before swinging his arm around Naruto's shoulders and says to all the Leaf Ninja, "Come on, Gato's dead and we have a village worth of food to feed the people of Wave."

Earlier the Raid team managed to secure Gato's food supply from Gato's storage, but no valuables. As it turned out Gato had a personal safe in his office that was emptied by whoever pried the safe door off its hinges, but after inspecting all the injured and captured thugs, enough money was found to pay the Leaf Ninjas.

Tazuna leads the Ninja the centre of town where the Guardians, Elyion, Raven, Tsunami, Inari, Yanlin and Susan are setting up the town square for a village wide party, with singing and dancing was already in full swing, while a large group of the older men drinking large quantities of alcohol. If the ninja had looked up they would see Minato keeping watch over the party.

 **Zabuza's grave-two hours later-(extended over an hour).**

Haku is kneeling in front of the grave still mourning her loss while holding the scroll Zabuza addressed to her. She had spent the last hour just staring at the unopened roll of paper, until she worked up the nerve to even open the scroll.

It would be another hour before she opens the scroll where her eyes widened at the contents, holding all Zabuza's techniques, his history and a personal message for Haku, explaining why he did what he did.

 **Wave Town Square-one hour later.**

Five hours since the party started and the Leaf Ninja were enjoying themselves.

Choji and Shikamaru enjoyed some of Waves delicacies with Sasuke sitting close by with Ino and Sakura trying to feed him.

The Guardians, Eylion and Hinata were drinking Alcohol for the first time, while Kiba had challenged Naruto to a drinking contest to prove he was the true alpha. The end result being that Naruto started drinking straight from a five litre barrel, while Kiba passed out on the ground.

Raven and Shino sat under a small tree and meditated, or in Shino's case just watched out for danger. After Lee had vanished to the bridge the rest of the Raid team managed to secure all of Gato's files and lists of associates relating to his illegal endeavours, he was a little upset that he only had to fight five thugs out of the fifty there, Guy, Negi, Tenten and Kurenai reaching double digits, but he was thankful he defeated more opponents then Kiba, Akumaru handling all of Kiba's opponents.

Guy, Negi and Tenten were ensuring that Lee did not consume any alcohol, with the excuse of early morning training for the team, and they would need a good night of sleep. So Lee stayed enjoyed the herbal teas and listening to the surviving elders of Wave tell stories of the past.

Kakashi, Asume, Kurenai, Tsunami with Inari asleep on her lap, Tazuna, Yanlin and Susan, drinking at another table, with Susan staring at her daughter and her friends and says, "They are too young to be drinking," as Naruto finishes and appears to be disappointed, confusing Susan.

Kakashi looks at Naruto's group and says, "The legal age is fourteen, not including the fact that when you become a ninja of a village, it becomes legal as well, no matter the age. In Naruto's case," Kakashi leans forward and whispers, "The affects of alcohol are nonexistent."

Yanlin takes a sip of her drink and says, "Good thing they are drinking this then, compared to the Alcohol of our home, this stuff really sooths the nerves and none of that artificial chemicals or preservatives that cause problems in the long run. They will still have a hangover, but it will only be mild compared to a full night bender," before she smiles to herself and adds, "met my future husband at a party like this," and continued to drink.

Tazuna smiles before adding, "I am an Alcoholic, and I wake up without trouble," as he smirks at Yanlin and flirts, "so are you doing anything later?"

Yanlin smirks and says, "No, but I will tell you this, I am not interested," causing Tazuna to have a downcast look before just smiling and drinking more sake.

Kakashi enjoyed his drink while a bandaged Asume flirts with Kurenai, until both Asume and Kurenai notice Haku walking up behind Kakashi and prepared for a fight. Kakashi notices and slowly turns around to see Haku glaring at him. Kakashi then says, "I take it you want revenge for Zabuza."

His reply to the statement was not what he expected when Haku spoke, "No," generally shocking the Leaf Ninja, "I wish to become a Ninja of the Leaf," their shock doubled as Asume drops his cup of sake. "But!" Haku lays down some ground rules, "I am not breeding stock, I will not be forced into marrying against my will and I am free to leave in the event that I have lost trust in your village."

Kakashi nods and says, "Once the bridge is complete you can give your offer to the Hokage."

Haku bows in acknowledgment before Elyion runs up next to her and says, "Your pretty, can I draw your portrait?" with a noticeable lisp from the amount of sake she had drunk. Haku blushes scarlet and nods before Elyion drags her away from the older ninja.

The adults laugh at that before Haylin floats past above them laughing and holding a small barrel, with Will, Taranee and Cornelia chasing her. They then look over to Naruto to see Irma and Hinata using him as a tug of war rope, with both the girls each holding an arm with blushes on their faces, with Naruto just shaking his head at their argument, before saying something that make them look at each other before nodding in agreement.

Minato from his vantage point on a local roof just shakes his head before he sees Elyion and Haku drinking together, with Haku appearing very dizzy after one drink. Minato then turns her head back to Naruto to see Hinata and Irma hugging each of his arms with their heads on each of his shoulders glaring at each other. He then looks towards the rest of the Guardians to see them still chasing the laughing Haylin while doing drunken barrel rolls in the air.

 **Tazuna's home-The Guardian's room-the Next Morning.**

Raven is meditating in the corner with a blush on her face, as in front of her, Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Haylin were in dishevelled states, wearing the same clothes they wore the day before. Raven was more concerned with the other occupants in the room.

Naruto was sleeping between Hinata and Irma, both only wearing their underwear and Naruto wearing his sleeping attire, under a blanket. Irma stirs and opens her eyes to discover she was facing Hinata with her head resting on Naruto's chest, and with Hinata's face just in front of her. Hinata is just sleeping with an angelic smile clearly having a nice dream. She looks up to see Naruto resting peacefully while holding both girls around their hips.

Irma then has a sneaky idea and pokes Hinata awake and after covering her mouth says, "Don't faint and do what I do," before crawling up towards Naruto's neck and starts to kiss the neck with Hinata joining in.

With his eyes closed Naruto lowers his hands to squeeze their butts making them jump. Naruto's eyes open and he says, "Sorry if I ruined your surprise, but I have been awake for the last hour."

Both girls blush before Irma smirks and says, "You can make it up to us," Irma then brings Hinata in close and says, "You become our boyfriend," shocking both Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata went to protest only to be silenced by Irma's lips kissing her. Naruto's reply was a simple question, "Why me?"

"Because we both care about you," Irma answers before gaining a mischievous smirk and adding, "And in Hinata's case, since she was six," Irma then has Hinata sit on his lap, with Irma Hugging her from behind and pulling Naruto into a sitting position, "So give her a kiss, you more than deserve it," as she hugs the two, as they begin an innocent make out session.

The other Guardians begin to stir as they hear the sounds of the newly formed 'couple' kissing one another. Haylin was the first to sit up to see them and pulls out her pad and pencil, and started drawing. Will sits up and after seeing the three just sighs in what appeared to be jealousy. Taranee sees them and gets a bloodnose while she licks her lip. When Cornelia spots them she shouts, "Can you please keep it in your pants until you are in private!"

In Elyion's bed roll there is two occupants hidden under the blanket that begin to move after hearing the commotion. The first to sit up was Elyion who covered her naked body with the blanket and yawns. Behind her Haku reveals herself to be the other occupant on the roll and was also naked. The two look at each other and recall what happened the night before, where they look away from each other with a blush on each of their faces while also each sporting a small smile.

The other Guardians look at the two wide eyed, while Hinata and Naruto see them and just shrug.

Before any more craziness could happen Raven speaks, "You all may want to get dressed Kakashi said that we would be heading back to the Leaf Village at the end of the day. Tazuna has his full workforce and volunteers building it as we speak."

They all nod and get dressed before heading down stair, leaving Elyion and Haku alone. Elyion says, "About last night."

"Thank you," Haku says with a small smile as she dresses herself, "I just lost my father. A man who was considered a demon with his ability of silent killing techniques, and due to an incident in his youth, he was only seen as a blood thirsty monster."

Elyion then asks, "What could he have done that would make him a monster?"

"He killed the entire ninja year level above his class during their final exam, just to change the curriculum of Wave's ninja academy," Haku answered she then looks at Elyion, "A good thing too, after all killing your best friend is a fate worst then death," before she looks down in sadness for those who died, before leaving the room. Where Elyion just thinks on what she was told.

 **Tazuna's home-Kitchen and Social area.**

The Leaf Ninja Genin come down to the kitchen area to find Will, Taranee, Cornelia and Haylin drinking coffee for their slight hangovers while Irma and Hinata are feeding Naruto, while he is blushing at the attention he is receiving from his Girlfreinds.

Sakura and Ino just look at the sight in confusion while Negi just thinks that Hinata is wasting her time with the 'Clanless weakling.' Sasuke looks at them with relief that it is not him, while all the others eating are happy for them.

Kiba was the last down the stairs with Akumaru. The night before Kiba drank close to three barrels worth of sake, just to beat Naruto only for him to become unconscious. When Kiba spotted Hinata and Irma feeding Naruto he gets angry and shouts, "What are you doing with my Girl!?"

His answer came from Hinata and Irma saying in sink, "We're feeding our boyfriend, and I am/Hinata is not your girl."

Kiba gets angry and goes to attack Naruto only for Naruto to catch his Face and throws him out the window to the side of the room that Kakashi was leaning next to it. Kakashi looks out the window and sees Kiba Puking and Akumaru reaching him and began to 'scold' the boy.

 **Land of Wind-Random area in the desert-Four days after Naruto's return.**

A circular portal of purple, red and blue energy opens, allowing for Chain Genma to crash through the portal before it closes. Chain rises to its feet and observes his surroundings, while holding a large red jewel encrusted in gold, with horns at both ends of the rectangular relic. The jewel sparks with red energy before cracking and becoming useless, Chain shrugs and throws the relic into the sands around him. Chain then transforms into his human disguise and picking a direction and started walking, revealing a rather fancy suitcase.

"It has taken me four years to reach this world, all because of your clone, Naruto," Chain starts before gaining a crazy smirk, "I get to kill you twice, I am going to enjoy myself, maybe cause a slaughter, but first lets learn the ways of this world."

 **Land of Wave-three hours after the bridge is finished.**

The Leaf Ninja, Guardians, Elyion, Raven, Yanlin and Susan are seen their bags packed saying their goodbyes to Tazuna and his family, while the whole of Wave celebrated the completion of the bridge. Guy, Lee and Tenten had spent their early morning helping in the construction and with Guy and Lees' crazy training methods did most of the last touches with their bare hands, while Tenten used chakra infused senbon needles to act as nails.

Inari can be seen trying to hide his tears before Naruto rubs the top of his head and says, "It is okay to cry when you are happy Inari," with a small smile.

Inari decides to be rebellious and says, "I am not crying, you can cry if you want."

Naruto just smirks and says, "I've done enough crying, so I am going to live," he gives an honest smile, before turning around and waving over his shoulder, "May we meet again in the future."

Inari smiles and shouts his goodbyes for the Leaf Ninja. For Irma and Hinata they see Naruto smiling as he walks across the bridge seeing him relaxed and simply enjoying the walk.

Tazuna smiles as he watches the Leaf Ninja leave, before thinking on what he should name his greatest bridge he will ever build and smiles. From this day forward the bridge was named 'The Great Naruto' bridge to commemorate the saviour of the land of Wave.

End of Chapter 8

( **So I decided to save Haku and changed the characters gender. Why? Because I can. Though many will ask what was in the scroll Zabuza gave to Haku, it was basically his life story and why he did what he did, as well as all the jutsu that he knew. I may reveal what was in the scroll at a later date.**

 **Now if you were paying attention you would realise that my stories have been updated by whatever is at the bottom of my list of stories is the next to be updated. Unfortunately that is not the case for the next two, as I will be writing two new crossovers.**

 **The first will be another Naruto/Super Sentai crossover and the second will be a Kamen Rider/Fairy Tail crossover so be on the lookout for those.**

 **If you are interested in reading some of my other stories please click the link to my profile under/next to the title of the story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the story and please review and comment and please no flamers because it makes these take longer to write, and until Next Time, Beware the Wraith!** )


	10. C9-Return and Mentions

**The Uzumaki Ghost! Chapter 9**

 **(Well been a while since I updated, so I will get right to it.**

 **ALSO NEXT TIME THE STORY WILL BE RATED M...NOW!**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT A LAPTOP, A COUPLE MANGAS AND A JAR OF COFFEE.** )

Chapter Start

 **Konoha's Main Gates-A week departure from Land of Wave**

At the main gates of Konoha, stands the guard house of the 'Eternal guards' Kotetsu and Kamizuki. Kotetsu wears standard Konoha Chunin uniform with a bandage over his nose and his head band around his head. Kamizuki also wears the standard uniform with his head band as a bandana to cover his head.

"Hey," Kotetsu starts.

"Yeah?" Kamizuki replies.

"You ever wonder," Kotetsu speaks, "why we can't get a date?"

Kamizuki falters in his seat before he asks, "What kind of question is that?"

Kotetsu shrugs and says, "What can I say, it's boring without a certain prankster causing us issues."

The two never realised a certain white and orange, one eyed ghost floats behind them. As the two were distracted with each other before they heard giggling from behind them. The two froze before turning behind them and sees Yurasen who says, "Boo." The two screamed before a flash and click was heard from in front of the guard hut.

The two turn to see Naruto holding a strange device that had a sheet of paper with a black square. Naruto the chuckles and says, "I go on a mission for a couple weeks and you two are bored," he takes the sheet of paper and shakes it before a picture of the two was shown scared.

Yurasen then floats behind Naruto and says, "You know these clones of yours are impressive."

'Naruto' smirks before he says, "Well the boss like to mess with these types of guys, I mean you should see the ANBU head quarters whenever the boss is bored," he then turned to the two gate guards and says, "Everyone and the boss will be here soon," before he hands Yurasen the camera before popping.

At this the gate guards start to hear laughing outside the gates. The two look outside the gates to see twelve leaf ninjas, eight teenage girls, an Anbu and two beautiful women. Though after seeing Naruto they smiled, before they saw two girls clinging to each of Naruto's arms. It wasn't until the large group arrived that they noticed that the girls are glaring at each other, but their attention was drawn to the blushing heir of the Hyuga clan.

At this Kotetsu screamed, "YES! I win the bet!" while Kamizuki starts to cry, because he just lost his next three days off.

The non ninja's girls look at the two strangely as Kurenai says, "and to think, they bet days off."

Asume chuckles as he lights another cigarette from the other side of the group before speaking, "Yeah, you bet a paid spa day against what some of us guys wanted."

Hinata stopped walking causing Naruto and Irma to stop. Hinata slowly turned her head to Asuma and asks, "What did bet?"

Asuma tool a long drag of his cigarette before he replies, "Most of us guys played for dates," before he smiled and continued walking.

Hinata was just confused as Irma snuck around Naruto to surprise Hinata, by hugging her from behind and kissed her cheek before speaking, "Let them have their fun, we will have our fun later," she progressively more seductive as she reached Hinata's neck and gave it a kiss, causing Hinata to blush.

Naruto had a small blush as he says, "Well lets go speak to jiji," at this the large group travelled through town where Raven, the Guardians all noticed the stares placed on them and the glares sent towards Naruto.

Raven walked up next to Naruto and asks, "Is this how they look at you whenever you return to the village?"

Naruto shakes his head and says, "This is how they glare at me all the time," as Hinata was saddened for not having the courage to help him in the past, but this time she was able to hold his hand in silent support that made him smile. Irma on the other hand, hugged him from behind, making sure he could feel her chest.

Will, Taranee, Cornelia, Haylin and Raven, look to the civilians, before suddenly the area around their group, had civilians suddenly tripping on roots, tea burning mouths, sudden winds exposing women light bulbs popping and objects imploding as people tried to use them. Surprisingly these unfortunate events only happened to civilians and continued until the group arrived at a large round, red and white building.

Once they reached the reception desk, those who weren't ninja were asked to wait for those who were on a mission to report to the Hokage. Haku joined them due to her involvement and was holding the payment for their mission in Wave.

Once inside the third Hokage looked up from his paper work to see his four teams of ninja plus one. The Hokage leaned back in his chair and lit his pipe before speaking, "Report."

Kakashi being the senior Jonin stepped forward and gave the report, "We escorted the bridge builder to his village, engaged two chunin level rouge nin, before encountering a jonin level Rouge ninja, Zabuza of the hidden mists. He and his companion at the time evaded us after the first encounter by using senbon needles to simulate death while his companion pretended to be a Hunter nin from the land of Water, a ploy that I believed due to complaints entailing Mist's civilian counsel."

Sarutobi chuckled at that and says, "I would have fallen for the same excuse, and I have used it a couple times myself though," causing Naruto to smirk.

Kakashi then continued, "We discovered the reason for the attacks, were paid for by Gato of Gato Shipping. Each team of genin perform their duties during the fight by guarding Tazuna, we will supply more details in our written reports. After the engagement I was bedridden due to using my Sharingan. For the week before we reengaged Zabuza and his partner at the time, the jonins of the group focused on guarding Tazuna in shifts while the other genin trained until we were expecting to engage Zabuza." Kakashi looks to Haku before continuing, "We engaged Zabuza and Haku here along with what appeared to be a weaponised version of Eyecons. In the end we defeated Zabuza and the group of unknowns in green armour. After the battle, we were forced to engaged a large group of bandits, while exhausted from our fight. The results were that Gato had more of the Green unknowns aswell as a possibly two hundred men. Gato had intended to betray Zabuza after the battle."

At this guy then speaks, "During the battle, Kurenai and my teams went to Gato's property and found detailed plans, of how Gato was planning to take over the land of Water, through its shipping routes," he handed the Hokage a detailed map of the land of Water with dozens of circles on small islands, with some crossed out. As the hokage looked at the map with narrowed eyes, Guy continued, "After searching through the entire base, we found stolen property along with a safe that held this letter for you."

The hokage took the letter handed to him, and saw that it was sent to him a year ago, but had been intercepted.

Haku then stepped forward, "I am Haku," she then hands the Hokage a small sack and says, "Tazuna asked me to deliver this to you, it is the payment for the mission, and quadruple the original price."

The Hokage nods before he speaks, "Thank you young man. As I understand you were an associate of Zabuza?" while also noticing the large blade strapped to her back.

Haku replies with, "Actually I am his adopted daughter," this actually surprised everyone, "It was a document stating as much," she answers the unasked question, "Along with all his possessions are mine now."

Sarutibi leaned back and asks, "So what brings you to Konoha? Young lady." Kicking himself for mistaking the young girl for a boy.

"I came to Konoha to become a medical ninja," Haku spoke.

"I would have thought you would have joined Mist." Sarutobi questioned.

Haku was saddened before she answered, "I have a bloodline," she sees a glass of water on the Hokage's desk where she then froze glass with a hand gesture, "My father killed my mother after he discover my abilities, and I had to run. I had been living on the street for two months before Zabuza found me and trained me in using my abilities and I taught myself some basic medical knowledge from text books."

Sarutobi looked her in the eyes and saw the determination in her eyes and nods before asking, "So you have training from Zabuza?"

"She is faster than me when I pull a prank," Naruto said seriously, causing Sarutobi to widen his eyes.

The Hokage then says, "Very well, I can instate you as a high ranking Genin, and organise you nesecary training in the hospital for training as a field medic." Haku smiles as she steps back. Sarutobi then speaks again, "I am giving everyone a week off, Everyone but Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, Hinata and Haku, please leave.

Everyone followed the instructions, and once everyone left, Naruto spoke, "If this is about what happened to Hinata and me, we should let everyone listening at the door in," they all heard stumbling and hushed whispers of slight panic.

"Not yet," Sarutobi spoke as he reached inside the draws next to him and says, "Now Haku, you will need to find a place to stay," he was then interrupted by Kurenai.

"She can stay with me and Anko," Kurenai suggests.

Sarutobi nods before adding, "Very well, Haku please wait outside and ask the group outside to come in," Haku nods and does as told. Sarutobi waits for the group from outside to enter the room. The first to enter were six girls roughly the same age as Naruto and Hinata, then an older woman with raven blue hair, another girl the same as the other girls only with a dark blue cloak, then an Ambu with a black beetle mask, and then finally a woman that was in his opinion, "Beautiful," which caused Naruto to snicker and Yanlin to smile smugly.

"Why thank you, I am Yanlin," Yanlin flirted as Haylin looked green.

"Hiruzin Sarutobi," the Hokage introduced himself with a confident smile.

"Can we please continue with the meeting," Naruto spoke before adding, "Or should I get Haylin a bucket?"

The Hokage cleared his throat as Yanlin chuckled to herself, Hiruzen then spoke, "Now that we are all here. Narruto what happened during the Wave mission?"

He received his answer from Raven as she lowered her hood, "At the exact moment that Naruto and Hinata travelled between universes, I had unconsciously opened a portal after being knocked unconscious by an enemy of the Guardians."

The old man hummed and says, "Ah yes the Guardians of the infinite dimensions, it is an honour," he nods to the six girls before adding, "Though I was unaware that there could be more than five members."

At this Elyion spoke, "Actually I am not a Guardian. I am Elyion queen of Meridian."

Sarutobi's eyes widen when he hears this before he speaks, "So Trigon made his move," Minato nods, "This is a problem, I take it that Trigon could attack our world soon."

"No," Minato says in a deep voice, "The easiest way for him to leave his seal would be to create an heir in the world he wants to destroy," he then turns his head slightly, "He can only have one, and she is not in the world of her birth."

The third Hokage nods and asks, "So we won't need to panic yet, but will need a fallback plan to ensure it is avoided," he looks to the entire group and says, "This will be a high level secret, only to be spoken behind closed doors," he received several nods, "Now I need to know what to do with you all."

Will then spoke for W. I. T. C. H, "We were kind of hopeing to be made ninjas of Konoha," as she rubbed the back of her head.

Raven then spoke, "Same. We have skills that would benefit this village, through support on missions."

Sarutobi nods before making a desision, "Very well, but those who wish to become Ninja will need to go to the Academy to receive basic training before being sent on missions with a designated Jonin sensei," the Hokage then adds, "You will all need at least three months of training, which is the minimum level of training you will need, though you will be tested. That is also the amount of time it will take to find you all a couple Jonin to act as your sensei."

W.I.T.C.H. and Raven had frowns when they heard training and Academy in the same set of instructions. Naruto then spoke, "Well, they are going to need some where to live."

At this The Hokage then spoke, "There is a place that will be perfect for you all, but I need Naruto's permission."

"Gramps, My apartment barely has room for one person," Naruto replies.

"Actually there is the Uzumaki estate," The Hokage spoke where Naruto looked confused, "Before you question me Naruto, the estate is large enough to house the entire Hyuga clan, if they were double their current number of members."

Naruto thought on this and asks, "When would I have received this estate?" while sending a small glare at the old man.

"After I finished the paperwork needed to give you the keys," The Hokage then signs one last document on his desk, "There I just need your signature and the place is yours."

Naruto stepped forward and sighs the document before asking, "What took so long?"

The Hokage looks at Naruto like he was an idiot and asks, "Really?" gesturing to the paper work on his desk, "I need another assistant that is not on the civilian counsels payroll."

At this Will's mother stepped forward and says, "I am Susan Vandom and I have experience as an assistant," with her arm raised.

"Well he needs one," Naruto spoke before a blue blur barged through the door and tackled Naruto. From his position on the floor he adds, "Because he needs to spend more time with his grandson. Ow."

Konohamaru then jumps off Naruto and says, "Boss your back. What was your mission like?"

Naruto shook his head before he says, "Helped an old man build a bridge and made a wannabe dictator soil himself," as he stood up, "We will have to catch up later Konohamaru, I am moving house today."

"ahh," Konohamaru says sadly before adding, "Well let me help you move, and you can tell me all the cool details of your mission," with the biggest smile.

Naruto sighs before he says, "Sure, but there won't be much work."

Sarutobi smiles before speaking, "Well, that is all for now, you young ones, Yanlin and Susan, tour the village. Kurenai you are dismissed, Kakashi I want to speak with you and Dark Kabuto."

Yanlin then spoke, "I believe I should be a part of this discussion."

"Very well, I will send you all the documentation you will need to fill out," the Hokage informed, "They should be ready by tonight, bring them here after they have been filled in. I will send Dark Kabuto here to take you to your new residence with the key."

The group of teenagers, one minor and a parent left the building as the Hokage rolled out the map that Guy brought to him. He took a pen to the map he drew lines connecting the locations that made an incomplete eye symbol simular to the Uzumaki clan eye symbol, only with more details and tendrils that cover the entire Land of Water.

Dark Kabuto looks to the map and says, "Gato must have thought that if he controlled all of those locations he could access," he gestures to the middle of the symbol, right in the centre circle, "Uzushiogakure. Someone had to have given him that plan."

Yanlin looked at the symbol in shock as she says, "That seal at that size, say goodbye to the entire planet."

"What could be so powerful to do that?"

Dark Kabuto answers, "It's the original Reaper Death Seal, but this one absorbs all life within to open a portal. One the size of your palm can absorb the life fore of the entire village."

 **With Naruto-An hour Later**

Naruto, Hinata, Kurenai and Konohamaru gave W.I.T.C.H, Raven, Elyion, Haku and Susan the nickel tour of the village. They showed the group the Academy, where they can go to eat, the Market and finally the clan compounds. Currently Naruto was leading the Group to Ichiraku Ramen so that they could get some lunch to go.

After introducing everyone to Tuechi and Ayame, which resulted in Hinata and Irma get taken behind the restaurant where they talked, before Hinata and Irma came back with slight fear, of the in-training Ramen Chef.

Their journey continued till they reach the top of the Hokage Monument, where they could see the entirety of Konoha. W.I.T.C.H, Elyion, Haku and Susan were impressed with the village, while Raven appeared to not care. It was during this time when Haylin commented, "I wonder if it is possible to have a picnic on top of Mount Rushmore?"

Irma hums as she slurps some of her Ramen before speaking, "I would have figured that we would have been stopped from coming up here by however takes care of this place."

Naruto chuckles when he says, "Well there was that time I covered the monument in graffiti, while wearing bright orange clothes in broad daylight," this got a couple laughs and a couple looks of shock. Naruto then adds, "I was only caught by my Academy Teacher who was looking for me because I played hookee from class." Naruto then adds, "Though I had been told that school was cancelled that day," Naruto sounded annoyed by this.

At this Hinata, W.I.T.C.H, Raven and Elyion looked at one another, before Hinata and Irma then hug him, while W. T. C. H. and Raven had looks of jealousy, which resulted in a random rock to turn into a diamond, which then was crushed into dust. Haku and Elyion just look at the group while Kurenai mutters, "I am rooting for you Hinata."

Susan then says, "I still find it hard to believe, polygamy is legal here."

Kurenai speaks, "Actually, it is illegal unless they fall under the clan restoration act."

Susan then says, "Really, then what about marriage?"

Kurenai looks at Susan and says, "Well here, they are bit different, if it is important marriage; there is a big ceremony, sometimes it is just a case of go to the Hokage tower and sign a document. With the CRA, it is those who willing joins. But really it is expected for a child to be on the way, by the time, in this case Naruto, is twenty."

Hinata blushes while Irma whispers in Naruto ear, "Then we should get started," causing Naruto to blush lightly. Unknown to everyone, Taranee and Raven heard the comment.

Konohamaru then makes his presence known, "Well the boss, can do it."

This caused all the teenage girls and Naruto to blush, while Kurenai just giggled and Susan appeared cautious. It was at this time that Dark Kabuto arrived with a bag with documents and keys. Konohamaru got in a rough defensive stance not recognising the new ANBU. Dark Kabuto looks at Konohamaru and says, "Your stance needs work. Focus on being light on your feet to avoid strikes."

Konohamaru look at the new ANBU, and then asks, "Who are you?"

Minato clears his throat and says, "I'm Dark Kabuto, and I am new to the village."

Konohamaru looks to the 'new' ANBU and says, "then what is the top secret password that all Konoha ANBU know."

Dark Kabuto look at the kid and ask, "You mean the one that ANBU can't give out under penalty. The same password you want to sneak into the Hokage office to pull something?" Konohamaru nods with a determined look, "Well I can't tell you because it does not exist," at that Konohamaru falls on his face muttering, 'but I was sure they used passwords for everything.' Dark Kabuto then speaks, "Your grandfather wants to see you, something about Ice cream," at that Konohamaru sped away at top speed down the path back to the village.

"That was mean," Naruto comments, "Now the old man we have to buy Konohamaru Ice cream instead of doing paper work."

Dark Kabuto snorts and says, "The Old monkey will probably invite Yanlin and the three would have a blast."

Naruto then stand and says, "Well I better get my stuff from my old apartment, It will take about twenty minutes, unless the villagers burnt the building down."

Naruto, Irma and Hinata stand and go to Naruto's apartment. Kurenai then takes Haku to their new apartment before Susan asks, "So where is this new home?"

Dark Kabuto simply points behind them to the woods behind the monument, "Just through there, we are actually on the edge of the property." With this the large group followed the path through the forest and after five minutes they reach a large clearing that shows a large mansion. ( **As stated this mansion looks like the Xmen's mansion from any of the films** ) Though the gardens are over grown, and some parts needed some paint. Dark Kabuto then says, "Home sweet home."

Raven looks at the building and says, "Dibs first pick of rooms," as they enter the building.

 **With Naruto, Hinata and Irma.**

Naruto and Hinata led Irma to what appeared to be the slums of Konoha. In truth the area was undamaged during the Kyubi attack fifteen years previous, but had been in disrepair due to the parts of the village that had been destroyed, belonged to high ranking civilian counsel members of the time, resulting in many of the buildings near Naruto's apartment to be condemned, or converted into warehouse and bars.

Irma past one such bar that smelt bad, she asks, "Why do you live here? I feel like I will be robbed any second."

Naruto hums and says, "Because," A couple of prostitutes came through and waved to Naruto, "the people here have eyes that are not covered in a veil of stupidity."

Irma burst out laughing and says, "I am sure that not everyone is that dumb."

Hinata sighs and says, "Unfortunately, most of the main members of the Hyuga clan. Though from what I have seen of the Branch side of the Hyuga clan support Naruto."

Naruto then speaks, "One step at a time," as they reach a building that is covered in graffiti mainly with bad gramma. At this point Naruto pulled out a pen and started to correct the spelling mistakes and punctuation, before heading into the building. "Graffiti corrected." The group then enters the bulding seeing the place trashed, "ignore the hallway," they went up a flight of stairs until they reach Naruto's apartment where the door and the interior are wrecked. Once again Naruto ignored the damage but faced a large wall with a large letters, 'DIE DEMON DIE.'

Naruto sighs before punching the wall in the middle, resulting in his whole arm entering the wall before Naruto yanked a large section of the wall face off the wall. Inside the Wall, Hinata and Irma see, what appeared to be a small box.

Irma asks, "Whats in the box?"

Naruto shrugs and says, "A couple Storage scrolls with some ninja tools and medical bandages, a scroll from my first proper Sensei," he opens the box to reveal a strange Kunai and says, "and my first ever kunai. It was a weird day three female ninja from another village showed up. Tried one of my best jutsu at the time, only to run female fury."

Irma raised an eyebrow and asks, "What jutsu?"

Naruto started to sweat before he answers, "I transform into a naked female causing male ninja to fall unconscious due to blood loss."

Irma stares at Naruto, before giving a knowing smirk with a raised eyebrow and says, "I would like to see."

Naruto lightly blushes, while Hinata full on blushes realising what Irma will want to do. Any further discussion was disturbed by Raven's comment as she leaves her shadow portal, "Wow, my place in Azorath was larger than this dump, and it was under a set of stairs."

Naruto then defends, "Well this apartment normally not torn to shreds and covered in graffiti," They then hear a commotion outside. Naruto takes a look outside the window and asks Raven when he hand her the box, "Can you take Irma and Hinata back to Ichiraku Ramen? I have to take care of something."

Raven senses what is outside and nods her head, before Hinata or Irma could check themselves what was outside, Raven teleported away from the Apartment building. Naruto walked to the front doors to see a small mob of villagers, one of which throws a flaming bottle through the shattered window of his old apartment. Naruto just stared at the window as the building caught fire. Naruto would have been saddened if not for the fact that the place never felt safe. Naruto laughs when he realises that he wanted to do that. Naruto then places his hands in his pockets and starts to lazily walk away when the villagers notice him.

Naruto just calmly walks away as the Villagers start throwing bottles and rocks. Naruto just kept walking before he caught a throwing star thrown aimed for his neck, thrown by a ninja on the roof tops with a blank mask. Naruto examined the kunai to find a seal that he scratched through, and pockets the kunai of strange design. The ANBU would have tried to attack Naruto again if Kakashi did not strike the ANBU down first, causing the ANBU to burst into flames. The Villagers suddenly stop as they look around trying wondering why they were there.

Five minutes later Kakashi stops Naruto, "Naruto I see you are still collecting Kunai," teasing Naruto.

Naruto snorts as the two walk, "Well when someone tries to kill me I tend to get annoyed," he pulls out the kunai, "Unless a fancy looking kunai is involved," the throwing star has five points instead of the standard four.

When Kakashi saw the star he took it and says, "I have to talk to the Hokage about this," Naruto appeared to be disappointed, "I will get this back to when I am done."

Naruto nods and says, "Thanks," at this point they reached Ichiraku's to see Irma, Hinata and Raven looking worried before they could see Naruto and Kakashi walks to the stand.

Raven still holding the box asks, "Everything okay?" before handing Naruto his box.

Naruto shook his head and says, "Well," they hear an explosion, "They burnt my old apartment down, throw dome bottle and rocks," they hear screams as a random villager came running through, covered in pink paint. Naruto looked towards the man and says, "I forgot about my fire suppression prank."

Irma then questioned, "Fire Suppression Prank?"

"Think a fire alarm that explodes in paint to extinguish a fire," Hinata answered with a chuckle. Irma looked to Hinata where she elaborated, "Second year at the Academy, 'someone' replaced all the fire alarm bells with paint bombs. I got caught in the cross fire along with everyone who were in the hallway five minutes after the start of the fire drill."

"I was locked in a classroom for detention whenever we had an important lesson," Naruto commented as the group started to follow Raven, "It was also the day I taught myself to pick locks," wiggling his right pointing finger.

For Irma a light trickle of blood from her nose, while making a small comment, "Can't wait until the three of us are alone," her comment was heard by Raven resulting in a random cabbage stand exploding. 'My cabbages!' can be heard as they continued to walk. The entire time Raven tries to calm down.

 **Hokage's office-thirty minutes later.**

After enjoying a nice lunch with Yanlin, followed by the two eating ice cream with Konohamaru. He had offered to take her to the Uzumaki estate afterward but she said that she could find her way, and was very convincing. The last person he expected to see in his office, Kakashi with his arms crossed.

"Do you recognise this," Kakashi asks as he reveals the kunai that Naruto collected.

Sarutobi took the Kunai and examined it before saying, "Its a kunai from Iwa, made from a metal they haven't used since the second Shinobi War, a scratch from this would cause a slow painful death," he then sees the scratched seal, "With a concealment seal to hide the metal's properties."

"This was thrown at Naruto earlier by the same masked men that attacked him for the scroll," Kakashi adds, "Naruto saw the seal."

The Hokage nods and says as he takes a seat and lights his pipe, "So Naruto's starting to understand and see seals," he received a nod from Kakashi, "We keep this between us, last thing we need is Danzo learning what is happening." Sarutobi then took a seal from his desk that he places on the kunai. The seal was then covered in a cube of clear resin that he hands to Kakashi.

"Naruto is going to appreciate that," Kakashi says in thanks.

"I will be having a meeting at the end of the week," Sarutobi says as Kakashi goes to exit the office, "For the Chunin Exam. Anything you want to mention now?"

Kakashi taps the sealed kunal in his hand, "The council has been pressuring me into having Sasuke join with his team, though I think it is a case of them 'killing two birds with one stone.' But I feel the three are ready."

The Hokage nods and says, "Very Well, I will probably have your team and Kurenai's team talk to the Academy students." Kakashi hums in agreement before leaving.

 **The Uzumaki Estate-one hour later.**

When Naruto saw his 'new' home he was shocked along with Irma and Hinata. Hinata would have gone inside if a Branch Member of her clan came to bring her back to the Hyuga Clan compound. She promised to return to aid Irma and the others with the move in.

Naruto, Irma and Raven, enter the Mansion where they see Elyion, W. T. C. H, all relaxing while Minato without his mask cooking down the hall with, Yanlin and Susan helping him cook dinner for eleven people, while his mask is resting on his head. Naruto and Irma sit with the others while Raven sat on the floor and began meditating, slowly beginning to levitate.

Will then asks the trio, "How was cleaning Naruto's old apartment?"

Naruto shrugs before Irma answers, "His old apartment was trashed while he was away."

The girls are saddened by this until Naruto speaks, "Its worst on my birthday, I would be lucky to have a building to come back to."

Minato from his position in the kitchen shouts, "They do what!?"

Naruto shrugs and says, "They preached how they were finishing the Forth's work," Naruto then looks towards the kitchen area and adds, "To think that if they knew you were alive they would ever kill themselves or claim that you are a fake."

Minato was angry after hearing that and says, "I need to have a serious talk with the Old Monkey then," through gritted teeth. Minato then had an idea, "Who would you say would be the most responsible for not being seen as the hero?"

Naruto then asks, "What do you mean by 'Hero'? Because that is not the title they 'gave' me."

Minato became guilt ridden as he says, "That day," the regret in his voice became more apparent, "The seal I used to seal the Kyubi, had a requirement that required me to die." Minato then finished cooking and says, "I had left a note for Sarutobi with instructions."

Minato, Susan and Yanlin finished serving the food allowing the whole group to enjoy a nice meal while Minato went for a work.

 **With Hinata-thirty minutes later.**

After Hinata talked to her father about her mission and explained that she was helping her friends and future ninja allies in 'relocating' in Konoha. Afterwards she shared a simple dinner with her younger sister as her father went to speak with the Hokage.

As the two enjoyed their simple meal, Hinata's little sister, Hanabi asks, "So how was your mission?" her tone sounded bored but the truth was that she was excited to her about big sister's awesome mission.

Hinata smiled and says, "We saved a village from becoming a ghost town and made some new friends that I can introduce you to tomorrow." Hanabi smiled after hearing that.

"Very well," Hanabi answered as they continued to eat their dinner.

 **The Hokage's Office.**

Sarutobi was smoking his pipe as he glares at the mountain of paperwork that has arrived on his desk since his return from his lunch date. The contents of the documents were so ridiculous that he was tempted to destroy them with a fire jutsu, even if it meant more complaints from the civilian counsel. As he relaxed Hirashi entered the office, glaring at the Hokage before he says, "I want details about my daughter's mission."

The Hokage nods, but before he could answer he suddenly felt death itself standing behind him. Dark Kabuto then spoke, "Why was my 'last' request ignored?"

Sarutobi sighs and says, "I introduced Naruto to the Council, and they wanted his head," he turned to face his former successor, "I got as far as introducing him by his mother's clan name before they started their ranting. Danzo and the Uchiha head tried to have him put under their protection and training." Sarutobi looked him straight in the eye and finishes with, "There has been growing tensions between Konoha and the other villages, as well as inside the village. Then I recently discover my most troubling student has been missing from prison since that night."

Minato relaxed slightly until Hirashi speaks, "The Hyuga elders want to have Naruto and my eldest daughter with the caged bird seal."

Minato looks between the two and says in anger, "I really want to destroy some idiots now," he made a fist and says, "I am sorry Sarutobi but," the Hokage interrupted.

"I understand," Sarutobi admitted, "and I have a job for you, that I know you are going to do whether I ask or not," Minato nods before leaving the room the way he entered which was faster than the two could see.

Sarutobi looked to the Hirashi and says, "I can only tell you what Yanlin told me," and goes to explain what he was told, of Naruto and Hinatas' trip.

 **A couple days later-Konoha Academy.**

The days went by quickly before the W.I.T.C.H and Raven were to join for some rudimetry training before they could get the chance of becoming full Genin. Naruto, Hinata, Haku and Kurenai gave them some of the basics, throwing Kunai, trap making and the three Academy jutsu. Hanabi and Konohamaru had been the moral support, as they joined the six older girls in training. At one point it got heated when Irma got on top of Naruto and started making out, before Hinata got Irma off Naruto. In respounce, Irma smirked and pulled Hinata in for a passionate kiss. At the sight Naruto got a slight nose breed before he had excused himself.

The girls had an awkward moment where they had to explain Naruto, Hinata and Irmas' relationship to Hanabi and Konohamaru. End result Hanabi blushed and Konohamaru went home confused and an embarrassing night of question for the Third Hokage.

The next day Naruto and the other Genin returned to their missions. ( **Read as underpaid choirs.** ) While W.I.T.C.H and Raven took their paperwork to the Hokage, the day before they join the Academy. While Susan, Yanlin, Elyon and Dark Kabuto went around the village, where they found specific stores that W.I.T.C.H and Raven will need for their future careers, after Dark Kabuto showed them the vault under the house, with jewels and other treasures. One of the stores in particular, Dark Kabuto entered alone with a couple scrolls, 'The Spiral Dragon' before returning to the estate.

The day after Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting on a pedestrian bridge for Kakashi, while W.I.T.C.H and Raven were at the Academy. It would be an hour later when he did arrive, to say, "Okay team missions are cancelled for the week," he then hands the three a yellow sheet of paper each, "These are admission forms to take part in the Chunin Exams in three days. Fill them out and take them to the Academy for the first stage of the Exam." He then jumped away from his students.

"Chunin Exam?" Sasuke questions aloud.

Naruto looks at the form as he remembers an old memory and says, "Well if we decide to do this we will need to pack enough supplies to hold on our person for about a week at most."

Sakura looks to Naruto and asks, "How would you know that?"

Naruto smirks and says, "The time of year matches with the time I was homeless and living in a forest," he did not enlighten them further as he decided to walk home. He then shouts over his shoulder and says, "We should meet up the day before at Ichiraku's. So we can decide whether to compete." If he had stayed longer he would have heard Sakura get shot down at the chance to get a date.

Naruto had walked down a back alley before Naruto and a perfectly rectangular rock suddenly stop. Naruto turned around and just stared at the camouflaged box and started to tap his foot. What happened next was surprising as a smoke bomb went off and the box flying into the air. Underneath was Konohamaru, a boy with glasses and girl with orange hair and double pony tails. Konohamaru introduced his two friends, the girl is Moegi and the boy is Udon. Sakura was then seen depressingly walking towards them. Moegi looks to Sakura and asks Konohamaru, "Is that one of the girls Naruto is dating?"

Konohamaru looks to Sakura and says, "No, Naruto is not dating her. He is dating two pretty girls," unknown to the boy, Sakura heard him and got angry.

"Konohamaru," Naruto started, the boy looked to him before Konohamaru looks at Sakura's angry look, "Run," and that he did.

Sakura gave chase while Naruto and the two other kids chased after them. When they reach the two, they find Konohamaru being held up by his shirt as Sakura tried to diffuse the situation. The boy was wearing a baggy full body black suit with bandages on each of his limbs, and a bandage covered pack with hair strapped to his back, and his face covered in purple make up. Next to his was a girl with more normal clothing, a blue skirt and purple top, on her back appeared to be a black case. The Boy speaks, "You brat I should teach you a lesson."

"Kankaro, We don't have time for this," The girl told Kankaro, "You know he does not like it when we are late."

"Don't worry Tamari," Kankaro told the girl as he raised his fist.

Naruto glared at the boy and says, "You Suna Shinobi should really be on your best behaviour," Kankaro just smirked, "You know, before you punch the grandson of the Hokage, in his village, where there is about three or four Anbu within ear shot."

At this Kankaro's face morphed into shock, before a random rock slammed into Kankaro's wrist causing him to be taken from his shock and drops Konohamaru. Konohamaru ran behind Naruto as the whole group looked to the tree next to the alley, where they see Sasuke sitting on a branch.

Naruto looked to Sasuke before he felt a small spike of killing intent, and turned to look at the red head with a large gord strapped to his back, the Kanji for love on his forehead and standing upside down beside Sasuke.

"Kankaro," the new teen spoke, "You are a disgrace."

"Sorry, Garra," Kankaro apologised as Garra dropped down and stared into Naruto's eyes.

To the outside observer they appeared to be having a staring contest, but in truth they were both have separate conversations. With Naruto the Kyubi spoke, " **Heads up, that boy holds one of my siblings.** "

While for Garra he hears, " **T** h **i** s **b** o **y** i **s** s **t** r **o** n **g,** k **i** l **l** h **i** m **f** o **r** m **o** t **h** e **r,** " sounding like two voices overlapped.

Tamari looked to Garra in concern before Garra spoke, "What is your name?"

Sasuke smirked from the tree after recovering from his shock of not sensing Garra. Sasuke speaks, "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

Garra just stares at Naruto before Naruto says, "Naruto, and you are?"

"Garra of the sand," Garra replies before he points at Naruto and says, "Your blood will prove my existence."

The two tailed beasts', inside Naruto and Garra, power spiked for a second before calming. Garra and his two team mates then left for their logging for the exam. Sakura questions, "Why are they in Konoha? Their head bands say they are from Suna."

Naruto sighs and says, "The Chunin exams are open to all villages, they just arrived a couple days early," unknown to the other five inside Naruto's mind the Kyubi spoke to him, " **Something is wrong with Shukaku, but I don't know what.** " Naruto's eyes follow the Suna ninjas when Sasuke spoke.

"I want to compete in the Chunin exams. Especially if they are as strong as this Garra," Sasuke smirks.

Naruto looks to Sakura and asks, "What do you think?"

Sakura thought it over before she says, "What should I bring?" Naruto smiles and gives her some advice.

 **Konoha-Forest of Death-The most dangerous section of the forest-the moment Naruto and Garras' eyes met.**

In the dreaded Forest of Death, there is one location that not even high level Jounin can go without risk. The area is most commonly known as the white tree, a tree that absorbs all chakra in the surrounding area. No tree or plant can grow near it, the only animals that can be seen are those that are dead or dying. Until this very day, where the tree suddenly started to shake.

Underneath this tree is a room, with the only entrance caved in while in the roof sun light can be seen shining on a strange white coffin with strange markings and seal inscriptions along the side. The roots of the white tree flowed into the room and had ensnared the human sized casket, in some places even entering the box.

Then suddenly as a crack appeared on the side as some smoke starts to waft out of the crack.

End of Chapter Nine

( **Next time is the start of the Chunin Exams story arc.**

 **WORD COUNT: 7200 or so.**

 **Shorter than normal for this story, but I figured giving you something instead of making everyone wait till Christmas. The end result was Naruto's return to Konoha and mention of the Chunin exam.**

 **So without anything else to say I hope you enjoyed and until next time...**

 **BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	11. C10-Chunin Exam Start and SPECTREs

**The Uzumaki Ghost-Chapter 10**

 **(To start I just wish to say sorry for the long wait, and starting today the story become M rated, why because I think that Naruto deserves some love...Okay it gets difficult to keep the story at a T rating without crossing a line.**

 **Anyway I own nothing!)**

:Chapter Start:

 **Uzumaki Manor-Early morning-Master Bed room-two days before the exams.**

Since moving into the Uzumaki estate, Naruto was given the Master suite while Minato took the room he spent with his wife in the past, that just so happened to be the small servant quarters around the back of the house. The members of W.I.T.C.H, Elyion, Raven, Susan and Yanlin, each had their own rooms that they styled in their own tastes with what they had available, which was Irma's ability to change the colour of objects at will, and the fact that Raven had all of their belongings it was very simple to move in.

The previous night Irma invited Hinata to spend the night, even going to the Hyuga clan grounds and asked her father directly. To Hinata's surprise her father agreed to allow Hinata to spend the night at the Uzumaki estate, while giving a small smile that shocked Hinata and Hanabi.

So Hinata spent the night, with Irma in Naruto's room, after he fell asleep. Hinata in a simple white sleeping kimono while Irma just wore her underwear, also Irma conviced Hinata to not wear underwear under her kimono. Which is where we find Naruto waking up as the early morning sun shines through the light curtains at the window. Naruto awoke and glared at the window before realising he could not move his legs or his right arm. He looked to his right to see the sleeping Hinata, with a light smile as she peacefully slept with Naruto's shoulder as the pillow.

Naruto's eyes widen when he feels the cloth covering his private place be pulled down, followed by some movement under the sheets, before he tensed at the feeling of delicate hands and warm breath against bare skin. Using his left hand Naruto raised the blanket to see Irma jerking him off.

 **Small lemon**

Irma looked him in the eyes with seduction and a smile before she took his member in her mouth and slowly worked her way down as Naruto's head fell back on the pillows, and moaned in enjoyment. Irma smirked as she continued her suction before sending her other hand to weave her way into Hinata's kimono before tickling the sleeping girl's upper thigh.

Hinata awakens to see Naruto with his eyes closed in pleasure after being tickled. She then blushed when she realised Naruto's right hand was clenching her butt cheek. When she noticed the bobbing motion from under the blanket covering the two.

Hinata removed the blanket quickly to see Irma smiling at her and release Naruto's third arm. Hinata stared at the foot long penis in a trance while Irma continued to Jerk Naruto off and moved herself between Hinata's legs. By the time Hinata realised what Irma was doing, Hinata felt Irma's tongue ensnare her clitoris and causing Hinata to moan loudly.

Naruto looked at the two and felt himself get harder before he saw the look of longing in Hinata's eyes and captured her lips with his own.

If the three had been paying attention they would have noticed the blushing Raven staring at the sight with a blush and the need to replace her undergarments. Raven had entered the room to wake Naruto up for breakfast only to stumble on the sight before her.

The knock on the door brought the four out of their little world and Raven vanished into the shadows with only Hinata noticing her. The three remaining teenagers in the room hear Elyion say, "Time for breakfast," before they here footsteps walking away.

 **End of small Lemon.**

Irma sighs and says, "Well there goes that wake up call."

Naruto breathed heavily and asks, "When did the two of you get in here?"

"Last night after you went to sleep," Irma answered as she and Hinata got out of the bed. Irma brought Hinata into a close hug and says, "But I was really looking forward to have my way with the two of you," She then pulled Hinata into a searing kiss with tongue. Naruto's erection become painfully hard. Once Irma releases Hinata's lips she says, "Well we will have to wait until next time. I promised to help clean up after breakfast, come on Hinata." With that the two girls left Naruto blue balled with a laugh.

 **Two days Later-Academy grounds-One and a half hours before the exam.**

Naruto arrived at the grounds with Hinata dressed in their basic attire, in Naruto's case his jumpsuit and vest. They reached the main doors where the two found Kiba and Shino waiting for Hinata. Hinata stops Naruto and kisses him on the cheek and says, "See you i-i-inside," she mentally kicks herself before Naruto returns the kiss.

Naruto then says, "I will see you inside," Naruto smiles and adds, "Show them what you can do." Hinata returns the smile and heads inside with her team.

Naruto spends the next forty five minutes waiting for his team. When they do arrive it to see Sakura asking Sasuke out on a date again, only to be refused again. With them nodding to each other they enter the academy and head upstairs to the second floor, where they then had to cross the floor to the next set of stairs.

What stopped them was Team Gai were fighting what appeared to be clones of the eternal guards. At the sight of the two Naruto just moved pass them when Sasuke decided to show off, "Drop the Genjutsu everyone can see it, even the dobe who walked right pass."

Naruto sighs and shouts, "KAMI DAMN IT TEME," Naruto turns to Sasuke, "Can we walk five feet at minimum before you start insulting people, Jeez," and with that Naruto continues to walk in annoyance.

They make it to the hall that Naruto had talked to Shikamaru and Choji the day of the Genin Placements but were stopped by Lee wanting to fight Sasuke. That was avoided by Naruto shouting, "Have your duel some other time, you know when we don't have a time limit."

The three managed to reach the Chunin Exam waiting room where Sasuke was glomped by Ino, while Shikamaru and Choji went to talk to Naruto and Sakura went to free Sasuke from Ino. After a friendly conversation Kiba came up to Naruto and punched him in the jaw and says, "Stay away from Hinata."

Naruto looks him in the eyes before Hinata steps forward and slaps Kiba with her saying, "Leave Naruto out of you delusions."

Kiba continues to glare at Naruto and says, "Just wait when I prove I am better than you and become a Chunin, Hinata will be mine." Kiba walked to the wall as he glares at Naruto while leaning on the wall.

Shino was the first to speak, "Kiba tried to convince Hinata to break up with you, before you entered the room, she shouted at him," Hinata blushed in embarrassment before Naruto hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek, where her blush explodes.

There friendly conversation was then interrupted by a glasses wearing medic with grey hair, who introduced himself as Kabuto, and went on the explain that they shouldn't make themselves a target, only to see everyone staring at them. Their conversation continued with Kabuto showing the Leaf Genin his ninja info cards, Sasuke asking and receiving information about the different people taking the exam, mainly Garra and Naruto, the later getting said knucklehead to yell, 'Teme' before Kabuto went to explain the different villages participating in the Exams, mentioning the Sound Village appeared to cause the said three Sound Genin to attack Kabuto with Chakra-laced sound wave. Information Naruto learned from listening to the Beethoven Eyecon spirit ranting about terrible music.

Before any fight could properly occur, the proctor of the first exam arrived, his name is Ibiki Morino the head of the Interrogation and Torture division of Konoha. At the sight of the scarred man Naruto looked around at the other students before turning back to Ibiki as he stated the rules of the exam.

:Answer ten question correctly to pass

:Get caught cheating lose two of ten points

:Lose all ten points, you and your team get eliminated from the exam.

:The last question would be revealed at the Ten minute mark till the end of the first exam.

With those rules set the students were randomly placed around the large room, where Naruto released his Alditore Hawkphone, who hid itself in the rafters of the room, as Naruto entered the room and was plesently surprised to find himself sitting next to Hinata and the two shared a smile, as a third random Genin sat on the other side of Naruto. They waited patiently while sharing glances to one another before the test began.

Naruto looked at his test and his eyes widened and he asks himself, "This is," he checks for a Genjutsu and found non, before filling in the nine questions without hassle. His time in Heatherfeild gave him some understanding of Maths when he raided the town library, but for Naruto this was the exact same test he failed when he took the Genin Exam for the first time. This resulted in him completing the test within the first five minutes while Hinata took fifteen, so he had to thank the people who tried to hold him back.

So until the next the last question was asked, Hinata and Naruto cuddled silently with Hinata falling asleep on Naruto's shoulder, that Naruto quickly joined using her head as the pillow. It was the loud coughing by Ibiki followed by a loud slam that woke the two Genin, who both blushed at all the Genin in the room staring at them.

"Now the last question, has added rules," Ibiki spoke as a Chunin handed money to the Chunin next to him, "The rules are if you take the question and supply the wrong answer you will never be allowed to take the exams again, and if one member of the team fails to answer the question, your whole team fails." Naruto looked at Ibiki and sighs as the other ninja start shouting in protest, "At this stage, if you feel unable to answer the question and decide to pull out, then your whole team will leave with you, but you will be able to participate in future exams. Will you take the chance or not?"

What followed the next eight minutes were Genin pulling out, with Sakura contemplating quiting but deciding to have Naruto do it instead.

What no one expected was for Naruto to put his feet up and start tapping his hand lazily. When the last team left the room, Ibiki smiles and says, "Congratulations you all have past the first exam," with that twenty three teams of Genin minus one blonde, a calm Hinata, those who had taken the Exam more than once and the hidden Chunin amongst the Genin, shout a barrage of questions before Ibiki answers the basic question they were asking, "Whether or not you were willing to take the chance to become Chunin is the tenth question," Ibiki eyed Naruto's calm demeanour, "This was a test to see if you can handle the strain of being Chunin, or if you are better suited for playing with dolls," Garra's brother tensed at that comment, "Or are willing to die to complete your mission," Ibiki removes his bandana to reveal large bolts and scarring that emulate a third of Ibiki's head was removed without killing him, "So in future, whether you are ally or enemy, never hold your allies down even in death."

With his piece said a dark shadow appeared in the window before a special Jounin arrived with a black celebration ball that opened to reveal a banner with the name, 'The sexy special Jounin Anko MItarashi! HAS ARRIVED.'

Naruto stared at the woman and smiles at his fellow outcast as Ibiki speaks, "Anko your early again."

Anko just smiles and counts the number of Genin and asks, "You let twenty three teams pass, you are getting soft old man."

"I am barely forty," Ibiki mutters before answering Anko, "We have some exceptionally train Genin this year."

Anko laughs and says, "Right," sarcastically before she gains a devious smirk and says, "I will cut them down by half. All Genin head to training ground forty four," Naruto's gained an excited smile, "For the second Exam!"

With that said Naruto shouts, "Yes," as the Hawkphone returns to him from the rafters. Anko jumps back out the window and was quickly followed by Naruto, who was also followed by Hinata, and the rest of the rooky nine Genin and team Gai. After a couple minutes the other Genin rushed through the main doors while Garra, Tamari and Kankuro simple jumped out of the broken window.

Once all the Genin was gone and the majority of the Chunin examiners left Ibiki to retrieve the test papers and went to the test of Naruto Uzumaki to find the test filled with the correct answers and a message, 'You need to keep a tighter leash on the exam papers, last time I saw these questions was during my first Genin test.'

"He never needed to cheat," Ibiki muttered, before retrieving all the test.

 **Training ground 44-Thrity minutes later.**

Naruto, Hinata and Anko waited for the examiners and other Genin who couldn't keep up with Naruto and Anko. Hinata had been bridled carried when she fell behind by Naruto's shadow clone. So as the first Genin were reaching the clearing with the examiner's tent, so to pass the time, Naruto talked with Anko as Hinata sat on a stump.

Anko smirks as she asks, "I hear you and the shy Hyuga there started dating brat. I want details."

Naruto sighs and says, "Hinata and I met a girl, and cracked Hinata's shell," Naruto looked to the sky before adding, "With sledge hammer and booze, before the two decided to share me, the morning after during the hangover."

Anko looked at the boy and then to Hinata and says, "I would like to meet this girl, who apparently can convince a girl like Kurenai's student to share her lover."

Leaving Naruto confused and a red faced Hinata, Anko explains the next exam once all the Genin arrive. Sasuke and Sakura get in Naruto's face for running off.

The rules:

:You need to collect the opposite scroll to the one you are given.

:You need to sign a form that states that Konoha is not responsible for any deaths in said grounds.

:There is a seven day time limit, and food and water will have to be found if Genin wish to survive.

:Once you have both scrolls head for the central tower to complete the exam.

Choji was upset with this when he shouts, "But where will we find more food," as he subconsciously rubs his stomach.

Naruto just says, "This coming from the guy with a scroll holding a month's worth of food."

"My scroll will only last me a couple days not a full week," Choji argued.

"So you don't have your emergency stash and your ninja pills?" Naruto whispered causing Choji to admit defeat.

"Okay you brats," Anko started, "You lot are expected to survive in the 'FOREST OF DEATH' so here is the basics, one: everything in there is either poisonous, wants to eat you or a white tree that will absorb all your chakra to the point of you being a decomposing corpse."

"It doesn't scare me," Kiba mocked before a kunai scratched his face and Anko had another Kunai at his throat and licks the cut.

She whispers a comment to him before moving the Kunai to a Grass Genin with a long Tongue, that was used to hold Anko's first Kunai. they exchanged some words about being blood thirsty and polite.

With those skits finished, the Genin got in their groups after Naruto cheered Hinata on for the exam. Anko was seated in the tent behind the examiners accepting the consent forms and handing out the surplus of EARTH and HEAVEN scrolls, Anko never noticed the tiny tick on her shoulder watching the scrolls being handed out from their location.

Once team seven handed their forms in, several EARTH and Heaven scrolls suddenly vanished from the baskets under the table. Sasuke was handed their teams Heaven scrolls, but the idiot allowed the other Genin to see he had the scroll.

With their scrolls received all the teams were taken to one of the 44 gates around the training ground each. Hinata's team was gate seven, Garra's team was gate 9, while Team Seven was set at gate 29.

After twenty minutes of waiting the Genin were allowed to enter the forest of death. Anko then asked the examiners, "So any ideas on which team stole ten scrolls from under your noses?"

The examiner in question says, "team Seven, clearly Uchiha-sama planned ahead."

Anko sighs, knowing full well who stole those scrolls but decided to play silent. In all the years of the Chunin exam only one other stole the scrolls before the test began and she smiled at the fact the man's student thought of the same thing.

 **Uzumaki Estate-that moment.**

Raven was meditating on the roof of the manor before her eyes glowed black before she had a vision of a white tree with a white coffin the cracks open and a black and blue armoured hand. Before Raven could see the figure, she hears, Hinata to release a pain filled scream followed by Naruto impaled by a strange white snake, while Sasuke was consumed by shadows and chains.

Raven opened her and took a deep breath, her eyes full of fear while Irma arrived and helped her stand. Raven looked to Irma and says, "I need to get to Hinata," she then shakily stands.

"Why?" Irma question.

"I had a vision, it was not good," Raven spoke as she vanished into her shadow.

"Be safe you peeper," Irma says silently, remembering a discussion she had with Hinata a couple days ago.

 **Forest of Death-Under the White tree-One Hour Later**

From the coffin underground, the lid was raised to allow a young man in black with blue trim jacket, pants and boots, to crawl out. The male appeared to be in his mid teens with brown hair. The teen looked around before noticing the bench with three eyecons, one a light aqua, the second purple and the third a black lightning bolt design all three glowed and entered his body, allowing him to move easily.

The teen found a door and tried to open it when it caused part of the roof to collapse, giving him the perfect ramp to enter the sun light to follow, with a black and blue snake creature following.

 **With Team Seven**

Naruto and his team mates stop tree hopping and observe their surroundings, as Sasuke speaks, "So which scroll do we need?"

"You got a white one from the tent, we need the black one," Naruto replied before heading to a bush about to take a leak.

"Do that behind a tree," Sakura scolds Naruto.

Naruto twitched his head and nods before heading behind a tree, followed by a loud scuffle before a Grass Genin from a different village was knocked out after Naruto punched him to the other two, "Search him for a scroll, and any other supplies." Sakura and Sasuke look to one another and nod before stripping the ninja of his clothes, tools, scrolls and supplies. When Naruto returned he found the Ninja in their underwear, hogtied and gagged with a pink handkerchief. Naruto looked at the ninja before turning to Sasuke and says, "She is a keeper."

Sakura growls before she says, "I will win Sasuke with my own charms, not with rope."

"As I said," Naruto retorted, "Did he have their teams scroll?"

Sasuke shook his head in the negative, Naruto sighs in annoyance before the wind began to stir to the point where the it forced the three Leaf Genin to use Chakra to keep themselves planted while the Grass Genin was set flying. Naruto was trying to find the source of the attack when a log came flying at him from the side breaking his concentration. He was sent flying away by the hurricane leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone to deal with the female Grass Genin with the long tongue.

"Sasuke Uchiha," The Grass ninja spoke, "Let's make a deal," the Grass Nin reveal a black scroll, the same Scroll team seven needs to pass this exam, "Fight me and win, you get the scroll," The Grass Nin then swallowed the scroll like a snake before attacking Sasuke.

( **Their fight goes the same as the anime/manga until Naruto's return.** )

 **With Naruto-after the Hurricane stopped.**

Naruto pushes the log off his body to see it cut with a single perfect slice, and knew he had to get back to Sasuke and Sakura. Of course that was before a giant snake arrived followed by killing intent, that was so potent, that was not directed to him.

Naruto looked right at the snake before raiseing his Soulcon, "I don't have time for this, HENSHIN!" and transformed into Kamen Rider Ghost before reaching the lever and jump kicking the giant snake with a tornado kick before running towards his friends.

What he did not see, was the boy in black spot him, the strange snake was on his shoulder, the boy then stumbles forward to follow the running Rider.

 **With Sasuke and Sakura-five minutes later.**

Sasuke and Sakura were hiding in the bushes at the base of a tree, they were breathing heavily with their eyes scanning for the fake Grass Ninja, who had revealed himself as Orochimaru the Snake Sanin, and he wanted to kill them.

As they continue to hide from the Sanin, Sasuke and Sakura were both tempted to kill themselves, when Orochimaru found them Sasuke stabbed himself in the thigh and pulled Sakura out of the way of the Sanin's kunai slash.

Orochimaru then started speaking like an old friend, "Oh Sasuke, why don't you leave the whore, and come with me. I could make you the Greatest Uchiha in existence, stronger than your brother."

Sasuke's eyes widen and he really considered it before Ghost's boot slammed into the side of his face. Ghost got between the Sanin and his teammates and asks over his shoulder, "You two okay?"

"You are late," Sasuke mutters.

"You try keeping your footing with a log rammed in your face," Ghost retorted.

Sasuke sighs before he says, "Careful, this guy is a Sanin."

Ghost nods before asking in a confused manor, "What is a Sanin?"

"Idiot," Sakura muttered before Orochimaru attacked Ghost.

Ghost blocked the first couple swings of from Orochimaru's kunai, before summoning the GANGANGUN, attacking the white snake with it in sword mode. Ghost managed to achieve a luck shot and removed the Sanin's head only for the Sanin to melt into mud.

Orochimaru managed to get behind and slashed Ghost's back before choking the young rider before jumping up to the top of the tree, high enough to kill Naruto from the fall, but in his Ghost form he could.

Orochimaru looked closely before licking Ghost's helmet, "Why, you have a high powered Eyecon," Ghost's eyes widen under his helmet. Sasuke gets to a lower branch and throws a Kunai at the Sanin. Orochimaru deflected the kunai and says to Ghost, "One moment," he then extends his neck and bites Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke screams in pain before Orochimaru released the Uchiha.

Sakura screamed for Sasuke, as Ghost shouts, "What did you do to Sasuke?" before Orochimaru tightened his grip.

The Sanin then makes a single handed hand sigh that caused the hand to glow white, "I gave Sasuke power and he will seek me out for more but I will be taking yours," Orochimaru plunged the white hand into Ghost's chest before pulling out the BROTHERS GRIMM eyecon out of his body. Ghost reverted back to Naruto in extreme pain before he saw what had happened to him. Orochimaru enjoys the sight of Naruto's pain before he realises, "You have more Eyecon?" before he made the same gesture.

When Orochimaru went for a second Eyecon, his arm was grazed by a blue energy bolt from the opposite side of Orochimaru on a lower branch. Orochimaru dropped Naruto while Sakura through a Kunai at the tree trunk, that Naruto managed to catch himself on. Orochimaru looked to the new opponent and his eyes widen.

"SNAKE TEME!" was shouted before the brown hair teen boy opened fire with a blue and orange rifle fingers, Orochimaru dodge and deflect the attacks with his Kunai resulting in the blade breaking.

Orochimaru then decided to by time by jumping back, before speaking, "I don't believe we have been introduced?"

The teen glares before reveal a black and blue Soulcon, "Henshin!" the teen preformed a transformation simular to Naruto's only for this teens transformation to be black with blue lightning-like designs on the body with a more angular face plate and two silver horns. –Kaigan! SPECTRE!- Before Orochimaru could comment Spectre opened fire while jumping to the Snake Sanin before opening the hand of his gun and slapped and chopped with the weapon.

Naruto managed to get to Sakura as she helped Sasuke sit up, Naruto sparked in pain when he summoned the AUDITORE Eyecon. When Orochimaru regurgitated a straight sword and managed to disarm Spectre before kicking Spectre back an into the tree trunk.

-KAIGAN! AUDITORE!- Ghost transformed before dropping smoke bombs at Spectre and Team Sevens' feet, causing them to vanish.

Orochimaru laughs as he mutters, "Well I did what I came to do, now to wait," that was before he turned to mud by a kunai that was thrown by an enraged Anko, their fight was on. ( **Same as the Anime/Manga.** )

 **With Team eight-Central tower-Sunset.**

Hinata was sitting alone in her private room in the tower. Each team, when they finish this portion of the exam early they were given the what could be considered a shared apartment with private room. She had her knees to her chest, remembering the sight of the team from Suna with the red hair and the tattoo on his forehead had single handedly killed three experienced Rain Genin with a single move.

Team Eight got lucky to receive their second scroll from a group of rookie Genin from another village had wondered into an area filled with poisonous insects, that Shino had controlled, to force them to hand over their scroll, while then controlling a large centipede to return the gate that Team Eight used to enter the training grounds.

Hinata was nervous as her team was the second to complete the second Exam, and they did it in less than hour, with the Suna team did it within forty five minutes. They were fortunate that they were at opposite ends of the tower, but that did not stop the fear Hinata suffered.

"You know," the voice of Ravem spoke from the shadows, "Fear attacts monsters, and causes wrinkles," with that Raven faded in through the shadows on the walls.

Raven sits next to the scared Hinata and calms Hinata down. Raven decides not to tell Hinata about her vision yet. Instead she has Hinata tell her what happened while Raven brushes Hinata's hair with her fingers, the way a mother would comfort their child.

As time went on and Hinata went to sleep on Raven's lap Kiba barged in and shouts, "Hinata! LETs Have sex!" with a drunken swirl. Raven glared at the mutt as Akumaru whimpered in apology before the rug underneath the drunken teen wrapped around Kiba and took him flying out the room to have his head slammed into a wall and falling unconscious.

 **WITH TEAM SEVEN-Sunset.**

Naruto lead his team and Spectre through the rough terrain before they came to a stop at a concealed hollowed out tree stump that was large enough for the four to hide themselves for the night. Naruto helped Sakura, place Sasuke to the side before he punched the ground in the direct centre of the hollowed section and pulled out a rusting medical kit.

Naruto opened the kit and says, "And to think, if any of the other Genin knew what this place was to me, they have called the examiners cheaters. I mean seriously, -grunts in pain as sparks fly- I am here every Kyubi Festival," Naruto leans on the inside of the tree as Sakura begins using the supplies to heal Sasuke.

Spectre leans back and stares at Naruto, appearing to glare at Naruto, when he asks his question, "Who are you? And how can you use Eyecons?"

Naruto grunts in pain again and says, "It's my bloodline ability, I was born with the potential to use it," he looks at Spectre and says, "It is rude to ask for the name of others without giving your own."

Spectre glares at Naruto but nods in understanding before transforming back into his human form, his features reveal to look similar to Naruto. The teen then introduces himself, "I am Nawaki Senju, Leaf Genin and former student to the crazy Snake Teme."

:END OF CHAPTER 10:

( **A short chapter but covers a lot of the main story.**

 **A message to all my readers, I tend to write my stories one chapter at a time, some when I upload one story update I start writing a chapter for another story and Sometimes I run out of inspiration before I finish, So comments about me writing a story for a year and it being terrible, just note that I may only have been working on the story for a couple days to a week.**

Preview- What happens when you attack a musican with sound? A symphony of distruction and beauty.

 **Well that is all for now, Please review and comment without spoiling the story for other readers and until next time...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **BEWARE THE WRAITH!**

 **P.S. Don't spoil the ID OF SPECTRE! OR BE PUNCHED BY HIS SISTER!**


	12. C11 End of Second Exam and choices

**The Uzumaki Ghost-Chapter 11**

 **(Sorry for slow updates but I only work on one story at a time. Before we start the story:**

 _GhoulApex85_ **: It took you three comments to say I am dumb to have intercourse with an animal while also spelling my name wrong. Really looking at the comments you used around a hundred to comment on your own sexuality.**

 _Guestp_ **: Yes he did.**

 **For anyone who expected a Naruto hates Konoha story read,** _Riders in New York!_ **Because that is Naruto's clone wanting nothing to do with government or going to the Shinobi world.**

 **I OWN NOTHING BITCHES!** )

:Chapter Eleven Start:

 **Konoha-Training Ground 44-With Naruto in a hollow tree-The next day.**

It was early morning of the second day, and the ground of four ninjas were resting in, Sakura had spent her time setting traps around the tree, while Nawaki struggled to stay awake through the night and Sasuke was unconscious the whole time. Naruto though helped the most as he had dug up an old metal box from the middle of the dirt ground they had been resting on. Turns out this was one of the places Naruto spent avoiding villagers on his birthday.

The previous night Nawaki told them his story, the last thing he remembers was meeting an Uzumaki with his former teacher Orochimaru, discovered that his teacher killed a mother before taking the daughter before being knocked out before he could save them during the early days of the third ninja war. A fact Nawaki was shocked that was over thirty years ago.

That information left Nawaki silent and deep in thought, for quite possibly looseing thirty years of his life only him still being a teenager. It was strange for him as it should have been impossible for him to even still be alive it was just so confusing.

Naruto spent the night sweating before meditating himself into his mindscape to speak with his Eyecon spirits only to find GRIMM missing. MUSASHI explained the technique that Orochimaru had used and discovered that it was an Uzumaki Punishment Jutsu for members of the Uzumaki who lost control and rampaged, a rare instance when considering the general laid back nature of the Uzumaki. In GRIMM's place was a broken stand with GRIMM's symbol cracked and shattered, and what remained of the stand created sparks of energy to travel through the pipes that represented the Chakra network in his body. "You will have some difficulty with Chakra Control for a while," MUSACHI added.

Kurama looked down on him from his cage and says, " _That boy who helped you. You can trust him, he is more scared then a threat._ "

Naruto then exited his mindscape to see the sun beginning to rise, so he says, "Sakura pass the box, there should be some rations at the bottom."

Sakura nods before moving some of the bandages in the clutered box to find the rations along with, "A brown Eyecon?" Sakura says, as she removes the Eyecon from the box with the rations and passes both items to Naruto.

Nawaki speaks, "Eyecons?" causing Naruto and Sakura to look at him strangely.

Sakura look at him strangely and asks, "You have that belt thing Naruto uses to transform or whatever, that gives the user different skills?"

Nawaki scratched his head and says, "I have only had that armour for a month, Orochi-teme said to keep it secret and I foolishly believed him," His tone indicated it was filled with regret.

Naruto spoke, "Well, you can expect a snake to bite you when you can't see it," Nawaki just stared at him with tired eyes. Naruto rubs the spot Orochimaru had 'stabbed' him and says, "Though apparently losing an Eyecon adds an ability from what I have heard."

Sakura sighs as she eats one of the old ration bars and asks, "Where do these Eyecons come from anyway?"

Naruto shrugs and says, "All I know is that the spirits inside the Eyecons were in objects of importance to the spirit and they require a person or people in order to awaken before then turning into an Eyecon. Though from what I have seen, the older the Eyecon the longer they can spend outside of an Eyecon."

Nawaki nods before he and Naruto tenses, and Nawaki saying, "We are in Konoha correct?"

Sakura tiredly answers, "Yes, but we are participating in the Chunin Exams."

Nawaki sighs and says, "Never done these Chunin Exams, war had started before I entered the Academy my Great Uncle built. Though I think we should deal with these guys who are will to kill a squirrel to get us," before aiming his strange rifle at said squirrel and shooting the ground in front of the creature causing it to turn around to reveal an explosive note on its back.

Naruto and Nawaki crawls out the stump and Naruto shouts, "Come out you lousy noise makers," his tone was low as the two riders stood at the front of the tree. After a second, the three Sound Genin arrived for Naruto to add, "What do you want?"

The teen with the metal hand, covered in bandages, a hunched back and team leader Dosu landed in front of his team members, the girl Kin and the boy with the cocky smirk Zaku stared at the two riders, noticing Naruto was breathing heavily and sweating and the unknown to them appeared very exhausted. Dosu spoke, "Hand over the Uchiha or die," the two riders get into fighting positions while Sakura gets between the Sound Genin and Sasuke.

Zaku looks at Naruto and says, "I'll take on the blond weakling."

Dosu shrugs and says, "Whatever, just hurry up," as he revealed his metal claw weapon.

Zuka aimed his two arms at Naruto with a crazy smile before a blast on concussive air that managed to knock him back and into the tree. Naruto stands before his sparked with Chakra forcing him to his knees. Naruto breathed deeply as Zaku kicked his chin while laughing hysterically. Zaku laughed and says, "Well you tree huggers are so weak so how about you give us your scroll and the Uchiha if you want to live."

Naruto smirks and says, "What tired already," while in truth as soon as he sensed them the night before, BEETHOVEN had been complaining that eventually turned to shouting. So Naruto took out the BEETHOVEN Eyecon, but he was having trouble moving.

Dosu attacked Nawaki with his clawed hand, where Nawaki dodged but still coughed up bile from his stomach before his stomach growled loud enough to be mistaken for an animal, before he collapsed holding his stomach and saying, "Damn it need food," he lies on his side as Dosu laughs.

Kin having enough went to Sakura and pulled on her by the hair, and begins mocking the pinkette, "Shouldn't you be at home playing with your dollies." Kin yanked on Sakura's long hair causing her to groan in pain as she reached her kunai pouch as Kin pulled again causing her to scream in pain before Sakura took her Kunai and cut her hair short and slashing at Kin, lightly cutting her hand.

Kin jumped back and held her hand before she stepped on the ground and through a small pit fall into a puddle of mud. Kin climbed out to see a determined looked on Sakura's face as she says, "Are you done throwing insults or do you want to continue to play in the mud."

Zaku glares at her and shoots the ground between Kin and Sakura. Launching Sakura back into the tree stump above the entrance of the tree stump. Kin is launched into another tree to the side with a sickening crack. Zaku shouts, "Kin get up you whore!"

Kin gets up and glares at everyone, while Nawaki says, "Don't ninjas have more respect for kounoichi?" Dosu kicks him in the stomach before walking towards the downed Sakura with his claw ready to cut her open when a green blur arrives with a tornado kick to Dosu's head.

"Don't worry my beautiful flower, I ROCK LEE SHALL PROTECT YOU!" Lee shouts after he lands between the Sound Genin and Sakura, who struggled to get up after hitting the tree.

Dosu glares at Lee before charging his Chakra as Zaku goes to attack Lee, only to be knocked around like a rag doll before Dosu shot an air slash at Lee, who dodged only to cough up blood and land on his stomach in pain. Lee saw Dosu's mouth move under the bandages around his face and heard nothing before reaching to his ears to find more blood.

What Lee couldn't hear was Dosu speaking, "My claw does not need to hit you to kill you," Lee continues to give him a confused glare while Naruto in the background cover his ears as he continued to listen to BEETHOVEN.

As Desu stepped forward, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino blocked the Sound Genin getting closer. The reason Team 10 was there is simple, Ino convinced Shikamaru and Choji to steal team 7's scroll, betting that they would have the opposite scroll. They were going to wait for Sakura to be in a direct line of sight to Ino, but never got an angle where Ino could possess Sakura. The only reason that they stepped forward was because of Sakura cutting her long hair, her pride, joy and way of having Sasuke notice her, if the rumours were true.

With Choji and Shikamaru in front Ino uses her clan jutsu to possess Kin, had her draw her Kunai and threatened to kill Kin. With that threat Zaku blasted Kin back with a low powered attack, causing Ino to leave Kin's body.

Dosu looked to Ino as she fell to her knees and says, "We are true ninja, just because you capture our ally, will not stop us from our goal," he claw starts vibrating and creating sound.

At this point Naruto spasimed before standing wearing a white wig and black coat with red tie while shouting in tune, "You have disgraced music for the last time," the anger was as staggering as the fact he sung it. " _HENSHIN!_ " Naruto sung before transforming into his Ghost form with the BEETHOVEN Damashi.

Zaku glares at Ghost before charging him before Ghost spun around him and proceeded to tap the piano keys along his arms and chest creating a series of musical notes floating in the air before throwing it at Zaku, blasting Zaku towards where Ghost punched him as Zaku flew past and into Kin. Dosu charged chakra into his claw and sends a sonic blast at Ghost only for Ghost to shrug off the attack and Dosu to say, "You should be screaming in agony from your ears exploding with blood!"

Ghost laughed as he waved his arm like a orchestra conductor seemingly ignoring Dosu until he says, " _I have been deaf long before I died and frankly with the noises you have made have made going deaf worth it,"_ Ghost then proceeded to create a symphony of music. ( **INSERT ANY BEETHOVEN MUSIC THAT YOU FEEL IS PERFECT FOR A FIGHT**.) The floating music notes got larger and increased in quantity as he sings, " _Feel the wraith my anger!_ " what happened next was the music notes forcing the Sound Genin to the side before blasting them back through the trees and destroying everything in their path.

The Leaf Genin and Nawaki watched the chaos with Ino stating, "I never knew Naruto was so strong."

Sakura walked up to Ghost after treating Lee's ears and begun to speak with Ghost only to be completely ignored as Ghost continues to Conduct. Shikamaru then states, "Sakura, he cannot hear your, the spirit possessing Naruto is deaf remember," this statement stops Sakura from punching Ghost.

They all then felt a dark aura behind them that they see Sasuke rise with Sharringan blazing as he stares at Ghost who appeared to not notice, even humming to himself. Sasuke jumps over Everyone and begins to attack Ghost who just dodge with a series of spins unaware of the attacks against him.

Lee was the first to comment while yelling, "NARUTO CLEARLY HAS A VAST SUPPLY OF YOUTH!" which resulted in Ino covering his mouth.

Sakura shouts "Stop!" in tears that Ghost managed to sense.

Shikamaru notices the symbol on Ghost's helmet to see two dark grey eyes where an emblem was meant to be. "Something is wrong with Naruto's bloodline."

Eventually Ghost receives a punch to the side of the head resulting in Ghost being thrown back and turning back into Naruto. He rubs his jaw before noticing Sasuke hammer kicking the dirt he was before dodging. Naruto asks, "what the hell," as Sasuke continues to attack while covered in black markings and purple chakra. Naruto dodges a couple more over powered strikes before punching back with enough force to launch Sasuke into a tree and cause the markings to retract to under his shirt.

Sasuke breathed deeply before saying, "What? Where are !?" that was when Sakura and Ino jumped him while being really happy he is okay.

Naruto went to Nawaki and helped him up and back to the tree as the rest of Lee's team arrived. Where Tenten berated him on running off and Neji looked more annoyed then interested as Lee shouts why he ditched them and what happened. Naruto went to greet the team only for them to take Lee and run full speed to the tower. Naruto sighs at that teams antics before asking Shikamaru, "What scroll do you need?"

Shikamaru sighs and says, "Earth Scroll," with that said Naruto digs into his coat and reveals three before handing one to him.

Naruto smirks at the disbelief on Shikamaru's face before he says, "Well the first test was to cheat, all they wanted was for us to get the other scroll, I just grabbed a couple extra."

Sakura after hearing him say that shouts, "And what if we are caught?"

Naruto looks at her with a deadpan stare as he says, "If they cared they would have sent ANBU after us already," he takes out the three heaven scroll he had and adds, "Without looking I can say that there is probably a tracking seal on these scrolls, to track us for either the time limit or if we die. For now we should work together and get to the tower strength in numbers," Ino looked about to argue when he adds, "And more time for Ino to impress Sasuke and rekindle her friend ship with Sakura," Sakura was about to argue when he adds, "Its times like these when there should be a law for clans that are about to die out, oh wait there is."

Sakura shuts up at that as she also remembers said law with a blush while Shikamaru asks, "So what if they decide to fail us for teaming up?"

Nawaki shouts from the tree stump, "They won't, these exams are to support peace instead of war, nothing against allies working together for team based exams."

Sasuke glares at Nawaki and asks, "And you are?"

Nawaki answers, Nawaki Shinju," only to get blank looks from team 10 and Sasuke, "I am related to the first and second Hokage," this got widened eyes from Team 10 and an ignorant look from Sasuke.

Ino was the first to ask, "Then why haven't we ever heard of you or your clan name?" Nawaki was then seen clutching his knees as he sat in a corner of the tree stump with a depressed aura.

With that Naruto spoke with Nawaki, with Shikamaru and Choji joining him, while Ino trimmed Sakura's hair so that it was not a mess. Sasuke just watched for any possible attack. Eventually after an hour the two groups left the stump after burying the medical box of supplies. They ran through the trees, only tree hopping the roots and bottom halfs of the trees, Sasuke had made it a point to argue they should us the top of the trees until Naruto throws a kunai into the branches above before a pigeon twenty times the normal size landed in front of him with Naruto saying, "The closer we get to the middle the closer we get to the 'devils branches' where all the dangerous bird types guard, they won't travel lower because they can't fly this low without crashing. We stay below the leaf line we avoid the birds and the more dangerous insects."

They continue walking when Nawaki asks, "What did you mean by more dangerous?"

As they went Naruto says, "Some of the stumps are hollow and they lead to an underground cavern. The problem is that they attack at night," at that point everyone was asking what he was talking about, "Nocturnal spiders that tend to eat each other just to get a meal."

With that the group of seven increase their pace when Sakura asks, "How do you know all these things? The medical box, the unnatural creatures and," Naruto stopped everyone as he throws another Kunai this on into a stump that raises a net that would have trapped them if it wasn't deactivated by the Kunai, "The traps?"

Naruto smirks before slowing down at a line of cherry blossom trees and says, "Where do you think I have been on my birthdays?" the question was rhetoric as he continues, "This is the inner edge of the devil's ring, from here we just have to worry about traps, rival Genin and those who fell into said, traps."

"How far to the central tower," Sasuke asks as he rubs his shoulder.

Naruto points slightly to the left and says, "That way, at the pace we are going we should get there an hour before sunset." They all nod before Naruto adds, "Though it will take an hour at proper ninja speed." With that the seven ninja's jump to the trees and jump forward in a single line behind Naruto for the next hour, missing the strange mechanical bat that followed them.

 **Namikaze/Uzumaki Manor-Thirty Minutes later**

Irma sat in the main study reading an orange book she remembers seeing Naruto's teacher reading on their journey to Konoha. Irma with a blush on her face asks, "Is that possible?"

"Is what possible?" Haylin says as she become visible next to Irma, wearing a cloudy white kimono, reads the book over her shoulder. Haylin blushes as she asks, "Are you planning to do that to Hinata?"

Irma blushes and says, "Maybe, after all with Naruto involved," she left Haylin hanging as she closed the book and stands, "though if you wanted to join in," she gave Haylin a cheeky grin, "We would be happy to do it to you," with that Haylin sported a bloody nose before taking a seat to steady herself.

Irma walked through the halls of the manor wearing a light blue kimono, if she had one problem with this world it was the utter lack of fashion that wasn't a kimono, with the exception of swimsuits. Though it wasn't so bad, with Haylin, Cornelia, Elyon and herself could introduce clothing styles from their old world. Irma went to the open air bath she had been using to train her powers, at a lower level to avoid causing a tsunami when dowsing a camp fire. Calling it a bath though is a stretch as it is the size of an Olympic swimming pool, with the deepest part being the centre.

Irma began undoing the ties on her kimono to reveal an orange spotted light blue swimsuit that clung to her body shape a little tightly. Irma hums to herself before muttering, "These changes to my body, I am going to need a new swimsuit," she looked towards her lower arms and sees the scale markings on her wrists, before she clenched her arm to reveal a fin that after some practice improved her mobility underwater. She then bent back and says, "Though I have to love this flexibility," as she stands on her hands and feet, "Though Naruto would love it too, when he gets back," she flips to her hands before returning to her feet and walks onto the water.

Another bonus to her abilities she never wasted her chakra when water walking, which had also proven a liability in increasing her surprisingly large chakra reserves. Of the group, Cornelia has show to wield the most chakra, while Irma and Haylin have about the same amount with Taranee being the second weakest in chakra. Will unfortunately, had only recently gained any major power from the Heart, when the dimension barrier had been lowered she had about the same level of chakra as a high Genin. Though due to their individual levels of Chakra those with the most control were in the reverse, Will succeeding in all the chakra control training while Cornelia tended to cause the tree to explode where she stood.

Irma reached the centre of the water and began the dance training that Kurenai had instructed for her water semblance, where as she danced she created water tendrils that would dance with her, currently those tendrils were the size of a car. She continued her dance training as she closed her eyes and hummed to herself.

Haku, W, T, and C entered the bathhouse with Haku leading them in and says "Well with each of your progress in tree walking. We are going to work on water walking today," Haku looks around before saying, "Where is Haylin and Irma?" Silently Haylin entered the bathhouse with a red face as everyone heard Irma's humming. Haku sighs and says, "Let me guess, the study?" Haylin simply nods as W, T, C and H was waiting at the edge of the water before Haku created a small iceberg in the water and says, "Walk to the iceberg and back and keep doing it until I say so," she then walked to a wooden seat next to the pool and put her feet up. Which already had a glass jug of ice tea and three glasses.

They each took a deep breath as Will speaks, "Whelp, on three," the four counted to three before taking the first step and falling straight in as Haku laughed in amusement. Haku poured herself and a second glass of tea, the third remained empty.

As W, T, C and H got out the water and made their second attempt, Elyion arrived with cookies, biscuits and sandwidges. ( **Cookies are like Oreos or Tim tams, biscuits are Gingernuts or Scotchfingers.** )and takes a seat near Haku as W, T, C and H fell into the water again. Haku speaks, "Should we take bets on who will succeed first?" Elyion laughs and replies, "I don't have the experience to take that bet."

"Damn it I just got this dress!" Cornelia shouts causing everyone to laugh while W, T and H splashed her with water.

 **Forest of Death-Central tower-Hinata's room-That moment**

Hinata awoke with a stretch on her bed that she was given until the end of the second exam, she yawns before looking at her blank room before noticing the dark blue blanket with the plain white sheets. Hinata then rubs the blue blanket and notices a strange pillow underneath that caused a sense of déjà vu for her, but she did not realise what she was touching until she heard a feminie moan. The blue blanket moved and Raven was revealed sleeping underneath and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

Hinata looks to her dark friend and asks, "You spent the night?"

Raven yawns and says, "I decided to keep an eye on you as you slept, Kiba made two more attempts to enter your room, claiming to make you a woman."

Hinata sighs and says, "If it was Naruto I probably would have rocked his world, if I wasn't such a coward."

Raven was silent until she spoke, "Maybe I can help," as she looks to her hand before encasing it in her dark energy, "My abilities could temporally remove your insecurities but I don't know for how long." Hinata had a look of hope but Raven's next comment calmed her down, "Plus I have never done something as precise as a single emotion."

Hinata nods as Shino knocks on the door and says, "Hinata, they are serving breakfast in the food court, and we need your friend to free Kiba."

Hinata and Raven after straightening their clothes, they exit the private room to find Kibe tied up with a mutilated table, with Akamaru stareing at him in confusion and silently thinking, 'Yep never climbing on a table again without permission.' Raven looked at the sleeping dog boy with a sigh and says, "That was the third item I tied him up in." The remains of a carpet and the door to the shared bedroom was seen on the floor, which explained why Kiba was spread eagle on the table while the legs had been bent like tentacles holding each of the boys limbs his mouth gagged with his own socks. "The socks were because of the smell."

Shino nods and whispers, "Perhaps we should let Kiba recover from the Hangover he will no doubt have after all the Saki he drank last night."

Raven raised an eyebrow and asks, "He was drinking alone?"

"I am an Aburame," Shino answered, "If I got drunk, my colony would go out of control until I sobered up," he had some of his colony of bugs fly in a perfect circle around his hand. Raven nods in acceptance as Shino removes the socks from Kiba's mouth before slapping him awake and asking, "Do you want me to feed Akumaru while you rest?" Kiba nods before going back to sleep without the socks, not even realising how he was sleeping or the why.

The three teens plus one dog head towards the door when Raven suddenly asks, "Can I even aloud to see anything in this tower?" just as Shino opened the door to see an ANBU with cat mask about to knock.

Cat looked at Raven and says, "I will inform the Hokage that you have a guest lady Hinata, for now please have her stay with you at all times," Shino was about to ask an important question when Cat adds, "Sometimes when we have Genin teams arrive to the tower creatures of the forest tend to get in, and our security system detects them. It has been that way since a Genin team was discovered to have been drained of blood," Cat then left the Genin to their day.

Hinata, Raven, Shino and Akumaru walked down a stair case until they reached the food court to see the Suna team, where they the three leaf Genin were displaying fear in relating to Garra as he remained silent and drinking water. Raven looked at the red head and understood while saying, "He is like Naruto," the surprise in her voice was enough for Hinata to know that they had to be careful, as they went to get some food.

 **Five Minutes from the tower-thirty minutes later.**

Teams 7 and 10 take a short break before they reached the tower, the reason because Sakura and Ino tripping at the exact moment and falling into a puddle of mud. Sasuke was annoyed and was about to abandon the two when Naruto says, "Let's take five, we have no idea what will happen when we enter the tower, so for now let's rest for a bit," Sasuke remained silent after that.

Shikamaru and Choji sat down and ate some of Shikamaru's deer jerky that they shared with Nawaki as they sat on a stump. Ino and Sakura scraped the mud off their faces within eye sight of Sasuke, who had his back turned to them. Naruto appeared to be on look out, only he had secretly been needing a chance to stabilise his chakra.

They all then hear a branch above them creak and when they reached for their Kunai, the branch above them broke before Anko fell to the ground in pain as she clutched her shoulder. Naruto helped her to her feet and asks, "You are not here for the scrolls are you, because you are way too old to be a Genin."

Anko laughed and says, "No, I was dealing with a snake, but he ran off."

Naruto and Nawakis' eyes open before Naruto asks, "Orochimaru?" Anko nods as Naruto helps her to her feet and says, "We are heading to the tower," Naruto then turned his head slightly and says, "We need to move," the urgency in his low tone alerted all the Genin besides Nawaki, who looked confused before a series of micro explosions hit the ground.

The Leaf Ninja dodged the attack as six armoured ninjas attacked. Their armour was the same equipment that Naruto fought in Wave. Sasuke activated his Sharringan, before he attacked one of the green armoured solder while team 10 and Sakura protects Anko, who is attacked by another armoured ninja. Nawaki and Naruto took two each with Nawaki asking, "What are these guys?"

Naruto says, "They are wearing armour that works like our Eyecons, only when defeated they die."

Nawaki's eyes widen as he shouts, "What kind of idiot designs armour like that!?"

Anko and Naruto speak at the same moment, "Orochimaru!" unfortunately that appeared to trigger Nawaki as he jumped forward and kneed the first soldier while activating an aqua Eyecon. -KAIGAN! TUTANKHAMEN!- Nawaki turned into Spectre only with a strange aqua vest with god trimming and armour over his hood, the symbol on Spectre's face is angular with triangular eyes. Spectre holds his rifle as a mechanical snake slithers along its length before turning into a blade held by the rifle's hand. Spectre then raised his weapon and looked at the coat and says, "What the?" before the green armoured solder goes in for a punch. Spectre manages to slash the guy while asking, "What do we call these guys?"

Naruto looked at Spectre as he was forced to grapple with one of the green soldiers as the second punched him in the gut before Naruto kicked him between the legs and throws the first back, and activated an Eyecon, -KAIGAN! EDISON!- he then swung his railgun like a sword before saying, "I was going for base form," the two green armoured goes to attack before he shot the two armours and shouts to Spectre, "How about Guppies!?" resulting in the first 'Guppy' punched him before he says, "I think they like the name," as he scans the Railgun and shot the first Guppy in the chest. –EDISON! OMEGA SHOOT!-

Spectre slashes his first 'Guppy' with the scythe before he accidently scanned the handle of his weapon and as he swung at the other 'Guppy.' –OMEGA SLASH!- The end of the sythe glows before cutting through the first 'Guppy' and injuring the 'Guppy' fighting team ten. The injured 'Guppy' staggered away until Choji punched the injured Guppy away and through the trees back the way they had come from.

Spectre's form flashed before he transformed back into Nawaki as the second Guppy punched him in the face. Nawaki took a deep breath before standing and punching the Guppy. Sasuke was pinned to a tree by his Guppy with his Sharringan active. Nawaki slides under his Guppy and kicks the Guppy into the air before jumping into the air behind the Guppy and with his legs and arms forced the Guppy into a spin as gravity took hold. As they fell to the ground Nawaki shouts, " **Ha Maiso Jutsu!** " before Nawaki preformed a final kick sending the Guppy into the ground and planting the Guppy in the ground with his legs sticking out the ground, like a sapling. ( **Ha Maiso Jutsu! Otherwise known as Leaf Burial Jutsu.** )

Sasuke smirks after learning a new jutsu before performing a single handed fire ball jutsu that knocked his Guppy back and throws a kunai that pierced the eye symbol on his Guppy's belt causing the Guppy's armour causing extreme pain before being knocked back Ghost's second Guppy, and the two running off.

Ghost breathed deeply before saying, "Let's get to the tower. Either some of the other Genin are now dead or," he left his sentence hanging as he transforms back into Naruto.

Anko stands as she gets some of her energy back and says, "Or there are intruders in the training grounds and the village."

With that the Leaf Genin and Special Jonin made their way to the tower, while Kabuto watched from a distance in his hand is a corrupted Eyecon that he fiddles with as he says, "So Naruto has Eyecon spirits and is more skilled then he let on," Kabuto adjusts his glasses and asks himself, "Where did he gain these skills, and where did this stranger come from? I will need to adjust my plans," before flickering away.

 **With Orochimaru**

The Snake Sanin waited, for the Sound Genin to arrive knowing that they would be either injured or dead. He had expected his forces to retrieve their bodies by now along with his armoured forces to have captured Naruto and that Spectre, as he looks at the Grimm Eyecon he 'acquired' from the 'unworthy' to have power.

Orochimaru spoke, "Though the number of Eyecons the Uzumaki has does affect their level of power," he muses to himself some history as he reread an old historic journal.

 _In the closing days of the second Shinobi world war, the Shinobi of the Lands of Stone, Lightning and Water, engaged in a three way battle in the Land of Tears. On the final day of the war a fisherman from the land of Whirlpools arrived holding a harpoon made of Soul metal. One man went on a rampage defeating foes without causing permanent harm or death._

 _Once the three armies were lying on the ground defeated the fisherman spoke, 'GO HOME! BEFORE I STOP BEING NICE!' that was when the fisherman transformed with the Uzumaki Bloodline before walking slowly through the field of fallen foes, their fear causing many to retire and refuse fighting altogether._

Orochimaru lowered the book as the Sound Genin arrived with Dosu speaking, "The Uchiha survived the curse mark."

Orochimaru smirked before glaring at Dosu and angrily asking, "Then why are you here?"

"He attacked the blonde as the blonde was dancing around while destroying everything around him," Dosu answered, "Whatever power that Blonde was using caused him to be immune to my sound attacks."

Orochimaru had an eyebrow raised before he nods and says, "Well, well, you made the right choice, that information will help me," the three Genin were confused before he adds, "Understanding the Eyecons he holds will ensure that my plans will succeed," he then laughs like a lunatic as he gives the Sound Genin the scroll he had for the Exam allowing them to leave.

 **Central Tower-Forest level entry.**

Naruto and Nawaki kick the door open as they helped Anko into the tower, with the rest of the Genin following behind them. Once they entered two ANBU arrived and helped Anko as she says, "We need to speak with lord Third."

Nawaki raised and eyebrow and asks, "So Monkey Sensei is still Hokage?" everyone looked at him even the ANBU, all struggled to laugh while Naruto and Anko, laughed their asses off.

Once they calmed down, Anko speaks, "Naruto, Nawaki come with, the rest of you congrats on completing the second exam. Feel free to look at the scrolls, get some rest, some food, relax and prepare for the third exam at the end of the week." With that Anko, Naruto and Nawaki went with one of the ANBU while the other waited for them to open their scrolls, where Sakura and Sasuke looked embarrassed before Naruto throws the two scrolls to them as they exited the room.

Ino and Shikamaru opened their scrolls as Sakura and Sasuke opened theirs when they notice the transportation seal, they all throws the scrolls to the side to reveal Iruka and Asumes' arrival.

Iruka looked around before asking, "Where is Naruto?"

 **Central Tower-Forest of Death-Cafeteria-five minutes later**

Raven enjoyed the silent meal with Hinata, Shino and Akumaru. To her surprise, they were serving Ichiraku Ramen. Raven enjoys her Miso Ramen while Hinata ate her Vegatable Ramen with extra chicken pieces. Shino enjoyed a bowl of rice while Akumaru enjoyed a large juicy steak and bone. As the small group ate at the opposite end of the large hall from the Suna team which surprisingly the girl and boy in black were away from Gaara.

They were just finishing up when room started to shake and Choji ran through the door to the cafeteria shouting, "BARBEQUE!" The doors fell off their hinges as Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Sasuke arrive.

They got their food before they joined with Hinata's team plus one where Hinata looked confused before asking, "Where is Naruto?"

Sakura answered, "He, Nawaki and the lady from the Second Exam are talking with Lord Hokage."

Raven raised an eyebrow and asks, "Who is Nawaki?"

Ino answered, "Apparently he is some guy they found with the same ability as Naruto," she did not care as she stares at Sasuke trying to seduce the Uchiha.

Hinata and Raven were surprise as Raven asks, "Could you describe this Nawaki?"

 **Centre tower-Hokage secondary office-thirty minutes later.**

Naruto was tapping away, pacing back and forth's waiting for the Hokage. Nawaki took a nap on one of the couches with Anko on the one opposite. The ANBU that led them here was waiting at the door, sweat on his brow knowing what would happen if Naruto was kept waiting too long.

As Naruto paced he suddenly stops and goes to the Hokage's desk and takes a seat, before opening draws and pulling out the box of Lord Thirds smoking powder. Naruto puts his hand in his vest and pulls out a small box, and poured small amounts of a different powder.

"What are you doing?" The ANBU demanded waking Nawaki and causing Anko to smirk.

"You remember the last time this happened," Naruto says as he mixed the two powders, "Be sure to be on patrol for the next few days of the exam. Feel free to stay but after this meeting, everyone is sneezing."

Nawaki looked at him before asking the ANBU, "Why are you just letting him do that?"

The ANBU was silent before Anko answered, "When Naruto pulls a prank, its already done before anyone can stop him," then looks to Naruto and asks, "How did you steal the scrolls"

The ANBU was surprised as Naruto answered, "Same way I could get black powder into the Hokage's pipe as he is smoking," Naruto finished his childish prank and adds, "The only hint I will give you, is that the Log has many uses."

The Anbu and Anko were confused while Nawaki laughs and says, "you switched places," Anko and the ANBU stiffened in realisation before the ANBU fist pumped before straightening up.

Anko smirked before saying, "How much did you win?"

"Let's just say enough to retire five years sooner," the ANBU calmly exclaimed before Naruto went back to pacing.

The third Hokage then arrived with two different ANBU behind Nawaki, who turned around and in surprise says, "Wow, you look," there was a dramatic pause to create suspense before he finished with, "Absolutely the same," causing Anko and Naruto to snort.

Sarutobi Haruzen recollected himself before saying, "Talk now," what followed was Anko and Naruto explaining what happened during both encounters against Orochimaru, with Nawaki remaining silent. Sarutobi then looked to Nawaki and asks, "How are you still alive?"

Nawaki stands and says, "I don't know," he appeared to struggle to remember, "The last thing I remember is that scouting mission, we intercepted a message from Iwa," He was silent for a moment before adding, "To Konoha." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow before Nawaki continued, "Iwa was sending representatives to start an alliance with Konoha. The ninja Iwa sent was a Genin team and a young child, the Jonin of the team, Jun Uzumaki, her daughter and three Genin."

"Iwa had Uzumaki?" Naruto questioned.

"Apparently they had enough to restart the Uzumaki Clan but under a different name," Nawaki answered before adding, "We were returning to Konoha, Orochimaru said that he messaged you but clearly that had been a lie. On the return I saw Orochimaru poisoning the Jonin and Genin, when I tried to stop him, my fellow Leaf Genin held me back. The look in their eyes was like snakes. What Orochimaru said next, 'They will make fine editions for my research,' before taking the girl into his arms, then everything went dark." Nawaki was silent for a couple moments before adding, "Next thing I know, I am in a strange underground lab inside a strange white coffin covered in roots. Its under a white tree in the area around the tower."

The third Hokage spoke, "I want ANBU investigating the white tree now!"

"Great," Naruto spoke to himself, "First I discover another Rider and now I learn that there are more Uzumaki."

Anko then interrupted, "Well we have to remember, Orochimaru threatened the village if we stop the Chunin Exams."

The Hokage walked to his desk in the room and opened the draw to his desk and says, "Well as it is, at the end of the week the civilian counsel will want to advertise Sasuke Uchiha's participation for the third exam."

Anko smirks and says, "Unless he loses, but then again it has only been two days we have till the end of the week. If enough teams pass we will need pillimanaries."

Sarutobi nods and says, "Well until then Nawaki please stay with Naruto's team. ANBU please retrieve Irma Lair and Dark Kabuto from the Uzumaki residence, I wish to speak with D.K. please have Irma taken to Naruto's quarters. Get some rest you two," an ANBU led the two young Riders, while Anko waited for orders, "Anko, how did Naruto do?"

"You kidding," Anko laughed, "The kid was over qualified, stole the scrolls before the test even started."

The Hokage laughed and says, "Well the task was just to retrieve the opposite scroll, there was no rule against getting the scrolls before the test," causing Anko to laugh.

 **Team Seven's Quarters**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Raven were sitting in the shared area of team seven's quarters, Sasuke had locked himself in one of the rooms, while Sakura reserved room between Sasuke's and the one that would be for Naruto was empty.

Sakura was speaking, "I still don't understand what you find so interesting in Naruto."

Ino thought for second before she says, "Well if I was Hinata I probably would admired Naruto ability to be forward with his thinking," Sakura looked at her blonde friend in disbelief, "I mean opposites can attract."

Hinata replies, "Well," she was nervous, "I am not the only one who likes Naruto now," she remained silent.

Raven calmly states, "Before we arrived at Tazuna's home, Naruto went on a date with Cornelia. Saved Haylin from being run over and then saved Will and Hinata from kidnappers. Really with everything he has done, have a few girls fall in love with him."

Hinata adds, "You forgot to mention that he also accepted you," Raven refused to look at her as her hood concealed her blush. Hinata then asks, "What is taking Naruto so long."

It was that moment that Naruto and Nawaki arrived to find the girls speaking to one another. Sakura stands and introduces Nawaki to Raven and Hinata before Raven stands and asks, "Is it blue compared to Naruto's orange, with two horns?" Nawaki yawn before his stomach rumbles.

Sakura and Ino grab each of Nawaki's arms and drags him out the room, while leaving Hinata and Raven alone with Naruto. Naruto spoke, "I better get my stuff sorted, then I might take a nap." Hinata and Raven nods as he heads to the last room available.

As soon as Naruto's door closes, Hinata turns to Raven and takes her hand and says, "Do it now, please," desperation in her voice.

 **Uzumaki estate**

W, I, T, C, H, Elyion, Susan and Yanlin were working cooking in the kitchen, laughing as they made some cakes. Haku had gone with Dark Kabuto to the backyard training. They were all smiling before they hear the bell, where Susan walks to the front door to find an ANBU with a bear mask, waiting at the door.

The ANBU cleared their throat and says, "I am here to escort Irma Lair and Dark Kabuto to the Hokage."

Susan closed the door slightly and asks, "Why does the Lord Hokage wish to see them?"

The ANBU spoke, "I am just following orders mam. The Hokage wished for Irma Lair and Dark Kabuto, to be escorted to him." Susan was hesitant to open the door before Irma and Dark Kabuto arrived at the door with everyone following.

After the ANBU repeated what he says, Dark Kabuto says, "We will be with you in a second," D.K. turned to Susan and says, "Don't worry, we are probably going to see Naruto."

Susan was silent while Irma stepped forward and put on her shoes while D.K. wore a pair of wooden clogs, before the two run outside while Haylin snuck off unseen by the others her shoes vanishing from their spot.

The ANBU, Irma and D.K. reacted the front gate before the ANBU preformed a Shunpu Jutsu causing them to vanish, from everyone's sight. Haku then spoke, "Well everyone we should continue your training," gaining four groans, "Where is Haylin?" causing everyone to look around in confusion.

 **Central Tower-Forest of Death-Naruto's Quarters-Five minutes later.**

Naruto splashed water on his face as he tries to control his breathing he started having chest pains and an accelerated heart rate. He turned off the tap before leaving the private bathroom looking to the ground, where he sees bandages and a pair of white cotton panties. He looked up to see Hinata wearing her jacket holding it shut with her hands, her slender legs and bare feet were on show.

Hinata stepped towards Naruto before lowering her coat off her shoulders and walked towards him as she drops her coat completely naked. Naruto's focus was on her eyes as she got closer to him causing him to notice the fact that she appeared to be determined. Hinata pulled Naruto into a heated kiss before pushing him down onto his bed and straddling him to get closer, even going as far as to rip his shirt open.

Raven was forced to watch in a corner of the room on the single chair in the room, sporting a blush as she tried to meditate.

 **Forest of Death-Central Tower-Hokage's Office.**

Dark Kabuto was granted entry while Irma was led towards the guest quarters. Dark Kabuto stands in front of the Third Hokage, while noticing the a couple of the ANBU hidden in the room struggling to hold in a sneeze before asking, "What is going on?"

Sarutobi sighs and says, "Well the ANBU failed to get me to see Naruto, Anko and a recently revived Nawaki," Dark Kabuto had a surprised look on her face, "He tends to spike my tabaco supply with sneezing powder," Sarutobi laughs and adds, "Teaches discipline," as he smokes before realising, "Sorry, I need you to act as added security for the Exams. Orochimaru has infiltrated, what we know is that some of the intruders have access to armour similar to Naruto."

Dark Kabuto then asks, "Do you know the reason?"

The Hokage sighs and says, "Orochimaru wants Sasuke Uchiha, more specifically his Blood line Limit." The Hokage relaxed as he exhaled some smoke before saying, "I need you to patrol the tower, keep an eye out for anything strange." D.K. remained silent while he nods before leaving the room.

 **Outside Team Seven Shared Quarters**

Irma followed the ANBU down the halls of the tower until they reach Naruto's shared quarters. Once the ANBU opens the door to gain entry they see, Sakura and Ino listening through the door to Naruto's room. Nawaki was sitting on the couch just eating a bag of chips. From the door a series of moans were heard before Irma laughs and says in curiosity, "Who could that be?" she then thanks the ANBU before walking past Sakura and Ino, where she enters the room, with Sakura and Ino feeling a slight wind.

 **Inside Naruto's Quarters**

Irma looked at the single bed to see Hinata nude and straddling Naruto's knees, her face concealed at the angle compared to the door, giving Irma an interesting view. She silently sneaked forward, ignoring fidgeting Raven in the chair. She dropped her coat before gripping Hinata's hips and says in a swimsuit, "You started without me."

 **Lemon Start-IF YOU ARE NOT 18 OR OLDER SKIP THIS SECTION**

Irma leaned down and extended her tongue before licking Hinata's back causing the shy girl to shiver and moan in Naruto's member. Naruto moans in enjoyment while messaging Hinata's scalp. Irma trailed her tongue up Hinata's back until she lying on Hinata's back with her swimsuit cover front and weaved her hands under Hinata and began to grope her fellow girlfriend.

Naruto was then surprised, when Hinata was pulled back by Irma. Irma held Hinata back as she struggled to free herself from the water witch as Irma gropes and messages her stomach. Irma starts kissing Hinata's neck while saying between kisses, "I have to know, how you got so brave," her hand trailed down from her stomach as she says, "It makes me want to ravish you."

Hinata squeaks when Irma reached her clitoris, pinching and twisting all the while increasing her pace on Hinata's breast. Naruto was stuck staring at the two, but then focused on Irma's eyes as they boor into his eyes in mischief, while Hinata blushed lightly.

Irma smirked before whispering into Hinata's ear, "You go first, but I get to play with you either way," she then beckoned Naruto forward. The Naruto crawled forward before Irma whispered in his ear, "We are making you a man tonight and we are not stopping until morning." Irma kissed him while stroking him to aim him as Hinata hugs him and clamps her legs around Naruto making the groan in sync, Hinata in pain before Naruto kisses her to relieve the pain. All the while Irma messaged Hinata's erogenous zones.

Hinata's pain subsided before she released Naruto's lips and says, "You can move now," with that Naruto remained silent as he moves deeper into Hinata causing her to moan before Irma silenced her with a passionate kiss, even though Hinata was moaning louder in the kiss.

Raven was stuck in her chair unable to move anything besides her head. She then heard to the side fabric falling to the ground and sees a cloud white kimono next to Irma's blue kimono and a pair of wooden sandals suddenly appearing. Raven's cloak then tightens causing her to face the bed once again before she tries to warn them, but it coming out muffled from the fabric contracted around her face.

Irma was suddenly pushed before Irma was pulled back while Hinata was sitting on Naruto, who had stopped moving. Naruto looked passed Hinata's hips while Hinata looked over her shoulder, to see Irma being tied up by an invisible force, using the sash of a kimono. Irma tried to speak but something covered her mouth as she panicked. Irma then felt warm breath over her ear before Haylin whispered, "You think just because you can embarrass me, I can't do the same?" Irma silenced herself as she was then forced to try and stay still as a pair of fingers was inserted into her butt, causing her eyes to widen. Hinata activated her Byakugan and smiles before she started to raise herself off of Naruto before slamming down on him.

Hinata leaned back as she rolled her hips and asks, "Do you like this Naruto? What about the view?" referring to Irma just as an invisible Haylin pulled on Irma's nipples, while pinning Irma's legs apart to reveal a wet spot on the lower half of her swimsuit. Naruto was confused before noticing the shallow indents along different parts of Irma's body.

Naruto sighs before leaning forward and sucking on Hinata's nipple causing her to scream in ecstasy and alerting Irma, Haylin and Raven to discover what really gets Hinata going. Irma from her immobilised position smirks before leaning her head back on Haylin's invisible shoulder and whispering in her ear before being released.

Irma stepped of the bed and removed the rest of her swimsuit while an invisible Haylin made her way to Naruto before whispering in his ear. Naruto smirks before flipping Hinata over and pulling her into his chest while still inside. Naruto lifted Hinata by her hips up and down before Hinata's breath was caught in her throat as a pair of lips made contact with her left nipple as Irma crawled towards her and took the other nipple. After five additional thrusts from Naruto, Hinata came, causing Irma and Haylin to smile. Hinata was gasping for breath before slowly removing herself, while Irma stood and entered the bathroom ignoring Raven who looked at her pleadingly, before exiting with a cup of water.

Irma looked down at Naruto's still erect penis with a smirk before using her water manipulation to clean him as she says, "My turn," she then kissed him before impaling herself on his manhood after spending some time getting used to the feeling she then started bouncing heavily until she could go no further before orgasming when a tongue got a little intermit with her butt hole. Irma pouted as she calmed down and says, "that is not fair, Hinata lasted three times as long."

Hinata helped her down so Haylin could use the cup of water to clean him as she stroked his still hard member while asking, "You can last longer than us, is there a reason?"

Naruto could not answer but he still heard the Kyubi in his head, " **You are an Uzumaki male with legendary stamina, I suggest Shadow Clones at least five for each girl,** " he paused when Haylin penetrated herself on Naruto while he was distracted, " **Otherwise you won't be sleeping until after the Chunin Exams, a month from now.** "

Haylin lasted ten minutes which had been enough time for Irma and Hinata to recover with a slightly sleepy Irma ready to take him again. Naruto looked into their eyes and asks, "Would you two be okay if I make some clones?" Irma and Hinata thought about it for a second before a trail of blood dripped out their noses.

Irma thoughts, 'That sounds like fun and we could discover how flexible I really am.'

Hinata's thoughts were a bit different, 'He could take me all at once,' which was quickly followed with, "Do it and TAKE ME NOW!" before Naruto made a single hand seal.

 **Lemon End-Outside Naruto's quarters**

Sakura, Ino and Tenten, who had recently arrived to the tower, were listening into Naruto's quarters as Hinata's voice was cut off. Sakura spoke, "They have been alone in there for three hours, what could they possibly still be doing?"

Ino from her spot at the door says, "It sounds like there is now even more people shifting in there."

Tenten spoke next and says, "It does not sound like he is stoping anytime soon," she sighs as she moves away from the door, "Make sure he gets my gift," she walks past the table with her black and blue lantern and a white Eyecon, "I have to get back to my team, see you lot at the next stage."

She walked pass Nawaki who appeared to be napping before opening his eyes when Irma had her head pop out from behind the door. "Hey Sakura? Could you go down to the food court and grab me some ice cream, two or three bowls please," Sakura was surprised before she nods causing Irma to smile before heading back in with a slam.

Ino then asks, "What do they need ice cream for?" getting a shrug from Sakura and silence from Nawaki.

:End of Chapter 11:

( **With this another chapter complete, and Naruto with three girls. Naruto has completed the Second Exam, with a couple days to spare to get their strength back up.**

 **Next time the pilliminary rounds, Gunslinger vs Wolves.**

 **Please Review and Comment and Until Next Time...**

 **BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


End file.
